Breaking Glass
by paupaupi
Summary: Ellos creían que los corazones eran como el vidrio, una vez rotos no tenían arreglo. Pero intentando resolver los casos que atormentan sus vidas, quizás puedan descubrir que el amor es lo único que puede curarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Killian llegó a la reunión de trabajo sintiendo algo de nervios, los martes no solían ser días de reuniones y se preguntaba cual debía ser el motivo para que tengan una. Llegó temprano para no ponerse ansioso y fue viendo como la sala se llenaba con sus compañeros. Una vez que estuvieron todos, August Will y Robin; el jefe de ellos, David, les informó la razón de la reunión. Rumpelstiltskin, un famoso asesino serial que hace varios años no aparecía, había vuelto a cometer un asesinato. David les dijo que estaba buscando a alguien que se haga cargo del caso, así que si alguno quería postularse para el trabajo podía hacerlo.

Después de la reunión, Killian pasó todo el día pensando si debía postularse o no. Killian se había mudado a Bostón y trabajaba en la comisaría hace dos años. Su principal motivo para mudarse allí había sido un cambio de ambiente y la búsqueda de un nuevo aire. Había vivido durante un tiempo con su novia Millah en Nueva York, hasta que ella fue asesinada hace siete años por su ex esposo Robert Gold. Ese hombre no solo había matado a Millah, sino que había intentado matarlo a él. Pero Killian sobrevivió, aunque como consecuencia perdió su mano izquierda. Killian estaba trabajando en ese caso, estaba intentando encontrar una prueba para poder culpabilizar a ese hombre de la muerte de Millah y hacer justicia. Porque su testimonio del ataque y la perdida de su mano no alcanzaban, él también necesitaba hacer justicia por la vida de Millah. Pero el caso avanzaba lentamente y Rober Gold parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra. El no poder lograr progreso en el caso lograba sacar lo peor de él, a veces deprimiéndolo y otras veces violentándolo.

\- Hola hermanito. – Saludó Liam desde la cámara del skype.

\- ¿Cómo anda todo por Irlanda? – Preguntó Killian sonriendo al ver a su hermano.

\- Muy bien, igual que siempre. – Respondió Liam. - ¿Por Bostón? – Preguntó.

\- Bien, de hecho tengo noticias. – Contestó Killian rascándose detrás de una de sus orejas de manera nerviosa.

\- Contame, te escucho. – Dijo Liam prestándole toda su atención.

\- Hay un nuevo caso para trabajar en la comisaría, y estoy pensando en postularme. – Informó Killian. – Pero no sé si hacerlo, no quiero descuidarme con el caso de Millah. – Explicó dando un largo suspiro.

\- Creo que es una gran idea que te postules para un nuevo caso. – Dijo Liam con sinceridad.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Killian indeciso.

\- El caso de Millah te esta volviendo loco, creo que centrar tu tiempo y atención en otro lado te va a hacer bien a vos y al caso también, te va a permitir poder volver a pensar bien. – Expresó Liam lo que pensaba.

\- Puede que tengas razón. – Aceptó Killian considerando lo que su hermano decía.

Al otro día Killian fue a la comisaría y se postuló para el nuevo caso. Liam tenía razón, centrar su atención en otro lado le iba a permitir calmar su temperamento y hacer que su mente vuelva a funcionar bien. Sus demás compañeros no se postularon, así que Killian estaba tranquilo, pensaba que tenía el puesto asegurado. Pero una semana después David informó quien iba a ser la persona que lleve el caso de Rumpelstiltskin y esa persona no era él, esa persona era Emma Swan.

\- Te voy a dar una recomendación amigo. – Dijo Robin.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Killian confundido.

\- Porque te conozco y sé que estás enojado por no conseguir el caso de Rumpelstiltskin. – Respondió Robin.

\- Yo no… - Comenzó a protestar Killian.

\- Emma es amiga nuestra de hace mucho tiempo, incluso de antes de que vos hayas venido a trabajar acá, así que ten cuidado con como te manejas con ella. – Dijo Robin seriamente.

\- Bien, como sea, ponete de su lado no más. – Aceptó Killian frustrado.

\- No seas chiquilín. – Dijo Robin riendo ante la reacción de su amigo. – Emma es una gran profesional y este caso es personal, ten cuidado. – Volvió a advertir.

\- ¿Qué tan personal? – Preguntó Killian con curiosidad.

\- Eso vas a tener que obtenerlo de ella si queres saberlo. – Contestó Robin.

Que los casos sean personales para alguien, siempre llamaba la atención de Killian. Así que los siguientes días intentó sacar información de los expedientes, Internet y sus amigos; pero no podía encontrar lo personal entre Emma y ese caso. Y sus compañeros por supuesto no soltaron palabra, dejando que su única opción sea hablar con Emma. Pero él no habló con Emma, a él no le caía bien Emma, de hecho estaba casi seguro de que la odiaba. No comprendía como una cazarrecompenzas podía estar mayor calificada para llevar adelante el caso de un asesino serial como Rumpelstiltskin, antes que él, un oficial que ya tenía años de experiencia en patrulla, y casos menores de robos y secuestros.

Así que los siguientes meses los pasó haciendo lo que hacía desde que llegó a Bostón, de día trabajaba en la comisaría y hacía patrullas, y de noche trabajaba en el caso de Millah. Intentó acercarse a Emma porque todos parecían llevarse bien con ella, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser un buen compañero. Pero le era imposible. Emma era una persona fría, distante y reservada, y eso era algo que él no podía comprender. Aparte cada vez que tenían que trabajar en algo juntos, sentía envidia y bronca de que ella haya conseguido el caso que él quería, por lo tanto terminaba sin hacer nada, dejándola a Emma con todo el trabajo. Sabía que no estaba siendo justo, pero había algo en esa mujer que sacaba lo peor de él. Quizás era el dolor y la soledad que parecían tan presentes en ella todo el tiempo, y al verse reflejado e identificado con eso explotaba.

\- Alice es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. – Comentó Will con cara de enamorado.

\- No sé si creerte, cada semana dices eso de cada chica a la que conoces. – Dijo Killian negando con la cabeza.

\- Debo haber aprendido de vos. – Dijo Will guiñándole un ojo.

\- "Touche". – Dijo Killian riendo. - ¿Qué hay de vos Swan? ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada? – Preguntó Killian a Emma quien estaba en la cocina con ellos sirviéndose un café.

\- No, nunca. – Negó Emma.

\- No me sorprende. – Dijo Killian.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Preguntó Emma algo desafiante.

\- Que con lo difícil que sos no me extraña que nunca te hayas enamorada. - Respondió Killian.

\- Al parecer vos también sos difícil, sino no saldrías todos los días con una chica distinta. – Retrucó ella de manera defensiva.

\- Por lo menos tengo intimidad y vida sexual. – Dijo él orgullosamente.

Emma abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero en vez de continuar la conversación sacudió su cabeza y se fue de la cocina. Killian sabía que no había hecho bien en empezar esa conversación, ahora ella iba a estar furiosa, solo esperaba que no la acuse con David al respecto. Pero ella nunca lo hacía, por más irritable que él fuera, ella nunca lo acusaba o delataba. Había cierta fortaleza en la manera en que ella manejaba sola sus batallas, y eso de repente lo hizo sentir culpable. Incluso se sintió aún más culpable, cuando más tarde la vio sentada en su escritorio llorando unas lágrimas silenciosas. Verla llorar, y saber que él en cierta forma hacía sido responsable de eso, lo hizo sentir un gran dolor en el pecho. Al parecer ella no era tan fría y fuerte como aparentaba, simplemente era una persona que probablemente tenía muchos muros creados en su ser para no ser lastimada. Emma Swan era un completo misterio. Un misterio que le gustaría poder resolver, pero probablemente jamás se atrevería intentarlo.

* * *

Emma era una mujer fuerte e independiente. Desde chica había aprendido que la vida era difícil y que todas las personas tenían el poder de lastimarla, así que era mejor cuidarse, salvarse y sobrevivir uno mismo como podía. Emma era una cazarrecompenzas, y por más que ese no era un trabajo muy apropiado y seguro, ya que tenía un hijo de once años, era el único trabajo que sabía y disfrutaba de hacer. Emma era experta encontrando personas que no querían ser encontradas, tal vez porque ella había sido una de esas personas en algún momento cada vez que había escapado del sistema de adopciones. Tenía buen instinto y sabía defenderse, eso la complementaba en lo que hacía.

Emma se sorprendió cuando recibió un llamado de su amigo David pidiéndole que vaya a la comisaría. Ella solo iba a la comisaría cuando iba a entregar a alguna persona buscada por la justicia, por eso era raro que su amigo la llame. Emma dejo a su hijo Henry en el colegio, fue a comprar cafés y luego fue a la comisaría a ver a su amigo. David era más que un amigo, era como un hermano, era como familia. Se saludaron con un abrazo y fueron a su oficina para estar más tranquilos. Resulta que a la comisaría de David le habían ofrecido trabajar en el caso de Rumpelstiltskin, y él quería ofrecérselo a ella.

\- Rumpelstiltskin ha vuelto a matar. – Dijo David después de tomar un sorbo de su café.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Emma dando un largo suspiro.

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda para este caso. – Dijo David con convicción.

\- No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea que trabaja acá. – Dijo Emma sacudiendo su cabeza, su cabeza llena de dudas.

\- Es una gran idea, estamos August, Robin y yo. – Justificó David.

\- Pero yo tengo un pasado en prisión. – Le recordó Emma.

\- Por un crimen que no cometiste. – Dijo David seriamente al recordar a Neal.

\- No sé David. – Dijo Emma mordiéndose el labio de los nervios y jugando con la cuchara que tenía en su café.

\- Emma sé que este caso es difícil para vos y muy personal, sé que haz estado trabajando en el desde que pudiste hacerlo. – Dijo David agarrándole la mano para poder contenerla. – Quizás hacerlo desde acá, desde la justicia, te permita lograr más avances y tener más acceso a información para poder encontrarlo de una vez por todas. – Agregó pensativamente.

\- Si, quizás tengas razón. – Aceptó Emma dejando escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos. – Yo quiero encontrarlo David, quiero que pagué por todo lo que hizo. – Confesó.

\- Yo también. – Coincidió David secándole las lágrimas.

Emma tenía cinco años cuando sus padres fueron asesinados. Ella fue testigo de sus muertes, pero el asesino nunca lo supo porque ella había estado escondida en el ropero. Años más tarde, cuando ella misma decidió hacerse cargo de buscar justicia, descubrió que el asesino de sus padres era el famoso asesino serial Rumpelstiltskin. Desde entonces que estaba en su búsqueda, queriendo hacer justicia por sus padres y todas las demás victimas. Pero una de las cosas más complicadas de buscar a Rumpelstiltskin era que él era una persona muy imprecisa, y que se tomaba largos tiempos entre muerte y muerte. Esta vez había pasado cuatro años desde que no mataba. Después de un par de días de pensarlo, finalmente aceptó la propuesta. David tenía razón, quizás intentar resolver el caso desde otra instancia y ámbito le iba a permitir avanzar, lograr su finalización.

Trabajar en la comisaría resulto ser mucho más efectivo y gratificante de lo que pensaba que iba a ser. Hacer las patrullas le resultaba algo agradable, sobretodo cuando le tocaba con Robin o August. Y el tiempo que pasaba en la comisaría en si, lo podía usar haciendo investigaciones e hipótesis sobre su caso. Emma se sentía cómoda y contenta de la decisión de haber aceptado el trabajo, excepto por Killian Jones.

Killian era otro oficial que trabajaba en la comisaría, era un compañero de trabajo. Ella nunca había sido muy buena para tratar a las demás personas; es más, llevarse bien con David, August y Robin le llevo unos cuantos años, pero con ellos nunca sintió lo que Killian le generaba. Ese hombre era arrogante e intimidante. Tenía una forma de hablar tan directa que de alguna forma siempre le afectaba. Era machista y todas las semanas andaba con una mujer distinta. No que a ella fuera molestarle, pero los comentarios que más de una vez escuchaba eran desagradables. Pero lo peor de todo, es que él la trataba con indiferencia y cierta rudeza. Era como si a él le molestaría cualquier cosa que ella decía o hacía, por más simple o pequeña que fuera. Cuando les tocaba trabajar juntos, él la ignoraba y dejaba todas las tareas en sus manos. Emma no entendía que había hecho para recibir semejantes tratos, solo sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba con Killian era realmente frustrante.

 _¿Alguna vez haz estado enamorada?_

 _No, nunca._

Difícil, él la había definido como alguien difícil, por supuesto que iba a definirla como alguien difícil. Emma hace tiempo había aceptado que el amor no era parte de su vida, gracias a las marcas que habían dejado en ella la gran cantidad de familia adoptivas que la habían devuelto al sistema y Neal. También había estado Graham, otro cazarrecompenzas. Con él si había pensado que iba a tener un buen futuro, pero él murió tratando de atrapar a un ladrón de bancos. Al pensar en Neal y que todo eso vuelva ella, la hizo llorar. Se sintió tonta de que algo que había pasado hace tantos años todavía la haga llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Igualmente se maldijo por hacerlo y más estando en el trabajo, pero a veces hay cosas que no se podían contener. Y ella, a sus lágrimas, en ese momento no pudo contenerlas.

Cuando terminó su hora de trabajo se fue lo antes que pudo, incluso sin saludar a nadie, necesitaba irse y escapar. Frente a la comisaría vio a Killian con una chica de cabello corto y rubio. Ante la imagen dejo escapar un sonido de irritación. Ella siempre veía a Killian con distintas mujeres y nunca lo había juzgado por eso. Incluso entendía las mujeres que salían con él, porque Killian era un hombre muy atractivo. Pero había algo que siempre la frustraba, si ella no lo juzgaba, ¿Entonces por qué él tenía que juzgarla a ella por nunca verla con nadie? Decidió no pensar más en el asunto, y fue al bar al que iba a encontrarse con sus amigas, mientras las esperaba se pidió un trago.

\- ¿Día difícil? – Preguntó Ruby.

\- No tenes idea. – Respondió Emma pidiendo otro trago.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pidió saber Mary Margaret con cierta preocupación.

\- ¿Recuerdan a Killian? – Preguntó Emma.

\- ¿Qué te hizo? – Preguntó Regina seriamente, ese hombre sería amigo de su esposo pero si lastimaba a su amiga era capaz de matarlo.

\- Nada, es solo una conversación que tuvimos. – Contestó Emma restándole importancia al asunto.

\- No sabía que una conversación podía hacer que uno se sienta tan molesto. – Comentó Ruby con cierta ironía.

\- Él me preguntó si alguna vez he estado enamorada. – Dijo Emma después de tomar un largo sorbo de su trago.

\- Oh, lo siento Emma. – Se disculpó Mary Margaret, sabía que el amor era un tema difícil para su amiga.

\- Los hombres suelen ser así y decir las cosas menos apropiadas en el momento menos indicado. – Dijo Regina pensativamente.

\- Si, no, no lo sé. – Dijo Emma frustrada. – Es solo que fue uno de esos días donde todo pegó duro. – Intentó explicar.

\- Para eso nos tenes a nosotras, después de un día duro es hora de cenar y relajarse. – Dijo Ruby señalando hacia una mesa vacía.

Emma había estado enamorada y había amado. Cuando Emma amaba, su amor era especial y fuerte, mágico y sincero como muy pocos. Porque Emma no amaba a cualquiera, sino al que se hacía digno de su amor. Emma cuando amaba era incondicional y se entregaba a pleno sin medidas. Neal había sido su primer amor. Ella le había confiado su corazón, pero él se lo rompió. La abandonó y la dejó en prisión pagando por un crimen que él había cometido. En prisión se enteró de su embarazo. Emma tenía veinte años en ese entonces y no estaba lista para ser mamá, pero se hizo cargo porque ella no iba a abandonar su hijo como sus familias adoptivas lo habían hecho con ella. Ella iba a dar a su hijo amor puro y pleno.

Cuatro años después Neal volvió a aparecer en su vida. Al principio le costó volver a aceptarlo, pero finalmente lo terminó haciendo por Henry, porque todo hijo necesita un padre. Ahora el único motivo por el cual seguía teniendo contacto con él, era por Henry. Pero cada vez que se contactaban Emma no podía evitar que sus sentimientos de engaño y abandono la invadan.

De vez en cuando tenía algunas citas y algunas cosas de una sola noche, pero nunca se permitía volver a enamorarse. Porque Emma había aprendido que no estaba hecha para el amor, porque todos tarde o temprano la abandonaban (o morían). Ella solo conocía y sabía que el amor generaba sufrimiento, y ella ya había tenido suficiente sufrimiento en su vida como para correr el riesgo de seguir sufriendo. Ella no quería que su corazón se rompa más de lo que ya estaba. Los corazones eran como el vidrio, era mejor cuidarlos, porque una vez que se rompían no tenían arreglo.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian se despertó al escuchar su celular sonar una y otra vez. Miró la hora y se sorprendió, ya que todavía faltaba una hora para que suene su alarma despertadora que tenía programada en su celular. Reaccionando de a poco, se dio cuenta que lo que sonaba no era su alarma, sino una llamada. Agarró el celular y contestó la llamada. Era David, su jefe, diciendo que Rumpelstiltskink había vuelto a matar y debía ir a la escena del crimen. Killian se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y fue a la escena del crimen, donde se encontró con el resto del equipo. Está vez las victimas eran dos niños, Ava y Nickolas. Ver que está vez las victimas eran dos niños hizo que a Killian se le helará la sangre. Nunca le gustaba lidiar con asesinos, pero este realmente parecía ser impredecible, loco y maligno.

Después de recopilar toda la información necesaria, volvió a la comisaría junto con Will. Al llegar allí, August, David, Emma y Robin ya estaban reunidos, y por lo visto estaban teniendo una pelea. Killian nunca había visto a Emma enojada, pero debía admitir que era toda una visión hasta en ese estado. La manera en que su cabello color sol se movía ante cada movimiento que hacía y palabra que soltaba al aire, y sus ojos verdes llenos de vida y expresión, la hacían parecer toda una fortaleza natural.

\- Emma te queremos fuera del caso. – Dijo David seriamente.

\- No lo van a lograr. – Negó Emma cruzándose de brazos.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir August.

\- ¡No! ¡Ustedes no pueden decirme que hacer! – Exclamó Emma interrumpiéndolo. – Si no quieren que trabaje más acá, no lo haré, pero ambos saben que lo seguiré haciendo por mi cuenta como lo hice todos estos años. – Dijo con gran convicción.

\- Emma, esto es demasiado personal y peligroso. – Advirtió Robin.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – Preguntó Emma enojada. – Esto ya era personal de antes, y esto es solo una muestra de que él siempre lo supo. – Dijo dando un largo suspiro. - ¿Podemos volver a nuestro trabajo y dejar de perder el tiempo? – Pidió saber desafiadoramente.

\- Bien, pero mientras estés con nosotros, vas a tener que aceptar ciertas indicaciones que te de sobre tu bienestar y seguridad. – Aceptó David.

\- Eso haré. – Asistió Emma.

\- ¿Vamos a hablar con el doctor Whale? – Preguntó August a Emma.

\- Vamos. – Respondió Emma.

August y Emma se fueron de la comisaría. Una vez que ellos se fueron, David les explicó lo que había pasado. En la escena del crimen habían encontrado una carta de Rumpelstiltskin dirigida a Emma. Al parecer August y Emma se habían ido a llevar la carta a investigación, para pruebas de adn o huellas digitales. A pesar de eso, Killian sabía que no iban a encontrar nada. Si había algo en lo que Rumpelstiltskin era bueno, era en no dejar pruebas, ni rastros. Ahora entendía porque habían estado peleando, porque Emma estaba en peligro. En ese momento, más que nunca, sintió gran curiosidad por saber que era eso tan personal que unía a Emma con el caso. Pero en vez de preguntar, se limito a hacer lo que su jefe le indicó y se conformó con ver una foto de la carta.

 _Seguirás intentando y seguirás fallando._

 _Este mundo no está hecho para que haya finales felices Emma._

Definitivamente había algo muy personal en esas palabras, y la preocupación de August, David y Robin lo demostraba. A partir de ese momento iban a tener que estar en estado de alerta. Ver la situación con ese nuevo giro, le permitió dar cuenta a Killian de que no tenía que envidiar a Emma por conseguir el caso. Emma estaba implicada en el caso de algún modo, y él entendía perfectamente lo que era eso, porque era lo que a él le pasaba con el caso de Millah. Ellos no tendrían una buena relación, pero él jamás iba a dejar que nada malo le pase. La iba a cuidar y proteger, porque eso es lo que se hace con los compañeros. Después de la hora del almuerzo, August y Emma volvieron a la comisaría, y todos juntos se pusieron a tratar de descifrar el nuevo asesinato.

\- ¿Qué cuento crees que fue está vez? – Pidió saber Robin.

\- Hansel y Gretel. – Dijo Emma mientras pegaba una foto de Ava y Nickolas en la pizarra.

\- ¿Cuento? ¿Hansel y Gretel? – Cuestionó Killian confundido.

\- Rumpelstilstkin tiene cierta manía por los cuentos de hadas, en cada uno de sus asesinatos deja rastros sobre ellos. – Explicó Emma poniendo sobre la mesa los expedientes de cada una de las victimas. – Primero tuvimos a la reina de corazones, segundo blanca nieves y el príncipe azul, tercero Merlín, cuarto Alicia en en el país de las maravillas, quinto La Bella y La Bestia, sexto el Rey Arturo y séptimo Hansel y Gretel. – Dijo señalando cada uno cuando lo nombraba.

\- ¿Por qué crees que esta vez es Hansel y Gretel? – Preguntó August.

\- ¿En verdad necesito explicarlo? – Preguntó Emma dedicándole una mirada sospechosa. – Ava y Nickolas eran hermanos, sus padres los abandonaron y en la escena del crimen ambos niños estaban cubiertos de chocolate y golosinas. – Dijo expresando la deducción que había hecho.

\- Podría haber sido Charlie y la fabrica de chocolate. – Bromeó Will.

\- Podría haber sido, pero no encajaría el hecho de que los niños eran hermanos y fueron abandonados. – Dijo Killian comprendiendo el razonamiento que Emma había hecho.

\- Hay algo que nos quiere decir con todo esto. – Comentó Robin mientras miraba las fotos de las victimas.

\- Si, algo quiere decirnos y lo vamos a descifrar. – Dijo David con cierta confianza.

\- No creo que él quiera que lo descifremos, debe estar seguro de que no podremos hacerlo. – Dijo Emma recordando las palabras de la carta.

\- Si alguien puede descifrarlo, estoy seguro que vas a ser vos. – Dijo David mostrando admiración hacia ella.

\- De hecho hay una cosa que nos quiere decir, que creo esta muy clara. – Dijo Emma después de un largo silencio.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó August con curiosidad.

\- En este mundo no hay finales felices. – Respondió Emma tristemente.

Emma se fue de la reunión con la excusa de preparar cafés para todos, pero Killian estaba seguro que en realidad estaba buscando tener un momento a solas para poder calmarse. Killian se sorprendió de todo lo que había aprendido durante esa reunión, al parecer había sobrestimado a esa mujer. Ella sabía más del caso y del accionar y pensar de Rumpelstiltskin, de lo que él había escuchado de otros oficiales o detectives. De repente un niño, de unos diez años aproximadamente, entró a la comisaría llamado la atención de todos.

\- Hola Henry. – Lo saludó David.

\- Hola. – Saludó Henry. - ¿Esta mi mamá? – Preguntó.

\- Preparando café, ya sabes el camino. – Respondió David.

Antes que Henry pueda moverse, Emma apareció con una taza de café en su mano. El niño corrió hacia Emma y la abrazó con fuerzas, la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de eso. Killian se sorprendió al descubrir que Emma tenía un hijo, él no sabía que ella tenía un hijo. No bien se escucharon los sollozos del niño, Emma dejo su café en el escritorio más próximo a ella, y volvió a corresponder el abrazo con toda la intensidad posible y necesaria. Al ver a Emma con su hijo, comprendió que había sido un tonto en pensar que ella era una mujer difícil de amar. La manera en que trataba a su hijo demostraba que ella era una persona capaz de amar profundamente. Killian comprendió en ese momento, que su dureza y negación al amor debía ser basado en las propias experiencias de su vida. Alguien seguramente había roto su corazón.

* * *

Emma estuvo todo el día mal humorada y preocupada. La carta de Rumpelstiltskin con su nombre se sintió como una apuñalada a su corazón, un recordatorio de que nunca iba a estar a salvo mientras ese hombre siga libre. Intentó evitar que su cabeza se llene de preocupaciones por su hijo, por sus amigos, por sus compañeros… En ves de eso, trató de focalizar su atención en las victimas, en descubrir algo que todavía no sepan, o notar algo que se les haya pasado de alto. Las preocupaciones de August, David y Robin, hicieron que el día sea peor y más difícil para ella. Estaba agradecida de que se preocupen por ella, pero a la vez lo sentía como una carga. Si ellos no se preocuparían por ella, quizás podrían mantenerse a salvo. Emma necesitó despejar su mente, así que fue a la cocina a prepararse un café. Iba a prepararse un café, pero se arrepintió y se preparó un chocolate. Necesitaba su bebida favorita para que actúe como contención, y no café para mantenerse despierta. De hecho, todo lo relativo a ese caso la hacía mantenerse despierta sin necesidad de café.

Cuando volvió a la sala se sorprendió al ver a su hijo allí, y se sorprendió aún más cuando fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerzas. Se suponía que Henry iba a estar con Neal, se suponía que iba a pasar el fin de semana con su padre de camping. De un momento para otro, escuchó que Henry lloraba y eso le partió el corazón. Ella no soportaba que su hijo sufra. Dejó su chocolate en el escritorio más cercano para poder abrazarlo mejor, y le dedicó palabras reconfortantes mientras intentaba calmarlo. Cuando el llanto se volvió más leve y silencioso, lo hizo sentar en el escritorio y ella se sentó en una silla delante de él.

\- Para vos. – Dijo Emma dándole la taza.

\- ¿Café? – Preguntó Henry confundido.

\- Chocolate. – Respondió Emma.

\- Pero vos nunca das tu chocolate a nadie. – Protestó Henry.

\- Lo necesitas más que yo. – Explicó Emma.

\- ¿No me vas a preguntar que pasó? –Preguntó Henry después de tomar un gran sorbo de chocolate.

\- No, ya me lo vas a decir cuando estés listo. – Contestó Emma secándole las lágrimas con ternura.

\- Papá no me quiere. – Dijo Henry después de un largo silencio.

\- Henry… - Comenzó a decir Emma.

\- Estoy acá porque él se fue de viaje con su nueva novia, él prefiere irse de viaje con ella antes que conmigo. – Explicó Henry interrumpiéndola, su voz ronca de tanto llorar.

Escuchar eso la hizo sentirse furiosa. Ella nunca había querido que Henry se sienta rechazado de esa manera, que crea que no era suficiente para alguien, ni digno de ser elegido como prioridad. Ella había crecido sintiendo eso en el sistema de adopciones, y se había propuesto que Henry nunca tenga que sentirlo. Pero Neal lo hacía más de una vez con sus elecciones y actitudes, y eso generaba que más de una vez le den ganas de acogotarlo. Emma nunca entendía como Neal no se podía dar cuenta que con más de una de sus acciones lastimaba a su hijo. Henry era un niño, y él se merecía ser amado y considerado prioridad por sus padres, como cualquier niño. Emma sabía que Neal amaba a Henry a pesar de todo, pero a veces a lo niños les costaba más poder dar cuenta o racionalizar esas cosas que a los adultos. Los niños necesitaban estabilidad, presencia, y acciones que prueben y acompañen las palabras.

\- Henry vos sabes que yo no concuerdo con tu papá en más de una cosa, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de que él te ama. – Dijo Emma honestamente.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me elige a mi primero aunque sea una vez? – Pidió saber Henry con la voz temblorosa.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió Emma. – Pero Henry yo te prometo que siempre te voy a elegir primero, vos sos mi prioridad ante todo. – Aseguró intentando contenerlo.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Henry hundiéndose nuevamente en los brazos de su madre. – Te amo mamá. – Dijo.

\- Yo también te amo peque. – Dijo Emma correspondiendo el abrazo con gran intensidad.

La conversación que estaba teniendo con su hijo, se vio interrumpida por David. Su amigo y jefe, le dio varios papeleos para hacer, y le dijo que no había ningún problema de que Henry este allí. A Emma le habría gustado poder llevarse a su hijo, y dedicarse el resto de la tarde y noche en hacerlo sentir mejor. Pero ese era su trabajo, el cuál era importante y no podía posponer. Una vez que haya terminado todo el papeleo, ahí podrían irse a hacer algo juntos. Emma le dio a Henry su computadora para que se distraiga jugando a algún juego, mientras ella terminaba su trabajo.

\- Emma. – Dijo Killian su nombre llamando la atención.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó ella quitando su atención de los papeles.

\- Si queres podes irte con Henry, yo terminaré el papeleo. – Ofreció él con un poco de timidez.

\- No es necesario… - Comenzó a protestar ella.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo. – La interrumpió él. – Esto también es mi trabajo, y sé como hacerlo. – Justificó su propuesta de ayudarla.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó ella todavía algo insegura, ya que él nunca la ayudaba con los papeleos.

\- Si, estoy seguro. – Asistió él. – Ve con tu hijo, yo me encargo de estás cuestiones formales. – Dijo él con convicción señalando los papeles.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella. – Gracias Jones. – Agradeció ella entregándole los papeles.

\- De nada Swan. – Dijo él.

Emma se sorprendió de que Killian haya querido ayudarla, él nunca la ayudaba. Todo el trabajo que les tocaba hacer juntos, siempre lo terminaba haciendo ella sola. No sabía que era lo que había pasado para que él de repente ofrezca su ayuda, pero al ver que su ofrecimiento era sincero decidió aceptarlo y darle una oportunidad. Si quería ayudar, lo iba a dejar ayudar. Se despidió de Killian y se fue con su hijo.

Henry estaba triste, así que eligió hacer sus cosas favoritas para hacerlo sentir un poco mejor. Sabía que no podía quitarle el dolor que su padre causaba, pero por lo menos podía demostrarle que ella estaba siempre para él. Lo llevó al cine a ver una nueva película de los hermanos Grimm, ya que sabía que a su hijo le encantaban los cuentos de magia y hadas. Después fueron a cenar a su pizzería favorita y también tomaron helado. Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, Emma sonrió al ver que Henry había vuelto a tener una sonrisa iluminada en su cara.

\- Gracias por el rato juntos mamá. – Agradeció él.

\- No hace falta que me agradezcas peque, sabes que por vos soy capaz de hacer todo. – Aseguró ella despeinándole el cabello con cariño.

\- ¿Podrías leerme un cuento? – Pidió él.

\- Mmm pensé que ya estabas grande para eso. – Comentó ella con una sonrisa, recordando cuando hace un tiempo su hijo decidió que ya no iban a leer más cuentos antes de dormir porque ya estaba grande.

\- Extraño que leamos juntos, aparte vos me dijiste que nunca se es grande para leer. – Explicó él los motivos de su pedido.

\- Yo también extraño leer juntos. – Coincidió ella y se dirigió a la biblioteca. - ¿Qué libro te gustaría leer hoy? – Preguntó.

\- Algún capitulo de Harry Potter. – Respondió Henry.

Emma se acomodó en la cama junto a su hijo y empezó a leer "Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azcaban", ya que sabía que su hijo tenía una preferencia por ese libro ante los demás. Cuando estaba leyendo el tercer capítulo Henry se quedo dormido. Emma lo observó unos largos minutos con ternura, su hijo era la persona que más amaba en el mundo y le gustaría poder protegerlo de todo dolor. Le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso, guardó el libró en la biblioteca y apagó la luz deseando que su hijo pueda tener muy buenos sueños.


	3. Chapter 3

Ver a Emma haciendo papeleo, mientras Henry la esperaba cuando se sentía triste y miserable, hizo que Killian sienta algo de culpa dentro suyo. Culpa porque él nunca la ayudaba cuando les tocaba trabajar juntos, culpa porque siempre dejaba a ella haciendo todo sola. Al encontrarse en esa situación sintió que era una primera oportunidad para cambiar eso, que era hora de empezar a respetarla y tratarla como al resto de sus compañeros. Cuando le dijo a Emma que él se encargaría de hacer el trabajo pudo notar la sorpresa en sus ojos, lo desprevenida que le resultó su ofrecimiento de ayudarla. No la culpaba por su indecisión y confusión, después de todo él se había encargado de hacerse una mala reputación frente a ella. Por suerte Emma aceptó la ayuda y se fue con su hijo. Killian quedo asombrado cuando ella lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, nunca antes se habían saludado con un beso. La observó irse con Henry, y después se puso a trabajar en el papeleo.

Una vez que terminó de hacer el papeleo se fue a su bar favorito "The rabit hole", a tomar unos tragos con su mejor amiga Rose. La amistad que tenía con Rose era fuerte y sincera, en un principio se habían llevado mal, Rose siendo la mejor amiga de Millah y él siendo el novio. Pero la muerte de Millah, de esa persona que ambos habían amado profundamente, los había unido.

\- Llegaste tarde. – Le reprochó Rose.

\- Perdón, me quede haciendo papeleo. – Se disculpó Killian sentándose en una banqueta al lado de ella.

\- ¿Desde cuándo haces papeleo? – Preguntó Rose con curiosidad, ya que sabía que su amigo encontraba muy aburrido realizar todos los tramites y papeles formales.

\- Emma tuvo un problema con su hijo, así que en vez de dejarla con todo el papeleo me encargue de hacerlo. – Explicó Killian luego de pedirse un trago.

\- Sorprendente, nunca pensé que iba a llegar el día en que ayudarás a Emma porque pensé que la odiabas. – Comentó Rose. – ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? – Preguntó intentando leerle la mente.

\- Como te dije, ella tenía problemas con su hijo y no me parecía correcto dejarla con todo el trabajo sola. – Respondió quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- Hasta ahora no habías tenido problemas en dejarla haciendo todo el trabajo sola. – Dijo Rose probando su postura.

\- De acuerdo, ella no es tan terrible como creía. – Aceptó Killian ante la insistencia de su amiga. - ¿Feliz? – Preguntó irritado.

\- Si, feliz. – Asistió Rose. - ¿Entonces eso significa que te gusta? – Preguntó.

\- No, Emma no me gusta y nada va a pasar entre nosotros. – Contestó Killian tomando un largo sorbo de su trago.

\- No sé porqué, pero no te creo. – Dijo Rose mirándolo detalladamente. – Aparte las mejores relaciones suelen empezar con dos personas que se odian como ustedes y de a poco se van llevando mejor al conocerse. – Expresó su opinión.

\- Eso es solo porque eres insoportable. – Peleó Killian.

\- Pero aún así me amas y soy tu mejor amiga. – Retrucó Rose.

\- Te amo y sos mi mejor amiga. – Asistió Killian.

La noche continuó tranquila, ambos tomando y conversando amenamente como siempre. Pero cuando Killian llegó a su casa, no pudo evitar pensar lo que su amiga le había dicho. ¿Sería posible que su amiga tenga razón y a él le guste Emma? Era verdad que él en un principio la había odiado. Había odiado que ella haya conseguido el caso que él quería, había odiado verla siempre tan sola y resguardada porque eso le hacía acordar su propia soledad, y había odiado no tener poder el de encantarla, ni de leerla como podía hacerlo con el resto de las mujeres. Ahora podía decir con seguridad que ya no la odiaba, pero eso no significa que le gustara. Solo significaba que la había aprendido a ver como otra persona, una con sentimientos. También podía apreciar su belleza, podía dar cuenta de lo hermosa que era Emma, pero nada de eso significaba que él gustaba de ella.

Durante el fin de semana Emma no fue a trabajar y Killian no se animó a preguntar por ella. El Lunes, cuando Emma llegó al a comisaría, llegó con dos cafés. Killian se sorprendió cuando ella se paró frente a su escritorio y le ofreció uno de los cafés. Él no había esperado que el café de más que ella llevaba sea para él. Incluso jamás se habría imaginado que ella sería capaz de tener un gesto tan considerado con él.

\- Para vos. – Insistió ella para que él agarrara el café.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él finalmente aceptando el café, pero sin poder dejar de encontrarse sorprendido.

\- Por lo del otro día, por encargarte del papeleo para que yo haya podido irme con Henry. – Respondió ella como si fuera obvio, como si él lo tendría que haber sabido.

\- El papeleo es parte del trabajo de todos. – Dijo él intentando simplificar lo que habìa hecho.

\- Pero nunca antes me habías ayudado. – Dijo ella con tono de confusión y acusación. – Así que, gracias. – Agradeció.

Hace tiempo que nadie le agradecía lo que hacía, que nadie consideraba sus acciones, y que ella lo haya hecho hizo que sintiera cierta paz consigo mismo. Ese día tuvieron el primer patrullaje juntos. Killian solía hacerlo con Will y Emma con August o Robin, pero Will estaba enfermo y August estaba haciendo unos trámites en el centro, y Robin estaba reunido con David. Recorrieron las calles tranquilos, sumergidos en un silencio cómodo mientras escuchaban la radio. Por momentos le dedicaba largas miradas, intentando que ella no se diera cuenta. El sol de la mañana hacía que su cabello luzca aún más radiante de lo que era, y los bostezos que tenía por momentos le hacían sospechar que la mañana no debía ser su momento fuerte de día. Al rato recibieron un llamado diciendo que un hombre estaba intentando robar una casa. Fueron a la dirección y se encontraron con una casa que parecía estar deshabitada.

\- ¿Voy por el frente y vos por el fondo? – Preguntó él.

\- De acuerdo. – Asistió ella.

Killian observó a Emma hasta que ella desapareció de su vista, luego entró a la casa. Cuando entró se encontró con un living oscuro y lleno de polvo. Al comprobar que estaba vacío, avanzó hacia el siguiente ambiente. Cuando atravesó la puerta del comedor, alguien tomó su brazo con fuerzas y esposó su mano en la manija un mueble. La situación lo agarró desprevenido, y todo sucedió tan rápido que la otra persona le hizo perder su arma. Intentó liberar su mano, pero no pudo, así que se volvió ante la persona que le había hecho eso. Era un hombre, tenía aproximadamente su edad, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos verde agua. El hombre tenía un cuchillo en su mano y lo apuntó contra su garganta. Antes que Killian pueda decir nada, la voz de Emma resonó en sus oídos. La observó y pudo notar la furia que ella sentía ante la situación, al verlo a él atrapado, sin posibilidad de moverse.

\- Baja ese cuchillo. – Indicó Emma al hombre apuntándolo con su arma en la cabeza.

\- ¿Y si no lo hago? – Preguntó el hombre. – Podría cortarle la yugular en este mismo momento. – Dijo pasando el cuchillo por el cuello de Killian.

\- Estoy segura de que una bala de mi arma, podría llegar a vos antes que puedas lograr un corte profundo. – Dijo Emma mostrándose firme y segura.

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a probar esa teoría? – Preguntó el hombre desafiándola.

\- No. – Negó Emma.

Emma se abalanzó contra el hombre antes de que pueda reaccionar, y ambos se fundieron en una pelea llena de forcejeos. Killian pidió refuerzos por su comunicador mientras miraba a Emma pelear contra ese hombre. La pelea lo hacía sentir frustrado, porque él no podía hacer nada para intervenir. Killian nunca antes había visto a Emma en acción, pero debía admitir que fue algo fascinante de ver, aunque le habría gustado poder asistirla. Emma era una mujer fuerte y segura, probablemente capaz de intimidar a cualquiera con sus palabras y con su manera de defenderse. Mientras la veía pelear pensó en cómo debían haber sido sus peleas cuando era cazarrecompensas, si se la había pasado constantemente peleando a los criminales que escapaban de la ley. Sin dudas, había algo sexy en una mujer que sepa pelear. Finalmente Emma logró que el hombre perdiera su cuchillo, y con la amenaza de usar su arma lo hizo quedar quieto y lo esposó.

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Robin entrando cuando Emma estaba esposando al hombre.

\- Si. – Asistieron Emma y Killian a la vez.

\- ¿Lo llevas a la patrulla mientras liberó a nuestro compañero? – Pidió Emma consiguiendo las llaves de las esposas del bolsillo del hombre.

\- Claro. – Contestó Robin.

Robin agarró al hombre y se lo llevó con él hacia fuera de la casa. Killian vio como Emma observaba a Robin hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Una vez que eso sucedió dio un largo suspiró y se dirigió a él para quitarle la esposa de su mano.

* * *

Emma entró a la casa por la puerta del fondo. Atravesó el lavadero y la cocina, encontrando cada uno de los lugares vacíos. De repente escuchó un ruido y lo siguió, hasta que encontró a Killian esposado contra a un mueble y un hombre apuntándolo con un cuchillo. Emma nunca había sido buena manteniendo su temperamento frente a esas situaciones, no le gustaba cuando las personas amenazaban y jugaban contra las vidas de otros. Pero el hecho de que esa vida sea la de Killian hizo que sintiera cierto pánico y desesperación en su interior. No entendía porque se sentía tan disgustada con la situación, cuando Killian y ella a penas se estaban comenzando a llevar bien como compañeros. Sin darle mucho razonamiento al asunto, se lanzó contra el extraño y peleó contra él hasta quitarle el cuchillo y poder esposarlo. Por suerte Robin decidió aparecer en ese momento para ayudarlos. Recién pudo volver respirar tranquila cuando el hombre fue llevado hacia fuera de la casa.

\- Estuviste genial. – La halagó Killian mientras ella le quitaba la esposa.

\- Es nuestro trabajo. – Justificó ella, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas halaguen sus virtudes de defensa y ataque.

\- Pero nunca antes te había visto en acción. – Explicó él los motivos de su halago.

\- Yo tampoco te había visto a vos en acción, aunque no pude ver mucho. – Comentó ella a modo de broma.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció él una vez que estuvo libre. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él agarrando la mano izquierda de ella al notar que tenía sangre en ella.

\- Estoy bien. – Dijo ella tironeando, intentando liberar su mano.

\- Está sangrando. – Peleó él agarrando su mano con más fuerzas para que no se suelte.

\- Es solo un corte. – Retrucó ella continuando con el forcejeo.

\- ¿Podrías quedarte quieta un segundo? – Pidió él algo frustrado.

Cansada del forcejeo, Emma se quedo quieta ante su insistencia. Killian sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le vendó la mano para detener la sangre. Emma no comprendía porque él estaba siendo tan amable con ella y eso la hacía poner nerviosa. Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, Emma fue al baño y se limpió bien la pequeña herida de su mano. David les informó que el hombre que habían arrestado no quería dar testimonio de lo que había pasado, ni quería llamar a un abogado. Así que hasta que no puedan identificarlo, no había mucho que puedan hacer. El resto del turno del patrullaje continuo tranquilo. A la tarde ya estaban de nuevo en la comisaría, haciendo papeleo y averiguaciones, sobre sus casos y sobre el hombre recientemente arrestado.

\- Hola Emma. – Saludó Neal.

\- ¿Neal? ¿Qué haces acá? – Cuestionó Emma levantándose de su asiento al verlo y dirigiéndose hacia él.

\- Necesito que hablemos. – Respondió Neal ubicándose frente a ella.

Ver a Neal en la comisaría era algo extraño e inusual, él nunca solía ir a verla a su trabajo. Agradeció que justo en ese momento estaba sola, ya que Killian estaba en la cocina, August y Robin habían salido a comprar facturas y David estaba en su oficina personal. Al acercarse a Neal notó lo tenso que estaba, y supo que la conversación que iban a tener no era buena. Neal estaba enojado, y cuando él se enojaba solía ir perdiendo poco a poco el control.

\- ¿De qué? – Preguntó ella.

\- Fui a buscar a Henry al colegio, pero él prefirió irse con Regina antes que conmigo. – Contestó Neal a modo de explicación.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó Emma sin encontrar nada extraño en lo que él le contaba.

\- Quiero que hables con él y lo convenzas de que venga conmigo. – Exigió Neal seriamente.

\- Yo no voy a hacer eso. – Negó Emma.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Neal irritado.

\- Porque no lo voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quiere. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¡¿Le estuviste llenando la cabeza en contra mío?! ¡¿Es por eso que no quiere venir conmigo?! – Pidió saber Neal a la vez que la acusaba.

\- Yo jamás le llenaría la cabeza en contra tuyo, a pesar de que no tengamos buena relación. – Aseguró Emma.

\- ¡No mientas! – Exclamó Neal enojado.

\- ¡No miento! – Peleó Emma. – ¡¿Por qué no te haces cargo una vez en tu vida de las cosas qué haces?! ¡¿Pensaste qué no lo ibas a lastimar cancelando el campamento que habían planeado para irte de viaje con tu novia?! – Explotó con bronca al recordar lo triste que Henry había estado durante todo el fin de semana.

\- ¿Estás celosa? – Preguntó Neal con una sonrisa, recuperando la calma.

\- No estoy celosa. – Negó Emma dando un largo suspiro. – Por mí hace de tu vida amorosa lo que quieras, pero a nuestro hijo no lo lastimes más, deja de darle falsas esperanzas e ilusiones sobre cosas que después no cumplís. – Advirtió.

\- ¿Por qué sos tan exagerada? – Preguntó Neal frustrado. – Me fui con Tamara, porque ella quería que conozca a sus padres. – Justificó el motivo de su elección.

\- Y Henry quería ir de campamento como le habías prometido, ¿No podía ser el tu prioridad? – Pidió saber Emma.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Deja de echarme la culpa y deja de llenarle la cabeza a Henry en contra mío! – Exclamó Neal.

Emma no podía creer que estaban teniendo esa discusión. Emma nunca le había negado el espacio a Neal para que cumpla su rol de padre con Henry. De hecho siempre había alentado la relación, ya que quería que Henry fuera feliz y creía que para eso era necesario que tenga a su padre. Pero la relación que tenían era cada vez más forzada, Henry se la pasaba estando enojado o triste con todo lo referente a su padre. ¿Por qué eso era su culpa? ¿Por qué Neal siempre la tenía que culpar a ella? ¿Por qué no se podía hacer cargo de las cosas que hacía y el efecto que ellas tenían? Entre grito y grito, Neal invadió su espacio personal y levanto la mano para pegarle una cachetada. Emma cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llegó. Abrió sus ojos y vio que Killian lo había detenido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Killian a Emma, una vez que soltó a Neal de su agarre.

\- Si, estoy bien. – Respondió Emma. – Gracias por esto, pero puedo defenderme sola. – Dijo sorprendida ante su intervención.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Killian. - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Preguntó Killian ubicándose delante de Emma, para que Neal no pueda avanzar sobre ella.

\- Ese no es tu problema. – Respondió Neal.

\- De hecho si lo es, Emma es nuestra amiga y compañera, y si vuelves a tocarla te arrestaré. – Dijo David uniéndose a la situación.

\- Bien, como sea. – Aceptó Neal. – Esto no va a quedar así Emma, Henry es mi hijo. – Amenazó él.

Neal se fue, y Emma agradeció a David y Killian por la ayuda. Esa noche cuando llego a su casa habló con Henry, y cómo había sospechado el motivo de que su hijo no había querido ir con Neal era porque todavía seguía lastimado con lo que había pasado. Cenaron y vieron una película. Cuando Henry se quedo dormido, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo acostó en su cama. Le costó hacerlo ya que estaba grande, probablemente en un tiempo no iba poder hacerlo más. Le acarició la cabeza con ternura, mientras pensaba lo rápido que pasaban los años y lo mucho que había crecido. Quizás no le había podido dar una familia perfecta a su hijo, pero amor tenía de sobra para darle.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian sabía perfectamente que Emma era una mujer capaz de defenderse, pero cuando vio a ese tal "Neal" intentar pegarle interrumpió la situación. No sabía porqué, pero no podía tolerar la idea de un hombre maltratando a Emma, y menos cuando ese hombre era también el padre de Henry. ¿Qué habría pasado para que la relación entre ellos se rompa? ¿Sería ese hombre la causa por la que Emma era tan cerrada y rechazaba la idea del amor en su vida? ¿Y por qué se estaba preguntando todo eso cuando él y Emma no eran nada?

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura. Emma lo ignoraba y lo evitaba. Killian no entendía porque le molestaba tanto su actitud cuando recién a penas estaban comenzando a llevarse bien como compañeros, pero le molestaba mucho. Era como si la situación era peor que antes. Porque antes no sabía que Emma era inteligente, fuerte y buena. Antes podía fantasear con que ella era la mala de la historia, era la persona que le había quitado el caso que él quería. Ahora no, ahora sabía que ella tenía algo personal con el caso, algo que probablemente era más doloroso de cualquier idea que podía imaginar.

Un par de semanas después, cuando llegó una mañana a la comisaría se encontró con alguien que no esperaba. Henry estaba sentado allí en el escritorio de Emma. Killian se sorprendió de que Henry sea el único que estaba allí, sus compañeros debían estar todos en reunión o algo.

\- Hola Killian. – Saludó Henry al notarlo allí.

\- Hola Henry. – Devolvió el saludo. - ¿No tendrías que estar en el colegio? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Hay reunión de maestros, así que entro más tarde. – Respondió Henry.

\- ¿Qué haces acá solo? ¿Te dejaron a cargo de la comisaría? – Cuestionó Killian en forma chistosa.

. Tenían cosas para hablar que un niño no puede escuchar, según las palabras de mamá. – Explicó Henry imitando la tonalidad de su madre.

\- Bueno, ya que estás acá, ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos? – Propuso Killian.

\- Me parece genial. – Asistió Henry.

Killian llamó al bar Granny's, que estaba en la misma cuadra de la comisaría, y pidió chocolate y panqueques para Henry, y huevos, tocino y café para él. A los quince minutos Ruby, una de las encargadas del bar, les trajo el pedido. Desayunaron en el escritorio de él, mientras jugaban a las cartas y Killian le contaba historias de algunos de los arrestos que había hecho. Al pasar ese rato con el niño, Killian pudo dar cuenta de lo maravilloso y grandioso que era, lo cual probablemente tenía que ver mucho con Emma.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Preguntó Emma mirando la situación sorprendida.

\- Desayunamos. – Respondió Henry. – ¡Ey, eso es mío! – Se quejó cuando su madre agarró su chocolate y tomó un sorbo.

\- Pensé que te había enseñado a compartir. – Dijo Emma soltando una pequeña risa ante la queja de su hijo.

\- No cuando se trata de chocolate. – Le recordó Henry.

\- Cierto. – Aceptó Emma devolviéndole el chocolate. – Pero tenemos que irnos o vas a llegar tarde al colegio. – Indicó después de mirar la hora.

\- Bien, pero antes voy al baño. – Dijo Henry.

Henry se fue al baño, dejando a Killian y Emma solos. A Killian le había encantado ver ese pequeño intercambio entre madre e hijo, ver a Emma en ese rol era ver todo un nuevo lado de ella que no conocía. Los comentarios, las risas, las miradas y todo lo que compartían mostraba que tenían una relación basada en la confianza y el amor. Mientas miraba esos intercambios, se encontró preguntándose que se sentiría tener la confianza y el amor de Emma.

\- Gracias por el desayuno y por haberlo entretenido. – Agradeció ella señalando los restos de desayuno que quedaban en el escritorio de él.

\- Fue un placer, Henry es un gran chico. – Dijo él con sinceridad.

\- Lo es, tanto que a veces me cuesta creer que sea mi hijo. – Asistió ella.

\- No te tendría que costar creerlo, seguro que la mayor parte de lo que es, es gracias a vos. – Expresó él lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a halagarme? – Preguntó ella con una mezcla de confusión y sospecha.

\- No te estoy halagando, simplemente te estoy diciendo lo que pienso. – Aclaró él.

\- Gracias por pensar así entonces. – Dijo ella algo sonrojada, después de un largo silencio.

\- Quizás encuentres alguna manera más interesante de agradecerme. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo que? – Pidió saber ella.

\- Tengamos una cita. – Contestó él.

\- No. – Negó ella sin siquiera pensarlo. – Yo no hago eso de tener citas, y menos con un compañero de trabajo. – Agregó a modo de explicación.

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido que invitar a Emma a una cita era una buena idea? No sabía como había surgido eso, ni como había decidido hacerlo, evidentemente había sido algo como "dejarse llevar por el momento". Killian no quería, ni tenía intenciones de sentirse atraído por ella. Pero de alguna manera siempre se encontraba haciendo elecciones tontas cuando se trataba de ella, como invitarla a una cita. Killian notó como Emma se tensó ante la propuesta y como se cerró a la idea antes de siquiera pensarla bien. ¿Tan terrible era para ella la idea de salir con él? Por suerte Henry apareció en ese momento, haciendo que Emma se vaya a llevarlo al colegio. Los vio irse y se preguntó cuál sería el motivo para que Emma lo haya rechazado. ¿Lo encontraría atractivo? Killian sabía que él era atractivo y era bueno llamando la atención de las mujeres con su personalidad seductora, lo sabía porque más de una mujer se lo había dicho. Pero con Emma era distinto, con ella no funcionaba nada de lo que con las otras mujeres si lo hacía. Al encontrarse con todas esas ideas invadiendo su cabeza, se dio cuenta que le gustaba Emma Swan. Aunque siguió minimizándolo, creyendo que quizás solo le gustaba porque era distinta, y era un misterio difícil y contradictorio de resolver.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – Preguntó Killian uniéndose a la reunión de sus compañeros.

\- Si. – Asistió Robin. - ¿Te acordas del hombre que arrestaste con Emma un par de semanas atrás? – Preguntó.

\- Si, me acuerdo. – Asistió Killian, era la única vez que había ido de patrulla con Emma así que por supuesto que iba a recordarlo, y más cuando había quedado con la mano esposada por un rato.

\- Decidió que finalmente quiere hablar. – Informó David.

\- ¿Y eso no es bueno? – Preguntó Killian confundido al ver la cara de preocupación de sus compañeros.

\- Claro que es bueno, pero hay un pequeño problema. – Asistió Will.

\- Nada más quiere hablar con Emma, pero el problema es que no sabemos cómo es que la conoce o sabe siquiera su nombre. – Explicó August.

\- Quizás lo leyó en su insignia, lo escuchó de nosotros durante el arresto, o lo averiguo de alguien en la prisión. – Sugirió Killian distintas posibilidades.

\- No. – Negó David. – Cuando pidió hablar con ella dio información para demostrar que la conocía, su número de documento y su fecha de nacimiento. – Dijo frustrado.

\- ¿Emma ya sabe todo esto? – Preguntó Killian.

\- No. – Negó Will.

. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Vamos a dejarla que lo interrogue cuando todavía no tenemos idea de quien es él? – Cuestionó Robin.

\- Todos conocemos a Emma y sabemos que va a querer interrogarlo. – Asistió David. – Por eso necesito que todos estemos para ver y escuchar, lo que los demás no noten. – Dejo saber su orden como jefe.

¿Qué querría ese hombre con Emma? ¿Por qué sabía de ella y por qué quería solo hablar con ella? ¿Por qué los problemas parecían siempre seguirla a todos lados? Killian no se sentía a gusto con la situación, con tener que dejar que Emma interrogue a solas a ese hombre. Pero era el trabajo de ellos, y Emma aceptó porque a los oficiales les gusta obtener respuestas. Así que Killian se ubicó detrás del vidrio de la sala de interrogaciones con sus compañeros, y se preparó para ver otra versión más de lo que era Emma, otra versión más que quizás le ayude a conocer y entender un poco más de ella.

* * *

Killian la invitó a una cita y ella dijo que no. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Por qué la había invitado a una cita? Ella lo había estado evitando e ignorando, había estado literalmente escapando de él. Esos pocos días en los que se habían llevado bien como compañeros, habían hecho que conozca lados de Kilian que le gustaban. Cuando Killian le ofreció ayudarla con el papeleo, vio que cuando quería era una persona considerada y amable. Cuando le curó su mano vio su lado atento y delicado. Cuando la defendió de Neal, vio su lado protector y honorable. Cuando lo vio interactuar con su hijo, vio su lado humano. Emma no quería ver todas esas cosas buenas de Killian, no quería porque si lo hacía sabía que perfectamente podía caer por él y sus encantos. Y Emma no se permitía volver a caer por nadie, por eso corría. Emma era buena corriendo.

Después de llevar a Henry al colegio y escucharlo todo el camino hablar maravillas de Killian, regresó a la comisaría. Allí le informaron del hombre que con Killian habían arrestado semanas atrás. Se sorprendió de que él supiera cosas de ella y la haya pedido como la única persona con la que estaba dispuesta a hablar. Emma no se sentía cómoda haciendo un interrogatorio sabiendo que había personas viéndola y escuchándola, pero tenía que hacerlo porque necesitaba respuestas. Quería saber quién era ese hombre, cómo es que sabía esas cosas de ella y que quería con ella.

\- Un placer volver a verte Emma. – Dijo el hombre al verla entrar a la sala de interrogatorios.

\- Diría lo mismo, pero no sé tu nombre. – Dijo ella sentándose frente a él.

\- Jefferson, me llamo Jefferson. – Informó.

\- Un placer Jefferson. – Dijo ella cordialmente. - ¿Me vas a contar que hacemos acá? – Pidió saber.

\- Necesito tu ayuda. – Respondió Jefferson.

\- ¿Con qué? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Con Rumpelstiltskin. – Contestó él.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – Preguntó Emma intentando no mostrarse afectada ante la mención de ese hombre.

\- Me tuvo secuestrado y por lo que supe de él vos lo haz estado intentando encontrar desde hace tiempo. – Informó Jefferson. – Estoy dispuesto a decirte todo lo que recuerdo y sé sobre él, a cambio de que me des protección. – Propuso.

\- ¿Cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Cómo sé que esto no es un plan que organizaste con él? – Cuestionó Emma seriamente.

\- Porque vos y yo somos más parecidos de lo que pensas. – Respondió Jefferson señalando a ella y a él.

\- ¿Nosotros somos parecidos? – Preguntó Emma con cierta ironía, esperando que haya una trampa en todo eso.

\- Rumpelstiltskin mató a las personas que yo amaba. – Explicó Jefferson el motivo que los relacionaba.

\- ¿Eres Jefferson Hatter? – Preguntó Emma después de pensar por un instante y lograr reconocerlo.

\- Ese soy yo. – Asistió Jefferson.

Ese hombre era Jefferson Hatter, el esposo de Cora (la víctima "Reina de Corazones") y el padre de Grace (la victima "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"). Emma pasó largo rato hablando con él. Jefferson informó sobre el lugar donde Rumpelstiltskin lo había tenido secuestrado y dio una descripción física al asistente gráfico de identidades. Esa misma tarde fueron a la dirección que habían ubicado como lugar donde había estado secuestrado, pero como era de esperar Rumpelstiltskin ya no estaba y no había ningún rastro capaz de ayudarlos. El gráfico tampoco sirvió de mucho ya que Jefferson siempre lo había visto con una máscara de cocodrilo, la misma con la que Emma lo había visto asesinar a sus padres y le había dado tantas pesadillas.

Al final del día Emma estaba completamente frustrada, y sentía que lo que Jefferson había podido aportar no había servido de nada. Lo único que rescataba de la situación es que podían poner bajo a protección a una posible victima. Cuando salió de su trabajo fue a un restaurante cercano a cenar con Mary Margaret. No se sentía con ánimos de cenar, pero después del día que tuvo creía que iba a ser reconfortante pasar un rato con una amiga.

\- ¿Emma? – Preguntó un hombre alto de cabello castaño.

\- ¿Te conozco? – Preguntó ella al no reconocer al hombre.

\- Soy Walsh. – Se presentó. – Soy tu cita, el conocido de Mary Margaret. – Agregó al notar que su nombre no generó ningún efecto en ella.

\- La voy a matar, no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto. – Dijo ella pensando en voz alta al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga. – Perdón, pero yo no estaba al tanto de esto, así que prefiero irme. – Explicó.

\- Espera, ya que estamos acá, ¿Por qué no cenamos? – Sugirió Walsh. – Sin compromisos, solo una cena. – Intentó convencerla.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella.

Tenía hambre y ese era uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, así que decidió aceptar cenar con Walsh. Cuando vea a su amiga se iba a encargar de matarla por haber arreglado eso para ella sin avisarle. Sabía que Mary Margaret lo había hecho con buenas intenciones, pero Emma odiaba esas situaciones forzadas y aceptadas por compromiso. Una vez que hicieron el pedido, Emma vio entrar al restaurante a Killian con una mujer rubia. Emma reconoció a la mujer, la había visto un par de veces encontrarse con él fuera de la comisaría. Verlo con esa mujer le hizo sentir furia. ¿Se había dado por vencido con ella tan rápido? ¿Había sido verdad que había querido una cita con ella o había sido solo un chiste? Emma sabía que no tenía lógica que le enoje verlo allí con otra mujer, cuando ella era quien había rechazado su cita y lo había estado evitándolo. ¿Había algo entre ellos para que ella se sienta de esa forma? No, nada, no podía haber nada, ella no quería nada…

La noche se volvió cada vez peor. Walsh no dejaba de hablar un segundo, contando historias de su trabajo y de su numerosa familia con la que tan buena relación tenía. Emma no soportaba escuchar todo eso, su situación de en su trabajo le daba dolor de cabeza y no tenía familia. Aparte ver a Killian estar tan feliz con esa mujer en la otra mesa hacía que todo sea peor. Cuando llegó al punto de no soportar estar más ahí, le dejo la mitad del dinero de la cuenta a Walsh y salió del restaurante a toda velocidad para poder tomar aire. Se apoyó contra la pared y dejo que el frío viento de la noche la reconforte. Todo lo que había pasado con Killian y Jefferson durante ese día se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Walsh uniéndose a ella.

\- Estoy bien. – Asistió ella. – Solo necesitaba tomar aire. – Sintió la necesidad de justificar su rápida partida.

\- Entiendo. – Aceptó Walsh. - ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más íntimo como mi casa? – Propuso.

\- No, gracias pero no. – Negó ella.

\- Entonces déjame acompañarte a tu casa. – Dijo Walsh invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- No quiero, ni necesito que me acompañes. – Dijo ella seriamente.

\- Dale, no seas así, vayamos a divertirnos. – Insistió Walsh agarrándole los brazos.

\- Soltame. – Exigió ella.

\- ¿Por qué sino que? – Preguntó el desafiadoramente.

\- Ya la escuchaste, soltala. – Dijo Killian interrumpiendo la situación.

Cuando Walsh la siguió hacia fuera supo que algo en la situación no iba a terminar bien. Cuando le agarró los brazos y siguió haciendo comentarios insinuadores, le dieron ganas de partirle la cabeza. Pero aguantó su temperamento e intento liberarse por las buenas, después de todo creía que era mejor evitar los golpes y usar las palabras. ¿Por qué su día tenía que ser tan malo? Y entonces apareció Killian Jones con su actitud protectora, dispuesto a salvarla del momento incomodo que estaba viviendo, y haciendo que todo se vuelva peor. Si Killian seguía haciendo cosas maravillosas, como defenderla, no iba a poder evitar caer rápidamente por él.


	5. Chapter 5

Killian se encontró con Rose, en el restaurante de ella, para cenar juntos. Rose era dueña de un hermoso restaurante, por lo cual siempre compartían alguna comida durante la semana. Se ubicaron en su mesa favorita, y se pusieron a contar las anécdotas del día mientras miraban el menú. De repente su vista pudo reconocer a Emma en una de las mesas. Emma estaba con un hombre, estaba en una cita. Killian sintió una gran decepción y traición al ver esa imagen. ¿Por qué Emma no había aceptado tener una cita con él y con ese hombre si? ¿Por qué le había mentido diciendo que ella no hacía eso de tener citas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le resultaría tan terrible la idea de que entre ella y él pueda pasar algo? Como sabía que no iba a conseguir respuestas a sus preguntas, decidió enfocarse en su amiga y en la cena que estaban compartiendo.

Sin embargo, en más de un momento, se encontró observando atentamente la mesa donde estaba Emma. Ella parecía incómoda y cansada, como si no quisiera en verdad estar allí. Por algún motivo, eso lo hizo sentir mejor. En cierto momento, Emma salió del restaurante a toda velocidad luciendo tensa y disgustada. Pocos minutos después su cita también salió del restaurante. Como algo de la situación no le terminaba de cerrar, Killian salió del restaurante en busca de ellos. Al encontrar a ese hombre intentando forzar a ella a ir con él, sintió furia. ¿Cómo era posible que Emma siempre estuviera rodeada de hombres dispuestos a mal tratarla? Primero Neal, ahora este hombre. Él sabía que ella era más que capaz de defenderse, pero su instinto protector ganó e intervino para ayudarla.

\- No era necesario que hagas eso, soy más que capaz de defenderme sola. – Dijo ella una vez que Walsh había desaparecido de la vista de ambos.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió él.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? – Pidió saber ella mirándolo con confusión.

\- Primero porque soy un caballero. – Respondió él. – Y segundo, porque no tolero que un hombre maltrate a una mujer. – Dijo con calma acercándose a ella.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Killian? ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Rose interrumpiendo la situación.

\- Si, yo solo… - Comenzó a explicar Killian.

\- Somos compañeros de trabajo. – Explicó Emma interrumpiéndolo. -Yo ya me iba, así que vuelvan a su cita tranquilos. – Dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello algo nerviosa. – Nos vemos mañana. – Saludó a modo de despedida.

\- Así que, ¿Esa es Emma? – Preguntó Rose una vez que Emma estaba lo suficiente lejos para no escucharlos.

\- Esa es ella. – Contestó él viendo como Emma se alejaba.

\- Me gusta para vos, hay algo en su energía que me da una buena sensación. – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

\- No hablaste con ella ni cinco segundos. – Protestó Killian.

\- Pero las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan, y ella dejo una buena en mí. – Discutió Rose.

Killian acompaño a Rose a su casa, la cual estaba a dos cuadras del restaurante. Luego, se subió a su auto y emprendió camino a su casa. En el camino encontró a Emma caminando. Verla caminando después de la situación con su cita, le hizo sentir mal por ella. Entre lo de Jefferson más la cita, su día seguro había sido terrible y caminar a su casa seguramente no la estaba haciendo sentir mejor.

\- ¿Te llevo? – Preguntó él bajando la ventanilla del auto para hablarle.

\- Killian. – Dijo ella su nombre, sorprendida al verlo. – No es necesario, prefiero caminar y no darte inconvenientes. – Rechazó ella su propuesta.

\- Es tarde, hace frío, y no sos un inconveniente. – Aseguró él buscando convencerla.

\- ¿Qué soy entonces? – Preguntó ella, finalmente dejando de caminar.

\- Una compañera de trabajo, que su casa queda camino a la mía. – Contestó él con convicción.

\- Bien, de acuerdo. – Aceptó ella dando un largo suspiro.

Emma se subió al auto y le dio su dirección. Killian volvió a poner el auto en marcha, pero esta vez haciendo camino hacia lo de Emma. Por momentos la miraba y podía notar lo frustrada que estaba. Su cabeza apoyada con la ventanilla, sus ojos cansados, sus manos abriendo y cerrándose en puños… Todo en ella indicaba que había tenido un día terrible y no estaba de humor.

\- Pensé que no hacías eso de tener citas. – Bromeó él, aunque le salió a modo de reproche.

\- No lo hago. – Dijo ella quitando su cabeza de la ventanilla. – Se suponía que iba a cenar con Mary Margaret, pero al parecer ella decidió que era mejor arreglarme una cita. – Explicó mientras apretaba sus uñas en las palmas de su mano para descargar la tensión que sentía.

\- La próxima deberías decirle que por lo menos elija a alguien decente. – Dijo él con humor, ya que había notado que a Emma no le había gustado para nada la idea de su amiga.

\- Debería. – Asistió ella con una sonrisa. - ¿Y vos? ¿Qué tal fue tu cita? – Preguntó ella después de un largo silencio. – Espero no haberla arruinado con lo que pasó. – Dijo haciendo referencia a cuando Rose los encontró hablando.

\- No era una cita. – Respondió él, sintiendo algo de ilusión en su interior ante la curiosidad de ella.

\- ¿No lo era? – Preguntó Emma algo sorprendida. – Pero la he visto varias veces encontrarse con vos fuera de la comisaría. – Dijo pensativamente.

\- Somos amigos, nada más. – Informó él estacionando el auto frente al edificio de ella.

\- Gracias por traerme. – Agradeció ella desabrochándose el cinturón.

\- De nada. – Dijo él.

\- Buenas noches Killian. – Saludó ella y dejo un beso en su mejilla.

\- Buenas noches Emma. – Saludó él mirándola maravillado como bajaba del auto.

Un beso de Emma Swan, eso si era un motivo para tener una buena noche. Killian la observó entrar a su edificio, y una vez que ella estuvo dentro se fue para su casa. Los días siguientes Emma continuó con su plan de evadirlo. Pero está vez había algo distinto, por lo menos cuando él le hablaba o se le acercaba, ella le contestaba. Antes no, ahora si. Sintió algo de felicidad al notar aunque sea ese pequeño avance.

Killian se sentó en su escritorio decidido de que era hora de volver a ponerse a trabajar en el caso de Millah. Hace varias semanas que no lo había hecho, y sentía que tal vez el haberle dado un tiempo de descanso podría ayudarlo a avanzar o ver las cosas de forma distinta. Pero no, no había nada. No había pistas, ni rastros, ni nada. Solo lo que él había visto, y sus propias marcas que habían quedado en él del ataque de Robert Gold. Killian quería encontrar a ese hombre y hacer justicia, pero al parecer era bueno desapareciendo o se lo había tragado la tierra.

\- ¿Todavía no te fuiste a tu casa? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida al verlo en su escritorio.

\- No, estoy trabajando en un caso. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Estás trabajando en ese caso desde que llegaste de tu patrulla de la tarde? – Preguntó ella mirándolo con cierta curiosidad.

\- Si. – Asistió él.

\- ¿Queres qué te ayude? – Ofreció ella luego de observarlo por varios segundos a los ojos.

\- ¿Queres ayudarme? – Preguntó él asombrado, porque cuando ella interrumpió su trabajo nunca había esperado que sea para ofrecerle ayuda.

\- A veces hace bien, en un caso, tener nuevos ojos que miren. – Justificó ella.

Emma estaba ahí ofreciéndole su ayuda y él no sabía que responderle. Nunca había dejado que nadie lo ayude con ese caso, porque era demasiado personal para él. Pero quizás ella tenía razón, quizás una nueva mirada al caso le vendría bien. Emma era inteligente y muy capaz en su trabajo, por lo que tenía entendido era experta encontrando personas (salvo, por ahora, Rumpelstiltskin), y había algo en ella que la hacía querer confiar. Emma entendía y comprendía el dolor, no lo juzgaba. Dio un par de suspiros y se despeinó el cabello, mientras acomodaba las ideas de su cabeza. Finalmente, agarró los papeles del caso y se los dio a ella. Si quería que ella confíe en él, era buena idea empezar confiando él en ella.

* * *

Cuando Emma regresó de su patrulla con Robin vio que Killian ya estaba en la comisaría. Él estaba muy concentrado trabajando con varios papeles en su escritorio, lo cual era raro ya que no solía gustarle nada que tenga que ver con papeleo y trámites formales. Emma había estado ignorándolo desde hace varios días. Sabía que no era justa con él con su actitud, pero prefería no arriesgarse, no arriesgar su corazón. Podría ser muy pronto para hablar de corazones, pero cada vez que estaba con Killian sentía esperanza en ella, esperanza de volver a creer en el amor. Y eso no era bueno. Ella no estaba hecha para el amor, así que era preferible escapar e ignorarlo. Pero verlo de esa manera, trabajando tan nervioso y tenso, la hizo preocuparse. Por eso cuando los únicos que quedaban en la comisaría eran ellos, decidió ofrecerle su ayuda. No creyó que él iba a aceptar, pero lo hizo y eso le hizo sentir cierta paz y alegría. Él confiaba en ella, al menos para eso.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó él confundido al ver que ella dejaba los papeles del caso nuevamente en su escritorio.

\- Si vamos a hacer esto, necesitas un despeje de mente primero. – Respondió ella.

Emma lo agarró de la mano y lo guió hacia la cocina, agarró un café para cada uno y luego lo hizo seguirla hasta la terraza de la comisaría. Desde la terraza se podía observar el mar y las luces de la ciudad. Esa era una vista hermosa que a Emma siempre le traía paz, por eso quiso compartirla con él. Ese era uno de los lugares donde Emma iba a despejar su mente cuando se sentía atormentada, así que esperaba que también pueda ayudarlo a él.

\- Es hermoso. – Dijo él apreciando la vista.

\- Lo es. – Asistió ella.

\- ¿Así qué esto es un despeje de mente? – Preguntó él después de tomar un sorbo de su café.

\- Si. – Contestó ella apoyándose contra la pared y observando el mar. – Es difícil trabajar en los distintos casos. A veces cuando estamos tan metidos y todo se vuelve muy intenso no podemos pensar con claridad, por eso es necesario despejarse. – Explicó lo mejor que pudo. – Desde acá, ver el mar y la ciudad a la vez, hay algo mágico en eso. Algo que hace que nuestra mente se detenga por un rato y los problemas queden olvidados. – Dijo señalando sus alrededores.

\- Entiendo. – Aceptó él. - ¿Hace mucho qué lo haces en este lugar? – Pidió saber, sin poder creer que desde que había trabajado en la comisaría nunca había ido a esa terraza.

\- Desde que comencé a trabajar acá, siempre es necesario tener un lugar donde hacerlo. – Dijo ella.

\- Gracias por haber compartido tu lugar conmigo. – Agradeció él conmovido.

Después de terminar los cafés, se quedaron un pequeño rato en silencio hasta que decidieron volver a entrar. Se sentaron en el escritorio de él y empezaron a revisar toda la información del caso. Cuando Emma empezó a leerlo se dio cuenta de lo importante que eso era para Killian, de lo mucho que estaba confiando en ella para dejarla ayudar, y de lo mucho que debía sufrir cada vez que trabajaba en ese caso. Emma finalmente comprendió porque siempre sintió cierta conexión con Killian, ellos compartían el dolor ante la pérdida y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Killian había visto como su novia fue asesinada. Y lo peor de todo es que el asesino había también intentando matarlo, pero no lo había conseguido. Aunque si había conseguido dejarlo sin una mano. Emma sintió dolor por él, sintió empatía y compasión. El hombre que había matado a su novia, a Millah, tenía que ser atrapado y llevado a la justicia. Discutieron un par de teorías e ideas, pero la verdad es que no había mucho. Lo único que tenían era una foto de Robert Gold, reconocida por Killian.

\- Debo irme, Henry me está esperando. – Dijo ella después de intercambiar un par de mensajes con Mary Margaret.

\- Claro, por supuesto. – Asistió él. – Pensé que él debía estar con Neal ya que… - Comenzó a decir algo nervioso.

\- No, esta con una amiga mía que lo está cuidando, la que me arreglo la cita. Al parecer mi hijo lo convenció para ir al cine, por eso no fui a buscarlo antes. – Explicó ella mientras buscaba su abrigo y su cartera.

\- Después de la cita que te arregló, lo mínimo que puede hacer es algo para divertir a tu hijo. – Dijo él algo divertido.

\- Si, después del sermón que le di estoy segura que nunca más me va a arreglar una cita sin mi consentimiento. – Dijo ella guardando el celular en su bolsillo.

\- Bien. – Aceptó él. – Gracias por todo Emma. – Agradeció.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella sorprendida. – Yo no hice nada. – Dijo.

\- Hiciste más de lo que crees. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente.

\- Si ese es el caso, yo soy la que tendría que agradecerte. – Dijo ella nerviosa pero decidida.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó él pidiendo más detalle.

\- Sé que esto no es fácil para vos. – Dijo ella señalando los papeles del caso que estaban en el escritorio. – Que lo hayas compartido y confiado en mí, es un honor. – Confesó lo que había sentido con toda la situación.

\- Y es un honor que vos hayas querido ayudarme. – Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Te sorprende? – Preguntó ella al recordar el shok de él cuando ella ofreció su ayuda.

\- Digamos que nuestro pasado no es de los mejores, así que no me puedes culparme por haberlo hecho. – Respondió él algo inseguro.

\- Eso no significa que te dejaría solo, enfrentando los demonios de los casos que te atormentan. – Confesó ella.

\- ¿Qué hay de los qué te atormentan a vos? – Preguntó él curiosamente.

\- Es un gran tema de discusión, para otro día. – Contestó ella.

Al salir de la comisaría se apoyó contra la pared y se tomó un largo rato para calmarse. Lo que acababa de vivir con Killian la había dejado con su ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio acelerado. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tenga tanto poder en ponerla nerviosa y hacerla sentir vulnerable? Que al final, la conversación haya girado en torno a ella, le hizo apurar su partida en búsqueda de Henry. Emma no había esperado que él pregunte sobre ella. Pero claro, ¿Cómo no iba hacerlo? Killian sabía lo que era el dolor, y probablemente podía leerlo en ella, así como ella podía leerlo en él. La clase de dolor que habían vivido, el ver como alguien asesinó a una persona que amabas delante de tus ojos… Esa clase de dolor era algo que solo comprendían las personas que lo habían vivido. ¿Sería ese el motivo por el cuál se sentían tan cómodos e incómodos a la vez cuando estaban juntos? Por un lado era bueno tener a alguien que comprenda tu dolor, pero por otro era recordarlo, y no poder esconderlo o hacer de cuenta que nunca había existido.

Emma fue a casa de David y Mary Margaret a buscar a Henry. Su hijo estaba dormido, así que David lo agarró en sus brazos y lo acomodó en el asiento de atrás del auto de ella. David se despidió diciendo que estaba cansado y se iba a dormir, dejando a las amigas solas.

\- ¿Volviste a hablar con Walsh? – Preguntó Mary Margaret.

\- No, y jamás pienso volver a hacerlo. – Respondió Emma.

\- Lamento que haya sido un idiota. – Se disculpó Mary Margaret.

\- Ya hablamos esto antes, así que no es necesario que volvamos a hacerlo. – Dijo Emma recordando la larga conversación que tuvieron después de la cita, donde ella descargo toda la bronca que había sentido ante el arreglo de esa situación sin haber sido avisada.

\- Yo solo quiero verte feliz. – Dijo Mary Margaret con sinceridad.

\- Yo soy feliz. – Peleó Emma.

\- Aceptar el amor en tu vida es parte de la felicidad Emma. – Dijo Mary Margaret.

\- Tengo a Henry y a ustedes, mis amigos, que son mi familia y los amo. – Retrucó Emma.

\- Sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo. – Advirtió Mary Margaret. – Esos muros que tenes alrededor de tu corazón podrán hacer que no salgas lastimada, pero también hacen que el amor no entre a tu vida. – Explicó con calma.

Al escuchar a su amiga diciendo eso no pudo evitar no pensar en Killian. Maldiciéndose ante eso, se despidió de Mary Margaret y se subió a su auto. ¿Debía dejar entrar a Killian a su vida? ¿Debería confían en él? Había una conexión entre ellos, podía sentirla, pero ¿Tendría que hacer algo al respecto? ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Dejarse amar o evitar el riesgo de salir lastimada? Su cabeza se llenaba cada vez de más preguntas, y el no poder responderlas la hacía sentir peor. Se acostó en su cama y dio vueltas mientras continuaba pensando… Antes de quedarse dormida creyó haber tomado una decisión, tal vez lo mejor iba a ser no abrir su corazón, al menos no hasta lograr atrapar a Rumpelstiltskin.


	6. Chapter 6

Killian se levantó, desayuno algo rápido, se bañó y se vistió con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un saco marrón. El casamiento al que iba era informal, así que le parecía bien no vestir un traje. Se puso su perfume favorito y empezó a preparar un par de cosas que necesitaba llevar a su barco, ya que allí se iba a realizar la ceremonia y el festejo. De repente su laptop sonó anunciando que tenía una video-llamada de Liam.

\- Hola hermanito. – Saludó Liam con una sonrisa.

\- Hola. – Devolvió Killian el saludo. - ¿Qué haces llamándome tan temprano? – Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

\- Allá será temprano, acá no. – Respondió Liam.

\- Sabes muy bien a lo que me estoy refiriendo, si me distraes voy a llegar tarde al casamiento. – Le recordó Killian a su hermano.

\- Y no podes llegar, no cuando es en tu barco. – Agregó Liam riendo ante lo molesto que lucía Killian.

\- ¿Me vas a decir para qué me llamaste o corto? – Pidió saber Killian sintiéndose frustrado.

\- Quería decirte que Elsa y yo te tenemos una sorpresa. – Informó Liam.

\- ¿Una sorpresa? – Preguntó Killian y Liam asistió. - ¿Qué es? Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas. – Dijo irritado.

\- No sería una sorpresa si te lo diría. – Explicó Liam convincentemente.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas llamado para esto, ahora estaré pensando en la maldita sorpresa hasta recibirla. – Dijo Killian sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Esa era la idea. – Admitió Liam con una gran sonrisa. – Hablamos más tarde, suerte en el casamiento. – Dijo saludando con la mano.

\- Chau. – Se despidió Killian.

¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué podría tener planeado su hermano como para anticipárselo de esa manera? Se sintió muy frustrado de que su hermano tenga una actitud tan inmadura como esa. Lo conocía y sabía que no le gustaban las sorpresas, así que ¿Cuál era la necesidad de molestarlo? Sabía que debía ser algo bueno ya que Liam se veía muy feliz, pero igual el hecho de saber que había una sorpresa, pero no que era esa sorpresa era desesperante. Quito los pensamientos de su hermano de su cabeza y se fue para el puerto.

Por suerte fue el primero en llegar, y pudo recibir al personal que se encargaba del catering del casamiento. Su barco no era grande, ni tampoco era chico, pero para la cantidad de invitados que iba a haber estaba perfecto. August y Mérida, los novios, habían querido hacer algo íntimo y creyeron que el velero de Killian era perfecto para eso. Killian se sorprendió cuando August le pidió ese favor, pero accedió sin ningún problema.

La ceremonia fue simple y tranquila, con el velero anclado en el muelle. Una vez que el juez de paz se fue, porque ya había "casado" a los novios, emprendieron camino al mar. El festejo fue más que nada comer, escuchar música y conversar con amigos. Todos sus compañeros de la comisaría estaban allí, David con Mary Margaret, Robin con Regina y Roland, Will con Alicia, y Emma con Henry. También estaba Marco, el padre de August. Por parte de Mérida, estaban sus hermanos trillizos, y sus amigas Aurora y Mulán.

\- Al parecer solo queda que Emma y vos se casen. – Comentó August simpáticamente.

\- Eso parece. – Asistió Killian. – ¿Crees que aceptaría casarse conmigo? – Bromeó.

\- Definitivamente no, pero sería chistoso verte intentarlo y las reacciones de ella. – Dijo August riendo. - Gracias por haber hecho esto. – Agradeció.

\- De nada, espero que puedan disfrutarlo. – Dijo Killian con sinceridad.

\- Lo estamos haciendo, a Mérida le encanta el mar. – Dijo August con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que deberías sacarla a bailar. – Dijo Killian cuando escuchó que la música cambió a una melodía lenta y romántica.

\- Gracias. – Volvió a agradecer August y se fue en búsqueda de su esposa.

Killian se acomodó contra la baranda y se puso a observar a sus amigos bailar. Emma estaba hermosa. Corrección, Emma era hermosa. Pero ese día, cuando la vio subir al velero, quedo absolutamente maravillado con ella. Ella estaba vistiendo una pollera larga color azul, una blusa natural y su cabello estaba recogido hacia un costado en una complicada trenza. Killian no podía dejar de mirarla, porque ella estaba radiante ese día ante sus ojos. La vio reír libremente a lo lejos y bailar con Henry, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin poder contenerse, sacó su celular del bolsillo y le sacó una foto sin que nadie se de cuenta. Viéndola reír se dio cuenta que Emma no era de reír mucho. Emma no sería de las personas que reían mucho, pero era de las personas que tenían ese tipo de sonrisa mágica capaz de contagiar a cualquiera. Su risa era natural y sincera, era como música. Killian prometió en ese momento, que iba a intentar de hacerla reír más seguido. Ella se merecía reír, ella se merecía ser feliz.

\- No sabía que tenías un velero. – Comentó Emma uniéndose a él.

\- Y yo no sabía que August iba a casarse con Mérida hasta la semana pasada. – Dijo él divertido al recordar la sorpresa que se llevo cuando August le pidió su velero.

\- Eso es porque eres muy distraído. – Dijo ella riendo. – Entonces… - Comenzó a decir, pero se distrajo mirando el océano.

\- ¿Entonces qué? – Preguntó él volviéndose hacia ella.

\- ¿Fuiste marinero en otra vida o algo así? – Preguntó ella humorísticamente.

\- En esta vida. – Respondió él. – Estuve en la marina de Irlanda hasta que me mudé para acá, mi hermano sigue estando. – Agregó a modo de explicación.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano que vive en Irlanda? – Preguntó ella y él asistió con la cabeza. – Debe ser difícil vivir tan lejos, debes extrañarlo… - Dijo ella pensativamente.

\- Lo hago, pero hablamos casi todos los días gracias a la tecnología, incluso me llamó esta mañana para intentar hacerme llegar tarde a la boda. – Dijo él poniéndole cierto humor al agregar la anécdota del llamado de esa mañana.

\- Me habría gustado tener algún hermano o hermana, debe ser lindo tener alguien que siempre te acompañe. – Dijo ella con melancolía al recordar su niñez solitaria en el sistema de adopciones.

\- Lo es. – Asistió él y se fundieron en un largo silencio cómodo. - ¿Bailamos? – Preguntó ofreciéndole su mano.

\- Yo no bailo. – Negó ella.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. – Dijo él intentando convencerla.

\- Yo no… - Comenzó a protestar ella.

\- No te preocupes, lo único necesario para bailar es elegir un compañero que sepa lo que hace, y yo soy el mejor. – La interrumpió él arrastrándola hacia donde estaban bailando los demás.

Bailar con Emma fue un instante mágico, fue como robarle al tiempo un momento ideal. Tenerla cerca, poder sentir su perfume, poder agarrar su mano y su cadera. Por suerte Emma se relajó mientras bailaban, dando lugar a que puedan bailar en una sintonía que los hacía parecer que se conocían de toda la vida. El momento fue interrumpido unos minutos más tarde, y fue la única interacción íntima que tuvieron durante el casamiento. Pero Killian estuvo feliz de haber podido compartir un momento así con ella.

La semana siguiente al casamiento tuvieron más trabajo que de costumbre, ya que August estaba de luna de miel. Así que, cuando Killian estaba decidido a irse a su casa porque estaba cansado de las horas extra de trabajo no se sorprendió al ver que Emma seguía en su escritorio. Lo que si lo sorprendió fue verla tan tensa y preocupada, revolviendo los papeles que estaban desplegados a su alrededor. Parecía estar buscando algo sin resultado. Al verla así, recordó cuando unas semanas atrás ella lo había ayudado con el caso de Millah, cuando ella lo había ayudado a salir de su estado de desesperación. Decidido, se sacó su campera y se dirigió a ella, era hora de devolverle el favor.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó él sentándose en una silla frente a ella.

\- No, no hace falta, podes irte si queres. – Negó ella sin quitar su vista de los papeles.

\- No quiero irme, quiero ayudarte. – Dijo él con convicción. – Vos me ayudaste la otra vez con mi caso, ahora déjame que yo te ayude con el tuyo. – Justificó para reforzar su postura.

Emma dejo los papeles que tenía en la mano y lo miró por primera vez desde que él se había acercado a hablarle. Sus ojos estaban llenos de cansancio y tristeza. Killian sintió como si le habrían pegado una patada en el estómago, ver los ojos de Emma era como ver un espejo de él mismo. Conociéndola, sabía que ella no iba a aceptar su ayuda fácilmente, pero estaba decidido a conseguirlo. Él iba a ayudarla le guste o no.

* * *

El operativo estaba preparado, David y Emma habían arreglado todo para que Jefferson sea llevado a otra ciudad con una nueva identidad. Todo estaba listo, sin embargo Emma no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. El programa para protección de testigos solía ser eficaz y eficiente, pero Rumpelstiltskin había demostrado durante todos esos años que siempre lograba lo que quería. Emma había querido ser parte del operativo que llevaría a Jefferson a su nueva ubicación, pero por supuesto no se lo permitieron.

\- ¿Todavía enojada por qué no podes acompañarme? – Preguntó Jefferson algo divertido. – No sabía que me había ganado tu cariño. – Bromeó.

\- No seas ridículo. – Negó Emma soltando una pequeña risa. – La verdad me sentiría más tranquila acompañándote, pero mis superiores no me dejan. – Admitió frustrada.

\- Entiendo. – Asistió Jefferson. – No te preocupes, ya haz hecho todo lo que pudiste por mí. – Dijo agradecido.

\- Me gustaría poder hacer más, me gustaría poder a atrapar a ese maldito asesino de una vez. – Confesó Emma.

\- A mi también me gustaría que lo hagas. – Coincidió Jefferson su sentimiento.

\- ¿Hay algo más que te gustaría decirme antes de irte? ¿Algo que creas que podría ayudarme? – Preguntó Emma.

\- No, todo lo que sé ya lo sabes y probablemente sepas más que yo. – Respondió Jefferson con sinceridad.

\- Todo el tiempo que estuviste secuestrado… - Empezó a decir Emma.

\- Ya sabes todo sobre eso, no me hagas volver a hablar y recordarlo por favor. – Pidió Jefferson interrumpiéndola. – Estoy loco, me volvió loco. Todavía me pregunto porque me dejo vivo, si tiene algún sentido que este vivo y siga sobreviviendo. – Dijo tristemente.

\- A veces yo también me preguntó lo mismo respecto a mí. – Admitió ella empáticamente. – Pero la vida sigue, y nosotros tenemos que seguir. – Dijo ella señalando a ambos.

\- Suerte con resolver el caso. – Le deseó él.

\- Suerte con tu nueva vida. – Le deseó ella.

\- Que nos volvamos a ver. – Se despidió él.

Lo acompañó a que lo reciban los oficiales encargados del operativo y se despidieron con un abrazo. Después de eso volvió a la comisaría y se sumergió en el trabajo. Tenía que haber una forma de resolver ese caso, tenía que haber algo que no estaban dando cuenta o estaban olvidando. Era intento tras intento, para siempre fracasar. Tal vez no era todo culpa de ellos, tal vez Rumpelstiltskin era más inteligente que ellos. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos y en el caso, que no se dio cuenta que Killian se había sentado frente a ella hasta que él habló. Killian le ofreció su ayuda y ella la rechazó. Pero él siguió insistiendo. Él quería ayudarla, y ella no sabía como dejarlo. Él quería que ella confíe en él, como él había confiado en ella. Y Emma quería confiar en él, en verdad quería… pero no sabía como confiar, simplemente no sabía como hacerlo.

\- Yo no puedo, no sé como… - Dijo ella intentando pensar una manera de expresar lo que le pasaba.

\- Emma no hace falta que confíes en mí lo personal que te une al caso, entiendo si necesitas obviar eso. – Aseguró él, no quería presionarla, ella iba a hablar de eso cuando este lista. – Pero déjame ayudarte a pensar y a calmar lo que sea que te está carcomiendo la cabeza. – Pidió de manera suplicante.

\- Bien. – Accedió ella después de un largo silencio. – Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, ¿No? – Agregó a modo de justificación.

\- Exacto. – Asistió él con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Qué te parece un despeje de mente primero? – Sugirió.

\- Me parece muy bien. – Aceptó ella levantándose de su silla. – Pero también pidamos algo para comer, tengo hambre. – Dijo.

\- Como desees. – Dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

Pidieron comida china y luego salieron a la terraza a tomar un café. Cuando llegó la comida, volvieron a entrar a la comisaría y se ubicaron nuevamente en el escritorio de ella. Primero se dedicaron nada más a comer, para poder hacerlo tranquilos y relajados. Luego volvieron su atención al caso de Rumpelstiltskin.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estabas intentando de buscar revolviendo todo esto? – Preguntó él viendo los historiales de cada una de las victimas.

\- Las nuevas victimas, no puedo encontrar un motivo por el cual los haya matado. – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Tiene razones para matar? – Preguntó él algo curioso. – Pensé que los asesinos mataban simplemente porque si. – Dijo confundido.

\- Algunos lo hacen, pero él no. – Dijo ella. – Hay un motivo para cada víctima. – Aseguró.

\- ¿Podrías repasarlos conmigo? – Pidió saber él.

\- Cora, la Reina de Corazones, fue su primera mujer y le rompió el corazón. – Dijo ella sobre la primera víctima.

\- ¿Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Azul? – Preguntó él volviendo su atención hacia las segundas víctimas.

\- Fueron los que lo denunciaron, ellos eran vecinos de Cora y fueron testigos de su muerte. – Respondió ella intentando no mostrarse afectada ante esa parte del caso. – Alicia en el país de las maravillas, era la hija de Cora y Jeffeson. – Se apuró a quitar la atención de sus padres.

\- ¿La Bella y la Bestia? – Preguntó él siguiendo el orden de las víctimas.

\- Sus padres, que lo abandonaron cuando era chico. – Contestó ella. – Y después Merlín, el juez que decidió dar la orden de que se lo capture por persona peligrosa. – Informó.

\- Y ahora, tenemos al Rey Arturo, y a Hansel y Gretel. – Dijo Killian mirando los expedientes de las víctimas más recientes.

\- Correcto, pero no puedo encontrar nada sobre ellos que los relacione con Rumpelstiltskin y eso me suena raro. – Dijo ella pensativamente.

\- ¿Qué hay con las otras víctimas? ¿Tienen relación con ellos? – Cuestionó él ofreciendo otra opción.

\- Tampoco. – Negó ella. – Igual todavía falta que me entreguen un par de pruebas de adn. – Agregó recordando todo lo que había mandando a analizar.

\- Quizás en eso puedas encontrar algo. – Dijo él con cierta esperanza.

\- Eso espero. – Dijo ella dando un largo suspiro.

Discutieron varias teorías y posibilidades por las que esas tres personas habían sido víctimas. Por ahora no tenían forma de saber que era en realidad lo que los unía, pero pensar las distintas opciones se sintió bien. Cuando decidieron dar por cerrada la noche de trabajo porque se sentían agotados, se dieron cuenta que habían perdido la noción del tiempo y eran las dos de la mañana. Emma sonrió al ver como Killian se ponía su campera. Killian había estado maravilloso con ella esa noche y Emma se sentía plenamente agradecida. Quizás no se sentía todavía lista para contarle lo que la unía al caso de Rumpelstiltskin, pero se sentía bien que él lo acepte, le de su tiempo, y que elija ayudarla.

\- ¿No tienes a Henry hoy? – Preguntó él.

\- Henry está con Neal, sino no me habría quedado hasta tan tarde. – Respondió ella. – Gracias por todo esto. – Agradeció. Su compañía, su respeto hacia sus tiempos y espacios, y sus ganas de ayudarla la hicieron sentir en paz.

\- De nada. – Dijo él. - ¿Queres que te lleve a tu casa? – Ofreció señalando su auto.

\- Eso sería grandioso. – Aceptó ella con una sonrisa.

Emma se acostó con una sonrisa. Haber pasado la noche con Killian, trabajando juntos, había sido una de las mejores noches que tuvo ese último tiempo. Killian había logrado calmarla. Mientras estaban en la terraza y mientras cenaban, la hizo olvidarse de todos sus problemas; y mientras estaban discutiendo el caso, la hizo sentir que no era la única desconcertada con todo eso, que no era la única que se sentía en medio de un gran laberinto sin resolver cuando pensaba en el caso.

Toda la paz y alegría que sintió esa noche, se desvaneció a la mañana siguiente cuando recibió un llamado de Rumpelstiltskin. Un llamado que no pudieron rastrar, y un llamado que dejo un mensaje muy claro, Jefferson estaba nuevamente secuestrado en su poder.


	7. Chapter 7

Killian se levantó antes de lo que solía levantarse normalmente, ya que antes de ir a la comisaría quería pasar por el banco a hacer unos trámites. Cuando llegó al banco se sorprendió al ver que había gran cantidad de personas. Los turnos y la atención fueron más lento de lo que pensaba que iban a ser. Al salir de banco se dio cuenta que iba a llegar tarde a la reunión de equipo que tenían esa mañana, por lo que decidió pasar por Starbucks y comprar cafés para todos. La lluvia también lo hizo retrasarse, ya que hacía que haya más transito de lo normal, al parecer cuando llovía a las personas les gustaba salir a la calle en auto.

Llegó a la comisaría cuarenta minutos tarde. Se extrañó al no encontrar a nadie no bien entró, la oficina general estaba vacía. Eso era raro, por más que era día de reunión siempre solía haber alguien que se quedaba en la oficina por si recibían algún llamado o visita. Fue a la sala de reuniones, y se extrañó aún más al ver que allí nada más estaba David.

\- Siento llegar tarde, el banco y el transito fueron un caos. – Se disculpó dejando la bandeja de cafés en el escritorio.

\- Está bien. – Asistió David. – Gracias por el café, lo necesitaba. – Agradeció agarrando uno de los cafés.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó Killian con cierta confusión y curiosidad.

\- ¿A qué te referís? – Preguntó David sin entender.

\- A que hoy es Miércoles. – Dijo Killian. – Se supone que tenemos reunión de equipo. – Agregó a modo de explicación.

\- Todavía no sabes lo que pasó. – Dijo David comprendiendo la confusión del otro.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Killian empezando a preocuparse.

\- El operativo de poner a salvo a Jefferson falló, Rumpelstiltskin volvió a secuestrarlo. – Informó David dando un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Killian horrorizado al enterarse las noticias.

\- No sabemos bien todavía, dos de los oficiales de custodia que iban con él murieron, otro todavía sigue en el hospital. – David lo puso un poco al tanto de la situación. – August, Robin y Will fueron a la escena en búsqueda de pistas. – Añadió después de tomar un sorbo de café.

\- ¿Y Emma? – Pidió saber Killian.

\- En la terraza. – Respondió David.

\- ¿Con está lluvia? – Preguntó Killian mirando hacia la ventana para comprobar si seguía lloviendo.

\- Intenté de convencerla de lo contrario, pero en estás situaciones hacerla entrar en razón es más complicado que lo normal. – Explicó David sacudiendo su cabeza, luciendo tenso y estresado.

Al escuchar que Emma estaba en la terraza, no supo hacer otra cosa que no fuera ir por ella. Subió las escaleras prácticamente corriendo de la preocupación que sentía hacia esa mujer. Sabía que Emma probablemente debía estar destruida por lo de Jefferson. Ella había querido ser parte del operativo, ella había estado insegura en que lo trasladen a otra ciudad. Y ahora, con las nuevas noticias, se debía sentir culpable. Porque ella había presentido que algo iba a salir mal, y sin embargo no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Salió a la terraza y la vio en un rincón, apoyada contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y la ropa totalmente empapada. A medida que se fue acercando a ella, pudo notar como a penas temblaba y su piel estaba pálida del frió. Antes de alcanzarla, ella abrió los ojos y los enfocó con los de él, como si habría sabido de su presencia.

\- Emma. – Llamó él su nombre con delicadeza.

\- Killian. – Imitó ella, llamando su nombre en un pequeño susurro.

La mirada verde de ella y la mirada azul de él se fundieron una con la otra. Ver los ojos de Emma era como ver un espejo de su propia alma, todo el dolor que podía ver en ella era tan real y conocido por él. Las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con las lágrimas en su cara, y él deseaba poder tener la valentía de secárselas. Pero algo le decía que ella iba a preferir que pasen desapercibidas en la lluvia, y no que queden expuestas. Verla en ese estado hizo que algo dentro de él se partiera, porque para él ella no se merecía sufrir, él no quería que ella sufra. Antes que pueda decidir que podía decirle para consolarla, Emma atravesó el pequeño espacio que los separaba y se refugió en sus brazos. Killian la abrazó con fuerzas, sosteniendo todo el peso de ella para que no cayera. Le acarició el cabello y la espalda para intentar darle algo de contención. Después de unos largos minutos Emma se apartó un poco de él, y unió sus frentes suavemente. Al tener su cara tan próxima a la suya, aprovechó y esa vez si se animó a secarle las lágrimas. De repente Emma lo agarró del cuello y lo sorprendió uniendo sus labios en un pasional beso. Killian se asombró, pero cuando dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo correspondió el beso con gran intensidad. Besar a Emma era mucho más fascinante de lo que había imaginado. Sentir sus labios, su lengua, su calor, su sabor… Killian se perdió absolutamente en el beso. O mejor dicho se encontró, ya que fue como un volver a respirar vida.

\- Eso fue… - Comenzó a decir él descansado su frente contra la de ella para recuperar el aire.

\- Un error. – Lo interrumpió ella apartándose bruscamente de él. – Lo siento Killian, pero no puedo hacer esto. – Se disculpó con la voz ronca de tanto llorar. – No me sigas, espera unos minutos antes de volver a entrar. – Indicó ella haciéndose camino hacia la salida de la terraza.

¿El beso había sido un error? Killian sintió un gran dolor al escuchar eso, sintió que su corazón se partía en millones de pedazos, como si estaría hecho de vidrio. El beso para él había significado esperanza, había significado una nueva oportunidad, había significado que aceptaba la idea de que se estaba enamorando de ella. ¿Por qué para él había significado algo tan fuerte y para ella algo tan poco? Killian se sentía frustrado y traicionado por el hecho de que ella no correspondiera sus sentimientos. Sabía que la situación en la que se habían besado no era la adecuada, pero no esperaba que haya sido algo tan terrible como para que ella se escapará de esa forma. Se sintió incluso más dolido y decepcionado cuando volvió a entrar a la comisaría y Emma se había ido. Sintiéndose más derrotado de lo que se sentía hace mucho tiempo, se sumergió en el trabajo.

Killian se despertó sintiendo como la voz de Rose taladraba su cabeza. Se despertó sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza y cansancio en todo su cuerpo, efecto de la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior. Rose echó a las dos mujeres que estaban en la casa de él y luego le ordenó que se fuera a dar una ducha. Mientras se duchaba, Killian recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Después del dolor que le había generado el rechazo de Emma, fue a un bar y se emborrachó. En el bar conoció a dos mujeres que le propusieron ir a un lugar más privado, y él aceptó. Se sentía algo avergonzado ante sus acciones, pero él no clamaba ser perfecto. Y cuando el dolor era demasiado, prefería coquetear y tener relaciones sin sentido, porque por lo menos eso no hacía que su corazón se siga rompiendo en pedazos.

\- Pensé que ya habías terminado con está etapa. – Le reprochó Rose ofreciéndole un café.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Killian haciéndose el desentendido.

\- No te hagas el tonto, de las noches de alcohol y las relaciones sin sentido. – Respondió Rose frustrada.

\- Soy un hombre y los hombres tenemos necesidades. –Justificó Killian.

\- No me vengas con ese cuento, eso podía funcionar cuando murió Millah, pero ya no. No cuando vi estos meses como cambiaste y recuperaste el curso de tu vida. – Dijo Rose con seriedad para que su amigo comprenda que le hablaba en serio. - ¿Qué pasó con Emma? – Preguntó.

\- Ella me besó. – Contestó Killian con sinceridad.

\- ¡¿Te besó y tu respuesta es acostarte con otras mujeres?! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! – Cuestionó Rose enojada.

\- ¡El problema es ella! – Exclamó Killian defensivamente. – Me besó, pero después me dijo que era un error y no podía pasar nada entre nosotros. Ella no quiere nada conmigo. – Explicó dolido al recordar el momento que había compartido en la terraza.

\- Por lo poco que me haz contado de ella, es una persona que ha sufrido mucho y que no confía fácilmente en los demás. – Dijo Rose y Killian asistió. - ¿No pensaste la posibilidad de qué escapar es lo más fácil para ella? ¿No pensaste la posibilidad de que haya sentido algo con el beso y eso la haya asustado? – Preguntó Rose con calma.

Killian se tomó un rato para pensar lo que su amiga le había dicho, y pensándolo se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Recordando el momento del beso en su cabeza, se dio cuenta que Emma se había apartado de su lado y lo había observado con su mirada perdida porque estaba aterrada. Emma tenía miedo al amor, y él sabía eso desde que la había conocido. Ella tenía miedo, y por eso se escondía tras sus murrallas y carácter fuerte. Había sido un tonto en recurrir a sus viejas rutinas para calmar su dolor. Había sido un tonto en pensar nada más en lo feo que se había sentido el rechazo, y no el motivo de ese rechazo. Si lo habría pensado antes, se habría dado cuenta que Emma lo había rechazado porque tenía miedo, y no porque no lo quería. O al menos, eso es lo que esperaba. Killian era un hombre paciente y estaba dispuesto a esperar. Él iba a hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para poder atravesar sus murallas. Porque Killian se estaba enamorando de Emma, y ella valía la pena cada intento.

* * *

Escuchar que Jefferson había sido secuestrado nuevamente por Rumpelstiltskin hizo que su día empiece de la peor manera posible. Emma se sentía culpable. Ella no había querido que trasladen a Jefferson, y si lo trasladaban había querido acompañarlo. Pero por supuesto sus superiores no se lo permitieron. Emma se sentía furiosa y enojada. Rumpelstiltskin sacaba lo peor de ella. Ella quería hacer justicia y atraparlo para que pague por todos sus crímenes. Pero no podía hacerlo, ya que él nunca se equivocaba. Emma se sentía un completo fracaso. En la reunión con sus compañeros comprendió en el gran peligro al que todos estaban expuestos, y al que siempre iban a estar mientras ella este presente. Sintiendo gran desesperación e impotencia salió a la terraza para calmarse, sin importarle la lluvia. De hecho la lluvia la reconfortaba. Respiró el aire fresco y dejó que la lluvia limpie su dolor.

Emma no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en la terraza, pero cuando sintió pasos cerca suyo supo que Killian debía estar allí. Killian era el único que se animaría a ir por ella en una situación así, el resto de sus amigos en cambio respetaría su espacio. Emma quería sentirse enojada, pero cuando escuchó la voz preocupada de él y vio la sinceridad en sus ojos, sintió alivio. Impulsivamente se refugió en sus brazos, y allí encontró el lugar perfecto donde estar contenida. Estar en los brazos de Killian se sentía como un volver a casa. Sintió su perfume y la calidez que su cuerpo irradiaba, y lo besó. Lo besó apasionadamente, lo besó como había querido hacer desde el primer día que lo había conocido. Emma había pensado que besarlo haría que la tensión y atracción que sentía hacia Killian iba a desaparecer, pero se equivocó, resultó todo lo contrario. Besarlo resultó ser lo más mágico que le había pasado en su vida, nunca se había sentido tan completa besando a una persona. Cuando se separaron para poder respirar, Emma vio la mirada intensa de Killian y supo que él había sentido la conexión en el beso, y eso le dio miedo. Y cuando Emma tenía miedo corría, así que se escapó dejándolo solo en la terraza.

Incluso se fue también de la comisaría. Se fue a lo de David, ya que siempre que pasaba algún tipo de situación peligrosa se quedaba en su casa. Rumpeltiltskin la había llamado a su celular y eso significaba que de alguna manera la estaba vigilando. Emma siempre había sido conciente de que su vida estaba constantemente en peligro, pero cuando sucedían estas pequeñas cosas que se lo recordaban, era como un cachetazo diciéndole que no podía olvidarlo. Emma no podía olvidar que su pasado con Rumpeltiltskin hacía que la vida de su hijo, de sus amigos y de sus compañeros estuvieran en peligro. Emma fue a la habitación donde solía dormir cuando se quedaba en la casa de David y Mary Margaret, y se acostó en una de las camas. Se acostó y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Lloró por los padres que había perdido, lloró por el miedo de perder a las personas que amaba, lloró por la impotencia que le daba no poder hacer nada, lloró por Jefferson. También lloró por Killian. Lloró porque su corazón estaba roto y eso la hacía creer que nadie se merecía amarla. Lloró porque tenía miedo de perderlo, aún cuando ni siquiera lo tenía. Lloró porque el amor solo le causaba dolor en su vida. Las personas que la amaban la abandonaban. ¿Y por qué siquiera pensaba en amor cuando se trataba de Killian Jones? Killian era un hombre sexy y con gran fama de mujeriego. Él podía tener a la mujer que quisiera. ¿Por qué habría de elegirla a ella? Ella no era ni tan hermosa, ni tan inteligente, ni tenía una buena personalidad. Ella no era nadie… Y si lo fuera, lo pondría en peligro por su caso con Rumpelstiltskin, así que era mejor ni pensarlo.

\- Emma. – La llamó Mary Margaret sacudiéndola para despertarla. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada cuando la vio abrir los ojos.

\- Si, solo me quede dormida. – Dijo Emma incorporándose y viendo que ahora en su cama se encontraba rodeada de sus amigas Mary Margaret, Regina y Ruby.

\- Estás mojada. – Dijo Regina dando cuenta del estado de su ropa.

\- Y tenes el maquillaje corrido, lo que indica que estuviste llorando. – Agregó Ruby a las observaciones del estado de Emma.

\- Sabemos que lo que pasó con Jefferson es difícil para vos. – Dijo Mary Margaret intentando animarla a hablar.

\- Lo es. – Asistió Emma acomodando su cabello detrás de sus orejas. - ¿Henry? – Preguntó cambiando el tema.

\- Dormido, no lo quisimos traer antes a la habitación para no preocuparlo. – Informó Regina.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma débilmente.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha y ponerte ropa seca, y luego cenamos? – Propuso Mary Margaret.

Emma siguió las indicaciones de sus amigas, se fue a dar una ducha de agua caliente para recomponerse y después se puso un pijama seco. Cuando volvió a la habitación vio a Henry durmiendo en la otra cama. Se acostó junto a él, le acarició la cabeza suavemente y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder protegerlo siempre. Después de unos minutos se levantó y fue al comedor a unirse con sus amigas para cenar. Se sirvió una porción de pizza y se sentó en un lugar vacío. Se perdió en las conversaciones sin participar de ellas, solo escuchando y comiendo su pizza.

\- Bueno, basta, hora de hablar. – Dijo Regina seriamente a Emma y sonó los dedos frente a su cara para hacerla reaccionar.

\- ¡Regina! ¡No seas así, ella esta sufriendo! – Protestó Mary Margaret ante la brusquedad de la otra.

\- Justamente por eso, hablar le va a hacer bien. – Justificó Regina.

\- Acá lo que importa es si ella quiere hablar. – Retrucó Ruby. – ¿Emma? – Preguntó volviéndose hacia su amiga.

\- No lo sé, no hay nada de que hablar. – Dijo Emma dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

\- Yo creo que hay mucho de que hablar. – Dijo Mary Margaret. - ¿Pasó algo más para que estés en este estado? – Pidió saber presintiendo que no estaba solamente mal por lo de Jefferson.

\- Killian. – Dijo Emma, como si el nombre de una persona explicaría los estados de humor en lo que uno se encontraba.

\- ¿Qué te hizo? – Preguntó Ruby sospechosamente. – Pensé que se estaban llevando mejor. – Agregó.

\- No me importa que sea amigo de Robin y de David, si llega a lastimarte, juro que lo mataré. – Amenazó Regina protectivamente.

\- Nos besamos. – Confesó Emma después de un largo silencio.

\- ¿Se besaron? – Preguntó Mary Margaret sorprendida.

\- Mejor dicho lo besé. – Aclaró Emma.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Regina.

\- ¿No era que lo odiabas? – Preguntó Ruby.

\- Nunca dije que lo odiaba, solo que la mayor parte del tiempo no puedo soportarlo, saca lo peor de mi. – Contestó Emma a modo de explicación.

\- ¿Y por qué lo besaste? – Insistió Regina en saber lo que había causado el beso.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió Emma dando un largo suspiro. – Estaba mal, y él estuvo ahí para contenerme. Se sintió bien que alguien me contenga y entonces lo besé. – Explicó algo insegura.

\- ¿Y qué significó? – Preguntó Mary Margaret.

\- Nada. – Contestó Emma rápidamente. – Le dije que fue un error, y me fui, lo deje solo. – Admitió avergonzada.

\- Quizás sea hora de dejar de correr Emma. – Sugirió Ruby.

\- Date una oportunidad, sal de tus murallas y comprueba si hay conexión entre ustedes. – Aconsejó Mary Margaret, siempre le daba consejos sobre romper las murallas que separaban su corazón del resto del mundo.

\- Killian es buena persona y ha sufrido tanto como vos, quizás pueda entenderte. – La animó Regina poniendo su fe en Killian.

\- Yo no lo sé, no sé si puedo tomar ese riesgo… - Dijo Emma con sinceridad sacudiendo su cabeza.

Sus amigas tenían razón en lo que le decían, pero ellas no sabían lo que era ser Emma. Ellas no sabían todas las inseguridades que Emma tenía en cuanto al amor. Todo lo que había pasado en su vida la hacía ser quien era. Perder a sus padres, el sistema de adopciones, el abandono de Neal, tener a Henry en prisión, ser madre joven y soltera, ser cazarrecompenzas, ser oficial de policía… y Rumpelstiltskin. La vida de ella y a de todo el que la rodeaba siempre iba a estar en peligro por Rumpelstiltskin. Tal vez le venía bien de excusa para seguir escapando de sus miedos, pero ella no podía dejar entrar en su vida a alguien si eso significaba ponerlo en peligro. Ya tenía suficiente con su hijo, con sus amigos y amigas. Lo mejor era no agregar a otra persona a la lista.


	8. Chapter 8

Como Killian había sospechado, Emma comenzó a ignorarlo nuevamente. Era algo realmente frustrante, pero él entendía el motivo. Ella estaba intentando cuidarse y protegerse para no salir lastimada, y para eso se escapaba y lo rechazaba. Pero él conocía esas estrategias, y él tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por ella, por eso no se iba a dar por vencido. Él era un hombre paciente. ¿Lo era? En realidad nunca lo había sido, pero por ella, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía capaz de serlo.

Cansado de que sus intentos no tengan el resultado que esperaba, decidió que era hora de tener una conversación sin dejarle la posibilidad de escapar. Esperó a que en la oficina quedaran ellos dos solos, y se unió al escritorio de ella para tener la charla que tanta falta les estaba haciendo. Él necesitaba demostrarle que él no iba a dejarla, ni darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Incluso necesitaba demostrárselo a él mismo. Desde la muerte de Millah que había decidido cerrar su corazón al amor, pero Emma lo cambió todo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó él parándose frente al escritorio de ella.

\- No puedo, estoy ocupada. – Negó ella concentrada en los papeles que tenía desplegados en su escritorio.

\- Los papeles no se van a ir a ningún lado, pueden esperar unos minutos. – Dijo él con cierto humor.

\- Estos no. – Dijo ella agarrando un par de papeles y levantándose de su silla.

\- Emma, por favor. – Rogó él rodeando el escritorio de ella para ubicarse a su lado y no dejarla avanzar. - ¿Por qué me estás ignorando? – Pidió saber.

\- Yo no te estoy ignorando. – Respondió ella sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- Lo estás haciendo, soy muy perceptivo en cuanto a eso. – Discutió él. - ¿Es por el beso? – Se animó a preguntar.

\- Fue solo un beso, no fue la gran cosa, solamente la magia del momento. – Dijo ella dejando caer parte de su peso contra su escritorio.

\- Para mi el beso significó mucho. – Confesó él invadiendo el espacio personal de ella.

\- ¿Por qué un simple beso haría de significar algo? – Preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos defensivamente.

\- Por lo que expuso. – Respondió él. – Emma yo jamás pensé que iba a ser capaz de volver a abrir mi corazón después de lo que sucedió con mi primer amor, con Millah, hasta que te conocí. – Explicó con calma y sinceridad.

\- Killian yo no puedo… - Dijo ella dando un largo suspiro y acomodando su cabello atrás de sus orejas de los nervios.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió él. – Pero Emma, algún día me voy a ganar tu confianza y tu corazón. Y cuando lo haga será sin trucos, será simplemente porque me queres. – Aseguró mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

\- Esto no es una competencia. – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿No lo es? – Preguntó él de manera desafiante. – Somos dos cabezas duras y ninguno va a parar. Vos vas a seguir corriendo y yo voy a seguir buscándote, hasta que algún día decidas si confías o no en mí. – Dijo mostrándose convincente, pero por dentro lleno de miedo.

\- Lo único que tengo que decidir es como atrapar a Rumpelstiltskin. – Dijo ella cambiando la temática de la conversación.

\- Y lo vas a hacer. – Afirmó él apoyando sus manos contra el escritorio, una a cada costado del cuerpo de ella, como para que no tenga la posibilidad de escapar.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa y la mirada llena de dudas e inseguridades.

\- Claro, vos nunca fallas en los casos. – Respondió él con confianza. – Y una ves que lo atrapes, ahí es cuando va a empezar la verdadera diversión. Simplemente los dos tratando de descifrar nuestra relación, sin asesinos en el medio. – Comentó pensativamente.

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones. No había nada que podría desear más que poder besarla en ese momento, besarla hasta sacarle todas las dudas y miedos de su cabeza. Pero no quería presionarla, ni hacerla sentir incómoda o asustarla. Así que solamente se atrevió a acariciar el cabello de ella suavemente, y darle la oportunidad de que sea ella quien tenga el poder de decidir como continuaba la situación. La vio cerrar los ojos por un instante y luego se acercó a él rozando sus narices. Sentirla tan cerca lo hacía explotar por dentro, así que cerró los ojos con gran ansiedad ante la anticipación del beso.

\- Emma. – La llamó David haciendo que Killian y Emma se aparten bruscamente. - ¿Interrumpo? – Preguntó al notar la incomodidad de los otros.

\- No, para nada. – Respondió Killian aclarándose la garganta.

\- ¿Me buscabas? – Pidió saber Emma para desviar el tema de la conversación.

\- Si, necesito hablar con vos. – Contestó David señalando su oficina.

\- Ahí voy. – Asistió Emma.

David se fue a su oficina, y ambos volvieron a respirar en paz. Killian miró a Emma detalladamente y sonrió al notar lo sonrojada que estaba por los nervios. Killian sabía que el momento que acababan de tener se había perdido, pero le habría encantado que no fuera así. Cada pequeña cosa que Emma hacía lo estaba empezando a volver loco. Se decepcionó cuando ella se hizo camino hacia la oficina de David sin decir nada. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Qué de un momento para el otro estén juntos? Tenía que dejar de ser tan tonto e ingenuo…

\- ¿Killian? – Preguntó ella volviéndose hacia él.

\- ¿Si? – Dijo él centrando su atención hacia ella, sorprendido de que todavía no se haya ido.

\- ¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste? – Pidió saber ella mordiéndose el labio.

\- Es verdad. – Asistió él con sinceridad e ilusión.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella con una pequeña sonrisa. – Sé paciente. – Pidió y se fue.

El corazón de Killian saltó de alegría ante eso y lo invadió una sensación esperanzadora. Ella le pidió que fuera paciente, lo que quería decir que correspondía sus sentimientos. Ella le pidió que fuera paciente, y él iba a serlo, por ella iba a ser capaz de serlo.

El Domingo por la mañana se despertó ya que alguien estaba llamando al timbre de su casa sin parar. Frustrado de que interrumpan su día de descanso, se levantó de la cama y fue abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermano Liam y a su cuñada Elsa. Al parecer esa era la sorpresa que le tenían, habían ido a visitarlo. Prepararon un desayuno, y mientras lo disfrutaban descubrió que había más sorpresas. Liam y Elsa iban a mudarse a Bostón. Ana, la hermana de Elsa, estaba viviendo en Bostón desde hace dos meses ya que su novio Kristoff vivía y trabajaba allí. Como Liam y Elsa, ambos tenían a sus hermanos en Bostón, decidieron mudarse ellos también para poder estar cercas de sus familias.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Liam mirando la foto del fondo de pantalla del celular de Killian.

\- Nadie. – Respondió Killian intentando recuperar su celular sin éxitos.

\- Es hermosa. – Admiró Elsa observando la foto. - ¿Es tu novia? – Preguntó.

\- No lo sé, quizás, algo así. - Respondió Killian dudoso, sin saber bien que decir.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntó Liam con curiosidad.

\- Emma. – Contestó Killian aliviado al recuperar su celular.

\- Emma. – Repitió Elsa. – Lindo nombre. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Emma, cómo Emma tu compañera de trabajo a la que odiabas? – Preguntó Liam reconociendo de donde había escuchado ese nombre.

\- Es largo de explicar, pero yo no la odio. – Dijo Killian dando un largo suspiro.

Killian les contó todo lo que había estado sucediendo con Emma todo ese tiempo. Lo dejaron hablar libremente y sin interrupciones, por lo cual estuvo agradecido, ya que hace tiempo necesitaba poder expresar hacia afuera lo que sentía por esa mujer. Ambos estaban felices de que finalmente él haya aceptado que estar con muchas mujeres era la forma que había tenido de escapar de su vida, del amor y de los compromisos. Ambos estaban felices de que finalmente haya encontrado una mujer que lo haga salir de su soledad y abrir su corazón.

* * *

Cuando Killian se apareció en su escritorio suplicándole de hablar, Emma sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Hace días y días que lo estaba evitando, aún cuando deseaba poder tener la capacidad y valentía de no hacerlo. Pero Emma había estado escapando toda su vida, y pensaba que era lo mejor. Tarde o temprano, él se iba a cansar de ella. Así que era mejor cansarlo ahora, cansarlo antes de que sus sentimientos estén más comprometidos de lo que ya lo estaban. Porque Emma era negadora, pero ese beso que habían compartido no había podido borrarlo de su memoria.

Pero Killian se paró frente a ella siendo él mismo. No el Killian canchero y ganador con las mujeres, sino el Killian vulnerable y con sentimientos. Killian le dijo que iba a ganar su corazón y eso la desestabilizó por completo, porque nunca nadie antes había querido eso de ella, nunca nadie antes había querido su amor. Cuando David los interrumpió, aprovechó la situación y se escapó, porque no sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar mirando esos ojos azules que parecían poder leerle la mente y el alma. Pero mientras se alejaba sintió culpa, porque él también era humano, él también había sufrido mucho en su vida y él también tenía sentimientos. Así que le pidió que sea paciente. Si en verdad la quería iba a tener que ser demasiado paciente, porque ella no era buena con los sentimientos. Pero si él era paciente, y si ella podía descifrar como poder abrir su corazón, entonces tal vez podrían intentar ser algo.

\- Acá estoy. – Dijo Emma entrando a la oficina de David.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó David.

\- ¿Qué fue qué? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

\- ¿Está pasando algo entre Killian y vos? – Reformuló David seriamente.

\- Si, no, no sé… - Respondió Emma insegura e indecisa.

\- Emma, Killian es un hombre mujeriego y… - Comenzó a decir David.

\- Es distinto, lo que pasa entre nosotros es distinto. – Lo interrumpió Emma. No sabía porque estaba defendiendo a Killian, pero había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo.

\- No quiero que sufras. – Dijo David con cierta preocupación.

\- Yo tampoco quiero sufrir. – Coincidió Emma.

\- Entonces quizás Killian no sea la opción más convincente para eso. – Comentó David cautelosamente, porque no quería hacerla enojar.

\- Soy una adulta y soy libre de elegir. – Dijo Emma con convicción. – Aparte estoy segura que Killian es mejor persona que las citas que tu esposa, Regina y Ruby se encargan de arreglarme. – Agregó a modo de explicación y queja.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó David. - ¿Vamos al motivo por el cual quería hablar con vos? – Preguntó y Emma asistió con la cabeza. – Llegaron las pruebas de adn que pediste sobre las últimas víctimas de Rumpelstiltskin. – Informó entregándole los papeles.

Emma leyó los resultados y sintió cierto alivio al descubrir que había estado en lo cierto, había cierta relación entre los hermanos Ava y Nickolas con el hombre Arthur, ese hombre era el padre de los niños. Pero a pesar del pequeño avance, se sentía más confundida que antes. ¿Por qué Arthur los había abandonado? ¿Cuál era la relación que todos ellos tenían con el asesino? Tanto Arthur, como los niños estaban limpios, no había nada que los relacione con Rumpelstiltskin. En la cabeza de Emma había una sola posibilidad, la relación de las victimas tenía que estar en la madre de esos niños. Tenían que encontrar a la madre. ¿Estaría viva? ¿Estaría muerta? ¿Sería una próxima víctima?

Después de pasar dos semanas en la casa de David y Mary Margaret, Emma y Henry volvieron a su departamento. Era hora de volver a la vida normal. Emma sabía que Rumpelstiltskin la estaba vigilando, y siempre la iba a vigilar hasta que ella lo atrape. Era hora de resolver ese caso, ella necesitaba resolver y cerrar ese caso. Pero lo que ella deseaba y quería, no significaba que podía hacerlo suceder. Y por ahora Rumpelstiltskin estaba ganado, y eso la frustraba y la enojaba. Cada día que Rumpelstiltskin pasaba libre, con posibilidades de lastimar a otros, era un día más en el que ella fracasaba. Así que se sentó en su escritorio, como más de una vez, decidida a encontrar algo que le ayude a resolver ese misterioso acertijo. De repente unas risas llamaron su atención, Killian estaba en su escritorio con otras dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Emma intentó no prestarles atención, pero cuando Killian fue llamado por David a su oficina, sintió nervios de quedarse a solas con esas dos personas que parecían tan cercanas al hombre que quería ganarse su corazón. Se sintió aún más nerviosa cuando ambos invadieron su escritorio.

\- ¿Queres un café? – Ofreció la mujer rubia.

\- Gracias. – Aceptó Emma agarrando una de las tazas con café.

\- ¿Sos Emma? – Preguntó el hombre morocho de ojos tan azules como los de Killian.

\- Si, soy Emma. – Asistió Emma. - ¿Los conozco? – Preguntó sintiendo cierta familiaridad hacia ese hombre desconocido.

\- Soy Liam, el hermano de Killian. – Se presentó Liam. – Y ella es mi mujer, Elsa. – Dijo señalando a la otra rubia.

\- Un placer conocerlos. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa tímida, sin saber bien que decir.

\- El placer es nuestro. – Dijo Elsa devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Así que, ¿Sos la novia de mi hermano? – Pidió saber Liam.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida, casi escupiendo el café que se había llevado a la boca.

\- ¿Aparte de qué tiene una foto tuya de fondo de pantalla en su celular? – Preguntó Liam divertido ante la reacción de Emma. – Él cambió mucho este tiempo, volvió a ser la persona que era, y estoy seguro de que eso tiene mucho que ver con vos. – Explicó con calma.

\- ¿Cambió? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

\- Dejo de ser el tonto, arrogante, creído con las mujeres, que se emborracha todas las noches y hacía de cuenta que nada del mundo puede afectarle. – Respondió Elsa.

\- Ahh, eso, pensé que era su estado natural. – Comentó Emma a modo de broma y suspiró aliviada al escuchar la risa de los otros dos.

\- Lo es, o mejor dicho lo fue por un largo tiempo. – Asistió Elsa.

\- Pero ahora está volviendo a ser quien es en verdad es gracias a vos. – Aseguró Liam.

\- Yo no hice nada. – Negó Emma.

\- Hiciste y haces más de lo que crees. – Discutió Liam.

\- Emma te necesitamos en la sala de reuniones. – Dijo Will llamándola desde lejos.

\- Lo siento, tengo que… - Se disculpó Emma levantándose de su asiento.

\- Anda tranquila, es tu trabajo. – Dijo Liam.

\- ¿Tenes planes el sábado? – Preguntó Elsa antes de que Emma se vaya.

\- No. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- Es el cumpleaños de Killian, deberías venir al festejo. – Informó Elsa con una sonrisa.

\- Yo no sé si es una buena idea, aparte tengo a Hernry conmigo… - Dijo Emma algo insegura, tratando de buscar una excusa.

\- No te preocupes, tu hijo también esta invitado. – Aseguró Liam.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es mi hijo? – Preguntó Emma asombrada de que haya reconocido quien era Henry.

\- Mi hermano habla mucho de vos. – Respondió Liam.

\- Yo… - Comenzó a decir Emma.

\- ¡Emma te necesitamos! – La interrumpió la voz de Will insistiendo en llamarla.

Así que Emma se fue a la sala de reuniones. Pero la cabeza de Emma estuvo en cualquier lugar, menos en la reunión. La cabeza de Emma estuvo perdida en la conversación que había tenido con Liam y Elsa. ¿Cómo podía ser que hayan creído que ella y Killian eran novios? ¿Cómo era que la consideraban una persona tan maravillosa cuando ni la conocían? ¿Por qué Killian tenía una foto de ella como fondo de pantalla en su celular? En cierto momento su mirada se encontró con la de Killian, y supo que él había podido leer en ella que era lo que le estaba sucediendo. Ellos necesitaban tener una seria conversación.


	9. Chapter 9

Killian se sintió nervioso al dejar a su hermano y su cuñada con Emma, tenía la sensación de que alguno de los dos iba a ir hablarle y temía que hagan sentirla incomoda. Pero su jefe lo llamó y no podía evitar hacerle caso. Cuando Emma se unió a la reunión minutos más tarde, supo que había estado bien en estar nervioso al encontrarse con su mirada llena de intensidad pidiendo explicaciones a los gritos. Así cuando terminó la reunión y Emma le pidió de hablar, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo. La siguió a la terraza, llevando dos tazas con chocolate para ver si podía calmarla un poco con eso.

\- Tenemos que hablar. – Dijo ella luego de aceptar la taza.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió él nervioso. – Lo siento, mi hermano y Elsa pueden ser personas muy entrometidas e intensas, no quería que te hagan sentir incómoda. – Se disculpó mientras se rascaba detrás de una de sus orejas.

\- Lo entiendo, ellos te quieren y te cuidan, es lindo que tengas personas como ellos en tu vida. – Comentó ella con sinceridad.

\- Supongo que tenes razón, al menos mientras no te hayan espantado. – Dijo él sonriendo ante el hecho de que ella no lucía tan horrorizada, quizás su hermano y su cuñada habían causado una buena impresión.

\- Ellos piensan que soy tu novia. – Informó ella después de un largo silencio, donde solamente se dedicaron a tomar sus chocolates.

\- Créeme que intenté convencerlos de que no lo somos, pero ellos son muy cabezas duras. – Aseguró él, una vez que se recuperó de haberse atragantado con su chocolate.

\- Me invitaron a tu cumpleaños. – Dijo ella soltando más información.

\- No tenes que venir si no queres, no es necesario… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- Quiero ir. – Lo interrumpió ella.

\- Bien. – Asistió con una sonrisa.

\- Pero Killian, si voy a ir a tu cumpleaños y voy a estar frente a personas que creen que somos novios, mínimamente creo que tendríamos que tener una cita antes. – Dijo ella en un ritmo bastante acelerado, por los nervios, temor y ansiedad que sentía.

\- ¿Queres que tengamos una cita? ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Si. – Respondió ella sonrojada.

\- De acuerdo, pero debes dejar que yo la planee. – Pidió él y ella asistió con la cabeza. - ¿Qué te parece mañana a la noche? – Propuso.

\- Me parece perfecto. – Contestó ella mordiéndose el labio.

Todo lo que había pasado había sucedido tan rápido, que Killian no sabía como reaccionar. Tenía ganas de reír y besarla, porque realmente esa mujer era maravillosa y no podía creer que finalmente haya aceptado tener una cita con él. Al final parecía que tendría que agradecerle a Liam y a Elsa por lo que sea que hayan hablado con ella. Se miraron un largo rato intensamente a los ojos, hasta que ella rompió la conexión y se hizo camino hacia las escaleras para volver a la comisaría.

\- ¿Por qué tenes una foto mía de fondo de pantalla en tu celular? – Preguntó ella volviéndose hacia él, antes de bajar las escaleras.

\- Porque me gusta verte sonreír. – Respondió él con sinceridad. – El día que te saque la foto estabas tan hermosa y tu sonrisa era capaz de contagiar a cualquiera. Me gusta cuando te relajas, sos natural y te permitís ser feliz. – Confesó con devoción.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo ella sintiéndose abrumada y sin saber bien que responder.

Al ver una pequeña sonrisa formada en los labios de ella se sintió aliviado, porque sinceramente había tenido miedo de asustarla con la confesión que acababa de hacerle. Pero al parecer ella agradeció su sinceridad. La miró irse y luego se quedo un rato en la terraza planeando que hacer para la cita. Cuando llegó a su casa, agradeció a Liam y a Elsa por la pequeña ayuda.

Killian sabía que Emma era fanática de banda "The National", así que decidió llevarla a un festival que había donde ellos tocaban. La pasó a buscar con su auto y juntos fueron al estadio. Emma estaba más hermosa y radiante que nunca, como si eso fuera posible. Estaba vistiendo una hermosa solera larga, color azul con dibujos rojos y marrones. El viaje fue algo incómodo, ambos en silencio y pensativos por los nervios que sentían. Una vez que llegaron al estadio, compraron unas gaseosas y se acomodaron en sus lugares. Killian intentó empezar pequeñas conversaciones, hablando de temas seguros, como el trabajo o Henry, pero Emma estaba de pocas palabras. El festival empezó y se concentraron en la música por un rato. Cuando la tercera banda comenzó a tocar, Killian no pudo tolerar más lo perdida, tensa y incómoda que Emma lucía. Quizás llevarla al festival había sido mala idea, quizás a ella no le gustaba ir a festivales o no lo consideraba apropiado para una cita.

\- ¿Queres que nos vayamos de acá? – Sugirió él, sorprendiéndola al agarrarle el brazo.

\- Si, vamos. – Respondió ella levantándose de su asiento.

\- Tenía pensado llevarte a cenar, pero no se si es buena idea. – Dijo él camino al auto. – Estás incómoda, ¿No? ¿Queres que te lleve a tu casa? – Preguntó él decepcionado de que lo que había planeado le estaba saliendo mal.

\- No creo estar con ánimos de cenar. – Admitió ella. – Pero creo que esto es incómodo porque necesitamos hablar, ¿Podríamos a ir a algún lugar tranquilo? – Dijo peinando su cabello con sus manos.

\- Conozco el lugar perfecto. – Aseguró él abriendo la puerta del auto para dejarla entrar.

La noche no estaría saliendo como lo había planeado, imaginado o pensado. Pero por lo menos no todo estaba perdido, al menos ella quería hablar. Eso podía ser tanto bueno como malo, pero al menos tendría explicaciones. Cuando ella le pidió de ir a un lugar tranquilo lo primero que se le ocurrió fue la costanera, así que manejó hasta a allí. Una vez que llegaron, bajaron del auto y caminaron un par de cuadras observando el mar hasta que decidieron acomodarse en un banco.

\- ¿Querías hablar? – Preguntó él algo inseguro.

\- Si. – Asistió ella, y dio un largo suspiro para tomar coraje y fuerzas. – Es solo que no sé, ni entiendo que es lo que está pasando entre nosotros. Era más fácil saber como manejarme con vos cuando me odiabas, aún cuando nunca supe el motivo. – Explicó con calma. – Pensé que tener una cita iba a hacer que todo tenga sentido, pero me siento más confundida que antes, y tengo miedo de que te estés burlando de mí. – Admitió tímidamente.

\- No entiendo. – Dijo él con sinceridad. - ¿Por qué creerías que yo quiero burlarme de vos? – Preguntó confundido.

\- Es solo que… ¿Es real lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros? – Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa. – No quiero mal interpretar las cosas, no quiero hacerme la cabeza con cosas que no van a funcionar, no quiero hacerme ilusiones y que después me eches la culpa diciendo que yo percibí otras cosas porque estoy desesperada porque alguien me ame. – Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

Ahí estaba Emma Swan dejando caer todas sus paredes, y mostrándose totalmente vulnerable y transparente ante sus ojos. En ese momento habría querido refugiarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta poder sacarle todas las inseguridades que tenía. Pero sabía que eso no era lo correcto, ella necesitaba explicaciones primero. Ella necesitaba que él también sea transparente con lo que le pasaba.

\- Sé que cuando nos conocimos fui duro y rudo con vos, y sé que debía parecerte raro porque no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Podrías haber conseguido el trabajo que yo quería, pero odiarte solamente por eso era infantil. – Admitió él avergonzado de su propia manera de actuar. – La verdad es que verte a vos fue como verme a un espejo. – Agregó pensativamente.

\- ¿Un espejo? – Preguntó ella. – Me habías dicho algo así una vez en la comisaría. – Dijo ella recordando una conversación que habían tenido tiempo atrás.

\- Si, es que esa es la verdad. – Asistió él. – Cuando murió Millah, cree esta personalidad dura en mí, un hombre seguro, con confianza, que siempre esta con una mujer distinta. Pero verte a vos fue como caer a la realidad, ver tu soledad y dolor, me hizo dar cuenta del mío. – Explicó él lo mejor que pudo.

La mirada verde de Emma tenía una intensidad y luz que nunca había visto. Killian no sabía que pensar, ni que hacer. Ese era el momento clave. Podrían avanzar o retroceder, podrían aceptarse o rechazarse, podrían entenderse o pelearse. Pero fuera la opción que fuera, lo único que Killian esperaba era no perderla. Ni siquiera la tenía, y aún así tenía miedo de perderla.

* * *

Emma no sabía porque había aceptado ir a una cita con Killian, es más, ni siquiera sabía como había podido ser ella quien lo había sugerido. Después da dar mil vueltas, finalmente decidió ponerse una solera que pensaba que era acorde para un recital. Ella se sorprendió de que él conociera sus gustos musicales, pero no lo cuestionó. En el auto aprovechó para verlo detalladamente. Killian era un hombre hermoso. Su cabello oscuro y desordenado le daba ganas de acariciarlo, sus ojos azules siempre tan intensos que le generaba la sensación de que podía ahogarse en ellos. Pensaba que en la cita iba a poder quitarse las dudas y miedos que tenía, pero solo lograron aumentar confundiéndola y poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa. Por suerte Killian lo notó y le propuso irse de allí. Por suerte no se enojó de los cambios de planes y aceptó que ella quiera hablar. La llevó a la costanera, y Emma se relajó porque el océano siempre le transmitía calma. Finalmente Emma decidió tomar coraje, y dejo salir hacia fuera todas sus preocupaciones. Killian fue sincero y eso le gustó, él le explicó con paciencia todo lo que ella pidió y necesitó.

\- ¿Puedo ver la foto que tenes en tu celular? – Preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.

\- Claro. – Asistió él y le entregó su celular.

\- Es… Increíble, nadie nunca había captado una foto así de mí. – Dijo ella sorprendida al verse tan feliz y natural en la foto.

\- Me gustaría verte así de feliz más seguido. – Dijo él con sinceridad.

\- A mi también. – Coincidió ella.

Estaba tan distraída mirando la foto, que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de él hasta que unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso. El gesto la sorprendió, pero cuando reaccionó ante lo que estaba pasando correspondió él beso con gran intensidad. Este beso fue distinto al primero que habían tenido. El primero había sido apasionado y desesperado, lleno de descargas de dolor. Este, en cambio, era lento y cálido. Era una invitación, era un dejarse conocer. Era agradable y bienvenido, como un increíble descubrimiento. Besar a Killian era una magnifica experiencia, que estaba segura se podría convertir en uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos.

\- Pensé tantas veces en besarte de está manera. – Dijo él descansando su frente contra la de ella, mientras recuperaba el aire.

\- ¿Y cómo se compara con tu imaginación? – Preguntó ella saboreando el gusto que él había dejado en sus labios.

\- La realidad no tiene comparación, la realidad es mejor. – Respondió él y se acercó para volver a besarla.

\- Entonces… - Dijo ella deteniéndolo.

Cuando lo detuvo para que no pueda volver a besarla, sintió culpa al ver el dolor que lo invadió de repente. Emma pudo ver todas sus inseguridades y temores en ese momento. Emma tenía que recordar que Killian era una persona que también había sufrido mucho en su vida. Ambos tenían un pasado difícil, no solo ella. Emma no quería confundirlo, así que volvió a unir sus labios en otro beso para demostrarle que ella también quería seguir besándolo indefinidamente.

\- ¿Ahora entendes que esto no es un juego para mí? – Preguntó él después de haber compartido varios besos.

\- Si, entiendo. – Asistió ella. – Tampoco es un juego para mí. – Aseguró. – Pero, ¿Podemos ir de a poco? – Pidió con cierto temor todavía presente en ella.

\- Podemos ir al ritmo que quieres, mientras estemos juntos. – Dijo él con convicción.

\- Bien. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Una vez que estuvieron satisfechos del momento compartido, decidieron ir a cenar. Se sentaron en una mesa frente al mar a comer pasta. Killian le prestó su campera para que no sintiera frío. Cenaron tranquilos y aliviados, ya que habían podido aclarar todo. Después de cenar Killian la llevó a su casa y despidieron con un largo beso. Emma entró a su departamento y dejo caer su peso contra la puerta mientras pensaba asombrada en lo fantástica que había resultado la cita con Killian.

\- ¿Y cómo les fue? – Preguntó Mary Margaret interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estuvo bueno el festival? ¿Te llevó también a cenar? ¿Hubo beso? – Cuestionó Ruby.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Son terribles! – Exclamó Emma riendo ante la insistencia de sus amigas. - ¿Saben que no hacía falta que las tres se queden a cuidar de Henry, no? Con una era más que suficiente. – Dijo dando un giro a la conversación.

\- Tu estrategia de cambiar la centralidad del tema de la conversación no funciona con nosotras. – Advirtió Regina.

\- Dale, contanos por favor. – Suplicó Ruby.

\- Fue muy incómodo al principio, tanto que decidimos irnos del festival y fuimos a pasear por la costanera. – Dijo Emma uniéndose a sus amigas que estaban sentadas en los sillones.

\- Por lo menos no te llevo a cenar desde un principio, eso si es incómodo. – Opinó Ruby.

\- ¿Y cómo siguió todo? ¿Superaron la incomodidad? – Preguntó Mary Margaret con curiosidad.

\- Hablamos y sorprendentemente eso fue bueno, pudimos conocernos mejor y romper la tensión que había. – Explicó Emma sin dar muchos detalles, pero recordando con una sonrisa todo lo que habían compartido.

\- ¡Estás sonrojada! – Exclamó Regina.

\- ¿Tuvieron sexo? – Preguntó Ruby.

\- Nada de sexo, solamente nos besamos. – Respondió Emma.

\- Debe haber sido realmente bueno para que te sonrojes de esa forma. – Dijo Regina divertida ante las reacciones de su amiga.

\- Lo fue, creo que fue el mejor beso que he tenido en mucho tiempo. – Admitió Emma volviéndose a sonrojar.

\- ¿Mejor que Walsh? – Preguntó Mary Margaret a modo de broma.

\- Si ese tonto habría intentando siquiera besarme, lo habría lamentado. – Dijo Emma con seriedad, pero haciendo que sus amigas se rían.

Emma nunca había sido buena con las citas, ella no era de ese tipo de mujer que disfrutaba de conocer nuevas personas, de tener que exponerse. Pero con Killian había sido distinto. En un principio podría haber sido incómodo, pero esa incomodidad se debía a los miedos que ambos tenían acumulados. Una vez que soltaron sus preocupaciones, Emma pudo disfrutar de la cita. Emma pudo ser ella misma, y eso fue una de las cosas que más le gusto, Killian parecía aceptarla tal cual era. La cita fue casi perfecta. De hecho fue la mejor cita que había tenido en su vida, no que fuera a admitirlo.

\- ¿Así que tu cita fue bien? – Preguntó Henry cuando Emma entró a saludarlo.

\- Pensé que estabas dormido. – Dijo Emma sorprendida de que su hijo este despierto.

\- Me alegra que te haya ido bien. – Dijo Henry con una gran sonrisa.

\- Henry… - Comenzó a decir Emma.

\- Mamá vos te mereces ser feliz. – La interrumpió Henry. – No todos los hombres van a ser como papá, no todos los hombres te van a abandonar. – Le recordó.

\- Lo sé – Asistió Emma. - ¿Por qué sos tan inteligente? – Preguntó despeinándole el cabello afectuosamente.

\- Porque soy tu hijo. – Respondió Henry.

\- Henry aún si no tengo novio, ni soy buena cuando se trata de mi vida amorosa, quiero que sepas que soy feliz. Vos me haces feliz. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad.

\- Y vos me haces feliz a mí mamá. – Dijo Henry.

Esa era la verdad, su hijo la hacía feliz desde el momento en que llegó a su vida. No había sido planeado, y había llegado en el momento menos esperado y más complicado. Pero Henry llenó su vida de luz. Su hijo era inteligente, y tenía razón. No todos los hombres eran como Neal. Y Killian no era para nada parecido a Neal. Killian sabía lo que era perder a alguien que amaba, y al conocer ese dolor no iba a exponer a alguien a eso, al menos no intencionalmente. Emma podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a abrirse, queriendo dejar entrar a Killian en su vida. Iba a ser difícil y tenía miedo, pero quería intentarlo. Killian le había devuelto las ganas de querer volver a intentarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Gracias a Nai Jones por la portada para éste fic! Me hizo muy feliz tu sorpresa/regalo :)_

* * *

La cita con Emma no fue nada de lo que había imaginado o esperado, fue mucho más. Por momentos había pensado que había fallado, que estaba haciendo algo mal o que Emma se había dado cuenta que no quería nada con él. Pero una vez que hablaron sinceramente, expresando sus miedos y preocupaciones, todo pareció quedar acomodado en su lugar.

Killian nunca había sido fanático de festejar su cumpleaños, pero este año tenía personas que querían festejarlo con él y no podía negarse. Los planes eran almorzar con su familia y a la tarde ir a navegar con sus amigos. A la mañana Liam y Elsa ya estaban en su casa y le prepararon un rico desayuno. Después de unas horas se sumaron Ana y Kristoff para ayudar a hacer el almuerzo. Killian agradeció profundamente que Emma haya aceptado unirse al almuerzo junto con Henry, porque sino no sabría como habría hecho para estar con las dos parejas a solas. Killian sonrió ante el hecho de que Emma y Henry encajen tan perfectamente con su familia, la naturalidad y aceptación con la que se trataban hacía parecer que ellos habían estado siempre presentes en sus vidas.

\- Necesitamos hacerles una consulta. – Informó Liam agarrando la mano de Elsa.

\- ¿Qué clase de consulta? – Preguntó Ana con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, es sobre algo importante que estamos tratando de decidir y nos gustaría saber sus opiniones. – Respondió Elsa a modo de explicación, sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

\- Como ustedes saben, nosotros no podemos tener hijos. – Continuó Liam la explicación de su esposa. – Así que estábamos pensando en la posibilidad de adoptar. ¿Qué opinan? – Pidió saber después de dar a conocer el motivo de la conversación.

Liam y Elsa se merecían ser feliz, ellos eran una de las parejas que tenían uno de los amores más fuertes de los que había podido ser testigo. Él sabía lo difícil que había sido para ellos el no poder tener hijos, lo mucho que habían sufrido por no poder formar la familia que habían soñado. Pero también sabía que eso era algo muy íntimo y especial, algo que debían solucionar y decidir entre ellos. Él creía que podrían ser grandes padres si llegaran a adoptar a un niño/a, pero prefería reservarse su opinión. Al parecer todos estaban teniendo la misma batalla que él, porque habían quedado sumergidos en un completo silencio. Killian estuvo a punto de abrir su boca para decirles que era algo que debían elegir ellos sin importar las opiniones de los demás, cuando Emma sorprendió a todos dando su opinión.

\- Creo que deberían hacerlo, deberían adoptar. – Dijo Emma rompiendo el largo silencio incomodo que se había generado.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó Elsa mirándola sorprendida ante el hecho de que haya sido quien decidió dar su opinión.

\- Si, si quieren tener una familia deberían considerar la opción de adoptar. – Dijo Emma y vio que todos la miraban como pidiendo más explicaciones. – Yo crecí en el sistema de adopciones, fui de familia en familia, siempre me devolvieron al sistema… - Explicó emotivamente y se tomó una pausa par dar un suspiro. – Los niños todo lo que quieren es tener una familia que los ame y si ustedes pueden darle eso a un niño, entonces lo están salvando de la triste realidad que es el sistema de adopciones. – Concluyó centrando su atención en su comida, porque no quería ver las miradas de lastima de los demás.

Enterarse que Emma había crecido en el sistema de adopciones de esa manera hizo que su corazón latiera intensamente, sintiendo gran dolor por ella. Saber eso sobre su pasado, hizo que pueda entender parte de su forma de ser. Ella tenía miedo al amor porque ninguna familia la había querido, ninguna familia la había aceptado o la había hecho creer que era lo suficientemente para ser elegida como parte de ellos. ¿Qué habría pasado con sus padres? ¿La habrían abandonado? ¿Habrían muerto? Killian quería saber todo sobre ella, pero a su vez sabía que debía ir de a poco. Él quería darle el espacio y el tiempo que ella necesitaba, él quería darle la posibilidad de elegir. Esa valiente mujer estaba exponiendo su doloroso pasado y a él le habría gustado abrazarla en ese preciso instante, pero estando frente a ella con una mesa separándolos lo hacía algo complicado.

\- Si, supongo que tenes razón. – Asistió Liam. – Nosotros solo lo estábamos viendo de nuestro lado, pero ahora verlo del otro hace que todo tenga otro sentido. – Dijo conmovido.

\- ¿Crees que un niño a pesar de que no sea en verdad nuestro hijo puede aceptarnos como familia? – Preguntó Elsa exponiendo uno de sus miedos.

\- Claro que si, al menos mientras ustedes lo quieran y lo hagan sentir parte. – Respondió Emma. – Y ustedes parecen ser de esas familias con mucho amor para dar, así que… - Dejo saber la sensación e impresión que la pareja habían causado en ella.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Liam, y todos se sumergieron en otro gran silencio después de la fuerte conversación.

\- Mamá. – Llamó Henry a Emma.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó Emma volviendo su atención a su hijo.

\- Si de algo sirve, ahora si tenes una familia. – Le recordó Henry con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé peque, por eso soy feliz. – Aseguró Emma despeinándole el cabello afectuosamente.

\- ¿Alguien quiere helado? – Preguntó Killian y Emma le sonrió agradecidamente de que haya cambiado el tema de la conversación.

Por suerte los temas de la adopción y del pasado de Emma no volvieron a tocarse. Sirvieron el helado y mientras lo tomaban empezaron a llegar sus amigos. David y Mary Margaret, Robin y Regina, August y Mérida, Rose y Will. Una vez que llegaron todos, fueron a navegar en el Jolly Roger. Volver a estar todos en el barco, hizo que Killian se acordara del casamiento de August y Mérida. Está era una situación parecida, solo que el motivo era otro y la familia presente era la de él. Disfrutó de estar en el mar acompañado de las personas que más quería. Él amaba navegar y le gustaba poder compartir eso con los demás.

\- Esto es para vos. – Dijo Emma entregándole un pequeño paquete.

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó él con una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad.

\- Tu regalo de cumpleaños. – Respondió ella como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

\- ¿Mi regalo? – Preguntó él sorprendido y ella asistió. – Emma, no tenías que comprarme nada… - Comenzó a protestar.

\- Sé que no tenía. – Lo interrumpió ella. – Pero quise hacerlo. – Admitió con seguridad.

Tomó el paquete en sus manos y lo abrió. Cuando terminó de quitar el papel, se encontró con un colgante con una brújula antigua. La brújula era pequeña, era del tamaño de su dedo pulgar, era de bronce y tenía una "K" grabada. La agarró en sus manos y pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía, Emma acababa de hacerle el regalo perfecto. Nunca nadie había podido leerlo tan bien para hacerle un regalo, ni siquiera Millah… No le gustaban las comparaciones. Él siempre iba a amar a Millah, pero era hora de seguir adelante con su vida, era hora de superar su dolor y continuar. Y por primera vez se sentía listo para dejar entrar el amor nuevamente a su corazón, todo gracias a Emma.

\- Sinceramente me costó mucho elegir un regalo, pero cuando encontré está brújula en un negocio de antigüedades me hizo acordar a vos y tuve la sensación que iba a gustarte. – Explicó ella nerviosa y ansiosa, con miedo de que a él no le guste el regalo.

\- Me encanta, es perfecta. – Dijo él sonriendo y colocando el colgante con la brújula alrededor de su cuello.

\- Déjame ayudarte. – Intervino ella al ver como él luchaba para abrocharse el colgante con una sola mano. – Listo. – Dijo una vez que le abrochó el colgante.

\- Emma… - Dijo él rozando su nariz contra la de ella.

\- ¿Estás teniendo un buen cumpleaños? – Preguntó ella desviando el rumbo de la conversación.

\- El mejor que tuve en mucho tiempo. – Respondió él honestamente. – Gracias por haber venido y haber estado durante todo. – Agradeció acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Me alegra haber estado y que hayas querido que este. – Confesó ella sonrojándose tímidamente.

\- Siempre voy a querer que estés. – Se animó a decir él, a pesar de que sabía que probablemente la iba a asustar pensar a futuro. - ¿Puedo besarte? – Pidió saber mirando los labios de ella con intensidad.

\- Si, podes. – Aceptó ella.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito para besarla. Sus labios se unieron en un beso cálido y tierno. Un beso que sabía más fantástico que el sol del atardecer. Besar a Emma siempre tenía algo de mágico, pero hacerlo en su barco y con la sensación del movimiento del agua fue más que mágico, fue maravilloso. Y si sumaba el hecho de que lo estaban haciendo frente a todos sus amigos, podía decir que ese beso había sido perfecto. Si, perfecto, porque besarse frente a todos ellos indicaba que Emma estaba empezando a aceptar lo que pasaba entre ellos como algo real y posible.

* * *

El cumpleaños de Killian resulto ser mucho mejor de lo que había esperado, de hecho lo disfruto mucho. La familia de Killian la hizo sentir cómoda y bienvenida, tanto que hasta sintió la necesidad de dejar a la luz parte de su pasado. Había preferido contarle eso a Killian de otra manera, pero la situación requería una explicación y ella fue lo suficiente valiente en darla. Porque cuando Emma era chica le habría gustado encontrarse con una familia como los Jones. Y aunque todavía no los conocía mucho, tenía la sensación de que cualquier niño/a sería afortunado en ser adoptado por Liam y Elsa. Después pasaron un gran rato navegando con sus amigos, el mar siempre le transmitía paz y hacerlo con ellos era fantástico. También fue fantástico que a Killian le haya gustado el regalo. Ella había estado muy nerviosa por eso y le había costado mucho elegirlo, pero cuando lo hizo creyó que era perfecto. Por suerte él el aseguró que lo fue. Aparte el regalo no era simplemente un regalo, era un rastreador. Ella siempre regalaba rastreadores a las personas que quería como una cierta manera de protección. Así si ellos eran atrapados/secuestrados por Rumpelstiltskin, ella tenía como encontrarlos.

\- Así que vos y Killian. – Dijo Rose.

\- Si, Killian y yo. – Asistió Emma.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cuáles son tus intenciones con él? – Preguntó Rose con cierta cautela.

\- No creo que tenga que darte ningún tipo de explicaciones, lo que pasa entre nosotros es cosa nuestra. – Dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos defensivamente.

\- Yo solo soy su amiga y me preocupo por él, lo he visto sufrir mucho y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar. – Explicó Rose con calma, queriendo demostrarle que no la juzgaba ni tenía nada en contra de ella.

\- Es complicado, yo también he sufrido mucho. – Admitió Emma dando un largo suspiro. – Si queres tener algo con él, dímelo antes de ilusionarme e intentar algo… - Comenzó a decir.

\- No, para nada, como te dije somos solo amigos. – La interrumpió Rose. – Yo era la mejor amiga de Millah, ella fue lo que nos unió e hizo que formemos está amistad. – Agregó a modo de aclaración.

\- Yo no sabía. – Dijo Emma algo avergonzada por sus reacciones, causadas por algo muy parecido a los celos. – Lo siento. – Se disculpó.

\- No lo hagas, por lo menos me diste a entender que te importa. – Dijo Rose con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Me importa mucho y quiero algo con él, aunque no sé si estoy lista, ni tampoco sé si él va a poder esperarme. – Expresó Emma sus sentimientos lo mejor que pudo.

\- Entiendo. – Asistió Rose. – No te preocupes, a él también le importas y si quiere algo con vos va a ser capaz de esperar. – Aseguró con convicción.

La conversación con Rose fue algo muy importante y significativo para Emma. Desde que había conocido a esa mujer sabía que era alguien importante para Killian, y tener en cierta forma su aprobación la hizo sentir calma. Porque si en verdad estaban dispuestos a intentar construir una relación, ella quería ser aceptada por su familia y sus amigos. Emma estaba empezando a aceptar la idea de que quería una relación con ese hombre, y que alguien tan cercano a él le diga que ella le importaba e iba a ser capaz de esperar a que este lista hizo que su corazón vuelva a latir en paz.

Por otro lado, sus amigos parecieron sorprendidos de que ella se muestre tan tranquila y cómoda con las pequeñas demostraciones de afecto que surgían espontáneamente entre ella y Killian. Pero hablando con ellos, todos se mostraron felices y coincidían en que ambos eran personas que podían funcionar perfectamente juntas por la conexión que había entre ellos. Escuchar que otras personas puedan sentir la conexión que había entre ellos le generó calma, le demostró que no era la única loca que lo sentía.

La semana continuó tranquila. Iban avanzando de a poco en su relación, tomándose el tiempo necesario para conocerse. Compartieron un par de patrullas y almuerzos. Por las noches intercambiaban mensajes, ya que ambos sufrían de problemas para dormir. Cuando Emma descubrió que Killian también sufría de insomnio no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, al parecer solía pasar eso en personas que habían vivido situaciones trágicas, y ellos dos tenían mucha experiencia en ese asunto.

\- Mamá. – Dijo Henry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Si peque? – Preguntó Emma, mientras preparaba una salsa.

\- ¿Puedo ir este fin de semana a lo de papá? – Pidió saber Henry sentándose en la mesada.

\- Si, claro. – Asistió Emma algo sorprendida.

\- ¿Pero? – Preguntó Henry sospechando que había algo más que su madre no había dicho.

\- Nada. – Aseguró Emma. – Es solo que creí que tenías planes con tu madrina. – Explicó.

\- Si, ya hablé con Regina al respecto y me dio su consentimiento. – Aseguró Henry.

\- De acuerdo, entonces está perfecto para mí, sabes que podes pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con tu papá. – Aceptó Emma alcanzándole una cuchara a Henry para que pruebe la salsa.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Henry. – Está exquisita. – Halagó luego de probar la salsa.

\- ¿Terminaste tu tarea? – Preguntó Emma cambiando el tema de conversación.

\- No. – Respondió Henry con sinceridad.

\- Ve a terminarla mientras yo termino la cena. – Indicó Emma.

\- Bien. – Dijo Henry bufando mientras bajaba de la mesada.

Henry fue a pasar el fin de semana con Neal. Emma estaba aliviada de que su hijo quiera volver a pasar tiempo con su padre, pero a la vez se preocupaba y tenía miedo. Ella no quería que su hija sufra, y últimamente Neal lo estaba haciendo sufrir bastante. Ella no quería culparlo, ni acusarlo, ni juzgarlo… Pero cuando veía la cara de desilusión de Henry más de una vez, su corazón se partía en pedazos. Ella quería protegerlo. Pero, ¿Cómo se hacía para proteger a un hijo de un padre? ¿Era posible?

Queriendo sacar las preocupaciones de su cabeza de todo lo relativo a Neal, decidió trabajar y enfocarse en el caso de Rumpelstiltskin. Como Henry estaba con Neal, podía quedarse trabajando hasta tarde. Así que después de que terminó su horario oficial de trabajo, fue a su escritorio y desplegó toda la información del caso. Necesitaba encontrar a la madre de Ava y Nickolas, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, ni por dónde empezar. Agarró un papel y comenzó a escribir todo tipo de posibilidades de cosas para hacer y averiguar.

\- ¿Te pensas quedar más tiempo? – Preguntó Killian interrumpiéndola.

\- Si. – Asistió ella. – Quiero trabajar en el caso, y Henry está con Neal, así que… - Intentó explicar.

\- ¿Qué te parece si pido algo para comer? – Propuso él quitándose su campera para dar a entender que se iba a quedar con ella.

\- Me parece una gran idea. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Pidieron comida china, como solían hacer cada vez que se quedaban trabajando hasta tarde en la comisaría. Emma se sintió feliz de que él se haya quedado a hacer compañía, su presencia lograba darle cierta calma y confianza en cuanto al caso que sola no lograba. Ella le informó sobre el reciente descubrimiento, de que Arthur (la víctima el Rey Arturo) era el padre de Ava y Nickolas (las víctimas Hansel y Gretel). Discutieron posibilidades sobre como la madre de los niños podría ser la relación con Rumpelstiltskin, y hablaron de los frustrados que estaban por no tener noticias sobre Jefferson.

\- Killian. – Dijo ella su nombre para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó él.

\- Creo que estoy lista para hablar de mi relación con el caso. – Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio para liberar algo de la tensión que sentía.

\- ¿Segura? – Pidió saber él. – Yo no quiero que te sientas presionada, yo voy a esperar a que estés lista. – Aseguró él, y ella comprendió que el comentario también iba referente a la relación que tenían.

\- Segura. – Asistió ella.

Emma quería confiar en él. De hecho, sentía que ya confiaba en él. Todo ese tiempo se había ganado la confianza de ella, y lo único que había hecho para hacerlo era ser el mismo. Emma quería demostrarle que confiaba y quería dejar salir hacia fuera el dolor que el caso le causaba. Sabía que él la iba a entender, y tenía la esperanza de que una vez que sepa su situación pueda ayudarla mejor a resolverlo.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando vio que Emma se iba a quedar tiempo extra en la comisaría supo enseguida, sin siquiera preguntarle, que era para trabajar en el caso de Rumpelstiltskin y que Henry debía estar con Neal o alguna otra persona que lo cuide. La decisión fue instantánea: si ella se quedaba, él también. La ayudó a revisar la información sobre el caso y pidió comida para que puedan cenar. Lo que nunca se esperó de esa noche, fue que ella le diga que estaba dispuesta a hablar de la cuestión personal que la vinculaba con el caso. Él siempre supo que ella tenía algo personal con el caso, pero escucharlo de su boca era hacerlo real. Él sabía que Emma tenía muchas paredes y había sufrido mucho, por eso al escuchar que estaba lista para hablar con él de eso sintió pura admiración. Esa maravillosa y fuerte mujer quería confiar en él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – Preguntó ella sin saber como empezar a encarar el tema.

\- Lo que está en los expedientes, lo que hemos hablado en las reuniones de trabajo y lo que me haz ido contado. – Respondió él pensativo.

\- ¿Nunca preguntaste a los demás, ni te contaron nada? – Preguntó ella con cierta curiosidad.

\- No, supuse que era tu derecho contarlo porque es tu historia. – Contestó él con sinceridad. – Y nadie me dijo nada porque todos te respetan. – Le recordó la lealtad de sus amigos.

\- Si, supongo que tenes razón. – Asistió ella. - ¿Por qué nunca me preguntaste? ¿No te generaba intriga? – Cuestionó.

\- Sé que si había algo relevante sobre el caso que necesitara saber, me lo iban a informar. Eso es suficiente. – Explicó él.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó ella dando un largo suspiro. – Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé… - Comentó ella, más para si misma que para él.

Que ella quiera confiar en él ya era un gran avance, pero quizás el hecho de que quería hacerlo no significaba que podía. Él no quería presionarla. Él quería darle el tiempo y el espacio que necesitaba, él no quería que ella sufra. Verla tan nerviosa y triste, con la mirada perdida probablemente empapada en sus recuerdos, lo hizo sentir un fuerte nudo en su estómago. Tal vez lo mejor era dejar la conversación para otro momento.

\- Emma, no necesitamos hablar de esto si no queres. – Dijo él llamando la atención de ella. – No quiero que te sientas presionada, ni nada del estilo. Vos podes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, cuando quieras. – Aseguró con convicción.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió ella mirándolo a los ojos. – Yo quiero contarte esto Killian, quiero que vos me ayudes como yo te ayudé... Y si sabemos todo quizás podemos ayudarnos más. – Expresó ella lentamente.

\- Bien, te escucho. – Le dejo saber él.

Admiración, si Killian sentía absoluta admiración por Emma. La vio por unos minutos luchar contra ella misma, probablemente buscando como dejar salir afuera las heridas de su pasado de la mejor manera. Él entendía perfectamente eso, porque era también lo que hacia cuando tenía que hablar de su pasado. Uno intentaba buscar la mejor forma, la que pensaba que iba a doler menos. Pero la realidad era que no había una buena o mala forma, la realidad era que siempre dolía sin importar la forma. Emma se acomodó el cabello detrás de sus orejas, dio un extenso suspiro, y finalmente hizo contacto visual con él, lista para hablar.

\- ¿Recordas las víctimas Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul? – Preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio para liberar algo de la tensión que sentía.

\- Si. – Asistió él preparándose mentalmente para el "golpe" a la verdad.

\- Sus verdaderos nombres eran James y Snow, ellos eran mis padres. – Confesó ella con la voz temblorosa. – Cora, la víctima Reina de Corazones, era nuestra vecina. – Agregó volviendo a la información de los expedientes.

\- Tus padres fueron los que denunciaron a Rumpelstiltskin. – Dijo él recordando el motivo de muerte de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul, o mejor dicho James y Snow.

\- Si, ellos escucharon los gritos y lo vieron escaparse, así que lo denunciaron. – Asistió ella. – A veces desearía que no lo habrían hecho, de esa manera Rumpelstiltskin no los habría matado. – Admitió tristemente.

\- Queres hacer justicia por ellos. – Dijo él comprendiendo la pasión que siempre parecía invadirla a ella con todo lo referente al caso.

\- Yo fui testigo de sus muertes, yo vi como Rumpelstiltskin los mató. – Dijo ella dejando salir varias lágrimas silenciosas de sus ojos. – Yo me salvé porque mis papás me obligaron a esconderme en el ropero, pero lo vi todo. Y a veces desearía no haberme salvado, porque lo que vi… - Se tomó una pausa para recuperar el aire y la voz. – Ese hombre es lo más cruel que existe, es macabro y no tiene piedad, él se merece estar encerrado donde no pueda lastimar a nadie. – Dijo escondiendo su cara tras sus manos.

A él le habría gustado decirle que iban a atrapar a Rumpelstiltskin, que iban a poder hacer justicia. Pero sabía que eso no la iba ayudar. Lo sabía porque eso era lo que él sentía con el caso de Millah. Así que en vez de llenar el momento con palabras que no significaban nada, fue a ella y la abrazó. La contuvo en sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda. En ese momento finalmente entendió porque estaban tan conectados. Ambos conocían el dolor de perder a personas que amaban delante de sus ojos. Las situaciones habrían sido distintas, pero el hecho de ver a alguien que amaban ser asesinado y no haber podido hacer nada al respecto lo compartían. La maldita culpa de haber sobrevivido también. Para él perder a Millah había sido algo catastrófico, algo tan doloroso que casi lo dejó sin retorno a su propia vida. Si para él había sido así, no se imaginaba como debía haber sido para ella. Si sus cuentas mentales estaban bien, ella debía tener cinco años cuando vio a sus padres ser asesinados. ¿Habría algo más traumático para un niño que eso? Como si eso fuera poco, después vino su experiencia en el sistema de adopciones. Finalmente podía empezar a resolver gran parte del acertijo que era Emma, y comprender sus paredes.

\- Después de tantos años se supondría que el dolor tendría que irse, pero no lo hace. El dolor siempre está. – Murmuró ella con la cabeza todavía hundida en el pecho de él.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió él. – Sé que nuestros casos son distintos, pero comparto lo que decís. El dolor nunca se va, al menos no del todo. – Dijo acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

\- ¿Crees qué algún día podremos superar el dolor? ¿Crees qué resolver nuestros casos ayudaría? – Cuestionó ella saliendo del abrazo para poder verlo a la cara.

\- No se si alguna vez vamos a superar el dolor, pero que cerrar los casos ayudaría, ayudaría mucho. – Respondió él con sinceridad, secándole las lágrimas que todavía caían por sus mejillas.

\- No creo que nuestros casos sean tan distintos. – Comentó ella después de un largo silencio.

\- ¿A qué te referís? – Preguntó él sin entender el comentario.

\- A que ambos sabemos lo que es que maten a alguien que amamos delante de nuestros ojos. – Explicó ella con calma. – Por eso conectamos, por eso nos entendemos. – Agregó algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Crees que conectamos? – Preguntó él dedicándole una sonrisa, porque ella estaba diciendo exactamente todo lo que había estado pensando.

\- ¿Vos no? – Retrucó ella.

\- Claro que conectamos. – Afirmó él con confianza. – Aunque debo admitir que desearía que podamos conectar en cosas más lindas. – Dijo pensativamente.

Killian volvió a refugiarla en sus brazos, y se quedaron así un largo rato. Abrazados en silencio. Sin fuerzas como para seguir trabajando, después de una conversación tan intensa y cargada de emociones, decidieron que lo mejor era regresar cada uno a su casa. Mientras esperaba que Emma salga del baño, recibió una llamada de Robin.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas? – Preguntó ella cuando salió del baño.

\- Con Robin, al parecer todos nuestros amigos están en el bar. – Informó él. - ¿Te gustaría que vayamos a pasar un rato con ellos? – Propuso alcanzándole la campera.

\- Si, buena idea, creo que nos vendría bien el despeje. – Aceptó ella.

Una vez que se pusieron sus camperas y agarraron sus cosas, Killian la tomó de la mano y salieron de la comisaría. Todo el camino al bar mantuvieron sus manos juntas. Incluso en algunos momentos ella dejaba caer su cabeza contra el hombro de él, lo cual le llenaba el corazón de ternura. Porque sus manos encajaban perfectas juntas, y estando a su lado él se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Sus sentimientos estaban avanzando más rápido de lo que gustaría, o que debía… Pero esas cosas eran inevitables. Killian Jones no daba marcha atrás. Y cuando Killian Jones se enamoraba, lo hacía intensamente; con su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo.

* * *

Relatar su relación con el caso de Rumpelstiltskin no fue fácil, ni sencillo. Revolver su pasado siempre era algo complicado y doloroso. Pero él la hizo sentir segura y contenida, él la entendía. Emma se sintió a salvo en poder confiar eso en él, y no se equivocó. Él no le dio la mirada de pena y lastima que la mayoría de las personas le daban, sino que le dio una mirada de comprensión y empatía. Lo mejor de todo fue que eligió abrazarla, y no llenarse la boca con palabras y discursos que no iban a tener ningún sentido.

Emma se sintió agradecida de que sus amigos los hayan invitado al bar, después de acabar de vivir una situación tan intensa le venía perfecto tener una distracción con sus amigos. Camino al bar, dejo que su cabeza por momentos se acomode en el hombro de Killian. Había algo lindo en eso, algo que la hacía sentir protegida y querida. Él la estaba haciendo sentir tantas cosas que jamás se imaginó que iba a sentir.

Una vez en el bar se unieron a la mesa junto con sus amigos, y se pusieron a conversar y tomar cerveza. A Emma le gustó estar rodeada de sus amigos, y de a poco se empezó a relajar y a reír de las tonterías que iban sucediendo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que le encantaba que sus amigos le hagan olvidar de sus problemas, se mantuvo cerca de Killian. Era como si después de contarle toda la verdad del caso, necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Él por suerte era bueno leyéndola y cada vez que necesitó un contacto, para recordar que él era real y estaba con ella, su mano estuvo sobre la suya.

\- ¿Cómo es que se odiaban? – Preguntó Regina con curiosidad al verlos tan sintonizados, como si habrían estado juntos toda la vida.

\- Bueno, Killian me odiaba porque no caí por sus encantos seductores como todas las demás mujeres. – Respondió Emma y todos rieron.

\- Y Emma me odiaba porque la ignoraba. – Agregó Killian.

\- La ignorabas porque sos un tonto celoso y envidioso. – Le reprochó Robin, medio en chiste y medio en verdad.

\- Lo soy. – Admitió Killian haciendo que todos vuelvan a reír.

La ignoraba. Si, ella sabía perfectamente que él la había ignorado por mucho tiempo. Pero escucharlo admitir eso a él, por algún motivo le generó cierto dolor. ¿Por qué la ignoraba cuando la conoció? La forma en que él la había ignorado y evitado por tanto tiempo, la había hecho volver loca más de una vez. Intentó evitar que los pensamientos negativos invadan su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en la conversación con sus amigos. Cuando decidieron dar por cerrada la noche, Killian la acompañó hasta su departamento. La caminata fue tranquila y silenciosa, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Por qué te pusiste mal cuando dije que te ignoraba? – Preguntó él cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio de ella.

\- Porque fue verdad. Vos me ignorabas y eso me volvía loca. – Confesó ella. – Siempre te veía con una mujer distinta, y en el fondo eso me hacía sentir mal. Porque quería que me quieras y me desees. Pensaba que debía haber algo malo en mí, para que nunca intentaras seducirme como a todas las demás. – Explicó ella con honestidad.

\- No hay nada de malo en vos, y no tendrías que pensarte en cuanto a lo que los demás opinan o actúan en base a tu persona. – Dijo él, después de recuperarse del asombro de que ella le haya contestado tan sinceramente.

\- ¿Realmente me vas a dar una lección sobre esto? – Preguntó ella quejándose.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- Después de que mis papás murieron, pasé toda mi infancia en el sistema de adopciones. Crecí yendo de familia en familia, creyendo que había algo malo en mí porque todos me devolvían, nadie me quería, nadie me elegía. Ni siquiera Neal. – Relató ella a modo de confesión. – Es difícil pensar algo distinto, cuando aprendí que siempre soy yo el problema. – Dijo con cierta rudeza.

\- Vos no sos el problema. – Aseguró él agarrándole la mano al verla tan vulnerable. – Aunque la actitud negativa probablemente no ayuda. – Bromeó para romper la tensión del momento.

\- Killian vos sos igual, me dijiste que el hombre seductor y lleno de confianza es solo un acto para poder sobrellevar tu dolor y soledad. – Retrucó ella recordando lo que le había dicho en alguna ocasión.

\- Tenes razón. – Asistió él.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me estás dando una lección sobre esto? – Preguntó ella frustrada.

\- Porque sin importar lo que pasa entre nosotros ahora, yo fui otra persona que te hizo sentir que no eras suficiente. – Dijo él reprochándose a si mismo por haberla hecho sentir mal con sus actitudes. – Pero la razón por la que te ignoraba era porque me hacías sentir cosas para las que todavía no estaba listo y me asusté. Eso es mi culpa, no la tuya. – Explicó él.

Era tarde y estaban parados en la puerta de su edificio, teniendo una conversación que probablemente sería mejor tenerla en un lugar privado. Pero las palabras de él lograron curar algo del dolor que había sentido antes, lograron calmarla y apagar sus inseguridades. Emma no sabía como responder después de tantas confesiones, así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer, lo besó. Lo besó suavemente, tomándose el tiempo que quiso para disfrutar del sabor de sus labios y su lengua. Lo besó hasta que ambos sintieron que estaban bien. Luego de que se despidieron, entró a su departamento y se acostó a dormir.

El timbre la despertó interrumpiendo sus sueños. Emma no entendía quien era capaz de interrumpir sus sueños un Domingo por la mañana. Ella quería aprovechar la mañana para poder dormir, ya que a la tarde tenía un turno en la comisaría. Cada fin de semana que Henry no estaba con ella, elegía trabajar turnos extras para tener más dinero. Al parecer debía ser algo importante porque la persona insistió y volvió a tocar el timbre. Emma se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta. Ni bien la abrió, su hijo corrió a ella y la abrazó con fuerzas.

\- Hola peque. – Saludó Emma confundida, devolviendo el abrazo a su hijo y mirando a Neal sospechosamente. - ¿Qué hacen acá? – Preguntó.

\- Se siente mal, tiene fiebre, así que quiso venir acá. – Respondió Neal por su hijo.

\- ¿Te sentís mal? – Preguntó Emma a su hijo.

\- Si. – Asistió Henry.

\- Ve a tu habitación acostarte, yo después te llevo algo para tomar. – Indicó Emma. - ¿Tu hijo esta enfermo y lo primero que haces es traerlo acá para deshacerte de él? – Preguntó con furia a Neal, una vez que Henry ya no estaba con ellos.

\- Como dije, él quiso venir. – Respondió Neal a modo de excusa.

\- ¿Por qué siento que hay algo más en el asunto? – Preguntó Emma sin creerle del todo.

\- Porque sos paranoica y siempre esperas lo peor de mí. – Contestó Neal con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Aún si él quiere estar acá podrías hacerte cargo, yo tengo turno en la comisaría y si él se siente mal no es lo mejor que venga. – Dijo Emma seriamente.

\- No voy a quedarme acá. – Negó Neal.

\- Entonces te habrías quedado con él en tu casa. – Discutió Emma.

\- ¿No podes entender que no puedo quedarme con él? – Preguntó Neal frustrado.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Sos su padre! ¡Hacete cargo de una vez! ¡Ser padre es estar tanto en los buenos momentos, como en los malos! – Exclamó Emma enojada.

\- ¡Ya que eres tan buena madre y lo tenes todo descifrado, hacete cargo vos! – Dijo Neal dirigiéndose al pasillo y llamando el ascensor.

Emma cerró la puerta con fuerzas, descargando toda su bronca. No podía creer como Neal siempre elegía actuar de formas que lastimaban a Henry. A Neal le gustaba echarle la culpa a ella siempre de que su relación con Henry parecía nunca funcionar, pero la realidad era que él solo se encargaba de hacerlo con sus actitudes. Se tomó unos minutos para calmarse y fue a ver a su hijo. Se sentó en la cama con él, y le dio un té y un antibiótico.

\- Lo siento pero vas a tener que venir a la comisaría conmigo, no hay nadie que pueda cuidarte. – Se disculpó Emma.

\- Está bien, no importa. – Dijo Henry concentrándose en su té. – Íbamos a ir al partido, pero yo me sentía, me siento mal... – Comentó después de un largo silencio.

\- Podes verlo en la comisaría si queres. – Sugirió Emma.

\- No sé si tengo ganas de verlo. – Dijo Henry haciendo hombros.

\- Está bien, cualquier cosa que quieras hacer está bien. – Aseguró Emma.

¿Por un partido de béisbol? ¿Esa era la excusa que había tenido para dejar a su hijo enfermo con ella? ¡Emma tenía tantas ganas de matar a Neal en ese momento! Esas actitudes lo único que hacían era que Henry se sienta poca cosa, que sienta que su presencia no era importante o no valía la pena. Era como si Neal le habría dicho "prefiero ir a un partido antes que cuidarte", literalmente. Emma odiaba tener que llevar a Henry a la comisaría porque sabía que era aburrido para él, pero no podía dejar a su hijo sintiéndose mal solo. Emma amaba a su hijo y lo cuidaba. Henry siempre iba a ser su prioridad.


	12. Chapter 12

Era Domingo y por suerte no tenía que ir a trabajar. Sin embargo, algo lo hizo tener que volver a la comisaría. Se había olvidado el cargador de su celular. Pensó en ir a buscar el cargador el próximo día, pero ir a la comisaría significaba la posibilidad de ver a Emma ya que ella si trabajaba ese día. Ante la posibilidad de poder verla, decidió ir por el cargador después de desayunar.

Entró a la comisaría, fue a su escritorio y recuperó su cargador. Al parecer debían estar haciendo patrulla, porque las oficinas estaban bastante vacías. Saludó a Leroy, un oficial que trabaja siempre en horarios contrarios a los suyos, y fue a la sala de reuniones para ver si encontraba a alguno de sus compañeros. Cuando entró a la sala de reuniones se encontró con alguien que no esperaba, Henry.

\- Hola Killian. – Saludó Henry incorporándose en el sillón para poder sentarse.

\- Hola Henry. – Saludó Killian y se acomodó en el espacio libre que Henry le dejo en el sillón. - ¿Tu mamá esta de patrulla? – Pidió saber.

\- Si, con Robin. – Informó Henry.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Estoy enfermo y mamá no quería que me quede solo en casa. – Respondió Henry.

\- Eso apesta, estar acá puede ser muy aburrido. – Comentó Killian y Henry asistió con la cabeza.

\- Si, encima por estar enfermo me pierdo el partido de béisbol al que me iba a llevar mi papá. – Dijo Henry con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a mi casa y si te sentís mejor podemos ver el partido y preparar algo para comer? – Propuso Killian.

\- ¿De verdad no te molestaría hacer eso por mí? – Preguntó Henry asombrado.

\- Para nada. – Respondió Killian, las reacciones de Henry haciéndolo recordar a Emma. – Es mi día libre y no tengo nada para hacer, la compañía me va a venir bien. – Argumentó para convencerlo.

\- Bien, llamaré a mamá para ver que dice. – Dijo Henry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Henry llamó a Emma y ella accedió a su pedido, aunque necesitó hablar primero con él para asegurarse de que no tenía ningún problema al respecto. Killian llevó a Henry a su casa. Henry durmió un par de horas en el cuarto de huéspedes que él tenía. Se despertó para la hora del partido y lo miraron juntos.

\- ¿Te gusta el béisbol? – Preguntó Henry a Killian.

\- La verdad, no mucho, no lo entiendo. – Respondió Killian. – Prefiero el fútbol. – Agregó.

\- Si, los europeos suelen preferir el fútbol. – Asistió Henry. – Pero, ¿Por qué queres ver el partido conmigo si no te gusta? – Pidió saber confundido.

\- Porque me gusta pasar el rato con vos. – Contestó Killian con sinceridad.

\- ¿Preferirías ir a la cancha? – Continuó Henry con el interrogatorio.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió Killian haciendo hombros. – Para mí lo que importa es la compañía. Si estás con alguien con quien la pasas bien y queres, no importa lo que uno hace ni donde. – Explicó con calma.

\- Bien. – Aceptó Henry después de mirarlo a los ojos por un largo instante, como queriendo leerlo.

Cuando estaban amasando unas pizzas para la cena, llegó Emma y los ayudó a terminar de cocinar. Una vez que estuvo todo listo se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del comedor a comer. Killian disfrutó de las conversaciones, las risas y el compartir. Era la primera vez que sentía que su casa estaba llena de vida y eso hacia que su corazón quede lleno de calidez. Henry se quedo dormido mientras lavaban los platos, así que lo volvió a acostar en la cama, y Emma y él se pusieron a ver una película.

\- Nos quedamos dormidos. – Dijo ella con la voz ronca, reaccionando ya que su celular había sonado.

\- Eso parece. – Asistió él. - ¿Qué hora es? – Pidió saber él.

\- Las dos y cuarto de la mañana. – Respondió ella después de ver la hora.

\- ¿Quién era en el celular? – Preguntó él recordando el motivo que los había despertado.

\- Nadie, simplemente la alarma para el antibiótico de Henry. – Explicó ella con intenciones de levantarse del sillón, pero él se lo impidió abrazándola.

\- Es tarde, podrían quedarse si quieren. – Ofreció él nervioso.

\- Mmm. – Murmuró ella pensativa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. – Si, creo que quedarnos es una buena idea. – Aceptó rozando sus narices.

Por unos minutos disfruto de tenerla en sus brazos y la besó lentamente. La besó con suavidad y dedicación, como tomándose todo el tiempo que quería para saborearla. Tenerla de esta manera le hacía sentir que había encontrado a la persona perfecta para él. Sería tonto porque su relación no había avanzado más allá que un par de besos, pero él lo sabía. Él lo supo desde el primer momento que la conoció, aunque lo negó por mucho tiempo. Ella era la mujer para él. Killian estaba enamorado.

\- Te amo. – Confesó él.

Si, de repente había sentido una gran necesidad de confesarle su amor y lo hizo. Al ver la reacción confundida y de pánico que pareció invadirla a ella, supo que no había elegido el momento correcto para hacerlo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Él le acababa de confesar que la amaba, y esa era la verdad.

\- Yo, no… - Negó ella sacudiendo su cabeza y levantándose del sillón. – Tengo que irme, es tarde. – Dijo buscando una excusa para escapar de la situación.

\- Pensé que dijiste que iban a quedarse. – Discutió él, también levantándose del sillón.

\- Pero tengo que despertarlo para darle el antibiótico, aparte tiene clases mañana, y nosotros tenemos que trabajar. – Justificó ella. – Lo mejor es que nos vayamos. – Dijo decidida dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

\- Como desees. – Aceptó él dando un suspiro.

Hablar con ella en ese estado no tenía ningún sentido, él no iba a presionarla a nada que no quiera, así que la dejo ir. Pero dejarla ir era cada vez más difícil. Lo peor es que los siguientes días ella volvió a su costumbre de ignorarlo. Siempre buscaba una excusa para cancelar sus salidas y se encargaba de que nunca estén completamente solos para que no puedan hablar bien del tema. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle las cosas tan complicadas? ¿Tan difícil era de aceptar que él la amaba? ¿Tan terrible era la idea de que la relación que tenían crezca?

\- ¿Qué te tiene de este humor de perros? – Preguntó Liam.

\- Nada. – Respondió Killian bufando.

\- Killian, te conocemos y sabemos que algo te está molestando. – Le recordó Rose mirándolo seriamente. - ¿Qué es la nada que está sucediendo? – Pidió saber.

\- Le dije a Emma que la amo. – Contestó Killian rascándose detrás de una de sus orejas.

\- Eso es maravilloso. – Dijo Elsa entusiasmada. - ¿No lo es? – Preguntó confundida al ver lo miserable que parecía Killian al respecto.

\- Ella no comparte mis sentimientos. – Dijo Killian dando un largo suspiro.

\- Eso es imposible. – Protestó Rose. – Ella realmente parece estar muy enamorada de vos. – Dijo con convicción.

\- Si, la manera en que te mira es la manera en la que uno mira a alguien que ama. – Agregó Liam coincidiendo con Rose.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me esta ignorando desde que le dije que la amo? – Preguntó Killian frustrado. – No entiendo. – Negó él con su cabeza.

\- Por lo poco que nos haz dicho sobre Emma, ella ha sufrido mucho. – Dijo Elsa y él asistió. – Seguro esta asustada y no sabe como reaccionar. – Expresó su opinión.

\- Si en verdad la amas, sé paciente y pelea por ella. – Aconsejó Liam.

\- Eso haré. – Asistió Killian.

Y en verdad, eso es lo que iba a ser. Porque por más que le dolía que ella lo ignore, y haya reaccionado mal, la amaba. Él no iba a darse por vencido, él iba a pelear por ella. No sabría si Emma correspondía sus sentimientos, pero que ella coincidía en que había una conexión entre ellos era seguro. Él no se iba a rendir, porque uno no se rinde cuando se trata de las personas a las que ama.

* * *

Hace dos semanas que se escapaba de Killian y lo ignoraba, y hace dos semanas que se sentía pésimo al respecto. Sabía que era su culpa y su decisión, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera. Lo peor de todo es que lo estaba lastimando a él. Pero ella no podía borrar las palabras que él le había dicho de su cabeza… Le había dicho que la amaba. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Tendría que importarle si era cierto o no? Emma no se llevaba bien con el amor. Todas las personas que amaba, se morían o la abandonaban. Esa era la razón por la que no hacía eso de tener relaciones, y ella se lo había advertido a él en un principio. Pero se dejo llevar y ahora todo estaba arruinado, porque ella arruinaba las cosas. Era mucho más fácil correr de lo que sentía que aceptarlo, así que corrió.

\- Gracias por haber cuidado a Henry. – Agradeció Emma a Regina.

\- De nada, sabes que me encanta cuidarlo. Aparte él y Roland se llevan muy bien. – Dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Se portaron bien? – Preguntó Emma algo curiosa.

\- Por suerte si. – Respondió Regina. – Aunque Henry está medio preocupado por vos. – Agregó.

\- ¿Preocupado por mí? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Emma sorprendida.

\- De hecho todos lo estamos. – Dijo Regina sin responder sus preguntas. - ¿Qué anda sucediendo entre Killian y vos? – Preguntó mirándola con seriedad.

\- Nada. – Contestó Emma.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Entonces por qué todos estos días se los vio miserables y separados a los dos? – Cuestionó Regina. – Y no intentes negarlo, las personas que trabajan con vos pueden dar cuenta de eso fácilmente. – Advirtió.

\- Es solo que, no creo que vayamos a funcionar. – Admitió Emma tristemente.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Regina preocupada.

\- Porque me dijo que me ama. – Respondió Emma. - Y eso no puede pasar, eso es imposible. – Agregó con la voz rota.

\- Yo creo que si él te lo dijo, debe ser porque en verdad lo siente. – Dijo Regina cautelosamente, no quería hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

\- No lo sé, yo… Simplemente no puedo lidiar con esto ahora. – Dijo Emma secándose las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. – La novia de Neal está embarazada. – Dijo después de un largo silencio.

\- Si, Henry me contó. – Asistió Regina, dándole tiempo para expresar lo que sentía.

\- Estoy triste y enojada. – Confesó Emma. – No es celos, yo jamás sentiría celos de algo así porque nunca quisiera volver a estar con Neal. – Aclaró. – Pero por culpa de Neal yo estuve embarazada en prisión, tuve a Henry en prisión. Y que ahora él vaya a hacerlo bien con otra persona me duele. – Explicó.

\- Killian no es Neal. – Le recordó Regina. – Algún día vas a tener que aceptar que las personas podemos quererte bien. – Dijo con cariño.

Esa era la realidad, ella no podía lidiar con sus sentimientos. No después de todo lo que le había pasado. Ella no podía dejar entrar a alguien en su vida y arriesgar su corazón de esa manera. No solo por sus temores y su corazón, sino porque tenía que cuidar a los demás. Y ahí quizás estaba el otro punto que rebalsaba el vaso. Por más que no quería, su corazón ya estaba demasiado sumergido y ella no podía dejarse llevar por eso, ella no podía arriesgar la vida de Killian de esa manera. Ella tenía que resolver el caso de Rumpelstiltskin. Sumando eso a su lista de inseguridades, se convenció que lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de Killian.

Pero había un pequeño gran problema, trabajaban juntos. Y como a veces pasaba, ese día les tocó patrullar juntos. Fue raro e incómodo, se mantuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Dolía el silencio, era sofocante. Pero tenía que enfrentarlo, ese era el efecto de sus acciones. Después de detener a un criminal que intento robar una tienda de ropa, volvieron a la comisaría. Emma se encargó de llenarse de trabajo, para poder continuar evitándolo. Al rato, recibió un llamado de Ariel y sonrió. Ariel era una amiga que tenía que trabajaba en el FBI y a veces le pasaba información que pedía o necesitaba. Al ver que la estaba llamando atendió esperando que sean noticias sobre Rumpelstiltskin.

 _\- ¿Qué tenes para mi hoy? – Preguntó Emma._

 _\- Información sobre un caso que me preguntaste hace unas semanas, sobre Robert Gold. – Respondió Ariel._

 _\- Te escucho. – Dijo Emma dando a entender que quería más información._

 _\- Al parecer fue visto en una dirección, una persona dijo que lo reconoció. – Explicó Ariel. – Te envío todo lo que sé por mail, ¿Te parece? – Ofreció._

 _\- Si, por favor. – Pidió Emma._

 _\- De acuerdo, ahí te envío. – Asistió Ariel._

 _\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma._

 _\- Tenemos que juntarnos a cenar, hace mucho que no te vemos. – Dijo Ariel._

 _\- Si, estaría bueno, arreglemos para la semana que viene. – Dijo Emma. – Envía saludos a Eric. – Agregó._

 _\- Y vos a Henry. – Dijo Ariel._

Una vez que terminaron la llamada, abrió su correo electrónico y leyó toda la información. Antes de decidir que hacer decidió hablarlo con David. Juntos coincidieron que lo mejor era armar un operativo para ir a revisar la dirección. Cuando terminaron de planificar la estrategia, fue a hablar con Killian. Ella no sabía como él iba a reaccionar, pero tenía que decírselo. Él se merecía saberlo, se merecía tener la posibilidad de elegir que hacer con eso. Así que tomó coraje y fue a enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó ella apoyándose contra el escritorio de él.

\- Emma, si esto es para hablar de nosotros… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- No es sobre nosotros. – Lo interrumpió ella.

\- ¿Entonces sobre qué es? – Preguntó él algo confundido y desilusionado.

\- Sobre Robert Gold. – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Qué hay sobre él? – Preguntó él poniéndose tenso ante la mención de ese hombre.

\- Tengo información sobre una posible dirección en la que estuvo, o podría estar. Un contacto me llamó y me dijo que al parecer una persona lo reconoció. – Explicó ella nerviosa.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó él confundido.

\- Perdón si te invadí, o me metí en algo en lo que no debía. – Se disculpó ella mordiéndose el labio. – Pero después de ese día que me contaste sobre el caso, me puse a investigar distintos puntos y contactarme con algunas personas. Y surgió esto. – Expresó como se habían dado las cosas.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció él con los ojos llorosos.

Emma se sorprendió de que él le agradezca lo que había hecho. Ella pensó que él se iba a enojar, porque ella había estado trabajando e investigando el caso sin su permiso. Emma sintió algo de alivio. Quizás todavía no podía aceptar el amor que había entre ellos, pero quizás con esto podía demostrarle que le importaba. Tenían que ir al operativo y ella tenía que darle la posibilidad de elegir si ser parte o no. Ella quería ser egoísta y no darle la posibilidad de elegir, obligarlo a quedarse. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque sabía que si era al revés, si era la posibilidad de ir por Rumpelstiltskin ella también querría ir. Ella lo iba a cuidar. Aunque con cuidarlo no alcanzaba, él tenía que estar concentrado y en control, así que necesito recordárselo.

\- Killian, podes ser parte del operativo si queres. Pero necesito que me prometas que no vas a hacer nada tonto. Si en algún momento no podes seguir adelante, necesito que me avises a mí o alguien. – Pidió ella mirándolo intensamente.

\- De acuerdo, eso haremos. – Prometió él.

\- Un paso en falso y te saco yo misma del operativo. – Advirtió ella.

\- Desesperaría si no lo hicieras. – Dijo él.

La dirección era un departamento en un edificio viejo, que quedaba en uno de los barrios más lejanos al centro de la ciudad. Entraron al departamento, pero como era de esperar estaba vacío. También revisaron el resto de los departamentos, pero no había pistas, ni rastros. Emma se sentía frustrada, pero sabía que eso era lo normal en esas situaciones. Cuando una persona estaba escapando de la ley, generalmente sabía cuando venían a buscarla y se escapaban. Lo que más lamentaba era haberle dado falsas ilusiones a Killian.

\- Perdón. – Se disculpó ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él.

\- Por esto, porque Gold no este acá, por no tener pistas, y por haberte hecho ilusionar. – Enumeró ella tímidamente, agregando en su cabeza: _y por no estar lista para aceptar nuestro amor._

\- No tenes que disculparte, con tu intención de ayudar ya hiciste demasiado. – Aseguró él. – Aparte si tenemos pistas. – Dijo entregándole una foto.

Una foto de Millah, esa era la pista. Emma miró la foto y sintió cierta familiaridad hacia la mujer que una vez Killian había amado. Millah le hacía acordar a alguien, pero en ese momento no podía darse cuenta a quién.


	13. Chapter 13

Todo resulto difícil para Killian ese día, todo desde que escuchó a Emma decir que tenían pistas sobre Robert Gold. Desde que escuchó a Emma decir eso que se vio invadido de una gran variedad de sentimientos: enojo, ansiedad, confusión, desesperación. Era como si estaba en otro plano, tan perdido estaba que ni siquiera pudo registrar como habían llegado a la dirección. Pero tenía que concentrarse, tenía que encontrar a Robert Gold y hacer justicia por Millah. Y Emma tenía razón, si él quería estar ahí presente en ese momento necesitaba concentrarse, así que eso hizo. Por supuesto la dirección que les habían pasado estaba vacía y eso hizo que sus esperanzas de quiebren. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando encontró una foto de Millah. Encontrar la foto de ella allí era una pista, era una señal, era un pequeño avance.

Cuando volvieron a la comisaría la impotencia y angustia que sentía por ese caso lo volvió a invadir. Killian todavía no entendía como había sobrevivido, pero ya que lo había hecho quería y necesitaba hacer justicia. Pero los años pasaban y él seguía sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Encontrar la foto quizás era uno de los mayores avances que había logrado, y todo gracias a Emma. Se puso a acomodar unas cosas en su escritorio, pero su mano (específicamente donde se unía su mano ortopédica a su brazo) se vio invadida por un gran dolor, y los papeles y el lapicero cayeron al piso.

\- Acá tenes. – Dijo Emma alcanzándole un par de los papeles.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció él. – No es necesario que me ayudes. – Dijo de manera cortante, su muñón dolía y eso lo estaba haciendo enojar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? – Cuestionó ella mirándolo intensamente, como queriendo leerlo.

\- Nada. – Respondió él demasiado rápido, señal de que estaba mintiendo.

\- No me mientas. – Exigió ella. – Killian, si esto es porque me puse a investigar el caso sin preguntártelo, lo siento y entiendo si te sentís enojado o te sentís invadido, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo. – Explicó ella, sintiéndose nerviosa ante la idea de haber tocado un punto límite en él.

\- No, para nada. Yo no estoy enojado por eso. – Aseguró él.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? – Pidió saber ella con preocupación.

\- Es esto, me duele. – Respondió él levantando su mano ortopédica.

\- Entonces deberías sacártela. – Dijo ella agarrando el brazo de él con sus manos e invadiendo su espacio personal.

Emma invadió su espacio personal, le tomó el brazo y le quito la mano ortopédica. Killian se quedó congelado en su lugar, sin saber como reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente las manos de ella empezaron a acariciar suavemente el lugar donde debería estar su mano izquierda, generando que cierre los ojos ante el gesto. Killian nunca habría pensado que una persona iba a animarse a tocar esa parte de él, sin sentir repugnancia o decepción. Pero ahí estaba Emma sorprendiéndolo. Ella lo estaba acariciando como si eso estaría bien, lo estaba acariciando aceptando eso como parte de él y sin juzgarlo, ni creerlo menos al respecto.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó él todavía sin abrir los ojos.

\- Se llama dolor fantasma. Las personas que han tenido una amputación a veces sienten dolor en esa parte del cuerpo, lo mejor es tocar la zona o mirarla en un espejo para poder recordar y comprobar que esa parte ya no está. – Intentó explicar ella y continuó acariciándole su muñón.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó él maravillado.

\- Lo busqué en Internet. – Respondió ella con sinceridad. – No deberías usar la mano ortopédica, te lastima y seguro es incómoda. – Dijo ella observando su piel.

\- No, no voy a hacer el hombre raro sin una mano. – Negó él. – Para vivir en esta sociedad sin ser juzgado o considerado menos cosa, es necesario tener todas las partes del cuerpo. – Dijo con cierta amargura.

\- Yo jamás te juzgué, ni te consideré menos por esto. – Aseguró ella mirándolo con convicción. - ¿A alguien le molestaría que Killian deje de usar su mano ortopédica acá adentro? – Preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el resto de sus compañeros.

Por supuesto todos respondieron que no les molestaba, y Killian no usó su mano ortopédica por el resto del tiempo que estuvo en la comisaría. Se sentía agradecido por eso, la verdad es que usar esa mano más de un día resultaba difícil y le hacía doler su muñón. Después de ese pequeño momento, no volvió a hablar con Emma. Ella se fue temprano, y aunque le habría gustado saber el motivo o que ella se quede para estar juntos, sabía que era mejor que se haya ido. Él necesitaba hablar con Rose y contarle el pequeño avance que habían hecho ese día, por eso cuando salió del a comisaría se fue para su restaurante. Mientras cenaban, le contó todo lo que había sucedido durante el día.

\- ¿Así que Emma estuvo investigando el caso? – Preguntó Rose con cierta curiosidad.

\- ¿Después de todo lo que te conté, eso es lo que te interesa saber? – Preguntó Killian asombrado.

\- Si. – Asistió Rose.

\- Rose te estoy diciendo que encontré una foto de Millah, lo cual significa que en algún momento Robert Gold o alguien que él mando estuvo en esa dirección. – Dijo Killian frustrado ante la idea de que haya estado tan cerca y no lo hayan podido atrapar.

\- Lo sé, y sé que es un avance, y no hay nada que quiero más que resuelvas este caso para que podamos dejar ir en paz a Millah. – Dijo Rose dando un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Pero? – Preguntó Killian presintiendo que su amiga tenía más para decir.

\- Emma estuvo investigando el caso, te informó cuando encontró una pista, te dejo ir con ella en búsqueda de la pista, te cuido durante el operativo y después logro convencerte de no usar tu mano ortopédica. – Enumeró Rose. - ¿Sabes qué significa eso? – Pidió saber con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Que es muy buena haciendo su trabajo. – Dijo Killian pensativamente.

\- No tonto. – Negó Rose. – Significa que le importas. Ella estuvo investigando el caso por vos, para ayudarte. Ella no estará lista para poner su amor en palabras, pero con sus gestos y acciones claramente lo demuestra. – Expresó lo que pensaba y sentía.

Lo que su amiga le dijo quedo resonando en su cabeza y no pudo borrárselo. Lo siguientes días intentó observar a Emma más detalladamente, para ver si Rose tenía razón, para ver si podía seguir teniendo esperanzas. Después del operativo sobre el caso de Millah, Emma dejo de ignorarlo, pero eso no quería decir que podían avanzar. No, ella estaba haciendo de cuenta que nada había pasado entre ellos. Ella estaba manejando su relación como había sido en un principio, como había sido antes de que él le confesara su amor.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó él a Emma una vez que salieron de la reunión de trabajo.

\- No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar. – Respondió ella con cautela.

\- Si, si tenemos. – Asistió él invadiendo su espacio personal para detenerla. - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué queres hacer como si no pasó, ni pasará nada entre nosotros? ¿Tan terrible es la idea de que te ame? – Cuestionó sintiéndose dolido y decepcionado.

\- Vos no me amas, no podes amarme. – Negó ella sacudiendo tu cabeza.

\- Si puedo y si lo hago. – Insistió él. - ¿Por qué estás reaccionando así? ¿Es preferible creer que nadie puede amarte antes de que alguien te ame y pueda lastimarte? – Preguntó tratando de entenderla.

\- Yo, no… No puedo hacer esto acá, ahora. – Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y los ojos brillosos al contener las lágrimas que querían escapar. – Tengo que trabajar. – Dijo y se fue.

Se fue. Si, Emma era buena escapándose. Quizás lo mejor iba a ser dejar de presionarla y esperar a que ella decida venir por él. Realmente no quería darse por vencido, pero él también sabía lo que sufrir por amor, y en ese momento no tenía idea de cómo avanzar en lo respectivo a ella. Emma siempre lograba desconcertarlo. Quito a Emma de sus pensamientos y se fue a patrullar con Will, lo mejor iba a ser volcarse en el trabajo.

\- Estoy enamorado. – Confesó Will después de relatar la larga historia de cómo había conocido a Belle.

\- Eso mismo dijiste de Anastasia hace unos meses. – Le recordó Killian.

\- Esto es distinto, sé que te va a costar creerme, pero con Belle es distinto. – Aseguró Will. – Es como lo tuyo con Emma. – Agregó.

\- No hay nada entre Emma y yo. – Dijo Killian defensivamente.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Will. – Todos podemos darnos cuenta que algo pasó, estás semanas han sido muy tensas cada vez que ambos están en un mismo espacio. Todos los que trabajamos con ustedes podemos darnos cuenta. – Explicó con calma.

\- Le dije que la amo, pero al parecer ella no corresponde mis sentimientos. – Admitió Killian tristemente.

\- Si pensas que ella no corresponde tus sentimientos déjame decirte que sos un idiota. – Dijo Will soltando una risa.

Y así es como se encontró teniendo una charla amorosa con Will. Según su compañero Emma tenía una conexión con él que no tenía con nadie. Will le recordó el proceso por el que habían pasado, hasta que Emma finalmente empezó a confiar en él. También le recordó que uno tiene que pelear por lo que quiere, y por lo que vale la pena. Y para Killian no había nada que quisiera, ni valiera tanto, como estar con Emma.

* * *

Acompañar a Killian durante el operativo de Millah fue todo un desafío. Ella lo mantuvo siempre en su campo visual, necesitando verlo y asegurándose de que este a salvo, de que si pasaba algo no haya posibilidades de que actué impulsivamente. Ver sus reacciones y su frustración ante el caso, le hizo recordar el de ella misma. Ver la foto de Millah y ver a Killian dolorido por su mano ortopédica, la hizo dar cuenta de que Killian estaba en peligro constantemente al igual que ella. Ella estaba en peligro por Rumpelstiltskin y él estaba en peligro por Robert Gold. En ese momento sintió mucho miedo de perderlo, aún cuando no lo tenía, aún cuando probablemente ella misma se estaba encargando de perderlo gracias a su tendencia a escaparse. Pero verlo sufrir por su mano la hizo interferir. Sabía que no estaba siendo justa con él, sabía que con ese gran gesto después de ignorarlo por un largo tiempo lo estaba confundiendo. Pero no podía evitarlo, ella necesito estar con él de esa forma. Y él la dejo.

Pero ella no podía perderse en Killian, así que volvió a concentrarse en el trabajo. Necesitaba saber porqué le había resultado tan familiar la cara de Millah. Había estado dispuesta a hablar con Killian sobre eso, pero después del momento que compartieron no se animó a hacerlo. Tal vez era solo su imaginación, tal vez eran sus ganas de querer ayudarlo. Pero cuando abrió una carpeta que había en su escritorio, supo enseguida que no había sido su imaginación. Estaba viendo con sus propios ojos que era lo que le había resultado familiar en Millah. Ava y Nickolas (las víctimas Hansel y Gretel) eran muy parecidos a Millah, de hecho Emma consideraba que eran perfectamente la mezcla entre Arthur (la víctima Arturo) y Millah. ¿Podría ser cierto eso? ¿Podría Millah haber estado en una relación con Arthur y haber tenido dos hijos antes de haber conocido a Killian? La cabeza de Emma avanzaba a mil por hora y no podía hacer nada para detenerla. De repente las cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido. Si ella estaba en lo cierto en lo que estaba concluyendo, eso significaría que Robert Gold era Rumpelstiltskin. Volvió a observar la información del caso de Millah, la información sobre su muerte… Millah había sido apuñalada con unas alas de alambre, su vestido había sido pintado con pintura color verde y su piel color dorado. Rumpelstiltskin había querido representar a Tinkerbell en Millah. Y ahora, de repente tenía sentido porque Killian no tenía una mano, él era como el Capitán Garfio. Solo que algo le salió mal a Rumpelstiltskin en eso, Killian sobrevivió igual que ella y eso lo ponía en extremo peligro.

Sintiéndose exaltada y en estado de alerta, decidió que lo mejor era comprobar si lo que estaba suponiendo y tenía sentido en su cabeza era real. Se fue temprano de la comisaría y se encontró con el Doctor Whale. Emma le pidió que haga las pruebas de adn para comprobar si Millah era la madre de Ava y Nickolas. Después de eso decidió ir con sus amigas a cenar, después de un día tan intenso prefería no volver a la comisaría.

\- Pensé que ibas a quedarte con Killian en vez de venir a cenar con nosotras. – Comentó Ruby.

\- ¿Por qué habría de quedarme con él? – Preguntó Emma sin entender el comentario.

\- Por todo lo que pasó hoy, por el avance del caso de Millah. – Respondió Ruby como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

\- No, él necesita estar solo. Necesita tener tiempo y espacio para acomodar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. – Explicó Emma con confianza.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó Regina sin estar del todo convencida.

\- Porque eso es lo que yo querría si habría sido algo relacionado al caso de Rumpelstiltskin. – Contestó Emma.

\- Si, yo también creo que a Killian le va a hacer bien estar solo. – Asistió Mary Margaret. - Killian y vos son más parecidos de lo que pensas. – Agregó a modo de explicación después de que Emma le dedicara una mirada acusadora.

\- No empieces. – Pidió Emma.

\- Si, empiezo, alguien tiene que hacerlo. – Protestó Mary Margaret.

\- Que hayas estado investigando el caso de Millah para ayudarlo es tierno. – Dijo Regina.

\- Y para que vos hagas algo así, significa que te importa. – Sumó Ruby.

\- Killian me importa mucho. – Afirmó Emma después de un largo silencio. - ¿Felices? – Preguntó algo frustrada.

\- Si. – Asistió Regina. – Aunque eso deberías decírselo a él. – Aconsejó.

\- Emma está bien que dejes caer tus paredes con Killian, está bien que él te haga feliz. – Aseguró Mary Margaret.

Emma sabía que sus amigas tenían razón. Killian se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida. Quizás era loco hablar de amor porque para ella era poco el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, y era poco el tiempo en el que habían estado en una especie de relación. Por Dios, ni siquiera habían avanzado al paso de tener relaciones sexuales. Probablemente no habían avanzado en eso todavía por ella, porque todavía no estaba lista. Y eso le daba miedo, que alguien pueda amarla aún cuando todavía no la conocía en ese sentido la aterraba. ¿Qué pasaba si después de probarla no la quería más? ¿Qué pasaba si se cansaba o se aburría de ella? ¿Qué pasaba si no podía esperarla a que este lista? Y aunque quería creer que era imposible que él pueda amarla, sabía que era cierto porque podía verlo en sus gestos para tratarla y su manera de mirarla. Porque la conexión y los sentimientos que había entre ellos eran reales, ella también podía sentirlos.

Emma estaba de patrulla con Robin cuando recibieron el llamado de que había una banda de ladrones intentando robar un supermercado. Cuando llegaron allí, Killian y Will ya se estaban haciendo cargo de la situación. Emma se unió a la situación e intentó convencer a uno de los ladrones para que deje su arma. En medio de la conversación el ladrón se puso violento e intento pegarle, pero Killian se metió en el medio para recibir el golpe por ella. La situación finalmente quedo controlada y los ladrones fueron arrestados. Emma debía admitir que se había sentido bien que Killian la defienda, y que la había llenado de orgullo verlo hacer su trabajo. Mientras le ponía hielo en su mejilla pensó en lo difícil que había estado siendo con él, y en lo mucho que lo estaba lastimando al escaparse. Killian también había sufrido por amor y no se merecía sufrir por ella, no se merecía la forma en que lo estaba tratando. Emma finalmente aceptó en ese momento que estaba bien dejar que Killian la ame, ya que eso no era algo que ella podía decidir o manejar.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó ella acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

\- Emma, está bien, yo decidí intervenir y recibir el golpe. – Aseguró él.

\- No, no por esto. – Negó ella. – Por estás semanas, por haber estado ignorándote. Estuve siendo egoísta y estuve solamente pensando en lo difícil que es para mí el amor, nunca me detuve a pensar lo difícil que es también para vos. – Explicó ella con calma y mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

\- No le he dicho a nadie eso desde hace años. – Confesó él dando un largo suspiro, y sintiéndose aliviado ante que ella finalmente quiera hablar de eso.

\- ¿Lo dijiste en serio? ¿Realmente lo sentís? – Pidió saber ella con la voz temblorosa, sintiéndose vulnerable ante la posibilidad de que la rechace.

\- No es algo que diga sino lo siento. – Respondió él con sinceridad y agarró la mano de ella para contenerla.

Él la amaba. Killian la amaba y eso estaba bien. En ese momento le habría gustado ser valiente y poder decirle que ella también lo amaba. Pero Emma no era buena con las palabras, ni tampoco se sentía lista para decir algo como eso en voz alta. Así que acarició sus mejillas con ternura y unió sus labios en un pequeño beso. Un beso que expresaba todo eso que no podía decir con palabras, un beso confortador y aliviador, un beso sanador que demostraba que correspondía sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Podes volverlo a decir? – Preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio.

\- Te amo. – Dijo él con convicción, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella rozando sus narices con delicadeza.

"Bien". Esa no sería la respuesta perfecta, ni lo que a la mayoría de las personas les gustaría escuchar en una situación como esa. Pero él la conocía y sabía que ella no podía decirlo, al menos no por ahora. Por lo menos esta vez no se escapó, por lo menos esta vez estaba lista para quedarse con él y aceptar su relación. Así que se refugió en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, que se sintió como un volver hacia donde pertenecía.


	14. Chapter 14

Tenía el día libre, así que decidió invitar a Liam y Elsa a almorzar a su casa. Debía admitir que cuando su hermano y su cuñada se mudaron a Bostón se sorprendió mucho, y pensó que iban a estar controlándolo. Pero ahora que los tenía con él estaba feliz. Ellos eran su familia y se sentía bien tenerlos cerca. Cocinaron un guiso de cordero y verduras, comida típica irlandesa para hacerle honor a sus orígenes. Pasaron un rato muy agradable cocinando juntos. Cuando todo estuvo listo, se sentaron en la mesa del comedor a disfrutar lo que habían creado.

\- Deberíamos obligar a Rose a que agregue este plato al menú de su restaurante. – Comentó Elsa disfrutando la comida.

\- Si, deberíamos. – Asistió Killian. – Creo que tendría éxito, no hay muchos lugares con comida Irlandesa por aquí. – Dijo pensativamente.

\- ¿Cómo va el trabajo? – Preguntó Liam a su hermano.

\- Bien. – Respondió Killian. – Después de lo de la foto quedamos medio estancados nuevamente. – Agregó a modo de explicación. - ¿Ustedes? ¿Sus trabajos? – Cuestionó girando el centro de la conversación.

\- Muy bien, la verdad que el trabajo en la escuela es maravilloso y Mary Margaret me ha ayudado mucho a integrarme. – Contestó Elsa con sinceridad.

\- Sabía que te iba a ir bien, Mary Margaret es una gran persona. – Afirmó Killian.

\- La marina es tranquila, me dedico más que nada a hacer trámites de aduana así que es sencillo. – Dijo Liam. - ¿Cómo están las cosas con Emma? – Pidió saber después de un largo silencio, donde cada uno se había concentrado en su comida.

\- Mejor, de a poco vamos avanzando. – Respondió Killian. – Creo que finalmente está aceptando la idea de que alguien puede amarla, y ese alguien resulto ser yo. – Expresó lo que pensaba.

\- Eso es bueno. – Asistió Elsa con una sonrisa. - ¿Podemos hacerte una pregunta sobre ella? – Preguntó después de tomar un sorbo de vino.

\- Claro. – Asistió Killian.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que hemos decidido que queremos intentar adoptar y… - Dijo Liam nervioso.

\- ¿Crees que Emma podría darnos algún consejo sobre el sistema y su experiencia? – Preguntó Elsa interviniendo y uniendo su mano con la de Liam para calmarlo.

\- Yo, no lo sé, ella no suele hablar mucho de su pasado porque fue difícil. – Respondió Killian honestamente. – Pero podemos preguntarle, yo no creo que tenga problema en hablarlo sino se siente juzgada o presionada al respecto. – Dio su opinión.

\- Bien, supongo que podemos intentar hablarlo la próxima vez que la veamos. – Aceptó Elsa.

\- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes y por la decisión que tomaron, van a ser grandes padres. – Dijo Killian sintiendo una gran felicidad.

El almuerzo continuó tranquilo. Recordaron un par de anécdotas de cuando eran chicos, y contaron viejos chistes. Killian se puso a lavar los platos y Elsa a hacer crema para las frutillas, mientras Liam tocaba la guitarra y les hacía cantar canciones. Killian no podía dejar de reír, había extrañado muchísimo esos momentos que se comparten en la vida cotidiana con la familia. Estaban sirviendo el postre, cuando sonó el timbre.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Preguntó Liam sorprendido al escuchar el timbre.

\- No. – Negó Killiam. – Pero tranquilos, comiencen a comer, yo iré a ver quien es. – Indicó retirándose de la mesa.

A Killian le sorprendió que tocaran el timbre de su casa, porque no muchas personas solían visitarlo. Y las personas que lo hacían, generalmente le avisaban antes de hacerlo. Fue a la puerta, y cuando lo abrió se asombró al encontrarse con Henry. De todas las ideas que se habían pasado por su cabeza, jamás se habría imaginado que quien toque el timbre de su casa iba a ser él.

\- Hola Killian. – Saludó Henry algo nervioso.

\- Hola Henry. – Saludó Killian. - ¿Estás solo? – Preguntó mirando hacia los costados para ver si alguien lo estaba acompañando.

\- Estoy solo. – Asistió Henry.

\- ¿Queres pasar? – Ofreció Killian amablemente.

Henry asistió con su cabeza y entró a la casa. Killian cerró la puerta y lo guió hacia el living para poder conversar tranquilos. El niño parecía estar en un estado de conflicto, algo en sus ojos denotaba tristeza por todos lados. Killian tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle, pero sabía que atormentar al niño pidiendo explicaciones no iba a ayudar. Así que se sentó a su lado en el sillón, y esperó en silencio a que este dispuesto a hablar.

\- ¿Mi mamá y vos van a tener hijos? – Preguntó Henry rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Qué hace que me preguntes algo como esto? – Preguntó Killian confundido y sorprendido ante la pregunta del niño. – Henry, la relación que tu mamá y yo tenemos no esta en instancias de pensar en si queremos un hijo o no. – Dijo al ver que Henry no tenía intenciones de seguir la conversación hasta que él responda.

\- ¿No te molesta que mi mamá ya tenga un hijo, que me tenga a mi? – Cuestionó Henry observándolo detalladamente, como queriendo leerle la mente y asegurarse de que diga la verdad.

\- Claro que no. – Aseguró Killian. – Tu mamá te ama y eres su prioridad ante todo, y eso es algo que amo de ella. Cuando uno ama a alguien, ama todo lo que venga de esa persona. – Explicó con calma. – Aparte eres un gran chico, me caes bien. – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Vos también me caes bien. – Coincidió Henry intentando esconder la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. – Pero a Tamara no le caigo bien. – Agregó tristemente, todo rastro de sonrisa borrado.

\- ¿Tamara? ¿La novia de tu papá? – Cuestionó Killian.

\- Si. – Asistió Henry. – Ellos van a tener un hijo, voy a tener un hermano o hermana. – Confesó dando un largo suspiro. – Siempre quise tener un hermano, pero Tamara no me quiere y papá se va a olvidar de mí. – Expresó sus miedos.

\- Si hacen eso son dos tontos. – Dijo Killian con convicción. – Si Tamara no te quiere, es porque no te debe conocerte lo suficiente. Estoy seguro de cuando lo haga te va a querer, sos muy querible. Y los padres no olvidan a sus hijos, si lo hacen son tontos. – Le dejo saber lo que pensaba.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y conocía más a Henry, podía ver muchas cosas de Emma en él. El niño tenía reacciones que lo hacían siempre acordar a Emma. Esa manera de mirar a las personas como queriendo leerlas, la valentía en el accionar, las complicaciones al expresar ciertos sentimientos. No sabía como Henry había llegado a su casa, pero sintió admiración de que teniendo solo once años haya recorrido la ciudad en su búsqueda. Una vez que Henry se calmó, lo convenció para que se una a comer el postre con él y su familia. Se unieron a la mesa y comieron frutillas. Tenía que pensar una manera de saber como Henry había llegado a su casa y si sus padres sabían donde se encontraba. Killian no quería que Emma y Neal estén preocupados, pero tampoco quería romper la pequeña confianza que estaba poniendo el niño en él. Que haya ido a buscarlo a su casa, que haya ido en búsqueda de su compañía y sus palabras lo hizo sentir feliz.

\- ¿Podemos ir a navegar? – Pidió Henry una vez que terminaron el postre.

\- Claro. – Asistió Killian. – Pero antes de que vayamos necesitaría saber si tu mamá estaría de acuerdo. – Dijo cautelosamente.

\- Nadie sabe que estoy acá. Estaba en lo de papá, pero me escapé. – Admitió Henry tímidamente.

\- Entonces tendremos que llamarla y hacérselo saber. – Decidió Killian. - ¿Está bien? – Pidió la aprobación del niño.

\- Si. – Asistió Henry.

Killian llamó a Emma. Como era de esperar ella estaba desesperada y preocupada. Él le informó lo que había pasado y le aseguró que su hijo estaba bien. Luego le pasó el celular a Henry, para que ambos puedan hablar tranquilos. Henry no dio muchas explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado a su madre, nada más se había limitado a responder preguntas y demostrarle que estaba bien. También le pidió permiso para ir a navegar, lo cuál ella acepto. Así que la tarde se convirtió en un agradable viaje en velero, con Liam, Elsa y Henry.

* * *

Emma estaba trabajando, como hacía cada fin de semana que Henry se iba a lo de Neal. Todos suelen opinar que es aburrido trabajar durante el fin de semana, pero a Emma le gustaba porque eso significaba compartir las horas de trabajo con Leroy. Su compañero tenía un humor gruñón y negro, lo cual siempre era interesante de comprobar. La patrulla de la mañana fue tranquila y llena de risas. Al mediodía volvieron a la comisaría, para tomarse una pausa y almorzar.

\- Emma tenemos que hablar. – Dijo Neal entrando a la comisaría a paso firme.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida al verlo, no le gustaba que Neal la invada en su lugar de trabajo.

\- Henry se escapó. – Informó Neal.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella shockeada, dejando caer el tenedor que tenía en la mano.

\- Que se fue de casa, no sé donde ni como esta. – Dijo Neal de mala gana.

\- ¡¿Cómo dejaste que pasara eso?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – Cuestionó Emma furiosa.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada, y claramente no lo deje irse sino no estaría diciendo que se escapó! – Exclamó Neal defensivamente.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Henry solo tiene once años, es peligroso que este solo! – Dijo Emma aceleradamente, agregando mentalmente que también era peligro que este solo por Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Tranquila Emma, vamos a buscarlo y vamos a encontrarlo. – Aseguró Leroy agarrándole el brazo para contenerla.

\- Salgamos con la patrulla. – Pidió Emma a su compañero.

\- Por supuesto, vamos. – Dijo Leroy agarrando un par de cosas de su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí? – Preguntó Neal.

\- No sé, haz lo que quieras, pero con nosotros no venís. – Dijo Emma seriamente.

\- Bien, pero avisémonos si lo encontramos. – Aceptó Neal.

Empezaron a recorrer las calles con la patrulla, yendo a cada lugar que Henry le gustaba o solía presenciar. Henry no aparecía, y Emma podía sentir como el pánico la empezaba a invadir y consumir. Si a Henry le llegaba a pasar algo, Emma estaba segura de que no podría tolerarlo, no podría sobrevivirlo. Su hijo era todo para ella. No podía pensar, no podía respirar, lo único que la mantenía en el presente era la voz alentadora de Leroy y su mano tocando alguna parte de su cuerpo en algún momento para hacerla volver a la realidad.

Todo cambió cuando recibió una llamada de Killian. Henry estaba bien y a salvo, Henry estaba en lo de Killian, Henry estaba con Killian. Su hijo le tuvo que asegurar mínimo tres veces por el celular que estaba bien para poder convencerla. Emma finalmente se tranquilizó, sabiendo que su hijo estaba bien. Tendría que darle un largo discurso luego sobre no escaparse, pero estaba bien y eso la alivió. Hasta le dio permiso para ir a navegar. Cuando terminó su turno de trabajo fue a lo de Killian y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue abrazar fuertemente a su hijo. Cenaron los tres juntos a pedido de Henry. Luego mientras Killian limpiaba y acomodaba todo, su hijo le relató lo que había pasado. Henry había tenido una pelea con Neal y Tamara. Tamara había culpado a Henry de romper un jarrón y Neal le había creído a ella. Tamara estaba embarazada, eso Henry ya lo sabía desde hace unas semanas, pero finalmente estaba reaccionando en lo que eso significaba. Neal iba a tener otro hijo. Henry tenía miedo de que se su papá se olvide de él, que lo deje de querer. Emma lo abrazó con fuerzas y le aseguró que nunca nadie iba a reemplazarlo, que ella siempre lo iba a amar.

\- ¿Se quedo dormido? – Preguntó Killian uniéndose al sillón.

\- Si, al parecer fue un día agotador. – Respondió ella acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. – Gracias por cuidarlo. – Agradeció.

\- Fue un placer, Henry es un gran chico. – Dijo él con sinceridad.

\- Lo es. – Asistió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. - Me gustaría poder protegerlo de los males del mundo, me gustaría que nada lo haga sufrir. – Comentó ella después de un largo silencio.

\- Eso es admirable. – Dijo él mirándola maravillado.

\- Es amor. – Lo corrigió ella. – Pero es imposible, uno no puede proteger a las personas que ama sin importar cuanto quisiera. – Dijo algo derrotada.

\- Pero podemos intentarlo, siempre hay que intentarlo. – Dijo él con confianza.

\- ¿Eso estás haciendo conmigo? – Preguntó ella luciendo vulnerable y con temblor en su voz.

\- Emma, yo jamás te lastimaría, al menos no intencionalmente. – Aseguró él mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

\- Yo tampoco. – Coincidió ella uniendo sus manos.

Ella pensaba que cada uno tenía que salvarse a si mismo, que nadie podía protegerlo a uno y que uno no podía proteger a nadie. Pero ahí, en ese momento, le creyó a Killian. Le creyó porque confiaba en él y sabía que estaba siendo sincero. Killian haría todo lo que esté a su alcance para cuidarla y hacerla feliz. Lo sabía, porque ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por él. Y eso era amor, ¿O no? Emma lo amaba y por eso estaba dispuesta a todo eso por él, al igual que con Henry y que con sus amigos. Lo amaba, pero todavía no estaba lista para decírselo.

Emma estaba de patrulla con Robin. Los dos iban cantando las canciones que aparecían en la radio, cuando recibieron una comunicación diciendo que había una toma de rehenes en el colegio número quince y una amenaza de bomba. Al estar cerca del colegio, tomaron el llamado y fueron enseguida para ser parte del operativo. Cuando llegaron David ya estaba allí junto con otros oficiales de otras comisarías. Cuando llegaron todos la miraron a ella, lo cual resulto muy confuso e intimidante.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pidió saber ella.

\- La persona que tiene la bomba pidió hablar con vos. – Respondió David lleno de preocupación.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida. – No entiendo. – Negó confundida.

\- Lo único que dijo fue que nos comuniquemos con ella cuando Emma Swan este aquí. – Dijo David entregándole el intercomunicador.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero había que actuar y rápido, había muchas vidas en juego. Tomó el intercomunicador en sus manos y llamó a quien sea que tenga la bomba en su poder. Había algo raro en la situación, pero a la vez tenía un presentimiento de lo que se podía llegar a tratar. Solo esperaba estar confundida y que su presentimiento sea erróneo, era mejor si estaba confundida.

 _\- Hola. – Dijo Emma._

 _\- Hola. – Respondió la voz de una mujer. - ¿Sos Emma Swan? – Preguntó._

 _\- Si, soy yo. – Asistió Emma._

 _\- Soy Aurora. – Se presentó la mujer. – Necesito que desconectes está llamada de la conexión con tus compañeros, sino no podré seguir hablando. – Indicó._

 _\- Bien, ya esta todo desconectado. – Dijo Emma luego de desconectar todo y alejarse unos pasos de sus compañeros para que no puedan escucharla. - ¿Me vas a decir qué tenes planeado a hacer con una bomba en un colegio lleno de niños? – Exigió saber._

 _\- No es mi decisión estar acá, estoy obligada. – Respondió Aurora._

 _\- ¿Por quién? – Preguntó Emma._

 _\- Rumpelstiltskin. – Respondió Aurora._

 _\- ¿Podes comunicarme con él? – Pidió Emma._

 _\- Eso creo. – Dijo Aurora, y se escuchó varios ruidos a movimientos, y luego a teclas como para desviar la llamada. – Hola Emma. – Saludó Rumpelstiltskin._

 _\- Hola cocodrilo. – Saludó Emma._

 _\- Parece que vamos a tener una tarde muy divertida. – Comentó Rumpelstiltskin._

 _\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – Preguntó Emma frustrada._

 _\- Porque según tengo entendido haz hecho un avance en mi investigación y ambos sabemos que no queres que Capitán Garfio vuelva a salir lastimado. – Respondió Rumpelstiltskin y soltó una pequeña risa._

 _\- Bien, hagamos un trato. – Dijo Emma dando un largo suspiro._

 _\- ¿Un trato? – Preguntó Rumpelstiltskin y Emma asistió. – Suena interesante, te escucho. – Confirmó._

 _\- Vas a dejar ir a todas las personas que están en el colegio sin que salgan lastimadas. – Dijo Emma con convicción._

 _\- ¿Y qué recibo a cambio? – Pidió saber Rumpelstiltskin._

 _\- A mí, yo seré tu rehén, yo sostendré la bomba. – Respondió Emma._

 _\- Trato hecho. – Aceptó Rumpelstiltskin._

Rumpelstiltskin cortó la llamada y ella se dirigió a hacer con seguridad lo que se había propuesto. Informó a sus compañeros sobre la liberación de rehenes, diciendo que solo ella tenía permitido ir, pero obviando que debería quedarse. Fue al colegio y dejo salir a todos los que estaban adentro. A los chicos y a los docentes. Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera, buscó a Aurora, le sacó la bomba y la dejo ir. Cerró la puerta del colegio quedando solamente ella del lado de adentro. Miró el celular que Aurora le había entregado y se puso la bomba, luego inició la video-llamada, era hora enfrentar a Rumpelstiltskin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Feliz Navidad queridos lectores! :)**

* * *

Killian no era bueno para pasar mucho tiempo dentro de la comisaría haciendo papeleo. Era algo que consideraba aburrido y sentía que lo hacía perder su tiempo. Pero era parte del trabajo, era necesario y tenía que hacerlo. Después de pasar toda la mañana haciendo el papeleo que debía, decidió salir a tomar aire, así que aprovechó y compró el almuerzo para todos sus compañeros.

\- Hamburguesa con papas fritas. – Dijo Killian entregando un paquete a Robin.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Robin agarrando el paquete entusiasmado.

\- Empanadas de jamón y queso. – Informó Killian sacando otro paquete de la bolsa.

\- Buenísimo, me estoy muriendo de hambre. – Dijo David agradecido de que alguien haya ido a comprar comida.

\- ¿Mi sándwich completo con huevo? – Preguntó Will impaciente.

\- Acá esta. – Dijo Killian después de revolver la bolsa y encontrar lo que su amigo pedía.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Will.

\- Tostado con papas fritas. – Dijo Killian sacando el pedido de August.

\- Eso es mío. – Dijo August agarrando su pedido.

\- Y queso a la parrilla. – Dijo Killian entregándole un paquete a Emma y guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¿Con papas fritas? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Con aros de cebolla. – Respondió Killian.

\- Bien, solamente te estaba probando. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

Almorzaron todos juntos, compartiendo un par de anécdotas y muchas risas. Luego se fueron a hacer las patrullas de la tarde. August fue con David, Emma fue con Robin, y Killian fue con Will. Generalmente esas eran las parejas que usaban para hacer las patrullas. Killian y Will empezaron a recorrer el lado este de la ciudad. Al parecer la tarde era tranquila, así que se relajaron y conversaron de sus relaciones mientras tanto.

\- ¿Todo solucionado con Emma? – Preguntó Will ya durante esos días había notado que Killian y Emma habían vuelto a retomar su relación.

\- Si, se puede decir que si. – Asistió Killian. – Nos entendemos y avanzamos, así que vamos bien. – Agregó con confianza.

\- ¿Finalmente admitió que te ama? – Preguntó Will con curiosidad.

\- No. – Negó Killian.

\- ¿Y eso no te molesta? – Preguntó Will sorprendido.

\- No, no me molesta. – Contestó Killian. - Ella me ama, pero todavía no está lista para eso. No está lista para afrontarlo y admitirlo, y yo respeto sus tiempos. – Explicó.

\- Woow, desearía tener tu paciencia. – Comentó Will admirado.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tus cosas con Belle como están? – Cuestionó Killian.

\- No muy bien. – Admitió Will frustrado. – Le prepuse conocer a mi familia o a ustedes, pero se negó. Dice que no quiere avanzar tan rápido. – Dijo dolorido.

\- Dale tiempo. Si la queres y vale la pena, nunca dejes de luchar por ella. – Aconsejó Killian.

\- Eso estoy intentando. – Asistió Will. – Pero a veces es difícil y duele. – Aclaró lo que sentía.

La conversación quedo interrumpida cuando recibieron un llamado por la radio que iba a dirigido a todas las unidades policiales, diciendo que había una amenaza de bomba en la escuela número quince y debían ir. Una persona estaba dentro de la escuela con una bomba, y estaba amenazando con hacerla detonar, y matar a todos los alumnos y docentes que estaban allí. Cuando llegaron a la escuela ya había muchísimas patrullas presentes, y por lo que podían ver varias personas estaban saliendo del edificio de la escuela. Buscaron a sus compañeros y se unieron a ellos para recibir la información necesaria.

\- ¿Ya están liberando a los rehenes? – Preguntó Killian uniéndose a sus compañeros.

\- Si. – Asistió August.

\- Por suerte estamos fuera del horario escolar obligatorio, así que no son muchas las personas que estaban en la escuela. – Comentó Robin aportando un poco de información.

\- ¿Y Emma? – Preguntó Will, poniendo en palabras la preocupación que Killian tuvo desde que llegó y no encontró a Emma con su vista.

\- Se está encargando de hacer el intercambio de rehenes. – Respondió David.

\- ¿Y la dejaron ir sola? – Preguntó Killian shockeado ante lo que acababa de enterarse.

\- La persona que tiene la bomba pidió que ella sea la única que se encargue del intercambio. – Contestó David. – Ninguno se sentía a gusto con la situación, pero Emma se quiso hacer cargo de todas maneras y nadie pudo detenerla. - Agregó a modo de explicación.

\- Prestemos atención y estemos atentos, seguro debe haber un motivo por el cual la criminal pidió por Emma. – Dijo Robin seriamente y todos asistieron.

Killian intentó no preocuparse. Emma era una excelente profesional y podía manejar perfectamente un intercambio de rehenes. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Se preocupó, se preocupó mucho. No le gustaba la idea de que alguien pida algo de ella, algo tan personal, algo que ponga su vida en peligro.

Intentó no preocuparse, y se concentró en hacer su trabajo. La directiva que estaba a cargo del horario extracurricular se acercó a ellos y se encargó de pasar las listas con los nombres de los presentes, asegurándose de que todas las personas que estaban antes en la escuela ahora estén afuera. Cuando terminaron de identificar a cada una de las personas y comprobar que estaban todas presentes, una mujer de cabello castaño salió de la escuela. No bien la mujer salió de la escuela, algunas de las personas empezaron a gritar que ella era la que tenía la bomba. Para evitar problemas; David, Killian y Robin se encargaron de ir por la mujer desconocida y acusada de culpable; mientras August y Will intentaban calmar a las personas.

\- ¿Eres quién tenía la bomba? – Preguntó Robin a la mujer.

\- Si, pero yo no quería. – Respondió la mujer dejando escapar un sollozó. – Él me obligó, sino lo hacía iba a matarme. – Explicó mirando hacia sus alrededores con temor.

\- ¿Qué hay de la oficial Swan? ¿Dónde esta y por qué pediste por ella? – Cuestionó David preocupado de que su amiga todavía no haya salido.

\- Él la quería a ella. – Contestó la mujer sin poder controlar su llanto.

\- ¿Quién la quería? – Preguntó Killian con miedo al presentir cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

\- Rumpelstiltskin. – Dijo la mujer y se desmayó.

Todo fue en cámara lenta desde que escuchó eso. Se vio aturdido por el pánico que sentía. Emma seguía dentro de la escuela y Rumpelstiltskin estaba implicado de algún modo en todo eso, lo que significaba que su vida estaba en extremo peligro. Él no podía perder a Emma. Él no podía volver a perder a alguien que amaba. Él no lo sobreviviría.

\- Tranquilo, vamos que hay que pensar un plan. – Indicó David agarrándolo del brazo para hacerlo reaccionar.

Robin llevó a la mujer desconocida hacia las ambulancias para que sea asistida. David y Killian se unieron al resto de los oficiales para preparar un operativo de intervención. Una vez que tuvieron la estrategia armada, los oficiales que se ofrecieron se dirigieron la escuela. Pero hubo un pequeño problema, no pudieron entrar porque las puertas estaban cerradas con llave. La siguiente opción fue probar las ventanas, pero todas tenían rejas. Así que eligieron una puerta y empezaron a encargarse de buscar una manera de abrirla. Cuando lograron abrirla, el operativo fue cancelado ya que llegó el FBI. Ellos ordenaron que se iban a hacer cargo de la situación, y que los oficiales de la policía debían hacerse a un lado y dejarles hacer su trabajo. Esas discusiones con el FBI no tenían sentido, ya que por el poder que ellos tenían siempre terminaban ganado. Así que los oficiales se hicieron a un lado, pero se quedaron para asesorar en lo que podían y les dejaran. A Killian no le gustaba eso, no le gustaba que los dejaran fuera y no le gustaba que el FBI se haga cargo de eso. Porque los agentes del FBI serían especialistas en muchas cosas, pero les faltaba mucho aspecto humano y trato con las personas. Ellos seguramente dejarían morir a Emma si la bomba implicaba un peligro para otros. Y él no podía permitir eso, él tenía que hacer algo para salvar a Emma.

* * *

Emma intentó calmar los latidos de su corazón, los cuestionamientos de sus pensamientos, y su ritmo respiratorio. Suspiró unas cuantas veces, y luego de tomar fuerzas, inició la video-llamada. Lo primero que pudo ver fue una habitación oscura, con un pequeño foco de luz blanca. De repente una silueta se acercó a la luz para dejarse ver, Rumpelstiltskin. Él hombre era tal cual ella lo recordaba. Estaba vestido todo de negro y tenía la mascara de cocodrilo. Al verlo comprobó que eso era real y estaba sucediendo. Ella estaba viendo a Rumpelstiltskin. Emma estaba a punto de entablar una conversación con el hombre que había matado a sus padres, con el hombre que estuvo persiguiendo todos sus años de vida en búsqueda de justicia. Emma estaba encerrada en un colegio y con una bomba en ella. Todo por Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Hola Emma, un placer volver a vernos. – Saludó Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Diría lo mismo, pero estaría mintiendo. – Comentó Emma cortante.

\- No seas tan amarga, el trato fue tu idea. – Le recordó Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que mates a inocentes simplemente para llamar mi atención. – Retrucó Emma justificando su elección. - ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste hacer todo esto? – Preguntó frustrada.

\- Mmm, diversión. – Respondió Rumpelstiltskin pensativamente.

\- No es tu estilo. – Negó Emma sin creerle.

\- Tenes razón. – Admitió Rumpelstiltskin. – Estaba pensando en castigarte y hacerte sufrir porque sabes demasiado. – Dijo con sinceridad.

Emma intentó asimilar lo que escuchó, sin dejar que sus emociones la traicionen. Emma sabía que Rumpelstiltskin era un monstruo, sabía que era cruel y maníaco. Lo había comprobado cuando fue testigo de la muerte de sus padres. Pero volver a verlo y entablar una conversación tan real con él, la estaba desestabilizando por completo. ¿Ella sabía demasiado? Estaba exagerando. Tenía que estar exagerando. Ella solo sabía lo que él dejaba saber, lo que él dejaba que encuentren. Al menos que eso tenga que ver con las hipótesis que había hecho varios días atrás y todavía no había podido comprobar porque los resultados de las pruebas no habían llegado.

\- ¿Esto tiene que ver con Millah? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Bien, sabía que eres inteligente y no te ibas a hacer la tonta. – Aprobó Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Entonces es verdad, vos sos Robert Gold. – Dijo Emma confirmando lo que había estado sospechando y no quería que sea cierto.

\- Lo soy, pero prefiero que me llames Rumpelstiltskin. – Aclaró Rumpelstiltskin. – No era mi idea que lo sepas, ni que nadie lo sepa, así que deberás mantenerte callada al respecto de mi identidad. – Dejo saber sus intenciones sobre la situación.

\- ¿Por qué crees que voy a acordar hacer lo que me pedís y guardar la información para mí? – Pidió saber Emma.

\- Porque sino Capitán Garfio va a perder su vida, como debería haberlo hecho años atrás. – Respondió Rumpelstiltskin soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él. – Advirtió Emma.

\- Me alegra que nos entendamos, yo me mantendré lejos del Capitán y vos no revelarás mi información. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin aplaudiendo. – Ahora que pudimos aclarar esto, es hora de que me vaya… – Comenzó a despedirse.

\- ¿Qué hay de la bomba? – Lo interrumpió Emma intuyendo que había algo más.

\- No te preocupes por la que tenes puesta, es falsa. – Dijo Rumpelstilskin. – Sin embargo, la verdadera bomba está dentro del colegio y cuando se detone va a destruir toda la escuela, y las manzanas del alrededor. – Informó con una sonrisa satisfactoria. - Suerte. – Le deseó y cortó la llamada.

No sabía si era verdad lo que Rumpelstiltskin le había dicho, pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto, tenía que reaccionar. Guardó el celular en su bolsillo, se sacó la bomba de encima y empezó a recorrer el colegio desesperadamente en búsqueda de la nueva bomba. Si era verdad lo que ese maldito hombre le había dicho, entonces estaba en serios problemas porque la vida de muchísimas personas estarían en peligro. Una cosa era estar ella sola en peligro con una bomba encima, otra cosa era que haya una bomba capaz de matar a cientos de personas. Emma se sentía responsable y culpable de todo eso. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, pero Rumpelstiltskin lograba hacerla sentir así. Rumpelstiltskin era su problema. Un problema que esperaba poder resolver pronto, porque mientras él siguiera siendo una amenaza ella no iba a poder vivir en paz.

Después de seguir los cables que estaban fuera de lugar y recorrían el colegio por lugares no apropiados, encontró la bomba. Estaba en una de las escaleras. El minutero del tiempo restante estaba corriendo y su corazón se paralizó por un instante al verlo. Quedaban diez minutos. En esos diez minutos tendría que encontrar la manera de detener esa bomba, porque sino lo hacía todas las personas que estaban alrededor de la escuela y ella iban a morir. Ella no quería que inocentes mueran. Ella no quería que August, David, Killian, Robin y Will mueran. Y ella tampoco quería morir. No cuando eso significaba dejar a Henry solo. No cuando eso significaba que no había podido tener tiempo para confesarle a Killian que lo amaba. No cuando eso significaba no haber podido atrapar a Rumpelstiltskin y hacer justicia por todo el mal que había causado. Definitivamente tenía que encontrar una forma de detener esa bomba.

Emma se concentró y observó la bomba en búsqueda de pistas, en búsqueda de poder resolver como apagarla. Intentó recordar una clase a la que había ido una vez sobre explosivos porque David la había obligado, pero no podía recordar nada que la ayude en ese momento. De repente una voz muy conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Emma! – Gritó Killian corriendo hacia ella.

Al escuchar su voz se levantó del piso. Killian corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerzas, a pesar de que ella protestaba para liberarse. Ver que Killian estaba allí hizo que el pánico en el que se encontraba empeore. Ella no podía dejar que nada malo le pase, y que él este ahí con ella no era seguro. Le habría encantado poder derrumbarse en sus brazos, y dejar que él la contenga y la haga sentir bien. Pero no había tiempo, tenía que detener la bomba antes que sea tarde.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella saliendo del abrazo.

\- Vine por vos. – Respondió él algo ofendido ante la frialdad de ella.

\- No deberías haber venido. – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

\- Vos no deberías haber venido. – Peleó él. - ¿Qué estabas pensando cuándo aceptaste quedarte con una bomba? – Preguntó enojado.

\- En salvar a todos, en eso estaba pensando y sigo pensando. – Dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Emma no es tu responsabilidad tener que salvar a todos… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- ¡Si lo es! – Lo interrumpió ella. - ¡Rumpelstiltskin es mi problema! ¡Y esto que está sucediendo lo está haciendo por mí! ¡No deberías estar acá, es peligroso! – Exclamó furiosa.

\- Emma… - Intentó él volver a hablar.

\- No. – Negó ella volviéndolo a interrumpir. – No hay tiempo para más discusiones, hay que detener la bomba. – Dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a la bomba.

Por suerte Killian le hizo caso. Dejaron las discusiones personales de lado, para ponerse a discutir sobre como detener la bomba. Ninguno tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las bombas, ni de cómo se suponía que se activaban o desactivaban. Killian maldijo unas cuantas veces, preguntando dónde estaban esos agentes del FBI cuando se los necesitaba. Pero no había tiempo, ya no había tiempo. Solo restaba un minuto.

\- Killian tenes que irte. – Dijo ella.

\- No me voy a ir. – Negó él.

\- Tenes que irte, tenes que correr lo más rápido y lejos que puedas. – Rogó ella deseando que eso pueda salvarlo. - Cuando quede uno segundos cortaré los cables. – Informó esperando que eso funcione.

\- No me voy a ir, no te voy a dejar sola. – Dijo él con convicción. – Así que cortamos los cables o corremos juntos. – Propuso.

\- Odio que seas tan cabeza dura. – Dijo ella frustrada. – Bien, veremos que resulta de esto. – Comentó y cortó los cables.

Emma cortó los cables, pero el cronómetro de la bomba continuó avanzando. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Quedaban quince segundos y no quedaba nada más por hacer. Dio una piña a la pared para descargar el enojo que sentía. A los diez segundos se vio envuelta por los brazos de Killian. Esa vez si dejó que él la abracé, esa vez correspondió el gesto intensamente. Se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de eso. Y es que si iban a morir, por lo menos quería hacerlo sintiendo los brazos de Killian alrededor de ella intentando protegerla y demostrándole su amor.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola lectores! ¿Cómo están? (Espero que muy bien.)**

 **Quería avisarles que me voy de vacaciones por dos semanas, así que no creo que vaya a poder actualizar porque al lugar que voy no tengo wifii. Así que si desaparezco de este medio por varios días ya saben el motivo.**

 **¡Besos y disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

Cada momento que pasaba estaba más nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder detenerse. Odiaba tener que esperar, odiaba tener que quedarse al margen de la situación y no poder hacer nada. Los agentes del FBI que estaban a cargo no estaban haciendo nada y eso lo hacía poner peor. Emma seguía dentro del colegio y con una bomba. ¡Esos agentes tenían que actuar rápido si querían salvarla! Pero Killian sabía que esas no iban a ser sus intenciones o prioridades. El FBI se iba a encargar de que la mayoría de las personas estén a salvo, y Emma lamentablemente no entraba dentro de esa mayoría ya que era quien estaba con la bomba.

\- Amigos necesito que me cubran. – Dijo Killian dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

\- ¿A qué te referís? – Preguntó Robin sin entender.

\- Este no es el momento para hacer locuras. – Advirtió David.

\- No es una locura lo que voy a hacer, es salvar a Emma. – Discutió Killian. – Todos sabemos que el FBI no va a hacer nada al respecto. – Dijo frustrado.

\- Si, al parecer por ahora no están muy activos. – Dijo August observando al equipo de agentes que seguía reunido en una ronda cerca de la entrada del colegio.

\- Eso es porque son unos cagones, no como nosotros. – Bromeó Will.

\- Necesito entrar al colegio e ir por Emma. – Dijo Killian con convicción.

\- ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos? – Preguntó David aprobando su decisión.

\- Que me cubran, y que si alguien está por descubrir mis intenciones lo distraigan. – Respondió Killian.

Y eso hicieron. Killian entró al colegio por una puerta de costado. David y August se quedaron en el frente del colegio donde estaba la mayoría de los agentes, Robin fue para el fondo, y Will lo acompañó para cubrirlo por si alguien aparecía. A Killian le llevó un par de minutos falsear la cerradura, pero finalmente lo logró. Cuando lo hizo, apareció un agente del FBI llamando la atención de ellos. Killian entró rápido, y no dio vuelta atrás por más que escuchó como Will y el agente discutían a los gritos. Killian agradeció haber decidido contar el plan a sus amigos y que ellos lo hayan ayudado.

Killian corrió y corrió por los pasillos gritando el nombre de Emma una y otra vez. No sabía si eso era muy inteligente, más cuando se suponía que Rumpelstiltskin estaba detrás de todo eso. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía pensar como reaccionar, la situación era más fuerte que él. Necesitaba llegar a Emma y saber que estaba a salvo. Él no podía perderla. Corrió hasta que la encontró en las escaleras. Su primer instinto fue abrazarla. Pero ella reaccionó rechazándolo. Ella estaba enojada. Por supuesto que iba a estar enojada, la situación era como para estar totalmente alterado. Pero lo que más le sorprendió es que su enojo tenía que ver con que él estaba allí por ella, su enojo era porque quería que él este a salvo. Emma intentó de convencerlo para que se vaya y la deje sola, pero por supuesto no lo logró. Él no iba a dejarla. Él jamás iba a dejarla.

Juntos intentaron detener la bomba, pero fue imposible. Quedaban a penas segundos y no había nada para hacer. Emma intentó cortar todos los cables, pero el cronómetro siguió avanzando. Cuando quedaban unos segundos Killian comprendió que ese era el fin, que la bomba iba a explotar y no había nada que puedan hacer para detenerla. Así que agarró a Emma y la abrazó fuertemente. Si iban a morir, por lo menos iban a hacerlo estando juntos.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó ella después de varios segundos de completo silencio. – No entiendo, la bomba no tendría que haber… - Comenzó a decir.

\- Explotado, si. – La interrumpió él abriendo los ojos. – Si estamos muertos, debo admitir que por ahora se siente muy bien. – Comentó para ponerle humor a la situación.

\- No seas tonto. – Lo retó ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo. - ¿Habremos podido desconectarla sin darnos cuenta? – Preguntó acercándose a ver la bomba.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué el cronómetro sigue avanzando? – Preguntó él sin comprender.

No sabría mucho de bombas, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que explotaban una vez que el tiempo del cronómetro terminaba. A su vez sabía que mientras el cronómetro funcionaba, eso significaba que la bomba también lo hacía. El cronómetro de la bomba había vuelto a funcionar. ¿Qué significaba eso? Lo que estaba sucediendo no tenía ningún sentido. De repente un celular empezó a sonar, haciendo que ambos se sobresalten por la sorpresa.

\- Es Rumpelstiltskin. – Dijo ella sacando un celular (que no era suyo) de su bolsillo. – Tengo que atender, escóndete, no quiero que te vea. – Indicó mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios.

\- Bien, me quedaré aquí. – Asistió él corriéndose a un costado.

No iba a discutir en esa situación, aparte por un lado quizás ella tenía razón y lo mejor era que Rumpelstiltskin siga pensando que ella estaba sola. Emma atendió la llamada y puso el celular de manera que él pueda también ver el vídeo, pero que la otra persona, solo pueda verla a ella. En la pantalla del celular apareció la figura de un hombre en medio de la oscuridad, la imagen era confusa y difusa por la falta de luz. A penas se podía notar que llevaba puesta una máscara de cocodrilo.

\- Veo que sobreviviste a la bomba. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Yo también, y no lo entiendo. – Dijo Emma.

\- No hay mucho para entender querida, la bomba la controlo yo. Al parecer cortaste el cable correcto y hiciste que no explote. – Explicó Rumpelstiltskin.

\- ¿La controlas vos? ¿Si logré detenerla por qué se reinició el cronómetro? – Preguntó Emma con la boca abierta del asombro. – Raro, este no suele ser tu estilo. – Comentó buscando molestarlo.

\- A veces viene bien probar nuevos juegos. – Justificó Rumpelstiltskin.

\- ¿Así que todo esto es un juego para vos? ¿La vida de las personas es un juego? – Cuestionó Emma con enojo.

\- Sabes que lo es. – Asistió Rumpelstiltskin riendo.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? – Insistió Emma, queriendo conseguir respuestas.

\- No te mereces que te lo diga, pero esta vez voy a hacer una excepción. – Contestó Rumpelstiltskin. – Este era un simple recordatorio de que siempre vas a estar en peligro y puedo matarte cuando quiera, lo mismo va para las personas que amas. – Agregó con algo de misterio, como si estaría haciendo una gran confesión.

A Killian le dolió escuchar esas palabras, así que se imaginó que a Emma le debía haber dolido el triple. Después de dar su maldita explicación, Rumpelstiltskin cortó la llamada. Emma revoleó el celular de la furia que sentía, haciendo que este golpee contra la pared y se rompa en varios pedazos. Él se limitó a mirarla porque no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía que era lo que ella necesitaba o quería. De repente escuchó un sollozo y eso hizo que no se pueda contener más, fue hacia ella y la refugió en sus brazos nuevamente. Emma se dejo derrumbar totalmente en el abrazo, haciendo que quede en él sostenerla. Así que la sostuvo, la sostuvo con delicadeza y cariño. Le acarició el cabello y la espalda, y le murmuró un par de palabras reconfortantes en su oído. Killian no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaron abrazados, solo supo que volvieron a la realidad cuando se vieron rodeados de agentes del FBI.

Todos volvieron a la comisaría y se pusieron a trabajar sobre lo acontecido en el colegio, y sobre lo acontecido mientras estaban en el colegio. Killian esperó pacientemente a que Emma salga de todas las instancias de interrogaciones por las que el FBI le hizo pasar. De hecho todos esperaron, todos querían asegurarse de que Emma estuviera bien. Killian sonrió ante eso, le gustaba como habían formado esa maravillosa familia con todos sus compañeros y le gustaba que Emma sea parte de ella. Todos la recibieron con cálidos abrazos. De a poco fueron desapareciendo para darle paz y tranquilidad, hasta que solamente quedaron David, Emma y él.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó David cuando ella se unió a todos.

\- Bien. – Respondió Emma con la mirada perdida en el piso.

\- ¿Henry? – Preguntó David llamando su atención.

\- Está con Neal, le pedí si podía quedarse con él por hoy y dijo que si. – Informó Emma.

\- Bien, eso es bueno. – Asistió David. – Agarra tus cosas y ven conmigo, está noche la pasas en casa. – Dijo decidido.

\- David, yo no puedo… - Negó Emma sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- Sin excusas Emma, hoy fue un día difícil y todos estaríamos más tranquilos si sabemos que no estás sola. Si no quieres venir conmigo, ve a lo de Regina o a lo de Ruby. – Argumentó David intentando convencerla.

\- No puedo. – Dijo Emma. – Esto fue demasiado y necesito estar sola… - Quiso explicar, pero se quedo callada, sin saber como expresarse.

\- No te preocupes David, ella no va a estar sola, va a venir a mi casa. – Dijo Killian sintiendo que debía intervenir.

\- ¿Eso está bien para vos Emma? ¿Preferís ir a lo de Killian? – Preguntó David dejándola elegir.

\- Si. – Aceptó Emma después de un largo silencio. – Voy con Killian. – Dijo.

Jamás habría imaginado que Emma iba a aceptar su propuesta así como si nada, y que iba a elegirla por sobre la de sus amigos. De alguna manera eso lo hizo sentir bien y especial. Él quería estar ahí para Emma. Quería acompañarla en ese momento difícil, quería contenerla. Así que agradeció que ella lo deje hacerlo, agradeció que ella confíe en él y le de lugar para cuidarla. Aunque se iba a asegurar de tener un largo discurso con ella sobre arriesgar su vida cuando lleguen a su casa y estén tranquilos. Él tenía que hacerle entender que su vida era importante. Él tenía que dejarle saber que no podía vivir sin ella.

* * *

La bomba no explotó y eso generó que pueda volver a respirar en paz. Agradeció que Killian haya estado con ella, aunque no le gustaba la idea de que él se exponga al peligro por su culpa. Ese tipo de acciones la hacían tener tantos sentimientos contradictorios que sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. La conversación con Rumpelstiltskin hizo que vuelva a perder la calma, y partió el celular con el que habían estado hablando contra la pared. Necesitaba descargar su bronca, su impotencia, su temor, su angustia. Estaba cansada de los juegos de ese hombre loco. Se volvió a refugiar en los brazos de Killian, dejando que su cariño la contenga, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los agentes del FBI.

Una vez que fueron revisados ellos, la escuela, y las "supuestas" bombas, volvieron a la comisaría. Emma fue interrogada muchas veces por distintos agentes. Eso fue totalmente desgastador. Tener que repetir la historia una y otra vez, más el estado emocional que todo eso le implicaba, la hizo quedarse sin fuerzas. Encima, como si fuera poco los agentes del FBI decidieron que a partir de ese entonces, el caso de Rumpelstiltskin pertenecería a ellos. Eso se sintió como una puñalada más. El FBI podría hacerse oficialmente del caso, pero eso no iba a significar que ella iba a dejar de investigar. Ella iba a continuar investigando, como lo había hecho todos esos años, hasta que Rumpelstiltskin sea atrapado. Lo peor de todo es que había confirmado una gran información sobre él, pero no podía compartirla con nadie porque sino la vida de las personas que amaba estarían en peligro, y ella no iba a permitir eso. Se iba a tener que guardar todo dentro de ella, hasta que pueda encontrar el momento adecuado para usarlo a su favor. Odiaba tener que esconder eso a Killian, porque sabía que él merecía saber todo eso, pero era la única manera de protegerlo.

\- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te trataron? – Cuestionó David una vez que ella se unió a todos sus compañeros, quienes la habían estado esperando para saber como estaba.

\- Agotador. – Respondió ella con sinceridad. – Van a tomar el caso. – Informó después de unos minutos de silencio.

\- Eso es bueno, quizás puedan ayudar. – Asistió Robin, intentando ser positivo.

\- Igualmente eso no significa que yo vaya a dejar de investigar. – Dijo Emma con convicción.

\- Nadie esperaría lo contrario de vos. – Dijo Killian con sinceridad.

\- Pero lo mejor ahora es que todos nos tomemos un tiempo y descarguemos las tensiones de este día. – Dijo August pensativamente.

De a poco la comisaría se fue vaciando. Los agentes del FBI se llevaron todos los expedientes y la información que ellos tenían sobre el caso. Emma agradeció tener copias de cada una de las cosas que se llevaron en su departamento. Ella siempre había sido precavida en ese sentido. Pensando en cual debería ser su próximo paso, decidió mandar un correo electrónico al doctor Whale diciendo que cuando tenga los resultados del adn de Millah los mande a su dirección y no a la comisaría.

David quería que Emma este acompañada ese día. Pero ella no quería eso, ella necesitaba y quería estar sola. Emma adoraba a cada uno de sus amigos, pero también los conocía demasiado y sabían como eran en ese tipo de situaciones. Estaba tan cansada mental y emocionalmente, que no se sentía con fuerzas como para lidiar con la preocupación de alguno de sus amigos. Sabía que la iban a llenar de preguntas y la iban a volver a hacer repensar todo lo que había pasado ese día. Los amaba. Pero ellos más de una vez no podían entender su necesidad de apartarse, porque ninguno había vivido todo lo que ella había vivido.

Por eso cuando Killian ofreció su compañía, lo eligió a él. Porque él siempre respetaba sus tiempos y espacios, porque la entendía como nadie lo hacía, y porque debía admitir que su contención se estaba volviendo algo totalmente necesario para su ser. Sin embargo, cuando estaban yendo a su casa las cosas se volvieron tensas y eso casi la hizo arrepentirse de su decisión de ir con él. Killian estaba callado, serio, y muy concentrado en manejar. Ella le preguntó un par de veces si todo estaba bien, pero él la ignoró. Cuando llegaron a su casa Emma no pudo tolerar más la situación y lo enfrentó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó ella.

\- Nada. – Respondió él.

\- ¡No me mientas! – Pidió ella ofendida.

\- No tiene sentido. – Negó él.

\- Lo tiene, sino no estarías tenso y no me ignorarías. – Insistió ella.

\- Bien. – Asistió él frustrado. - ¿Queres que te diga qué es lo que me pasa? – Preguntó desafiante.

\- Si, eso es lo que te vengo pidiendo desde que estamos en el auto. – Asistió ella.

\- ¡Lo que me pasa es que estoy enojado por como arriesgaste tu vida! ¡Te podríamos haber perdido! – Exclamó él dejando salir hacia fuera sus preocupaciones. - ¡¿Qué estabas pensando cuando aceptaste jugar los malditos juegos de ese loco?! – Preguntó.

\- ¡¿Realmente me vas a hacer un planteo sobre esto?! – Preguntó ella sorprendida. - ¡Estaba pensando en no dejar de morir a todos esos inocentes por mi culpa! ¡Estaba pensando en proteger a mi familia! – Gritó ella enojada, porque le dolía que él no la entienda.

\- ¡No tenes que poner tu vida en peligro para proteger a los demás, no es así como funcionan las cosas! – Discutió Killian.

\- ¡¿Y lo qué vos hiciste cómo cuenta entonces?! – Retrucó ella.

La difícil decisión de poner la vida de uno en peligro para proteger a otros, Emma estaba muy familiarizada con eso. Era algo que hizo durante toda su vida, y seguiría haciendo. Sabía que Killian era como ella en ese sentido, y sabía que si la situación habría sido al revés él habría actuado de la misma forma. Se quedaron en silencio un largo instante, recuperando el aliento e intercambiando miradas intensas en la que expresaban todo lo que les estaba pasando.

\- Emma, nada de lo que tiene que ver con Rumpelstiltskin es tu culpa, y por más que él te ponga en el medio de más de una situación no significa que tengas que ser la salvadora. – Explicó él con calma.

\- ¡Si, es mi culpa! ¡Cada vez que él me pone en el medio y me hace responsable, es mi culpa! – Exclamó ella con la voz temblorosa. – ¡No puedo hacerme a un costado cuando amenaza la vida de las personas que amo! – Justificó dejando caer las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en sus ojos.

\- ¡Las personas que amas también te aman, y te necesitan, no podes seguir arriesgando tu vida de esa manera! – Peleó él a modo de suplica.

\- ¡Yo no voy a dejar que lastime a personas inocentes, no si tengo la posibilidad de protegerlos! – Insistió Emma. – ¡No voy a dejar que lastime a mis amigos, a mi familia, a vos! – Dijo con seguridad.

\- ¿A mi? – Preguntó él confundido.

\- ¡Si a vos, porque te amo y no puedo perderte! – Confesó ella. - ¡Él estaba amenazando con sus vidas! ¡No podes pelearme, cuando sé que vos habrías hecho lo mismo en mi situación! – Exclamó irritada.

\- ¿Podes repetir lo que dijiste? – Preguntó él después de un largo silencio.

\- Rumpelstiltskin estaba amenazándome con lastimar a alguno de ustedes… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- No, eso no. – La interrumpió él. – La parte donde dijiste lo que sentías por mí. – Indicó él mirándola intensamente.

\- Te amo. – Volvió a confesar ella.

Había estado tan sumergida en la pelea que no se había dado cuenta que le había dicho que lo amaba. Cuando Killian le pidió que repita lo que dijo, quiso desentenderse de la situación, pero él no se lo permitió. Ella había sido más sincera de lo que había querido ser. Podía negarlo si quería, pero cuando vio la mirada de ilusión y amor de él no pudo hacerlo. Ella no podía guardar más sus sentimientos, así que le dijo la verdad, le dijo que lo amaba. Y cuando los labios de él se unieron con los de ella en un intenso beso cargado de emociones, supo que confesarle lo que sentía era lo mejor que podía haber hecho.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Rated M)**

Escuchar que Emma lo amaba fue lo más fantástico que escuchó en toda tu vida. Por supuesto que ya lo sabía, porque ella se lo había estado demostrando con cada una de las acciones que hacía. Pero escucharla finalmente confesarle que lo amaba lo hizo explotar de felicidad. Así que la besó, la besó con pasión. La besó y se perdió completamente en ella. De a poco se fueron moviendo, y la acorraló contra la pared para poder hacer que sus cuerpos queden lo más juntos posibles. Le besó el cuello y pasó su mano por debajo de su remera para poder sentir su piel.

En cierto momento necesitaron recuperar el aire, así que dejaron de besarse y disfrutaron de sentir sus respiraciones agitadas manteniendo sus frentes juntas. Killian la tenía totalmente atrapada contra la pared, pero a pesar de eso ella parecía estar relajada y cómoda, como si eso fuera algo que vendrían haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Killian se moría de ganas de estar con ella, de avanzar en su relación en ese sentido. Pero antes de poder hacerlo necesitaba asegurarse de que ella quería lo mismo, de que ella estaba lista para eso.

\- Killian. – Llamó ella su nombre agarrando la camisa de él para evitar que se separe de ella.

\- Emma. – Lo imitó ella dejando que sus cuerpos vuelvan a unirse. – Estoy intentando ser un caballero, pero si seguimos así no voy a poder controlarme. – Explicó con calma.

\- No quiero que te controles. – Admitió ella sonrojándose.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó él dándole la oportunidad de repensarlo.

\- Nunca estuve más segura de nada en mi vida. – Respondió ella. – Te amo. – Volvió a confesar.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

\- Entonces, hazme el amor Killian. – Pidió ella.

Eso fue todo lo que Killian necesitó escuchar para poder seguir haciendo lo que quería y deseaba. La agarró en sus brazos, la llevó a su habitación, y la acostó en su cama. Le quito la ropa y descubrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Acarició cada centímetro de su piel y besó cada lugar que estuvo al alcance de su boca. Emma correspondió con la misma efusividad, recorriendo también cada parte del cuerpo de él. Se tomaron el tiempo que quisieron para conocerse, probarse, sentirse, y saborearse. Lo hicieron hasta que la tensión fue demasiada, y necesitaron unir sus cuerpos en uno solo. Estar dentro de Emma fue la sensación más perfecta del mundo. Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir tan completo, pero allí uniendo su cuerpo con el de ella finalmente sintió que había encontrado su lugar ideal.

Emma se quedó dormida con la cabeza en su pecho, y él aprovecho para observarla. La miró absolutamente maravillado, porque esa mujer le había hecho experimentar cosas que jamás pensó posibles. Esa era la primera vez que se había enamorado de alguien antes de tener relaciones sexuales. Con Millah, se enamoró tiempo después de que se conocieran de esa manera. Y con las demás mujeres, solo había tenido relaciones sexuales. Pero con Emma todo fue distinto, todo tuvo otro significado y otro sentido. Porque Emma había logrado desnudar su alma primero, y Killian también lo había logrado con ella. Primero habían desnudado sus almas, se habían conectado, se habían elegido, y finalmente se habían amado. Y ahora, todo eso acababan de transmitirlo con sus cuerpos. ¿Había algo más mágico que eso? ¿Había algo más significativo que dos personas que se amaban intentaran unirse en una sola? Killian se durmió con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Emma, y respirando su exquisito perfume.

A la mañana, cuando se despertó, Emma seguía dormida. Disfrutó nuevamente de tenerla y poder verla en ese estado de calma. Miró su pecho levantarse y hundirse, al ritmo de su respiración. Miró su cabello dorado todo despeinado, pero aún así luciendo perfecto. Contempló las pequeñas pecas que tenía en sus mejillas y sus brazos. Después de varios minutos no se pudo contener más, y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó ella con la voz ronca.

\- Te estoy dando el saludo de buen día. – Respondió él acariciándole el estómago.

\- Es demasiado temprano todavía. – Se quejó ella.

\- No eres una persona muy de mañana, ¿No? – Dijo él llevando su mano hacia los perfectos pechos de ella.

\- No si puedo evitarlo. – Dijo ella intentando controlar los gemidos.

\- ¿No crees que hay actividades más interesantes que podemos hacer en una cama? – Preguntó él pícaramente.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Eres incorregible! – Protestó ella riendo.

Si, él era incorregible e insaciable porque era adicto a ella. Pero ella también era adicta a él. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella se colocó encima de él. Verla a Emma tomando control de la situación con tanta pasión era un fascinante espectáculo. Ella unió sus cuerpos en un solo movimiento y ambos gruñeron por la brusquedad. Una vez que se acostumbraron a estar dentro del otro, se hundieron en un vaivén desesperado donde sus cuerpos se unían y desunían para volverse a unir con más fuerza, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

\- Buen día. – Dijo él con una sonrisa, una vez que se recuperaron de la apasionada sesión.

\- Buen día. – Dijo ella y dejó un beso en el corazón de él. - ¿Satisfecho con las actividades que realizamos en tu cama? – Preguntó seductoramente.

\- Más que satisfecho. – Asistió él jugando con el cabello de ella. – Me encantaría seguir con la sesión, pero ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos? – Propuso después de comprobar como su estómago se estaba quejando del hambre.

\- Me parece una gran idea. – Concordó ella.

Killian se puso un pantalón, y Emma se puso un bóxer y una remera de él. Verla así de sexy, vistiendo sus ropas, le dio ganas de volver a hacerle el amor apasionadamente hasta que grite su nombre. Pero se aguantó las ganas, ya que de verdad tenía hambre. La agarró de la mano y la guió hacia la cocina. Encendieron la radio y empezaron a preparar el desayuno, cuando de repente sonó el timbre llamando su atención. Killian dejó a Emma continuar con los preparativos del desayuno y fue a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta encontró a su hermano y a su cuñada. Los miró sorprendido por un largo instante. ¿Qué hacían allí? Ellos solían caerle de visita en su casa sin previo aviso, pero ese definitivamente no era el momento adecuado para dejar que eso ocurra. Era la primera vez que había tenido intimidad con Emma, y no quería dejar que nada los interrumpa, ni lo arruine.

\- ¿Qué hacen acá? – Preguntó Killian sorprendido.

\- Vinimos a a verte. – Respondió Liam.

\- Trajimos el desayuno. – Agregó Elsa entrando a la casa con una bolsa en la mano. – Tus panqueques favoritos. – Informó con una sonrisa.

\- Ehhh, no sé si es una buena idea. – Dijo Killian despeinando su cabello para calmar sus nervios.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Liam sintiéndose molesto. – Ya estamos acá y con comida, así que no tenes excusas. – Justificó su postura.

\- ¿Y? ¿Quién era? – Cuestionó Emma entrando al comedor.

\- Hola Emma. – Saludaron Liam y Elsa al mismo tiempo, ambos sonriendo al comprobar cuál había sido el motivo por el que Killian había estado tan inseguro en dejarlos pasar.

\- Hola. – Saludó Emma tímidamente, sonrojándose de que la vean en ese estado.

\- ¿Ya está el desayuno? – Preguntó Killian.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- Bien, como verán tengo compañía, así que… - Dijo él volviéndose hacia su hermano y su cuñada.

\- Ni se te ocurra echarnos. – Lo interrumpió Elsa. – Desayunaremos todos juntos, lo que ustedes hicieron más los panqueques. – Dijo decidida.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Killian al ver que Emma asistía a modo de aprobación. – Entonces, si nos disculpan, lo mejor es que nos pongamos presentables. – Dijo agarrando la mano de Emma.

Killian agarró la mano de Emma y la llevó nuevamente a su habitación. Se disculpó por la interrupción, pero ella calló sus disculpas con un beso. Después de compartir un par de besos, ambos se cambiaron con la ropa que llevaban el día anterior, y fueron a la cocina a desayunar con Liam y Elsa.

* * *

Emma nunca había sido tan feliz, ni se había sentido tan amada como se había sentido estando con Killian. No sabía que era lo que los había hecho esperar tanto para avanzar en su relación, pero estaba agradecida de que finalmente lo hayan hecho. Killian la había hecho sentir amada. Cada movimiento y gesto, había sido hecho con ternura. La había hecho sentir segura, protegida, y completa. Pero lo más importante de todo es que la había hecho sentir amada. Emma ya sabía que él la amaba, porque él se lo había dicho más de una vez y se lo demostraba con todo lo que hacía por ella. Pero la manera en que le había hecho el amor, la manera en que había recorrido y acariciado cada centímetro de su piel como si sería la persona más importante del universo, hizo que el sentido del amor cobrará mayor sentido. La conexión que sus almas y corazones tenían, se hizo aún más fuerte al conectarse corporalmente. Y Emma era feliz con eso, porque nunca tuvo eso, y había pensado que jamás iba tenerlo. Pero finalmente lo tenía, tenía a alguien que la amaba en todo sentido.

Durmieron y se despertaron juntos. O mejor dicho, él la despertó. En un principio había querido hacerse la enojada, porque a ella no le gustaba despertarse temprano. Pero cuando él comenzó a acariciarla, no se pudo contener y necesitó volver a sentir la unión de sus cuerpos. Empezar el día de esa manera fue perfecto, más después de toda la tensión que habían pasado durante la situación con la bomba. Emma no quería pensar en la bomba, no quería pensar en su descubrimiento sobre Rumpelstiltskin, así que agradeció que a Killian se le ocurrió ir a preparar el desayuno. Ella se dedicó preparar panceta con huevos, mientras él preparó jugo y tostadas. Los preparativos fueron interrumpidos por Liam y Elsa, y Emma aceptó que ellos se unieran al desayuno, admirando lo hermoso que lucía Killian estando tan nervioso.

\- Mmm que rico. – Dijo Emma probando uno de los panqueques. - ¿De dónde son? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Mi hermana Anna y su novio Kristoff tienen un negocio, allí hacen helados y panqueques. – Informó Elsa.

\- Son increíbles. – Dijo Emma a modo de halago.

\- Lo son. – Asistió Killian.

\- Tendré que hacer que Henry los pruebe, estoy segura que le van a encantar. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa al pensar en su hijo.

\- Hablando de hijos. – Dijo Elsa aclarándose la garganta, algo nerviosa. – La semana que viene tenemos una entrevista con una trabajadora social. – Les hizo saber.

\- ¿Así que van a ir adelante con la adopción? – Preguntó Killian y Liam asistió. – Me alegro por ustedes. – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Gracias hermanito. – Agradeció Liam.

\- Emma, ¿Podrías darnos un par de consejos al respecto? – Pidió Elsa tímidamente.

\- Claro, aunque no estoy segura si puedo ayudarlos. No sé las regularidades, ni las logísticas de las adopciones en si, solo sé como es ser parte del sistema. – Asistió Emma sorprendida ante el pedido. - ¿Qué quieren saber? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué pensas que es mejor, que adoptemos a un bebé o a un niño? – Preguntó Elsa.

Emma se tomó un largo instante para pensar la pregunta, porque era una pregunta difícil y complicada. Cuando vio a Liam y Elsa estar tan tensos y nerviosos, se dio cuenta que probablemente hace tiempo querían hablar sobre eso con ella, y confiaban en su opinión. Emma quería ser lo más sincera posible. Ella no sabía como funcionaba el tema de las adopciones, porque nunca ninguna familia había querido adoptarla. Lo único que sabía eran pequeñas cosas sobre el funcionamiento el sistema, desde lo que había experimentado y desde lo que otros chicos en su situación le habían contado. Emma sabía que decidir adoptar era una decisión difícil. Cada pareja y cada familia eran distintas. Ellos eran solamente quienes sabían que era mejor para ellos.

\- Solo ustedes pueden saber que es lo mejor. Ustedes tienen que decidir que es lo mejor para su familia, si adoptar a un bebé o a un niño que ya esté crecido. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad. – No hay una manera correcta de hacer esto. Lo único que tienen que ofrecer es una familia y amor, y ustedes ya tienen eso. – Expresó lo que sentía respecto a la pareja.

\- ¿Recordas tu primera familia adoptiva? – Preguntó Liam.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- No es necesario que hables de ello si no te sentís cómoda. – Dijo Killian agarrándole la mano.

\- Está bien, fue hace tiempo. – Dijo Emma. – Mis papás fueron asesinados y yo fui testigo de sus muertes, así que la primera familia en la que estuve fue terrible para mí. Yo no quería saber nada con ser parte de otra familia, no podía entender que mis papás ya no estaban, así que me devolvieron rápidamente al sistema. – Explicó con tristeza. – Estuve en un hogar para niños, hasta que el psicólogo decidió que ya estaba lista para volver a las casas de familias adoptivas. No todas las familias son malas, es la suerte que toca dicen. Mi suerte fue muy mala. – Agregó aferrándose a la mano de Killian con fuerzas y dejando que las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo finalmente caigan libres por sus mejillas.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir Killian.

\- Está bien. – Lo interrumpió Emma. – De chica solía molestarme haber pasado por tantas familias y nunca ser elegida. Pero ahora ya no me molesta, ahora tengo una familia que probablemente no tendría si alguna de las familias adoptivas se habría quedado conmigo. – Dijo dando a saber su postura.

\- Me alegra que Killian te haya encontrado y elegido. – Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.

Dejaron de lado el pasado de Emma en el sistema, y se pusieron a contar anécdotas de la infancia y del trabajo. Emma descubrió unas cuantas historias sobre Killian ese día. Historias que le encantaron, y le hicieron desear haberlo conocido antes, haber compartido con él toda su vida. Cuando terminaron de desayunar Emma decidió que era momento para irse, quería buscar a Henry y pasar el día con él.

\- Gracias por haber hablado con ellos sobre tu experiencia. – Agradeció él mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

\- No es necesario que me agradezcas. – Dijo Emma.

\- Si, lo es. Porque sé que tu pasado es difícil para vos, así que gracias. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

\- Vos logras eso, que me den ganas de confiar y que me sienta segura compartiendo cosas tan personales. – Dijo ella con sinceridad.

\- Me alegra poder hacerlo. – Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. – Te amo. – Confesó abrazándola con cariño y dejando un beso en su cabeza.

\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo ella disfrutando de lo lindo que se sentía estar en los brazos de él y de que cada vez resulte más sencillo intercambiar las confesiones de lo que sentían.

Se despidieron con un largo y profundo beso. Era como si ninguno de los dos quisiera despegarse del otro, pero lamentablemente sabían que tenían que hacerlo. Emma fue a buscar a Henry a lo de Neal. El encuentro con Neal fue algo tenso, e incluso discutieron por el tema de la bomba. ¿Quién se creía que era Neal para hacerle planteos sobre su trabajo? Emma era una oficial de policía, y eso significaba que más de una vez iba a estar en situaciones donde su vida estaba en peligro. Más todo lo relacionado a Rumpelstiltskin, no que esa parte fuera a decírsela. Ni siquiera había recibido sermones de sus amigos todavía siquiera, así que Neal no tenía derecho de hacerlo. Pero Emma no dejo que eso la afectara, ella estaba de muy buen humor como para dejar que Neal le arruine el día. Emma se fue con Henry a su departamento. Ambos se ducharon y luego almorzaron.

\- Mamá, está sonando tu celular. – Le avisó Henry.

\- ¿Podes leerme el mensaje? – Preguntó Emma, quien estaba lavando los platos.

\- Es Killian, dice si queremos ir a navegar con él. – Respondió Henry.

\- Mmm, no sé. – Dijo Emma pensativa. - ¿A vos que te parece? ¿Queres ir a navegar? – Pidió saber lo que su hijo quería.

\- ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Navegar es grandioso! – Dijo Henry entusiasmado.

\- Bien, entonces dile que nos uniremos a él en un rato. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

\- Genial. – Asistió Henry.

A la tarde fueron a navegar. La tarde estaba soleada y el agua estaba serena. Killian enseñó a Henry varios trucos de navegación y tareas de marinero, mientras Emma disfrutaba del sol y la vista. Emma adoraba que Henry se llevara bien con Killian. Henry solía llevarse bien con todos los adultos que la rodeaban: August, David, Leroy, Robin, Will… Pero con Killian era distinto. Verlos juntos le transmitía una ternura especial. La hacía considerar el hecho de que los tres podían ser una familia. Y es que era eso, Killian se estaba convirtiendo en parte de la familia.


	18. Chapter 18

Navegar era algo que siempre le daba paz. El mar tenía el poder de traer calma a la mente y el alma. Por eso compartirlo con Emma y Henry le resultaba maravilloso. Henry disfrutaba del mar tanto con él, podía notarlo en su sonrisa y en su forma de moverse cada vez que estaban en su velero. Siempre seguía sus indicaciones, y de a poco estaba aprendiendo todos los trucos de marinero que podía enseñarle. Emma también lo disfrutaba, como ella le había dicho el día que le había enseñado "su lugar", el mar le daba paz y le hacía aclarar su mente. Así que pasar la tarde los tres juntos navegando, fue una de las mejores ideas que Killian había tenido en mucho tiempo.

\- Deberías venir a cenar a casa. – Dijo Henry a Killian mientras amarraban el velero al muelle.

\- Mmm, no sé que piensa tu madre al respecto. – Dijo Killian dedicándole una pequeña mirada a Emma para ver si ella estaba de acuerdo.

\- No importa lo que piense, hoy es noche de tacos. Los tacos de mamá son los más ricos, así que no podes perdértelos. – Insistió Henry.

\- Creo que Killian podría ser un gran asistente de cocina. – Intervino Emma en la conversación. - ¿No crees? – Preguntó a su hijo.

\- ¡Si! ¡Será genial! – Exclamó Henry a modo de festejo.

Como Emma había dicho, él se convirtió en su asistente de cocina. Emma le enseñó a cocinar la masa de los tacos y el relleno. Henry ayudó, y dio también sus propias indicaciones demostrando que ya había aprendido a hacer esa comida. Killian disfrutó del pequeño momento tan cotidiano y familiar. Sin dudas, no tendría ningún problema en acostumbrarse a eso. Henry se fue a hablar por teléfono, mientras Emma y él continuaron preparando la comida. Una vez que terminaron de hacer la comida, tendieron la mesa y se sentaron a esperar a Henry.

\- ¿Quién era? – Preguntó Emma alcanzándole el plato de comida a su hijo.

\- Papá. – Respondió Henry agarrando el plato. – Llamó para contarme que mi hermano va a ser un nene. ¿Ahora que ya sé que va a ser, puedo comprarle un regalo? – Explicó con la boca llena de comida.

\- Claro. – Asistió Emma después de un largo silencio.

\- Perdón, no tendría que estar hablando de ésto, yo sé que te lastima… - Comenzó a decir Henry arrepentido de haber sacado ese tema de conversación.

\- Henry, ese nene va a ser tu hermano, y está perfecto que hables de él, y está perfecto que lo ames. – Lo interrumpió Emma, devolviéndole la calma a su hijo al asegurarle que estaba bien.

\- Killian vos tenes un hermano. – Dijo Henry centrando su atención en Killian, quien por ahora había estado callado.

\- Si, Liam, lo conoces. – Asistió Killian.

\- ¿Qué se siente tener un hermano? – Preguntó Henry con curiosidad.

Killian fue sincero, tener un hermano era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Liam y él eran inseparables, se llevaban bien y se amaban aún cuando se molestaban, o hacían cosas que él otro detestaba o no estaba de acuerdo. Tener un hermano, era tener a alguien que estaba con él siempre, tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Liam era su héroe y su ejemplo a seguir. Killian le relató varias anécdotas graciosas. Henry se mostró agradecido y atento, lo cuál lo hizo sentir feliz. Al terminar de cenar, Killian se ofreció a lavar los platos, para que Emma pueda ir a acostar a Henry tranquila ya que al otro día había colegio.

Mientras lavaba los platos pensó en Neal, y se dio cuenta que sabía muy poco sobre ese hombre. Neal era el padre de Henry, era el ex novio de Emma. Killian sabía que la relación de ellos no había terminado bien, pero no sabía porqué, no sabía que era lo que había pasado entre ellos. El pequeño intercambio que Henry y Emma tuvieron en la cena, le hizo dar cuenta que incluso el niño comprendía que había cosas sobre su padre que lastimaban a su madre. Perdido en sus pensamientos, se sorprendió cuando los brazos de Emma lo abrazaron por detrás. Sonrió ante el pequeño gesto y se apuró en terminar de lavar los platos. Cuando todo estuvo listo, se acomodaron en el sillón a ver televisión.

\- Emma. – Llamó él su nombre para obtener su atención.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó ella quitando la vista de la televisión y dirigiéndola a él.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Pidió saber algo nervioso.

\- Claro. – Asistió ella.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Neal y vos? – Preguntó él, después de dar un largo suspiro para tomar coraje.

Emma se sorprendió ante la pregunta, cada gesto de su cara lo demostraba. Se quedo callada un largo instante, simplemente mirándolo a los ojos con su expresión llena de dolor. El aire entre ellos se puso tenso, y él se arrepintió por haber dejado que su curiosidad gane y haber preguntado. Él no quería causarle dolor, hacerla sentir triste o incomoda. Estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero Emma apagó la televisión y se volvió a hacia él dispuesta a hablar tranquilos.

\- Neal y yo nos conocimos cuando salí del sistema de adopciones. Él también estuvo en el sistema, así que podíamos entendernos en ese sentido. Éramos jóvenes y nos enamoramos. – Relató ella lentamente, pensando lo que quería decir. – Neal era un ladrón, pero eso nunca me importó porque lo amaba. Quizás si me habría importado, las cosas habrían salido distintas… - Dijo con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó él, sintiendo que debía intervenir para que ella pueda continuar.

\- Me tendió una trampa, y tuve que pasar un tiempo en prisión pagando un crimen que él había cometido. – Respondió ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Estuviste en prisión por su culpa? – Preguntó él horrorizado ante a la idea y confirmándola ante la asistencia de ella. – Eso es terrible. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso cuando te amaba? – Expresó lo que pensaba y sentía.

\- Al parecer no me amaba tanto como a su libertad. – Dijo ella en un tono agridulce. – Lo peor de todo es que estando en prisión me enteré que estaba embarazada. – Agregó dejando caer varias lágrimas de sus ojos.

Descubrir la historia de lo que había pasado entre Neal y Emma fue como recibir una gran patada en el estómago, la historia era peor de lo que había imaginado. Sintiendo la necesidad de consolarla, le secó las lágrimas con delicadeza y luego la rodeó con sus brazos en un reconfortante abrazo. Killian no podía entender como Neal la había lastimado de esa manera. Él no podía imaginarse ningún escenario donde él sería capaz de hacer algo tan terrible como eso. Él jamás iba a dejarla, y menos traicionarla de esa forma. Le acarició el cabello y la espalda, mientras prometía para si mismo que siempre iba a cuidar su corazón. Él no podía hacer nada para borrar las heridas de su pasado, pero podía asegurarse de que su presente y futuro sean lo más felices posibles.

\- Millah y yo nos conocimos en Irlanda, en un bar. – Dijo él.

\- Killian, no es necesario que me cuentes sobre… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo. – Aseguró él interrumpiéndola.

\- De acuerdo, te escucho. – Aceptó ella al notar su sinceridad.

\- Fuimos una cosa de una noche. – Dijo él retomando la historia.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende eso casanova? – Bromeó ella.

\- No sé a lo que te referís. – Respondió él haciéndose el inocente, pero sin poder evitar una pequeña risa. – La única mujer que logró enamorarme antes de tener relaciones con ella, fuiste vos amor. – Dijo con sinceridad y haciendo que ella se sonroje. – Millah y yo pasamos una linda noche, y lo seguimos haciendo cada vez que nos encontrábamos. Hasta que finalmente nos enamoramos. – Continuó el relato.

\- ¿Cómo terminaron viviendo en Nueva York? – Preguntó ella con cierta curiosidad.

\- Fue decisión de ella. Un día me dijo que se venía para acá, y yo decidí venirme con ella. – Contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Después de compartir sus historias, se quedaron un rato en silencio. Se mantuvieron abrazados, disfrutando de la calidez que el cuerpo del otro irradiaba. Los ritmos de sus corazones y de sus respiraciones estaban en sintonía, y eso lo hizo sonreír. Sus historias eran distintas, pero tenían algo en común, ambas terminaban con corazones rotos. ¿Podían dos personas con corazones rotos volver a amar? Ellos se amaban, no había dudas de eso. ¿Pero qué pasaba ahora con los pedazos rotos de sus corazones? Killian sentía que el amor lo estaba curando. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Podría Emma sentir eso también? Killian sintió que ella quería decirle algo más, pero no lo hizo y él respetó su necesidad de mantenerse en silencio. Cada cosa llegaba a su debido tiempo.

* * *

Cuando Killian le contó su historia con Millah, le fue muy difícil tener que callar la verdad que sabía. No le gustaba tener que mentirle, no le gustaba esconderle algo tan importante como lo que estaba escondiendo. Pero tenía que mantenerse con su plan. Ella necesitaba mantenerlo a salvo de Rumpelstiltskin, ella necesitaba mantener a todas las personas que quería a salvo de ese monstruo. Así que lo mejor por ahora era guardar silencio, aún si eso la mataba por dentro.

Decidió seguir con su plan, así que para eso necesitaba ayuda aún si no podía pedirla de forma directa y no podía revelar toda la verdad. El caso lo tendría el FBI, pero ella iba a seguir investigando como siempre, e iba a sumar más gente que ayude al asunto. Llevó a Eric y Ariel, sus amigos del FBI a la comisaría. Era hora de que sus compañeros los conozcan y tengan una charla para planear como seguir con el caso.

\- Lamentamos no haber estado durante el accidente con la bomba. – Se disculpó Ariel sintiéndose culpable.

\- Si habríamos estado, habríamos manejado las cosas de otra manera. – Dijo Eric seriamente.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Emma. – Por eso los traje acá, necesito la ayuda de ustedes. – Explicó.

\- Sabemos que unos agentes del FBI tienen el caso, si no me equivocó quien quedó a cargo es Philip. – Informó Eric. - ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte? – Pidió saber.

\- Primero, necesito que conozcan a mis compañeros y se pasen sus contactos personales, quiero que estemos todos comunicados. – Dijo Emma señalando a sus compañeros. – Y segundo, necesito que trabajemos juntos. – Agregó algo insegura porque todavía no tenía claro como iba a lograr eso sin revelar lo que había descubierto.

\- No te preocupes, cualquier información que sepamos sobre el caso te la haremos saber. – Aseguró Ariel.

\- Y nosotros se las haremos saber a ustedes. – Dijo David interviniendo. – Emma tiene razón, tal vez trabajando desde ambos lados podamos avanzar. – Expresó su opinión.

\- ¿Se supo algo más sobre la bomba? – Preguntó Killian.

\- Sólo que estaba mal construida a propósito, para que falle – Respondió Eric.

\- Y el celular, por más que lograron recomponerlo, no tenía nada de información. Tampoco lograron rastrear la llamada desde los registros guardados. – Dijo Ariel algo frustrada.

\- Emma sabemos que estás investigando éste caso desde hace tiempo y entendemos lo personal que te une, pero Rumpelstiltskin es alguien muy peligroso y que parece tener todo en control. – Dijo Eric preocupado. – Sabemos que no vamos a lograr que dejes el caso, ni tampoco queremos eso, pero… - Intentó buscar la manera de explicar lo que quería aconsejar.

\- Ten cuidado. – Terminó Ariel por Eric.

\- Lo tendré. – Asistió Emma sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta.

\- Nosotros la cuidaremos. – Dijo Killian con convicción.

\- Nosotros nos cuidamos entre todos, porque eso es lo que hacen las familias. – Agregó Robin con confianza.

Una vez que todos tuvieron en sus contactos a Ariel y Eric, se sintió más tranquila. A partir de ese momento si algo ocurría, tendrían con quien comunicarse, tendrían con quien acudir a pedir ayuda. Ese era un buen primer paso. Ahora tenía que dar el segundo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó August al verla agarrar sus cosas.

\- Necesito ir a pagar el colegio de Henry y un par de impuestos. – Respondió Emma.

\- ¿Queres qué te llevemos? – Ofreció Robin, ya que justo estaba por salir de patrulla con August.

\- No, no es necesario, el banco es acá a dos cuadras. – Justificó Emma. – De paso puedo ir a comprar algo de comida, ¿Quieren? – Propuso cambiando de tema.

\- No estaría mal, creo que a todos nos haría bien almorzar en un rato. – Dijo David considerando la idea.

\- ¿Por qué no compras unas pizzas así no perdes el tiempo anotando el pedido de cada uno? – Sugirió Will.

\- Buena idea. – Aceptó David.

\- De acuerdo, pizzas será el menú entonces. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

\- En una hora estemos todos acá para almorzar. – Ordenó Robin.

\- ¡Ey! ¡El jefe que da órdenes acá soy yo! – Se quejó David.

\- Amor, ¿Segura que no queres que te acompañe? – Preguntó Killian invadiendo el espacio personal de ella.

\- Segura. – Asistió Emma. – Será solo por un rato, aparte es aburrido ir al banco. – Dijo para convencerlo.

Se despidió de Killian con un dulce beso y salió de la comisaría. Era hora de seguir con su plan. Después de pensarlo una y otra vez, decidió que lo mejor era que las pruebas de adn que había pedido de Millah no vayan a su casa. Lo mejor era ir a buscarlas y deshacerse personalmente de ellas. Así que en vez de dirigirse al banco como había dicho, se fue a ver al Doctor Whale al consultorio que tenía en el Hospital General de Bostón. Al entrar al consultorio se llevó una gran sorpresa, al encontrarse al Doctor con su amiga Ruby besándose apasionadamente. ¿Quién diría que su amigo Doctor que siempre le hacía las pruebas médicas sobre sus casos iba a tener una relación con su amiga Ruby? ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Desde cuándo pasaba? ¿Y por qué no lo había sabido antes y había tenido que enterarse descubriéndolos en una situación tan comprometedora?

\- Emma. – Dijo Ruby sonrojándose. - ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Cosas de trabajo. – Respondió Emma. - ¿Vos? – Retrucó.

\- Creo que no hace falta que lo aclare, ¿No? – Dijo Ruby de manera chistosa.

\- Ya vamos a tener una conversación seria nosotras. – Le advirtió Emma.

\- Podemos tenerla ahora si queres. – Dijo Ruby desafiadoramente.

\- En otro momento, ahora Emma y yo tenemos que hablar de trabajo. – Dijo Victor interviniendo.

\- Bien, los dejo entonces. – Aceptó Ruby. – Chau, te llamó más tarde. – Dijo Ruby a Victor y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- ¿Estás acá por las pruebas del adn? – Pidió saber Victor una vez que Ruby se fue.

\- Si, las necesito. – Asistió Emma.

\- Acá están. – Dijo Victor después de sacar un sobre de un cajón que estaba asegurado con llave.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma. – Necesito que hagas de cuenta que ésto nunca pasó, nadie puede saber que estás pruebas se pidieron y se hicieron. – Dijo de manera suplicante.

\- No te preocupes, la información está a salvo conmigo, ésto nunca sucedió. – Aseguró Victor.

\- Muchas gracias. – Volvió a agradecer Emma.

\- No me agradezcas, parte de mi trabajo es el secreto profesional. – Dijo Victor quitándole importancia al asunto. – Emma sé que tus motivos para mantener eso en secreto probablemente tiene que ver con mantener a muchas personas a salvo, pero ten cuidado por favor. – Pidió Victor.

\- Eso estoy haciendo. – Dijo Emma.

\- Tenes tantas personas que te queremos y si te llega a pasar algo… Si algo te pasa, yo voy a tener que sacar ésta información a la luz, ¿Lo entendes? – Intentó explicar Victor con cierta cautela.

\- Lo entiendo. – Aceptó Emma. – Pero vos también tenes que entender que si sacas está información, es probable que termines muerto. – Confesó.

\- Maldito Rumpelstiltskin. – Maldijo Victor. – Es hora de que lo atrapes. – Dijo dándole ánimos.

No había nada que Emma deseará más que atrapar a Rumpelstiltskin, y terminar con todo el sufrimiento de una vez. Salió del Hospital y se metió en un callejón. Sacó el sobre y leyó los resultados de la prueba para confirmar lo que ya sabía. La prueba era positiva. Millah y Arthur eran los padres de Ava y Nickolas. Emma buscó un encendedor que llevaba en su cartera y quemó las pruebas. Esa era la mejor manera que había encontrado para mantener a Rumpelstiltskin calmado. Si no había pruebas concretas de lo que ella sabía, no había nada con lo que pueda amenazarla, ni culparla. En el único lugar que estaban los resultados de las pruebas era en su mente. Y la mente no era algo que Rumpelstiltskin pudiera robarle. Aunque quizás si, quizás mantenerse callada toda esa información era una manera de estar controlada. Pero si eso significaba que las personas que amaba estarían a salvo, entonces prefería estar controlada.


	19. Chapter 19

Liam lo invitó a almorzar, así que al mediodía se encontraron en un restaurante de comida europea que había en el barrio en el que vivían. Cuando Killian entró al restaurante pensaba encontrarse solo con su hermano, pero aparte de su hermano también se encontró con Ana, Elsa y Kristoff.

\- Si sabía que esto iba a ser una comida de parejas, le habría dicho a Emma que me acompañe. – Bromeó Killian.

\- Fue un arreglo de último momento, nosotros fuimos de sorpresa a la casa de ellos y cuando Liam dijo que se juntaba con vos decidimos unirnos. – Dijo Ana aceleradamente.

Un mozo les trajo las cartas y después de tomarse un rato para elegir que comer, cada uno hizo su pedido. La comida no tardo mucho en llegar y por suerte era muy rica. Las conversaciones fluyeron naturalmente, como solía pasar en todas las familias, pero Killian estañaba a Emma. A él el habría gustado que ella esté ahí compartiendo ese momento con ellos.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de decir a todos el motivo por el que invadimos sus planes, ¿No? – Dijo Kristoff a Ana.

\- Si, buena idea. – Asistió Ana algo entusiasmada. – Nos vamos a casar. – Informó.

Elsa, Liam y Killian se pararon a abrazar y felicitar a la pareja. Luego se volvieron a acomodar en sus lugares, y continuaron con la comida mientras conversaban. Kristoff relató como le pidió matrimonio a Ana, y Ana les comunicó los planes que ya tenían sobre la boda. Iba a ser una ceremonia intima en una pequeña iglesia que había a las afueras de la ciudad, e iba a ser el próximo mes.

\- Parece que al único que le falta casarse es a vos hermanito. – Comentó Liam.

\- Emma y yo no estamos en esa etapa de nuestra relación todavía. – Dijo Killian cuando se recuperó de haberse atragantado. – Recién acaba de aceptar que nos amamos, creo que pedirle matrimonio sería algo así como una misión suicida. – Explicó con un poco de humor.

\- Cada pareja tiene sus tiempos y eso está bien. – Asistió Elsa comprensivamente.

\- ¿Puedo invitarla como mi acompañante al casamiento? – Pidió saber Killian algo nervioso.

\- Claro que si, eso es algo que ni es necesario que preguntes. – Aseguró Kristoff.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Killian.

Sus recuerdos se vieron invadidos por los momentos que había compartido con Emma durante el casamiento de August y Mérida. Haberla visto reír y bailar había sido mágico, había sido una de las primeras veces que se había dado cuenta de lo preciosa que era. Sonrió, ese iba a ser el segundo casamiento que iban a compartir juntos. Pero esa vez iba a ser distinto, esa vez iban a ir juntos como pareja, así que iba a poder besarla y sacarla a bailar todas las veces que tenga ganas. Así que cuando volvió a la comisaría para seguir con su turno de trabajo, lo primero que hizo fue ir a hablar con Emma.

\- Tengo una propuesta para hacerte amor. – Dijo él sentándose en el escritorio de ella.

\- ¿Y para esa propuesta es necesario que te sientes arriba de todos mis papeles? – Preguntó ella levantando las cejas expresivamente.

\- Simplemente no quiero que tus papeles te distraigan. – Respondió él excusándose.

\- Si ésto no sería una comisaría, se me ocurrirían unas cuantas cosas para hacerte en el escritorio. – Comentó ella con voz seductora.

\- Ni se te ocurra llevar mi mente hacia lados que no voy a poder controlar. – Pidió él soltando un pequeño gruñido.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella después de soltar una pequeña risa. - ¿Me vas a decir la propuesta entonces? – Preguntó curiosa.

\- Ana y Kristoff van a casarse y me gustaría que me acompañes. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Cómo tu cita? – Preguntó ella mirándolo con gran intensidad.

\- Si, como mi cita, mi novia, mi pareja, mi amor. – Enumeró él asistiendo. – Como sea que te guste llamarlo. – Dijo.

\- De acuerdo, iré contigo con una condición. – Dijo ella pensativamente.

\- ¿Qué condición? – Pidió saber él.

\- Que vayamos a comprar la ropa juntos. – Contestó ella.

\- ¿Hace falta ir de compras? ¿No podemos usar algo que ya tengamos? – Cuestionó él y ella negó con su cabeza riéndose. – Ir de compras es aburrido. – Protestó.

\- Eso es porque nunca haz ido de compras conmigo. – Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Así es como, a la semana siguiente, Killian se encontró yendo de compras con Emma. A Killian no le gustaba comprar ropa, menos con una mujer. Las únicas experiencias que tenía sobre eso habían sido con Millah, Rose, Elsa y Ana; y siempre habían sido aburridas. Ir de compras significaba ir a un millón de locales, donde las mujeres entraban y tardaban miles de horas, mientras él esperaba afuera sosteniendo las bolsas.

Pero con Emma fue distinto. Con Emma todo era distinto. Ya tendría que tener aprendido que ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo, hasta con las más pequeñas cosas. Ir de compras con Emma resultó ser una experiencia entretenida y divertida.

Emma lo hizo entrar a los locales con ella, lo hizo probarse cosas ridículas al igual que ella hacía, y hasta sacó fotos en algunas ocasiones. Las compras no parecían tan malas cuando los momentos estaban llenos de risas.

Killian estaba probándose por segunda vez el traje que más le había gustado y apreciando su imagen el espejo, cuando Emma entró al probador.

\- ¿Estás segura que podes entrar al probador? – Preguntó él.

\- Claro que si, soy tu novia. – Respondió ella con convicción. – Ésta corbata es perfecta, queda bien con el traje y tus ojos. – Dijo ella colocándole la corbata que había traído con ella del negocio.

\- Si, me gusta, creo que ésta es la ropa adecuada para mí. – Dijo él después de mirarse en el espejo.

\- Te hace ser más apuesto de lo que eres. – Lo halagó ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sentir los labios de Emma era algo que siempre le resultaba intoxicante, y más en esas situaciones donde ella dedicaba palabras que lo hacían sentir sexy, apreciado o amado. Sabía que Emma tenía intenciones de que eso sea un pequeño beso, pero él no se pudo controlar y la acorraló contra el espejo prolongando la unión de sus labios mientras abría su boca para saborear su lengua.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó él cuando se separaron a recuperar el aire. – Eres irresistible. – Justificó sus acciones.

\- Espera a verme con el vestido indicado. – Dijo ella juguetonamente y salió del probador.

A medida que la relación que tenían crecía, Emma era cada vez más libre y seductora, era más ella misma, y eso era algo que a Killian le encantaba. Emma lo hacía volver loco por ella. Loco por tenerla en sus brazos, loco por besar sus labios. Continuaron la recorrida de locales de ropa para que Emma pueda conseguir un vestido. Recorriendo un negocio, Killian encontró un vestido que le gustaba y pensaba que iba a ser perfecto para ella. El vestido era strapless con brillos dorados y plateados, y largo hasta por encima de la rodilla. Emma aceptó el vestido y entró a probárselo. Ir de compras con ella se sentía bien, porque tenía en cuenta sus opiniones y pedía que la vea cada vez que se probaba algo. Lo hacía sentir importante.

\- Estás radiante. – Dijo él mirándola maravillado. – Sos hermosa. – La halagó.

\- Si, la verdad creo que éste vestido es perfecto. – Asistió ella. – Gracias por encontrarlo. – Agradeció.

\- Gracias a vos por haber aceptado probártelo. – Dijo él invadiendo el espacio personal de ella. – Y gracias por haberme hecho cambiar de idea en cuanto a comprar ropa. – Agregó acariciándole la mejilla.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora comprar ropa te va a resultar entretenido? – Preguntó ella con cierta curiosidad.

\- Cualquier cosa con vos me resulta entretenida. – Aseguró él con una sonrisa.

\- Si, eso es porque somos un gran equipo. – Dijo ella con convicción.

Esa era la verdad, ellos dos juntos eran un gran equipo. Porque ellos se entendían, se respetaban, y se aceptaban tal cual eran. Killian nunca había sentido una conexión tan fuerte con alguien. Gracias a ella, las pequeñas partes rotas de su corazón habían vuelto a funcionar y a sanar. Gracias a ella había vuelto a vivir.

* * *

Desde la situación con la bomba que Emma se sentía atrapada en un laberinto sin salida. Tenía que encontrar una forma de solucionar todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Rumpelstiltskin, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Tener que ocultar algo tan importante a todos le estaba costando más de lo que había pensado. Pero sabía que esa era la única manera de mantenerlos a salvo, por eso estaba resistiendo. Lo que más le dolía era tener que ocultárselo a Killian. Porque Killian se merecía saber todo eso, se merecía saber que Millah había tenido dos hijos antes de conocerlo a él, y se merecía saber que la persona que la asesinó e intento asesinarlo a él era Rumpelstiltskin. Tenía que encontrar la manera de decirle la verdad, de confesarle todo. Sólo esperaba que cuando logre hacerlo no sea demasiado tarde, y él pueda perdonarla por habérselo ocultado. Así que se aferró como pudo a todo el amor que tenía, que era lo único que la ayudaba a continuar. Se aferró al amor de Killian, al amor de Henry, al amor de sus amigos y amigas.

Emma fue a buscar a Henry a lo de Neal. Como Henry todavía no estaba listo, Neal la hizo pasar a su casa y se acomodaron en el comedor. Entrar en esa casa y ver la vida que Neal había logrado formar con otra persona que no era ella le hizo sentir melancolía y dolor. Ella lo había amado una vez hace mucho tiempo, y si habría sido por su decisión habrían tenido un hogar juntos. A veces le era difícil ver como Neal había seguido con su vida, no porque lo quisiera devuelta, sino porque le recordaba todo el dolor que había tenido que pasar por su culpa.

\- No sé si es buena idea que Henry vaya contigo. – Comentó Neal sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿A qué te referís? – Preguntó Emma confundida, sin entender lo que Neal le decía.

\- Después de lo que pasó con la bomba y Rumpelstiltskin, creo que lo mejor es que Henry se quede conmigo. – Respondió Neal.

\- No, no necesito que me des otro sermón al respecto. – Negó Emma, recordando la pelea que ya habían tenido unos días atrás al respecto.

\- Emma todo lo que está pasando es peligroso y sus vidas están en peligro. – Dijo Neal seriamente.

\- ¿Crees qué no lo sé? – Preguntó Emma ofendida.

\- Entonces sé razonable y acepta que es un peligro que Henry esté con vos. – Dijo Neal acusadoramente.

\- ¿Qué sea razonable? ¿Cuándo fuiste vos razonable Neal? – Cuestionó Emma soltando una pequeña risa amarga. – Fuiste la primera persona a la que le conté toda la verdad sobre mi pasado, supiste desde el peligro desde un principio, sin embargo no te importó. – Dijo expresando sus frustraciones.

\- No seas rencorosa. – Dijo Neal bufando.

\- No soy rencorosa, simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad. – Se defendió Emma. – ¡No pensaste en el peligro cuando tuviste relaciones conmigo sin protección, aún cuando yo no tenía la menor idea al respecto! ¡Me prometiste que todo iba a estar bien, y sin embargo bum quedé embarazada! ¡No pensaste en el peligro cuando me dejaste en la cárcel pagando tus crímenes! ¡Así que no me vengas ahora con el discurso del peligro y ser razonable! – Exclamó ella enojada y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Esto es distinto, esto se trata de proteger a Henry. – Insistió Neal.

\- Yo amo a mi hijo, siempre lo cuido y lo protejo, incluso daría mi vida por él si es necesario. – Aseguró Emma.

\- Pero… - Comenzó a protestar Neal.

\- Pero nada, si vamos a ser razonables, seámoslo. Henry no va a estar a salvo en ningún lado, ni conmigo, ni con vos; no hasta que Rumpelstiltskin esté detrás de las rejas. – Lo interrumpió Emma.

\- No me hagas tener que ir a la corte por ésto. – Advirtió Neal.

\- No te atreverías. – Dijo Emma sintiéndose traicionada.

\- ¡Pruébame y lo verás! – La desafió Neal.

\- ¡No vas a separarme de mi hijo, no podes hacer eso! – Dijo Emma dolida.

\- ¿Mamá, papá? ¿Está todo bien? – Cuestionó Henry interrumpiendo la situación.

\- Si, está todo bien. – Respondió Neal.

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando? – Preguntó Henry a Emma.

\- Por nada, no importa. – Contestó Emma. – Despedite de tu padre así nos vamos. – Indicó mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una de sus manos.

La pelea con Neal la dejo más nerviosa y paralizada de lo que estaba. Sin importar lo que hacía para distraerse, las palabras de él y de Rumpelstiltskin la seguían a todos lados repitiéndose continuamente en su cabeza. Emma sabía que todos se daban cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo con ella, que podían notar el cambio en su humor y lo tensa que siempre estaba. Ni siquiera el amor de Killian lograba calmarla, y eso ponía todos en estado de alerta. Por eso cuando llegó el fin de semana y se juntaron con todos sus amigos a cenar, Emma intentó relajarse sabiendo que eso era para ella, para hacerla sentir mejor. Prepararon un asado y comieron en el jardín de la casa de Robin y Regina. Emma hizo todo lo posible por relajarse, pero no podía. Al verse tan atormentada por sus pensamientos, siempre terminaba quedado fuera de las conversaciones. Cuando no pudo soportar más las circunstancias, se levantó de la mesa y se dejo caer en una de las hamacas para intentar despejar su mente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – Preguntó Regina sentándose en la hamaca de al lado.

\- Nada. – Respondió ella.

\- Emma no seas negadora, no conmigo. – Pidió Regina. – Todos estamos preocupados por vos, podemos notar que algo te tiene mal y preocupada. No haz estado siendo vos misma desde hace varios días. – Explicó con calma. - ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? – Preguntó.

\- Yo no puedo decírtelo, no puedo decírselo a nadie, es la única manera de protegerlos. – Dijo Emma justificándose.

\- Entonces tiene que ver con Rumpelstiltskin. – Adivinó Regina.

\- No puedo. – Negó Emma dando un largo suspiro. – Tienen que confiar en mí, por ahora lo mejor es que no sepan. – Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

\- Claro que confiamos en vos. – Aseguró Regina. – Pero el punto de que seamos una gran familia, es que no tengamos que soportar las cosas que nos duelen y lastiman solos. – Le recordó.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Emma. – Solo necesito tiempo para poder descifrar como lidiar con todo esto. – Aclaró.

Emma jugó un rato en las hamacas con Henry y Roland. Después se unió a la mesa devuelta con sus amigos para comer el postre, logrando finalmente relajarse. Le costó, pero pudo hacerlo. Sus amigos, su familia, lograron eso. No podría decirles la verdad todavía, pero podía aferrarse a la fuerza que le daban y dejarse contener. Ella no iba a darse por vencida hasta conseguir una manera de poner a todos a salvo. Así que tenía que tener paciencia hasta lograrlo.

Una vez que terminó la noche, Killian se ofreció a llevarla a ella y Henry a su departamento. En algún momento del camino Killian y Henry se pusieron a hablar de "Los piratas del caribe" y decidieron que era una gran idea verla. Así que cuando llegaron al departamento, Killian entró con ellos y se pusieron a ver la película. Cuando iba aproximadamente por la mitad Henry se quedo dormido, así que lo pasaron a su cama. Killian estaba dispuesto a irse a su casa, pero Emma le pidió que se quede. Necesitaba estar con él. Por el momento no podría decirle la verdad, pero podía refugiarse en sus brazos y disfrutar de la sensación que le generaba ser amada por él.

\- Emma sé que estos días fueron difíciles, pero quiero que sepas que podes confiar en mí. – Dijo él mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Yo confío en vos Killian. – Aseguró ella aferrándose fuertemente a él.

\- ¿Entonces por qué siento que a pesar de que avanzamos con nuestra relación sigue habiendo algo que nos separa, que nos aleja? – Preguntó él sintiendo un nudo en su estómago ante el miedo de que ella haya cambiado de idea respecto a su relación.

\- Lo siento, no es mi intención alejarte. – Se disculpó ella con sinceridad. – Lo que pasa es que yo no puedo perderte, la idea de perderte es más de lo que puedo soportar. – Explicó emotivamente.

\- Yo también tengo miedo. – Dijo él agarrando el mentón de ella para hacer que sus miradas se unan. – Pero no vamos a perdernos, nosotros somos sobrevivientes. – Aseguró con confianza.

Eso era verdad, ellos eran sobrevivientes. Escuchar esa confianza de su parte la hizo tranquilizarse. Sus labios se unieron en un beso reconfortante y lleno de dulzura. Emma necesitaba confianza de que todo iba a salir bien de alguna manera, y él logro dársela. La confianza de él, hizo que ella también confíe. Ellos eran sobrevivientes e iban a sobrevivir. Iban a atrapar a Rumpelstiltskin e iban a hacer que pague por todos los crímenes que cometió, iban a hacer justicia. Y Killian iba a perdonar el secreto que ella tuvo que guardar, la iba a perdonar porque el amor era más fuerte.


	20. Chapter 20

Desde que pasó el suceso de las bombas que Killian notaba que Emma estaba actuando de manera extraña. Por un lado, su relación había avanzado y crecido, podía verla relajada y feliz de que finalmente hayan admitido lo que sentían. Pero por otro lado, la notaba tensa y preocupada, como si habría algo que la estaba atormentando por dentro. Él no quería presionarla, así que le dio el espacio que necesitaba para dejarla hablar a su debido tiempo. Además sabía que no era el único que lo había notado, todos sus compañeros y amigos estaban igual de preocupados, esperando atentamente a que ella revele lo que sea que la estaba haciendo actuar de esa manera.

\- ¿Seguro que no encontraron nada? ¿No había ninguna pista en el colegio? – Cuestionó Emma.

\- Seguro, como sabes Rumpelstiltskin es bueno en no dejar rastros. – Respondió Ariel.

\- No puede ser, tiene que haber algo que nos estemos olvidando. – Dijo Emma pensativamente. – Ustedes son de FBI, tendrían que tener acceso a pistas que nosotros no tenemos. – Reprochó.

\- Sabemos que ésto es frustrante Emma, pero éste caso es así de difícil por lo profesional que es Rumpelstiltskin en su actuar. – Le recordó David para calmarla.

\- Todos estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. – Aseguró Eric.

\- ¿Y qué sugieren mientras tanto? ¿Qué esperemos a que Rumpelstiltskin vuelva a atacar? – Preguntó Emma enojada ante la impotencia que sentía.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir Killian a la vez que agarraba su mano.

\- No. – Negó Emma liberando su mano. – Lo siento, pero necesito un minuto. – Se disculpó haciéndose camino hacia fuera de la sala de reuniones.

La reacción de Emma lo lastimó, pero la entendía perfectamente. Ella estaba sufriendo con todo eso, y por eso se escapaba. Cuando sus sentimientos eran más intensos de lo que podía soportar, escapaba. Todos la miraron irse con una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa, pero nadie se atrevió a ir tras de ella.

\- Está escondiendo algo, hay algo que sabe que no nos está diciendo. – Dijo Robin rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

\- Si, coincido. Ella siempre hace eso, se calla cosas pensando que nos protege. – Expresó August.

\- Entonces tendremos que estar atentos a todo lo que sucede cerca de ella, Rumpelstiltskin puede aparecer en cualquier momento. – Advirtió Killian.

\- Eso haremos. – Aseguró Will.

\- Deberías intentar hablar con ella, le hace bien tenerte. – Sugirió David a Killian.

Esa era la primera vez que David hacía un comentario a favor de su relación, y lo hizo sentir feliz. David era muy protector de Emma y eso era algo que Killian siempre había respetado, porque ella se merecía tener persona que la quieran y la cuiden de la forma en que su amigo lo hacía. Que David finalmente esté a favor de su relación lo hizo sentir feliz, porque eso significaba que él aceptaba y creía en el amor de ellos. Killian preparó dos chocolates y fue a la terraza en búsqueda de Emma.

\- ¿Estás bien amor? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Cuestionó él después de un rato en silencio, donde solo se dedicaron a tomar los chocolates mientras miraban el mar.

\- Yo no puedo hablar de eso Killian, por favor no me hagas hablar. – Rogó ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Emma nosotros solo queremos ayudarte, y si no nos decís… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- Lo sé. – Lo interrumpió ella. – Pero tendrán que buscar otra forma, porque no decirles es lo que tengo que hacer para mantenerlos a salvo. – Intentó explicar ella.

\- ¿Y quién te mantiene a salvo a vos? – Preguntó él preocupado, invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- ¿Vos? – Preguntó ella enfocando su vista en el piso al sentirse tan vulnerable.

\- Si, yo, y vos a mí. – Aseguró él agarrando suavemente el mentón de ella para hacer que sus miradas se unan. – Yo no voy a presionarte a decirme nada, podes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites. Pero déjame estar con vos, déjame cuidarte. – Pidió acariciándole la mejilla con cariño.

\- De acuerdo, creo que puedo intentarlo. – Aceptó ella.

Emma atravesó la pequeña distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios en un pequeño beso. Killian disfrutó de sentirla de esa manera, de verla finalmente tranquilizarse y confiar en su amor. Cuando se separaron la refugió en sus brazos por un largo rato, apreciando el hecho de tenerla y de que esté a salvo, hasta que terminaron sus chocolates y decidieron volver con sus compañeros.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron más tranquilos. Emma estaba más calmada, y eso hacía que todos puedan volver a respirar en paz, por lo menos hasta que haya nuevas noticias sobre el caso. Al terminar la semana decidieron reunirse a cenar. El difícil momento que estaban atravesando hacía que se unan más, que necesiten verse más seguido. Esa vez se juntaron en lo de David y Mary Margaret, y decidieron pedir comida ya que nadie tenía ganas de cocinar.

\- ¿Y Henry? – Preguntaron Roland.

\- No vino, él está con Neal. – Respondió Emma.

\- Ufa, no podemos jugar a los piratas, él es nuestro capitán. – Protestó Leo.

\- Si quieren puedo jugar con ustedes, apuesto que sin una mano podría hacer de un genial Capitán Garfio. – Propuso Killian a los niños y Emma se tensó ante la mención del personaje que Rumpelstiltskin había elegido para él.

\- Si, eso es genial, Killian es muy bueno peleando con las espadas. – Dijo Roland entusiasmado.

Killian jugó con los niños un largo rato, pelearon con unas espadas de juguete y dibujaron mapas de tesoros escondidos. Jugó con ellos hasta que llegaron las pizzas, y se unieron al resto para comer. Durante la cena Ruby les contó que estaba empezando a salir con el Doctor Victor Whale. Todos se sorprendieron, bromearon y la feliciaron. Después de cenar se pusieron a jugar a las cartas, mientras los niños miraban una película de Disney.

\- ¿Crees qué estoy haciendo bien en dejar que Henry pase tanto tiempo con Neal? – Preguntó Emma, cuando estaban regresando a su casa, sin quitar su mirada de la ventanilla del auto.

\- Claro que está bien, él es su padre. – Asistió él, sin estar del todo seguro de que era lo que a ella le estaba haciendo preguntar eso.

\- Neal considera que está mejor con él, que estando cerca de mí está en peligro por Rumpelstiltskin. – Explicó ella acurrucando sus piernas contra su pecho.

\- Si va a usar de excusa a Rumpelstiltskin, entonces debería saber que nunca nadie va a estar a salvo en ningún lugar. – Expresó él lo que pensaba.

\- Eso es lo que yo pienso. – Coincidió ella y se sumergieron en un largo silencio. - ¿Crees qué fui egoísta al elegir quedarme con Henry? – Preguntó ella con la voz repleta de melancolía.

\- ¿A qué te referís? – Preguntó él confundido, dedicándole una pequeña mirada a través del espejo.

\- A que yo sabía que quedarme con Henry, significaba que él siempre iba a estar en peligro. – Respondió ella mordiéndose el labio. - ¿No te parece egoísta? ¿No te parece de mala madre? – Cuestionó con la voz rota. – Tal vez lo mejor habría sido que piense en su bienestar, tal vez si habría aceptado que lo den en adopción como me recomendaron en la cárcel, él estaría a salvo. – Dijo dejando escapar las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en sus ojos.

Killian no soportó más la situación. No soportó que ella se sintiera de esa manera, ya que para su entender no se lo merecía. Emma era una gran madre, y no se merecía sentirse así por culpa de Rumpelstiltskin y Neal. Así que estacionó el auto, y se volvió en su asiento hacia ella para poder hablar tranquilos. Agarró sus manos con la suya y la miró intensamente a los ojos para demostrarle que iba a hablar seriamente, para demostrarle que sus palabras eran sinceras y sentidas.

\- Emma vos sos una gran madre, y que te hayas quedado con Henry es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. – Aseguró él. – La manera en que se aman es única y especial, cualquiera puede notarlo. – Argumentó mientras le acariciaba las manos para contenerla. – Aparte si Rumpelstiltskin quiere lastimarlo va a hacerlo sin importar si te quedaste con él o lo diste en adopción. – Le recordó.

\- ¿Cómo Ava y Nickolas (las víctimas Hansel y Gretel)? – Preguntó ella sintiendo un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

\- Exacto. – Asistió él. – El amor que Henry y vos tienen es lo más importante, no dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario. – Dijo secándole las lágrimas.

Emma se dejo caer en sus brazos, y Killian la refugió en ellos con toda la dulzura del universo. Se quedaron largo rato abrazados en el auto, complacidos de sentirse tan cerca y darse fuerzas mutuamente. Killian sentía que cada vez había menos paredes entre ellos, y eso lo hacía sentir pleno. Le gustaba que ella tenga la suficiente confianza con él como para expresar sus sentimientos y permitirse ser vulnerable. Cada pequeña parte que descubría de Emma, lo hacía enamorarse más de ella.

* * *

Emma seguía en estado de alerta, pero había empezado a calmarse un poco. Gracias a la ayuda de Killian, sus amigas y sus amigos; y gracias al no tener nuevas noticias sobre Rumpelstiltskin, su vida había vuelto casi a la normalidad. A veces se preguntaba si realmente era bueno no tener noticias sobre ese monstruo. A veces el silencio y las pocas apariciones, se sentían como la calma antes de la tormenta. Rumpelstiltskin debía estar planeando su próximo plan, y Emma no tenía idea de que iba a hacer con todo eso cuando ni siquiera todavía sabía que hacer con todo lo de Millah.

Era martes y todo marchaba bien. Emma fue a trabajar a la comisaría, y fue de patrulla con Robin. El recorrido de las calles estuvo tranquilo. Para lo único que tuvieron que detenerse fue para evitar un par de peleas, causadas por el tránsito y los malos conductores. Sin embargo, cuando volvieron a la comisaría y Neal estaba en ella, Emma supo que algo malo había pasado incluso antes de escucharlo.

\- Rumpelstiltskin se llevó a Henry. – Informó Neal luciendo miserable.

Al escuchar eso su mundo se detuvo completamente. Se sentía aturdida y traicionada. Emma no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Emma no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo estando en manos de ese loco asesino. Tantas ideas se cruzaron en su cabeza de lo que ese hombre le podía hacer a su hijo, que se sintió mareada y enferma. Todo le daba vueltas y lo único que quería hacer era gritar. ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan jodidamente injusto? La mano de Killian acariciando su espalda la hizo volver a la realidad, y de repente se encontró escuchando a sus amigos haciendo planes para recuperar a Henry.

\- Podemos rastrearlo, él siempre lleva una cadenita que yo le regalé que tiene un chip rastreador. – Dijo Emma dirigiéndose a la computadora, para abrir el programa que le permita rastrear el chip que llevaba su hijo.

\- Él no la tiene. – Negó Neal.

\- ¿Cómo que no la tiene? – Preguntó Emma volviéndose hacia Neal.

\- Tenía clase de deportes hoy, así que hice que se la saque. – Explicó Neal.

\- No puedo creerlo. – Dijo Emma sacudiendo su cabeza. - ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? – Preguntó enojada.

\- Emma yo no sabía… - Comenzó a decir Neal.

\- ¡Todo éste tiempo me estuviste haciendo sentir culpable! ¡Me hiciste sentir que soy mala madre y que él no está a salvo conmigo! – Exclamó ella dolida. - ¿Te das cuenta que yo tenía razón? ¿Qué él tampoco está a salvo contigo? ¡Nadie va a estar a salvo mientras Rumpelstiltskin esté libre y vivo! – Expresó sus frustraciones.

\- Ey, tranquila, no vale la pena, éste no es momento para pelear. – Dijo Killian interviniendo y haciendo que ella vuelva a respirar.

\- Killian tiene razón, ahora lo importante es enfocarnos en encontrar a Henry. – Dijo Will.

\- Dividámonos y empecemos con el recorrido. – Indicó David.

August fue con Will, David fue con Robin, y Killian con Emma. Ella se sentía aliviada de que Killian fuera quien la acompaña. Killian era el único que tenía la capacidad de tranquilizarla y hacerla pensar, aún cuando se estaba volviendo loca. Recorrieron las calles cercanas al colegio, al departamento de ella, a la casa de Neal. Fueron a cada uno de los lugares que Henry solía concurrir, pero no había ningún rastro de él. Emma estaba extremadamente cansada, tanto corporalmente como emocionalmente. Miles de posibilidades se pasaban por su cabeza y ninguna era buena. Henry estaba en peligro, y ella no iba a estar bien hasta saber que su hijo estaba a salvo.

\- Si algo llega a pasarle me muero. – Dijo ella sintiéndose agotada.

\- Nada va a pasarle, vamos a encontrarlo. – Aseguró él.

\- ¿Cómo podes estar tan seguro? – Preguntó ella insegura. – No tenemos rastros sobre él, nada. – Agregó frustrada.

\- Porque no vamos a darnos por vencidos hasta encontrarlo. – Dijo él con convicción. – Vamos a casa. – Dijo agarrándola de la mano.

\- ¡No, dijiste que no nos íbamos a dar por vencidos! – Reprochó ella negándose a entrar nuevamente a la patrulla.

\- No es darnos por vencidos, es recargar energías. Necesitamos comer algo y bañarnos para poder continuar con la búsqueda en buen estado. – Explicó él con calma.

Killian tenía razón, Emma sabía que lo lógico en esas situaciones era hacer una pausa para recargar energías. La idea no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, pero era necesario. Habían estado todo el día recorriendo las calles sin tener éxito. Un descanso les iba a hacer bien, les iba a ayudar a volver a pensar con claridad y recuperar fuerzas. Así que dejo que Killian la lleve a su casa. Él pidió comida china y se fue a duchar, mientras ella se recostó en la cama a descansar. Sus pensamientos estaban invadidos por Henry y por todo lo que le podía estar sucediendo. Su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, ante el terror que le generaba cada idea que se cruzaba por su cabeza. Estaba por quedarse dormida, cuando su celular sonó.

 _\- Hola Emma. – Saludó Rumpelstiltskin._

 _\- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Qué hiciste con él? – Cuestionó Emma levantándose de la cama._

 _\- No te preocupes, él está bien y está conmigo. – Respondió Rumpelstiltskin._

 _\- Le llegas a hacer algo y juro que te mato con mis propias manos. - Amenazó Emma._

 _\- ¿No te parece que no estás en el lugar de hacer amenazas? – Preguntó Rumpelstiltskin soltando una pequeña risa. – De todas maneras no creo que siquiera llegarías a intentarlo. Tengo una propuesta para hacerte si queres que tu hijo esté a salvo. – Dijo con calma, recuperando la seriedad._

 _\- Te escucho. – Informó Emma._

 _\- Dejaré a Henry a salvo y libre, a cambio de que te quedes conmigo. – Propuso Rumpelstiltskin._

 _\- Trato hecho. – Aceptó Emma sin siquiera dudarlo._

Emma agradeció que Killian se haya estado bañando en ese momento, así no tuvo la posibilidad de detenerla. Le dejó un papel pidiendo disculpas y se llevó el colgante que le había regalado con la brújula. Luego se fue a hacer lo que sea que Rumpelstiltskin le haga hacer. Fue recorriendo las calles con la patrulla, hasta que un mensaje de Rumpelstiltskin le indicó que se deshaga de su celular, se tomará el tren y luego un autobús hasta llegar a una dirección. Emma siguió las indicaciones a la perfección, y así después de dos horas se encontró en un descampado, en un barrio de las afueras de la ciudad. Allí estaba Rumpelstiltskin con su hijo. Emma sintió furia al ver a su hijo junto a ese asesino, y le habría gustado poder matarlo en ese preciso instante. Pero tenía que ser inteligente, y eso en ese momento significaba poner a su hijo a salvo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Emma a su hijo abrazándolo con fuerzas.

\- Si, estoy bien. – Respondió Henry correspondiendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

\- Hora de que vengas conmigo Emma. – Exigió Rumpelstiltskin interrumpiéndolos.

\- Mamá no quiero que vayas con él, es peligroso. – Dijo Henry sin soltarse de ella.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo. Es por tu bien y el de todos. – Explicó Emma acariciándole el cabello y la espalda. – Dile a Killian que tengo su colgante. – Le susurró en el oído. – Acá tenes plata, mantente a salvo. – Dijo fuertemente para disimular y aprovechar la ocasión para darle plata para el viaje de regreso a casa.

\- Lo haré mamá, pero vos también hazlo. – Pidió Henry agarrando el dinero.

\- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible. – Aseguró Emma con sinceridad.

Henry emprendió camino, y una vez que estuvo fuera del alcance visual de ellos, Rumpelstiltskin la durmió con una droga. Su mundo estuvo negro por un largo rato. Cuando logró volver a la conciencia, se encontraba atada a una silla, en un comedor de una casa que parecía ser antigua y estar abandonada. Frente a ella estaba Jefferson, también atado a otra silla. Al rato Rumpelstiltskin se unió a ellos, con su máscara de cocodrilo, y sonrió. Era hora de que comenzaran los juegos.


	21. Chapter 21

El agua siempre tenía el poder de calmarlo, así que se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua lo vaya calmando de a poco. Su mente estaba llena de preocupaciones por Henry, por Emma, por Rumpelstiltskin, y por el peligro que eso significaba para todas las personas cercanas a ellos. Nunca había visto a Emma tan perdida y desesperada como la vio ese día. Quería tranquilizarla, pero para poder hacerlo primero necesitaba tranquilarse él. Así que dejó que el agua haga eso, que lo tranquilice. Necesitaban un plan, necesitaban encontrar a Henry.

Salió de la ducha decido a continuar con la búsqueda una vez que hayan cenado, aunque todavía fuera temprano para hacerlo. Fue a su habitación y se sorprendió de que Emma no estuviera en la cama donde la había dejado. Quizás había llegado la comida mientras él se duchaba y ella tuvo que recibirla, o fue al living a ver televisión. Se vistió con ropa limpia. Luego fue a su mesa de luz para agarrar su colgante, pero no estaba. En vez de encontrar su colgante, encontró una nota de parte de Emma.

 _Rumpelstiltskin me llamó y me ofreció cambiar mi lugar con el de Henry. Lo lamento pero no pude negarme, siempre voy a poner a Henry a salvo primero. Espero que lo entiendas y me perdones._

 _Recuerda que te amo._

 _Emma._

Tuvo que leer la nota unas cuantas veces para comprender que eso era real, que Emma se había ido. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto de dejarla sola? ¿Y cómo ella había sido tan tonta de aceptar hacer tratos con un loco asesino? El enojo y la tristeza lo invadían en gigantes olas, Emma estaba en peligro y él no podía tolerar la idea de perderla. Si la situación antes era insoportable, ahora era realmente intolerable. Necesitaba encontrar a Emma y a Henry, necesitaba ponerlos a salvo, y necesitaba encontrar a Rumpelstiltskin y encerrarlo de una vez por todas para que no pueda lastimar a nadie más.

Killian pidió a sus amigos de encontrarse en la comisaría cuanto antes. Salió de su casa y comprobó que Emma se había ido en la patrulla, así que tuvo que ir a la comisaría en su auto. Una vez que llegó a la comisaría se metió en el sistema de rastreo de las patrullas, y empezó a buscar donde estaba la patrulla que Emma se había llevado.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó David entrando seguido por Ariel, August, Eric, Robin y Will.

\- ¿Dónde esta Emma? – Preguntó Will al ver que Emma no estaba allí.

\- Rumpelstiltskin la llamó y le ofreció hacer un intercambio entre ella y Henry. – Explicó Killian sin despegarse de la computadora.

\- ¿Y la dejaste ir así como si nada? ¿Estás loco? – Cuestionó David comenzando a sentir una gran furia.

\- Se fue mientras me estaba duchando para que no pueda detenerla. – Aclaró Killian.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Ariel uniéndose a la computadora junto a él.

\- Rastreando la patrulla en la que Emma se fue. – Respondió Killian festejando cuando finalmente logró que la patrulla quede ubicada en el mapa de la ciudad.

\- Quizás podamos encontrar a Emma, y a Rumpelstiltskin con suerte también. – Dijo Robin.

\- Si, hay que armar un operativo y recorrer todas las manzanas cercanas a la ubicación de la patrulla. – Propuso August.

\- ¿Ustedes no deberían conseguir refuerzos del FBI? – Preguntó Will mirando a Ariel y Eric.

\- Si, tenes razón, eso vamos a hacer. – Asistió Eric sacando su celular para comunicarse con alguno de sus compañeros.

Tres patrullas de la policía y dos del FBI fueron al operativo. La patrulla estaba vacía, y el celular de Emma estaba en uno de los asientos, lo cual les impedía concurrir a la idea de ubicarla por ese medio. Recorrieron las calles cercanas, pero no descubrieron nada que pueda ayudarlos.

\- Esto es inútil, a este paso Rumpelstiltskin ya podría haberla matado y nosotros acá intentando buscar una maldita pista. – Comentó Killian frustrado.

\- Sé que te sentís enojado e impotente con la situación al igual que todos nosotros, pero eso no nos va a ayudar. Necesitamos pensar. – Dijo Robin intentando calmarlo.

\- Lo sé, hay que pensar como si fuéramos Rumpelstiltskin. Seguro Emma se movió bajo indicaciones de él. – Asistió Killian tratando de pensar algo coherente.

\- Y Rumpelstiltskin no quiere que la encontremos, por eso la hizo abandonar la patrulla y su celular. – Dijo Will siguiendo su razonamiento.

\- Y si no quiere que la encontremos, seguro la hizo ir a algún lugar lejano después de dejar la patrulla. – Agregó David pensativamente.

\- ¿Quizás se tomó un autobús? – Preguntó August mirando para ver si había alguna parada en las calles cercanas.

\- O el tren, la estación está a seis cuadras. – Dijo Killian.

\- Bien, entonces regresemos, necesitamos las cámaras de seguridad de todas éstas calles, de las paradas de autobús y las de la estación del tren. – Indicó David.

\- Dividámonos, un par podríamos seguir recorriendo las zonas cercanas por las dudas. – Propuso Robin.

Así que hicieron eso, un par volvieron a la comisaría y otro par se quedaron investigando las calles cercanas a donde Emma había dejado la patrulla. Killian decidió volver a la comisaría, ya que sentía que revisando las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad iba a tener mayores posibilidades de encontrar algo que lo acerque a Emma. Después de aproximadamente una hora de buscar y buscar, finalmente encontraron a Emma en las grabaciones de la estación de tren. Ella se había tomado el tren de las veinte horas que iba para el lado oeste de la ciudad. Estaban planeando recorrer todas las estaciones de tren, en búsqueda de más grabaciones, de pistas, o de personas que puedan reconocerla; cuando sonó el celular de Emma sorprendiendo a todos. Era un número desconocido, un número que ella no tenía guardado en sus contactos. Killian enchufó el celular al sistema para que puedan rastrear la llamada y atendió poniendo el celular en modo "alta voz".

\- Hola. – Dijo Killian.

\- ¿Killian? – Preguntó la voz de un niño que enseguida todos reconocieron. – Soy Henry, necesito ayuda y el celular de mamá es el único número que se. – Dijo agitadamente.

\- Henry. – Dijo Killian sintiendo un gran alivio al escuchar la voz del niño. - ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien, pero mamá se fue con Rumpelstiltskin. – Dijo Henry dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo. – No sé donde estoy, y tengo miedo de que a mamá le pase algo malo. – Admitió.

\- Sé que es difícil Henry, pero tenes que ser fuerte. Nosotros vamos a hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para encontrar a tu mamá. – Aseguró Killian con cariño. – Henry, ya te tenemos rastreado, en unos minutos vamos a estar con vos. – Dijo cuando sus compañeros le indicaron que ya habían rastreado la llamada.

\- Apúrate, por favor. – Pidió Henry.

Todas las patrullas fueron en búsqueda de Henry. El niño estaba en una estación de servicio, en un barrio de las afueras de la ciudad. Killian bajó de la patrulla lo más rápido que pudo y corrió al encuentro con el niño. Henry rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con fuerzas, y lloró por unos cuantos minutos. Una vez que se recuperó, les explicó que el intercambio había sido en un descampado y que él había caminado como una hora hasta lograr llegar a la estación donde estaban. August sacó un mapa y se dividieron los distintos sectores para recorrer en búsqueda de Emma.

\- Esperen, creo que hay algo más. – Dijo Henry cuando se habían terminado de repartir los sectores.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó David.

\- Antes que mamá se vaya con Rumpelstiltskin, ella me abrazó y me dijo… - Comentó Henry mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado. – Me dijo que te diga que ella tiene tu colgante. – Dijo volviéndose hacia Killian.

\- Mi colgante. – Repitió Killian llevándose la mano a su cuello y comprobando que no lo tenía con él porque no lo había encontrado en su mesa de luz. - ¿Qué tiene eso de importante? – Preguntó confundido.

\- ¿Emma te regaló ese colgante para tu cumpleaños, cierto? – Preguntó Robin.

\- Si. – Asistió Killian.

\- El colgante es un rastreador. – Dijo David con una pequeña sonrisa.

Volvieron a la comisaría, se metieron en la computadora de Emma y rastrearon el colgante de él. Mientras lo rastreaban, Killian aprendió que Emma regalaba objetos con rastreadores a todas las personas que eran importantes en su vida. Tenía miedo de exponerlos al peligro de Rumpelstiltskin, así que por lo menos quería tener la posibilidad de encontrarlos si él se atrevía a hacerles algo. A sus amigas les había regalado brazaletes de la amistad, y a sus amigos colgantes o relojes. Killian se sorprendió de que ella le haya regalado su rastreador en su cumpleaños. En el cumpleaños de Killian la relación de ellos recién había empezando. Eso demostraba que ella siempre se había preocupado por él, que le había importado su bienestar desde un principio y eso le llenó el corazón de amor.

De repente el sistema marcó donde estaba el colgante de él, donde estaba Emma. Killian suspiró aliviado al comprobar que el rastreador había funcionado. Era hora de ir por Emma. Y también era hora de ir por Rumpelstiltskin, era hora de ponerle un fin a sus locuras.

* * *

Emma abrió los ojos. Estaba mareada y su cabeza dolía, seguramente eran los efectos de la droga que Rumpelstiltskin le había dado. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz, y empezó a observar sus alrededores. Estaba atada a una silla, en el comedor de una casa que parecía vieja y abandonada. Sus ojos de repente reconocieron a otra figura atada frente a ella en otra silla, Jefferson. Sus miradas se encontraron y se entendieron al instante, ambos sabían que estaban en serios problemas. En la mesa había grandes cantidades de telas de distintos colores, tijeras y cintas de medidas métricas.

\- Que lindo finalmente tenerlos reunidos. – Comentó Rumpelstiltskin apareciendo con su máscara de cocodrilo. – Es hora de volver a la tierra donde los finales felices son posibles y ustedes me van a ayudar. – Informó seriamente. Se acercó a Jefferson, le sacó la cinta que sellaba sus labios y le desató los brazos. – Necesito que me construyas un sombrero. – Exigió apuntándolo con una pistola en la cabeza.

\- ¿Un sombrero? – Preguntó Jefferson confundido. – Yo no sé… - Comenzó a decir.

\- Respuesta equivocada. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin. Se acercó a Emma y le hizo un corte en el brazo con una de las tijeras. – Cada vez que te niegues a hacer algo o que falles en hacer lo que te pido, ella será herida. – Dijo soltando una pequeña risa repugnante.

\- De acuerdo, voy a intentarlo. – Asistió Jefferson.

\- En la mesa tenes todo lo que necesitas, así que manos a la acción. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin señalando la mesa con su arma.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron lentamente y fueron una tortura. Cada vez que Jefferson terminaba de hacer un sombrero, Rumpelstiltskin lo probaba y al no funcionar los descartaba. Cada vez que eso sucedía Emma recibía un corte en alguno de sus brazos, una quemadura de cigarillo en sus manos o en su cuello, o algún golpe en la cara. Jefferson estaba nervioso y le dolía la situación tanto como a ella. Emma podía notar lo mucho que sufría cada vez que fallaba y ella recibía una herida. Emma intentaba mantener las fuerzas y soportar el dolor, recordando que tenía el colgante de Killian con ella. Henry iba a estar a salvo y les iba a informar del colgante para que puedan encontrarla.

\- ¡Al fin! ¡Éste es el que va a funcionar! – Exclamó Rumpelstiltskin alegremente aceptando el sombrero.

\- ¿Funcionar para qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el? – Pidió saber Jefferson.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que tu misión ya terminó Sombrero Loco, así que como no te necesito para lo que viene es hora de tu fin. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin con calma.

Rumpelstiltskin agarró el arma que había dejado por un rato en la mesa, y le pegó un tiro en la cabeza a Jefferson. Emma gritó ante el miedo, el dolor y la tristeza de la situación. Su gritó fue apaciguado por la cinta que tenía en su boca, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a caer incontrolablemente por su cara. Jefferson estaba muerto. Podía verlo sin vida en su silla, su cabeza había quedado apoyada contra la mesa, la sangre de su herida cayendo y manchando las telas de los sombreros.

\- Hora de dar el siguiente paso. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin sentándose a su lado y enfrentándola. – Necesito que dejes de llorar para poder explicarte como seguir. – Indicó quitándole la cinta de la boca.

\- Jefferson. – Susurró Emma mirando con tristeza al cuerpo sin vida. - ¿Cómo te atreviste? Él hizo lo que le pediste – Le reprochó con gran enojo.

\- Él no importa, solo era otro inútil personaje de cuento. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin. – Lo que importa es que vos sos la salvadora, sos la única que tiene magia en éste mundo y puede hacer funcionar éste sobrero. – Explicó colocando el sobrero en la mesa frente a ella.

\- ¿Magia? ¿Hacer funcionar el sombrero? – Cuestionó Emma confundida, todavía incapaz de razonar ante el shock del asesinato que acaba de testiguar.

\- Tenes que abrir un portal con el sombrero que me va a permitir volver al mundo de la magia, al mundo donde los finales felices son posibles. – Respondió Rumpelstiltskin expresando su plan.

\- ¿Al mundo de la magia? – Preguntó Emma aún más confundida que antes. – Éste es el único mundo que hay y la magia no existe. – Discutió.

\- Hay millones de mundos, solo que los humanos son demasiados egocéntricos para darse cuenta. Algunos tienen magia, otros no, otros la necesitan. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin con convicción. – Ahora haz un portal. – Exigió desatándole las manos y entregándole el sombrero.

\- Yo no puedo, yo no tengo magia. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¡Tus padres eran amor verdadero, así que por supuesto que tenes magia! ¡No me hagas perder la paciencia y haz funcionar el sombrero o te pegaré un tiro como a Jefferson! – Exclamó Rumpelstiltskin con rabia e ira irradiando de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Emma agarró el sombrero en sus manos y cerró los ojos. Ese era el fin, iba a morir en manos de ese maldito asesino solo porque no tenía magia, y no podía hacer funcionar el sombrero, ni crear portales hacia otros mundos. Ella siempre había sabido que Rumpelstiltskin estaba loco, pero esa noche comprendió que su locura no tenía nada más que ver con su maldad, sino con su percepción de la realidad. Sin embargo, no quería que sus últimos pensamientos sean las frustraciones que había dejado en ella la persona que arruinó gran parte de su vida. Pensó en Henry, pensó en Killian, pensó cada uno amigos y cada una de amigas. Emma no quería dejarlos, sabía que todos iban a sufrir su partida y se iban a culpar por mucho tiempo por lo sucedido. Emma quería más tiempo, quería ser feliz. En ese momento habría deseado tener magia, aún si eso le permitiera a Rumpelstiltskin escapar a otro mundo. Pero finalmente se resigno, ella no tenía magia y no podía hacer funcionar el sobrero, así que Rumpelstiltskin iba a matarla.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué hiciste? – Cuestionó Rumpelstiltskin al escuchar sirenas de policía a lo lejos.

\- Nada, yo no hice nada. – Respondió Emma abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿¡Podes hacer que vengan a ayudarte con tu magia, pero me vas a decir que no podes hacer funcionar el sombrero!? – Gritó Rumpelstiltskin enojado.

\- Yo no tengo magia. – Volvió a decir Emma.

\- Me tengo que ir, pero ésto no va a quedar así. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin amenazadoramente. – ¡Y si yo no puedo usar el sombrero, vos tampoco podrás usarlo para salvarte de mí! – Exclamó rompiendo el sombrero en varios trozos con una tijera. – Veremos si pueden salvarte, o si vos lo haces renaciendo como un fénix. – Dijo volviéndole a atar los brazos a la silla y tapando con cinta su boca.

Rumpelstiltskin sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y prendió fuego a las telas que había en la mesa, luego desapareció del comedor decidido a escaparse antes que llegue la policía. Emma empezó a intentar moverse con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba atada completamente y le era imposible. Todo su cuerpo estaba atado: las piernas, los brazos, el tronco, la boca. El fuego empezaba a crecer a gran velocidad, invadiendo todos sus alrededores. Lo único que logró hacer fue que la silla cayera al piso, con su cuerpo todavía aprisionado. Podía sentir las sirenas acercándose cada vez más, pero el humo comenzaba a generarle dificultades para respirar y mantenerse despierta. De repente sus fuerzas se agotaron y todo se puso negro. Recién volvió a la conciencia cuando unas manos acariciaron sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos, y vio que la persona que estaba con ella era Killian. Él le estaba hablando, pero ella no podía escucharlo ni contestarle. Cortó las sogas que la tenían atada con una de las tijeras, y la sacó en sus brazos de la casa.

\- Emma. – Dijo él llamando su nombre con desesperación.

\- Killian. – Dijo ella reaccionado finalmente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él preocupado, colocándola en el césped con cuidado, pero sin soltarla.

\- Me encontraste. – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Siempre te voy a encontrar. – Aseguró él descansado su frente contra la de ella.

Killian la había encontrado. Killian estaba con ella y la había salvado del fuego. Emma pudo respirar aliviada, sabiendo que él estaba con ella e iba a protegerla y cuidarla. Se sentía sin energías, así que se refugió en sus brazos dejando que él la abracé y le examine sus heridas. Y como en sus brazos se sentía a salvo, dejo que la oscuridad vuelva a invadirla.


	22. Chapter 22

Los minutos que tardaron en llegar a la dirección donde Rumpelstiltskin tenía a Emma, fueron los minutos más largos de su vida. Podía sentir todos los sentimientos explotando dentro de él: preocupación, enojo, ansiedad, pánico… Tenía planeado ir por Rumpelstiltskin, ya que quería encerrarlo de una vez por todas. Pero cuando llegaron a la dirección, y vieron que era una casa abandonada y salía humo de ella, lo primero que hizo fue ir por Emma para asegurarse de que este bien. Dejó que otros de sus compañeros vayan por Rumpelstiltskin, ya que para él Emma era más importante. La encontró inconsciente en el comedor, tirada en el piso y atada a una silla. Intentó despertarla, pero a penas lo logró por un corto instante. Cortó las sogas que la tenían atada con una tijera que encontró en el piso, la agarró en sus brazos y la sacó de la casa.

\- Emma, Emma por favor despertate. – Pidió él sacudiéndola, una vez que la acostó en un rincón de la vereda.

\- ¿Killian? ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó ella suavemente, a penas logrando abrir los ojos.

\- Vinimos por vos, estás a salvo. – Respondió él preocupado al ver un par de cortes y quemaduras en sus brazos.

\- ¿Rumpelstiltskin…? – Preguntó ella interrumpiéndose a si misma con un ataque de tos.

\- Tranquila, respira. – Indicó él acariciándole las mejillas. – A Rumpelstiltskin lo están buscando, no creo que logre escaparse ésta vez. – Informó.

\- Bien. – Asistió ella. – Siento todo lo que pasó, tengo tanto que decirte. – Dijo dejando escapar un par de sollozos.

\- Shh, todo va estar bien. – Dijo él abrazándola para intentar calmarla.

Pero todo no estaba bien. Jefferson estaba muerto, Emma volvió a perder la conciencia y Rumpelstiltskin logró escapar. Por lo menos habían logrado herirlo con una bala, así que probablemente no iba a poder ise muy lejos, ni mantenerse mucho tiempo escondido. Finalmente llegó la ambulancia, y Killian fue en ella junto con Emma. No iba a despegarse de ella ni por un segundo, necesitaba cuidarla y mantenerla a salvo. Emma fue atendida por un par de doctores, y una vez que la estabilizaron lo dejaron pasar a verla. Killian se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Emma y le agarró la mano, disfruto del placer de saber que estaba bien y estaba con él. Se quedo así unos minutos hasta que fue interrumpido por sus compañeros que solicitaban su presencia para una conversación. Por suerte, en ese mismo momento también aparecieron Mary Margaret, Regina y Ruby, con Henry, así que no tuvo que dejar a Emma sola. Se reunió con sus compañeros en el consultorio del Doctor Whale.

\- ¿Cómo está Emma? – Preguntó Ariel a Killian, quien fue el último en unirse a la reunión.

\- Bien, todavía no se despertó, pero bien. – Respondió Killian algo inseguro.

\- Va a estar bien. Lo más importante era que se estabilice su respiración, y eso ya lo logró. – Aseguró Whale.

\- Bien, gracias a Dios. – Dijo David dando un suspiro.

\- ¿Hay nuevas pistas sobre Rumpelstiltskin? – Preguntó Killian con curiosidad.

\- No. – Negó Eric. – Un par de agentes están tomando todas las muestras posibles de la casa y otros se están dedicando a seguir los rastros que dejó. – Intentó explicar.

\- ¿Si no hay nuevas noticias por qué me hicieron separar de Emma? – Preguntó Killian confundido.

\- Porque Whale dijo que tenía información importante para darnos. – Dijo Robin centrando su atención en el Doctor.

\- Si, tengo. – Asistió Whale. – Pero creo que lo mejor va a ser esperar que Emma despierte y dejar que ella se los diga. – Dejó saber su decisión.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto, necesitamos saber que es lo que sabes. – Dijo David con seriedad.

\- Lo lamento pero no puedo, Emma me hizo prometer que solamente lo diría si su vida estuviera en extremo peligro. – Justificó Whale.

\- ¡¿No te parece que esto no es suficiente peligro?! ¡Podríamos haberla perdido! – Exclamó Killian enojado.

\- Emma está estable y estoy seguro que ella preferiría ser quien revele lo que sabemos. – Dijo Whale.

\- Whale tenes que decirnos, por favor. – Pidió David, mientras Robin intentaba calmar a Killian.

\- No, no tengo que decirles, ni voy a hacerlo. – Negó Whale. – Emma quería protegerlos a todos ustedes, y mientras ella esté bien yo voy a dejar que lo haga. – Dijo convencido de su decisión.

Killian sabía que había algo que Emma había estado escondiendo, pero confirmarlo lo hizo desesperarse. Tenía el presentimiento que lo que sea que Emma haya descubierto, era algo sumamente importante. Lamentablemente no podían hacer que el Doctor Whale hable, y aunque lo respetaba por respetar los deseos de Emma, a la vez le deba bronca, porque al guardarse lo que sabía la vida de Emma seguía en peligro. La vida de Emma siempre estaba en peligro, al menos mientras Rumpelstiltskin siguiera libre. Todavía no podía creer que el maldito había logrado escaparse de ellos y el FBI. Habían estado tan cerca de agarrarlo, y el fracaso lo hizo sentir una tremenda furia. Fue al baño y se tomó unos minutos para calmarse, luego regresó a la habitación de Emma.

Cuando entró a la habitación, sonrió al comprobar que ella ya había despertado. Henry estaba acostado a su lado y la tenía abrazada. Killian se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla cariñosamente, luego dejo que siga conversando con sus amigas.

\- ¿Vos también vas a tener custodia? – Preguntó Henry, una vez que Emma explicó a él y sus amigas que todos iban a ir a vivir a un hotel con custodia hasta que Rumpelstiltskin sea agarrado.

\- Por supuesto. – Asistió Emma. – Ahora lo mejor va a ser que vayan al hotel, se pongan cómodos y a salvo. – Dijo pensativamente.

\- Pero yo quiero quedarme con vos. – Protestó Henry.

\- Henry, yo voy a tener que ir a un montón de interrogatorios y no quiero que estés presentes en ellos. – Explicó ella con sinceridad. – Por eso necesito saber que vas a ir con ellas, y que estás a salvo. – Dijo señalando a sus amigas.

\- Todavía estás acá y… - Comenzó a decir Henry.

\- No por mucho. – Lo interrumpió Emma. – Me conoces y sabes que no voy a dejar que me tengan acá más tiempo. – Dijo haciendo que su hijo se ría.

\- Vamos, tu mamá tiene razón, lo mejor va a ser ir para el hotel. – Dijo Regina interviniendo.

\- Podemos dedicarnos a decorarlo y cocinar cosas ricas. – Sugirió Mary Margaret.

\- Bien. – Aceptó Henry. – Pero, ¿Me prometes que no bien termines con todo lo que tenes que hacer vas a venir por mí? – Pidió a su madre.

\- Te lo prometo, yo siempre voy a ir por vos Henry. – Juró Emma. – Tenemos que hablar. – Dijo a Killian una vez que estuvieron solos.

\- Ya vamos a poder hacer eso más tarde, ahora necesitas descansar. – Dijo él notando el agotamiento de ella.

\- Jefferson murió. – Dijo ella, su voz quebrándose.

Emma comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, y lo único que él supo hacer para contenerla fue abrazarla hasta que se quedo dormida. Killian se mantuvo con ella todo el tiempo, observándola, agarrándole alguna de sus manos, o acariciándole el cabello. A media noche el Doctor Whale vino a la habitación y le dio el alta. Killian la llevó a la comisaría, donde Emma tuvo que separarse de su lado para poder ser interrogada por los agentes del FBI. Killian no sabía que esperar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Él no quería que Emma sea expuesta a interrogaciones después de todo lo que había pasado, y cuando recién había salido del Hospital. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, así que no le quedaba otra que esperar.

\- Ella no va a decir nada sobre lo que se refería el Doctor Whale. – Dijo David sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Killian sorprendido. – El FBI la está interrogando, tendría que decirles todo lo que sabe. – Dijo algo frustrado.

\- Me dijo que no iba a decir nada hasta no hablar con vos, ella quiere que seas el primero que lo sepa. – Explicó David.

\- Eso es ridículo, ella tendría que decirles lo que sea que sabe si es tan importante, sino su vida sigue en peligro. – Dijo Killian dando un largo suspiro.

\- Ambos sabemos que Emma es cabeza dura y hace las cosas a su manera. – Dijo David con una sonrisa al pesar en su amiga. – Ella te ama y quiere hablarlo con vos antes de con el resto, así que eso va a hacer. – Dejó saber su opinión.

¿Qué es lo que Emma sabía? ¿Por qué quería hablarlo primero con él? ¿Qué tan grave era? ¿Tendría alguna relación con él? Miles de preguntas se pasaron por su cabeza y solo se tranquilizó cuando Emma salió de la sala de interrogaciones. Lucía cansada y triste, pero decidida. Se acercó a él y le pidió que la lleve a su casa, a lo cual en no pudo, ni quiso negarse. Era hora de enterarse ese misterio que ella había estado escondiendo.

* * *

Cuando Emma despertó en el Hospital sabía que era hora de enfrentarse a la verdad. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Rumpelstiltskin en las últimas horas, sabía que ninguna de las personas que quería iba a poder estar a salvo. Ella ya no podía guardarse la información que sabía, no después de que Jefferson haya muerto delante de sus ojos, no después de haber comprobado lo loco que estaba ese asesino. Tenía que confesar esa información que había estado guardando porque era lo único que tenían para poder avanzar con el caso, y hasta quizás finalmente atraparlo. Emma sentía que había hecho bien en haber guardado la información en un principio, porque proteger a las personas que quería siempre era su meta principal. Pero ahora que Rumpelstiltskin había roto el trato y puesto a su hijo en peligro, sabía que no podía continuar cumpliéndolo.

Una vez que le dieron el alta, Killian la llevó a la comisaría. Emma fue expuesta a reiteradas interrogaciones sobre lo que había pasado. Emma había decidido que era hora de decir toda la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo hasta hablarlo con Killian. Él se merecía ser la primera persona en enterarse todo, porque la información lo incluía. Emma sabía lo difícil que iba a ser para Killian verse más implicado en el caso de Rumpelstiltskin y sumar a Millah a todo eso. Sabía el dolor que le iba a causar, por eso quería ser ella quien se lo cuente y no que se enteré por las interrogaciones. Ella quería que él sea el primero que lo sepa, así que decidió guardarse esa información extra para después. Total unas horas más, unas horas menos… A estas alturas ya no hacían muchos cambios, ¿Cierto?

Después de terminar la sesión de interrogaciones, fue en búsqueda de Killian y le pidió que la lleve a su casa. El viaje en auto hacia la casa de él fue silencioso, cada uno demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos. Emma estaba nerviosa por todo lo que se le venía por delante, y podía notar que él se estaba preparando y anticipando ante lo que sea que tenía para decir. Llegaron a la casa de él, prepararon chocolates y se sentaron en el living para poder conversar tranquilos. Lo miró por unos instantes, miró sus ojos azules y agradeció el cariño con el que siempre la miraban. Killian la amaba, y eso era algo que nunca iba a dar por sentado.

\- Perdón por haberme ido. – Se disculpó ella, haciendo referencia al trato que ella había hecho con Rumpelstiltskin para poner a salvo a su hijo.

\- Está bien, entiendo, querías proteger a Henry. – Dijo él suspirando, a la vez que despeinaba su cabello de los nervios.

\- No, no está bien. – Negó ella. – Te tendría que haber dicho y tendríamos que haberlo resuelto juntos como un equipo. – Se reprochó a ella misma.

\- Espero que la próxima vez que estemos en una situación del estilo, tengas en cuenta todo esto. – Dijo él aceptando sus disculpas.

\- Gracias por haber venido por mí, por salvarme. – Agradeció ella con una pequeña sonrisa, porque nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tan protegida y especial como lograba él.

\- Siempre. – Aseguró él acariciándole una de sus mejillas. – El colgante que me regalaste te salvó. – Aclaró después de un silencio.

\- Lo sé, es un rastreador. – Asistió ella.

\- Fuiste inteligente por lo menos en esa parte del plan. – La halagó él. – No puedo creer que haya tenido un rastreador conmigo desde mi cumpleaños, nuestra relación recién empezaba... – Dijo pensando en voz alta.

\- Nuestra relación recién empezaba, pero ya eras demasiado importante en mi vida, aunque me costó asimilarlo y admitirlo. Si íbamos a intentar tener algo juntos, lo mínimo que podía hacer era protegerte de alguna manera. – Explicó ella rozando sus narices.

\- Te amo. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente.

\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo ella uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Emma necesitaba sentirlo, y necesitaba demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él. Así que unió sus labios en un beso. Un beso intenso, lleno de sentimientos. También se permitió tomar coraje y fuerzas en el beso, para poder continuar la conversación y revelarle lo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo. Tenía miedo de perderlo una vez que le cuente todo, pero tenía que contárselo. Él se merecía saberlo. Y si quería dejarla después de enterarse toda la verdad, tendría que afrontarlo y dejarlo ir. Así que lo besó con algo de desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de eso, hasta que necesitaron respirar y tuvieron que separarse.

\- Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte. – Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió él. – El Doctor Whale nos dijo que había algo importante que sabías y que nos ibas a querer decir. Aparte todos venimos presintiendo que hay algo que estabas escondiendo. – Explicó al notar la sorpresa de ella de que él supiera que tenía algo que contar.

\- Es sobre Rumpelstiltskin, por eso tuve que esconderlo, sino él iba a lastimar a alguno de ustedes y yo no podía dejar que eso pase. – Justificó ella.

\- ¿Qué cambió para que ahora quieras decirlo? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Él no cumplió el trato. Secuestró a Henry, mató a Jefferson. – Respondió ella sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar todo eso. – Igualmente a vos siempre te lo quise decir. – Agregó ella mordiéndose el labio de los nervios.

\- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó él mirándola como queriendo leerla.

\- Porque… - Comenzó a decir ella, pero se calló y se acomodó en el sillón, para enfrentarlo y pensar como decirle todo. – Rumpelstiltskin es Robert Gold. – Confesó.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él sin poder creerlo. – No, eso no es posible. – Negó él.

\- Es posible y es real. – Dijo ella. – Cuando encontramos la foto de Millah sentí algo familiar en ella, me resultó muy parecida a Ava y Nickolas (las víctimas Hansel y Gretel), así que mandé a hacer las pruebas de adn y dieron positivo. – Relató lo que había pasado un tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que Ava y Nickolas eran hijos de Millah? ¿Ava y Nickolas eran hijos de Arthur y Millah? ¿Millah tenía hijos y yo nunca lo supe? ¿El ex novio de ella era Rumpelstiltskin un asesino loco y serial, y ella jamás me lo dijo, jamás le importó que mi vida corriera peligro? – Cuestionó él horrorizado, como en estado de shock.

\- Si, ella debe haberlos abandonado para protegerlos de Rumpelstiltskin. – Asistió ella.

\- No, no puede ser. – Negó él.

\- Killian, si lo pensas le vas a encontrar sentido a todo, ella fue apuñalada con un alambre en forma de alas, y cubierta de pintura verde y dorada… - Comenzó a explicar ella.

\- Ella era Tinkerbell y yo Capitán Garfio. – Terminó él por ella, siguiendo su razonamiento. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Preguntó enojado.

\- Ya te lo dije, yo solo estaba intentando protegerte, y proteger a todos los demás. – Le recordó ella.

\- ¡No puedo creer que me hayas escondido algo así! ¡Yo me merecía saberlo! – Exclamó él.

\- Sé que estuve mal en esconderlo, pero… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- ¡No, no quiero excusas! ¡Me lo tendrías que haber dicho! – La sobrepasó levantando el tono de voz. - ¿Todavía no confías en mí? ¿Es eso? – Preguntó dolido.

\- Claro que confío en vos. – Respondió ella.

\- No, no lo haces, sino me lo habrías contado antes. – Discutió él, y se levantó del sillón.

\- Killian, yo… - Comenzó a decir ella, levantándose también del sillón para seguirlo.

\- No, no quiero hablar más, ni verte. Esto es demasiado. – La interrumpió él bruscamente.

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos mientras lo veía irse y alejarse de ella, pero tenía que dejarlo ir. Él necesitaba tiempo y espacio, y ella tenía que respetarlo y dárselo, como él siempre había hecho con ella. Sabía que la verdad le iba a causar dolor a Killian, pero haberlo afrontado y vivido había sido desgarrador. Emma pudo sentir el corazón de Killian romperse. No solo por lo que se había enterado que Millah le había escondido por tanto tiempo, sino porque consideraba que el hecho de que ella lo haya sabido por tanto tiempo y no le haya dicho era traición. Ella sabía que había estado mal en ocultarlo, pero lo había hecho para protegerlo. Finalmente había pasado lo que tanto había temido, lo había perdido; o al menos eso creía. Se acostó en el sillón sintiéndose derrotada, y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.


	23. Chapter 23

Killian estaba destruido. Se sentía más triste de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. La noticia de que Rumpelstiltskin era Robert Gold, le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Agarró una botella de ron y se encerró en su habitación. No podía soportar estar cerca de Emma en ese momento, no cuando ella había sabido eso desde hace tiempo y se lo había escondido.

Entre trago y trago, se dedicó a pensar en todo lo que significaba esa cruda verdad. Millah había sido novia de Rumpelstiltskin. Millah había sido novia de Arthur y había tenido dos hijos con él, Ava y Nickolas. Millah había abandonado a su familia para protegerlos de Robert Gold. Y luego, en algún momento, lo conoció a él. ¿Lo habría amado de verdad o solo habría sido una distracción? ¿Por qué no le había confiado su complicado pasado? ¿Alguna vez se habría preocupado de que Rumpelstiltskin pueda encontrarlos y lastimarlos? De hecho eso era lo que había pasado, Rumpelstiltskin la había matado delante de sus ojos. También había intentado matarlo a él, pero no lo consiguió, él sobrevivió. Killian sentía que su corazón se partía a pedazos. La mujer que había sido tan importante en su vida, que había sido su primer amor, dejó de tener la perfección que siempre había creído. Sentía que al final nunca la había conocido bien y eso lo ponía triste. ¿Habría sido real el amor que tuvieron?

Siguió tomando y se repitió a si mismo una y otra vez que Robert Gold era Rumpelstiltskin, el asesino lunático serial. Rumpelstiltskin no solo había asesinado a Millah, sino que había asesinado a muchas personas inocentes. Rumpelstiltskin había asesinado a los padres de Emma. Rumpelstiltskin ponía la vida de Emma en peligro constantemente. Su cabeza se vio invadida con los recuerdos de la muerte de Millah, el suceso de la falsa bomba en el colegio, y el secuestro de Emma. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a cuidar de Emma cuando no había podido hacerlo con Millah? ¿Cómo podía hacer para atrapar a Rumpelstiltskin y hacer justicia? Y así, entre trago y trago, se quedo dormido.

Se despertó cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a molestar en sus ojos. Lo primero que sintió fue un gran dolor de cabeza, por culpa de todo el alcohol que había tomado. Después de unos minutos de tomar fuerzas, se levantó y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el agua lo calme y lo despeje de su resaca, mientras volvía a repensar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Todo lo que se había enterado de Millah le dolía, y que Emma se lo haya ocultado también le dolía. ¿Por qué Emma se lo había ocultado? ¿No confiaba en él? Pensó y repensó una y mil veces la situación, y por más que estaba enojado y probablemente lo iba a seguir por un largo tiempo, entendió la decisión que ella había tomado. Emma había querido protegerlo. Quizás no lo había hecho de la mejor forma, pero esa había sido su intención. Y pensando todo, se dio cuenta que si él habría estado en su situación probablemente habría hecho lo mismo. Se vistió con ropa limpia, y salió de su habitación para desayunar y tomar una aspirina. Fue hacia el living y se sorprendió al ver que Emma no estaba en el sillón. Él había pensado que ella se había quedado. De repente todo lo que había pasado le cayó con más fuerzas, y sintió un poco de culpa al pensar en lo mal que la había tratado. Él sabía que a Emma le costaba confiar en las personas, que le costaba abrir su corazón. Y él, con su brusquedad, seguramente la había alejado. Pero él no podía soportar eso, no podía dejar que las cosas queden tensas sin hablarlas bien, y no podía dejar que ella ande libremente por ahí cuando su vida estaba en peligro por Rumpelstiltskin. Decidido a ir por ella, y recorrer toda la ciudad hasta encontrarla si era necesario, salió de su casa. Sin embargo, al salir, algo lo detuvo. Emma estaba allí, sentada en un banco en su deck de madera mirando el océano. Su cabello estaba despeinado, sus ojos rojos e hinchados por todo lo que había llorado, sus brazos estaban abrazando sus piernas en búsqueda de no sentir tanto frío, su postura lucía tensa y cansada como si estaría totalmente derrotada.

\- Estás acá. – Comentó él uniéndose al banco junto a ella.

\- ¿Dónde más iba a estar? – Preguntó ella confundida.

\- Cuando me desperté y no te encontré en el sillón, pensé que te había ido. – Explicó él.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte preocupar. – Dijo ella enfocando su vista en el sol del amanecer.

\- ¿Qué haces acá afuera? – Preguntó él después de un largo silencio donde se dedicaron a mirar el océano.

\- No podía dormir, así que salí a despejarme. El océano siempre me calma. – Respondió ella con sinceridad.

\- Si, a mi también me calma. – Coincidió él.

\- Perdón. – Dijo ella después de otro rato de silencio.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- Perdón por todo Killian. – Lo interrumpió ella. – Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes. Sé que estás enojado y dolido por todo lo que te enteraste y porque sentís no confié en vos, y entiendo si no queres que pase nada más entre nosotros. – Se disculpó ella con la voz temblorosa. – Pero yo si confió en vos, y no puedo pedirte perdón por protegerte. Yo siempre te voy a proteger a vos, a Henry, a nuestros amigos. – Agregó agarrando sus piernas con más fuerzas y descansando su cara contra uno de sus brazos.

Killian la miró sorprendido por un largo instante porque no podía creer que le haya pedido perdón. Él no se había esperado que ella le pida perdón. Se sentía bien escucharla decir que confiaba en él y que siempre lo iba a proteger. Quería decirle que la perdonaba, que la entendía, que él habría hecho lo mismo. Pero nada parecía salir de su boca, por lo que solo se limitó a mirarla. La luz del amanecer la hacía parecer hermosa y radiante, aún en el estado en el que estaba. Pudo ver como varias lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos, y como dio varios suspiros mirando hacia al océano, como buscando fuerzas. Quería consolarla, y quería que ella también lo consolé a él. Pero no sabía como hacerlo, no después de todo lo que se había enterado. ¿Cómo podía hacer para seguir amando cuando su corazón estaba roto?

\- Bien, entiendo. – Aceptó ella luego de secarse las lágrimas. – Creo que lo mejor va a ser que me vaya. – Dijo levantándose del banco.

Emma se quería ir. Él le había dado a entender que no la quería con él, que no quería que sigan adelante con la relación que tenían. Su corazón se rompió en más pedazos que antes, cuando vio la mirada de ella llena de tristeza. La miro caminar alejándose de él y finalmente reaccionó. Él no quería que ella se vaya, él no quería perderla.

\- Emma, espera por favor. – Pidió él agarrándola del brazo.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella volviéndose hacia él.

\- No quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes. – Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó ella mostrándose vulnerable.

\- Si. – Contestó él.

\- Entonces me quedo. – Asistió ella y lo abrazó.

\- ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos? – Propuso él mientras se relajaba completamente en el abrazo.

\- Me parece una gran idea. – Aceptó ella.

Si, lo mejor iba a ser que se tomen un rato para acomodar sus pensamientos. Killian quería desayunar para recuperar las fuerzas, luego hablar con ella para poder aclarar todo lo que había estado pasando en esas últimas horas. Antes que puedan volver a entrar a su casa, aparecieron Elsa, Liam y Rose. Los tres los saludaron, y agradecieron que Emma estuviera bien. Las cosas todavía seguían tensas, y Killian no tenía la menor idea de cómo iban a resolver todo con su hermano y sus amigas presentes.

\- Estábamos por desayunar, ¿Se unen? – Los invitó Killian.

\- Claro. – Asistió Elsa con una sonrisa.

\- Yo mejor me voy a ir yendo. – Dijo Emma sin entrar a la casa.

\- Emma… - Empezó a decir Killian.

\- Henry me está esperando. – Lo interrumpió ella. – Lo mejor es que me vaya. Después, hablaremos, ¿Está bien? – Dijo ella algo insegura.

\- Si, está bien. – Asistió Killian. – Llévate a uno de los oficiales de custodia. – Pidió algo preocupado.

\- Eso haré. – Aseguró ella. – Y Killian, todos ellos deberían venir a las ubicaciones que nos dieron para estar seguros. – Le recordó.

\- Si, ahora les informaré todo lo que pasó y luego los llevaré. – Dijo él. – También habrá que decirles a los demás todo lo de Rumpelstiltskin. – Agregó seriamente.

\- Lo sé. – Aceptó ella. – Podemos hacerlo mañana, en la reunión de equipo. – Sugirió.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces. – Dijo él.

\- Chau. – Saludó ella.

Se miraron intensamente por unos segundos, hasta que ella rompió el contacto. Emma se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero finalmente no lo hizo, y se fue sin despedirse por medio de un contacto físico. Killian sintió sus inseguridades y percibió lo triste que estaba, lo cual hizo que su corazón doliera. Le dolió verla irse en ese estado, pero esa vez no la detuvo. Lo mejor iba a ser enfocarse en el caso, y el primer paso por ahora era entrar a su casa a contarles todo a su hermano y sus amigas para después llevarlos al hotel donde todos se estarían quedando para ser custodiados.

* * *

Emma no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche. Giró y giró en el sillón, pero no logró encontrar una pose cómoda. Sus sueños se vieron interrumpidos por pesadillas, donde Rumpelstiltskin asesinaba a Henry o a Killian. Cuando finalmente aceptó que no iba a poder dormir, decidió salir al deck a mirar el mar. Mirar las olas romper una y otra vez, era algo que siempre la tranquilizaba. Consiguió desconectar su mente, por un rato no pensó en todo lo que había pasado. A pesar de eso, había algo que no podía dejar de pensar ni siquiera con su mente desconectada. Killian. Le dolía pensar en lo triste que era para él haberse enterado todo eso sobre Millah, le dolía pensar que ella lo había herido al guardar esa información por tanto tiempo, le dolía que él sienta que ella no confiaba en él, le dolía no poder consolarlo. Y también le dolía el hecho, de que estaba casi segura, de que él no iba a perdonarla y no iba a quererla más en su vida. Y Jefferson, también le dolía que Jefferson haya muerto, que ella no haya podido salvarlo. Emma lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas, lloró porque sus corazones estaban rotos, y lloró porque ese era el motivo por el cual ella nunca había querido enamorarse.

Recién cuando el sol empezó a asomarse por el horizonte se tranquilizó un poco, los amaneceres siempre le daban cierta sensación de esperanza. Al rato Killian se unió a ella. Se sintió mal cuando él dijo que creyó que ella se había ido, y se sintió pésimo que él no aceptará sus disculpas. Su corazón se estaba partiendo en más pedazos que antes, así que decidió que lo mejor era irse. Si se iba a derrumbar por él, no le iba a dar el gusto de que la vea hacerlo. Pero él la detuvo y le pidió que se quede, y eso significo todo en ese momento. Quizás él pueda perdonarla, quizás puedan solucionar juntos los problemas que toda la situación había causado. Sin embargo, cuando Elsa, Liam y Rose los interrumpieron, Emma retomó su decisión de irse. Ella se sentía invadida, ellos solamente iban a poder hablar estando solos, y no creía poder poder soportar la tensión que iba a haber en el aire con ellos en estado tan frágil.

Emma caminó un rato por la costanera para calmarse, seguida por su oficial de custodia. Luego se fue al hotel donde tendrían que pasar los siguientes días para estar protegidos. Fue a la habitación que compartía con su hijo, y lo encontró durmiendo. Se acostó junto a él y dejo que el agotamiento que sentía la invada.

\- Hola ma. – Saludó Henry una vez que se despertó.

\- Hola peque. – Saludó Emma parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz,

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Preguntó Henry curiosamente.

\- Hace un par de horas. – Respondió ella mirando su celular para comprobar la hora. – Perdón por haberme quedado dormida invadiendo tu cama, no era mi intención. – Se disculpó.

\- Está bien, no importa, yo también lo necesitaba. – Dijo Henry comprendiendo la necesidad que a veces tenían de dormir juntos para asegurarse que el otro estaba bien. - ¿Podemos ir a desayunar? – Preguntó sintiendo hambre.

\- Más que desayunar, creo que vamos a tener que almorzar. – Contestó ella sonriendo ante lo bien que había dormido gracias a estar con su hijo.

Fueron al comedor del hotel y almorzaron. Cuando terminaron, Henry se fue a la sala de juegos y Emma se fue a su departamento. Si iban a pasar varios días en el hotel, necesitaba toda la información del caso de Rumpelstiltskin con ella. Primero fue a la comisaría para ver si había avances con encontrar a Rumpelstiltskin, si habían encontrado alguna pista en la casa donde la había tenido secuestrada con Jefferson. Como en la comisaría no había avances, fue a su departamento, y buscó las cajas que tenía con todo lo que había investigado durante toda su vida. Trabajó un rato repasando los datos, y agregando en su diario de información lo que había pasado el día anterior. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con todo lo que había hecho, se fue de nuevo al hotel.

\- ¡Emma! – Exclamó Regina corriendo a ella al verla. - ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó.

\- Fui a la comisaría y mi departamento en busca de la información sobre el caso. – Respondió ella llamando el ascensor.

\- No podes irte así como si nada, estábamos preocupados. – Reprochó Regina dando un suspiro aliviador.

\- No me fui así como si nada, me fui con un oficial de custodia. – Retrucó Emma. – Aparte le deje dicho a Megara, la portera, que me iba y que si alguien preguntaba por mí les avise. – Agregó defensivamente.

\- Si, ella nos dijo que te habías ido, el problema es que no sabíamos a donde. – Dijo Regina.

Subieron al ascensor y subieron en silencio. Se bajaron en el tercer piso y fueron a la habitación de ella. Emma acomodó la caja que llevaba con ella, mientras Regina se acostaba en una de las camas a relajarse. Una vez que terminó de acomodar todo, se acostó en la otra cama imitando a su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó Regina.

\- ¿Sinceramente? – Preguntó Emma y la otra asistió. – Cansada, preocupada, triste… - Enumeró melancólicamente.

\- Me imagino. – Asistió Regina. – Me alegra que estés bien y estés a salvo, estábamos realmente todos tan preocupados. Te quiero y no sé que haría sin vos. – Dijo con la voz ronca de aguantar las lágrimas.

\- Yo también te quiero. – Dijo Emma estirando su brazo para unir sus manos de manera contenedora. – Estoy bien, todos vamos a estar bien. – Intentó convencer a su amiga y convencerse ella misma

Lo poco que quedaba del día fue tranquilo. Killian ya estaba en el hotel, junto con su hermano y sus amigas, y eso la hizo tranquilizarse un poco. Aunque dolía que todavía sigan en estado de ignorarse. El hotel estaba cerrado nada más para todas las personas que se encontraban bajo custodia, así que cenaron todos juntos en el comedor. Los niños estaban contentos de estar todos juntos, y decían que parecían unas vacaciones. Emma debía admitir que era lindo que estén todos juntos, pero ella estaba demasiado preocupada por el motivo que los hacía estar a todos allí y eso no le permitía relajarse.

Al otro día Emma y sus compañeros fueron a la comisaría. Se reunieron con Airel y Eric, y un par de agentes del FBI. Emma estaba nerviosa porque finalmente era el momento de revelar toda la verdad, pero a la vez se sentía en calma. Quizás todos juntos puedan resolver el caso y encontrar a Rumpelstiltskin de una vez.

\- ¿Rumpelstiltskin es Robert Gold? – Preguntó David sorprendido, una vez que Emma terminó de confesar todo.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- ¿Hay manera de comprobar que todo lo que estás diciendo es verdad? – Preguntó Eric.

\- El Doctor Whale hizo las pruebas de adn y salieron positivas, Millah es la madre de Ava y Nickolas. – Respondió Emma notando como Killian evitaba mirar a todos y centraba su vista en el piso tristemente,

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada de esto cuando ayer te interrogamos? – Preguntó uno de los agentes de FBI.

\- Problemas personales. – Contestó Emma.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que lo que decís es verdad y no una mentira? ¿Dónde están las pruebas de adn? – Cuestionó el agente seriamente.

\- Yo destruí el resultado de las pruebas porque eso fue lo que Rumpelstiltskin usó para amenazarme, sino lo hacía iba a matar a alguna de las personas que amo. – Explicó ella trenzado su cabello de los nervios que sentía al estar tan expuesta.

\- ¿Por qué decirlo ahora entonces? – Preguntó el agente insistentemente.

\- ¡Porque él no cumplió el trato, entonces yo tampoco voy a hacerlo! ¡Él secuestró a mi hijo y eso es algo que no voy a tolerar, ni permitir! – Explotó Emma.

Robin intervino y se llevó al agente a un costado de la sala para calmarlo. Usando la base de datos del FBI, Ariel pudo encontrar toda la información sobre Robert Gold y al traspasarla con la de Rumpelstiltskin coincidían perfectamente. Igualmente todos coincidieron que iba a ser necesario volver a hacer las pruebas de adn.

\- ¿Estuviste todo éste tiempo soportando todo ésto vos sola? – Preguntó David a Emma, mirándola con una mezcla de tristeza y admiración.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- Debe haber sido difícil. – Comentó David invadiendo su espacio personal

\- Muy difícil. – Dijo Emma en un susurro casi imperceptible.

\- No te preocupes, ya no estás sola. – Dijo David abrazándola. – Vamos a resolver esto juntos, te prometo que no vamos a darnos por vencidos hasta conseguirlo. – Le prometió.

Emma dejo que su amigo la abracé y la contenga. Ella siempre había tenido una relación especial con David, siempre lo había sentido como un hermano mayor que la protegía. Le habría costado y llevado tiempo decir la verdad, pero ahora que lo había hecho se sentía liberada. Finalmente se sentía capaz de dejar que otras personas la ayuden a resolver el caso. Ya no era ella sola contra Rumpelstiltskin. Eran todos ellos juntos contra Rumpelstiltskin.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hola lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien._

 _Quería comentarles que al parecer hay varias páginas que están robando y copiando nuestras historias, por eso les pido que estén alertas y si encuentran alguna de esas páginas las reporten! Creo que entre todos, lectores y escritores, podemos ayudarnos a que las personas no se aprovechen de nuestra creatividad y nuestras creaciones que a cada uno le llevo su esfuerzo realizar._

 _Gracias._

* * *

Killian entró a su casa, se dirigió a la cocina, y vio que su hermano, su cuñada, y su mejor amiga ya estaban preparando el desayuno. Los ayudó a terminar todo, y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para disfrutar lo que habían hecho. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que las conversaciones empezaron a fluir libremente. Aunque en realidad eran Elsa, Liam y Rose hablando más que nada, Killian tenía sus pensamientos muy perdidos en todo lo que había pasado. Finalmente le llamaron la atención, así que les contó todo lo que había sucedido y la verdad sobre quien era Rumpelstiltskin. También aprovecho que todos ellos debían ir al hotel para estar bajo la protección de la custodia del FBI. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos y shockeados como él con las nuevas noticias, así que por lo menos por un momento se sintió bien que haya personas que compartan sus sentimientos.

\- No puedo creer que haya tantas cosas que no sabíamos de Millah. – Dijo Rose y tomó un sorbo de su café. – Siempre supe que había cosas de su pasado que ocultaba, pero nunca me imaginé algo tan grande y grave. – Agregó tristemente.

\- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, al descubrir todo esto siento que ella era una persona totalmente distinta a lo que creíamos. – Dijo Killian despeinando su cabello de la frustración que sentía.

\- Entiendo a lo que te referís. – Coincidió Rose.

\- Hay algo que todavía no entiendo. – Comentó Liam.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Killian.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste ir a Emma después de todo lo que nos contaste? – Preguntó Liam.

\- Ella y yo no estamos exactamente bien en este momento. – Respondió Killian dando un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Estás siendo un idiota? – Cuestionó Rose seriamente.

\- ¿Por qué yo soy el culpable cuando fue ella la que no confió en mí y me estuvo ocultando todo ésto durante éste tiempo? – Preguntó Killian ofendido ante el ataque de su amiga.

\- Ella no te lo dijo porque te estaba protegiendo, no porque no confía en vos Killian. – Aseguró Elsa con convicción.

\- No me lo dijo porque no soy suficiente para ella. – Discutió Killian. - ¿Por qué voy a ser suficiente para Emma sino lo fui para Millah? – Preguntó con algo de ironía.

\- Con tu razonamiento ¿Emma no se tendría que preguntar por qué es suficiente ella para vos cuando no lo fue para Neal? – Dijo Liam bruscamente para hacerlo reaccionar. – Todos somos suficientes para el amor. – Afirmó cuando obtuvo la absoluta atención del otro.

\- ¿No escuchaste todo lo que acabo de decir? – Preguntó Killian sacudiendo su cabeza. - ¡Todo ésto es demasiado! ¡Millah tenía dos hijos de los que nunca supe nada! ¡Rumpelstiltskin es Robert Gold! ¡Rumpelstiltskin es quien mató a Millah e intento matarme a mí! – Exclamó dejando caer las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en sus ojos.´

\- Rumpelstiltskin mató a muchas personas inocentes Killian. – Le recordó Elsa.

\- Mató a los padres de Emma, secuestró a Henry y a Emma, también estuvo ese intento con la bomba. – Sumó Rose. – Emma también está sufriendo y encima su vida está en peligro constantemente. – Dijo preocupada.

\- Emma guardó la información para protegerte, porque Rumpelstiltskin la amenazó con matar a las personas que ama, y por eso tiene mi respeto. – Liam dejo saber su opinión. - ¿Me decís que vos no habrías hecho lo mismo en su situación? – Preguntó.

\- Si, yo habría hecho lo mismo. – Admitió Killian.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te estás comportando de está manera? ¿No crees que ya están sufriendo demasiado como para además sumar que vos le estás haciendo creer que no la perdonas y no la queres más? – Cuestionó Rose seriamente.

\- No lo sé, ¿Simplemente no pueden darme un descanso? – Dijo Killian frustrado. – Estoy demasiado roto en éste momento como para pensar que es correcto o no hacer. – Agregó.

Ellos tenían razón, él lo sabía, pero todavía no podía terminar de asimilar lo que se había enterado sobre Millah y Rumpelstiltskin. Necesitaba tiempo. Así que se concentró en terminar su desayuno en silencio, y después se fue a preparar un bolso para llevar al hotel donde se estarían quedando por los próximos días. Elsa y Liam compartían una habitación, Rose compartía con Belle, y él con Will. El hotel estaba repleto de todos sus compañeros y personas cercanas que conocía, y no sabía si eso lo hacía sentir mejor o peor. En la cena vio a Emma, pero comieron separados. A pesar de la distancia y la falta de intercambio de palabras, pudo notar que estaba triste y cansada.

Al otro día, en la reunión de equipo, Emma informó a todos sobre la verdadera identidad de Rumpelstiltskin. Un agente de FBI fue bastante brusco y grosero con ella, lo que le generó ganas de pegarle una fuerte piña. Por suerte antes de que pueda reaccionar mal, Robin intervino y se lo llevo a un costado para calmarlo. Killian le agradeció mentalmente por eso, y también agradeció que Emma le haya contado la verdad el día anterior. Que Emma le haya querido contar la verdad a solas, y antes que a nadie, lo hizo sentir totalmente agradecido y comenzar a arrepentirse por como la había estado tratando. Emma no tenía la culpa de la verdad que contó, ella solamente era la mensajera. Y esa verdad de hecho era algo que los podía ayudar mucho, era una verdad que permitía avanzar en el caso mucho más de lo que lo habían hecho durante años, esa verdad podía ser un gran paso para atrapar a Rumpelstiltskin de una vez.

La semana continuó tranquila. Al estar todos conviviendo en el mismo hotel, se formó una especie de familiaridad que de alguna manera le transmitía paz y alegría. Una de las noches se encontró con Emma, ninguno de los dos pudiendo dormir. Así que aprovecharon para charlar y acomodar un poco los sentimientos que tenían. Al terminar la semana el FBI decidió que lo mejor iba a ser que todos vuelvan a sus hogares y rutinas normales, pero que iban a seguir estando custodiados. Y aunque irse del hotel le resultaba algo melancólico, sabía que los agentes del FBI tenían razón. Ellos tenían que retomar sus vidas, no podían dejar que Rumpelstiltskin los controle. Al salir del hotel se encontró con Emma y Henry, así que se ofreció a llevarlos a su departamento. Cuando llegaron los ayudó a bajar sus bolsos.

\- Se va a extrañar la dinámica de estar todos juntos. – Comentó cuando Emma apareció en búsqueda la caja, que era lo último que quedaba.

\- Si, la verdad que si. – Asistió ella.

\- Mañana es el casamiento de Ana. – Le recordó él. - ¿Te pasó a buscar a las cinco de la tarde? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Todavía queres que te acompañe al casamiento? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Emma sé que estuve siendo difícil todos estos días, pero es solo que me costó asimilar todo lo de Millah y lo de Rumpelstiltskin. – Explicó él con calma. – Yo te amo. – Afirmó a modo de confesión.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro.

\- ¿Entonces me acompañas al casamiento? – Volvió a preguntar él.

\- Si, te acompaño a donde quieras. – Asistió ella guiñándole un ojo.

Al otro día, Killian pasó a buscarla a las cinco de la tarde como habían quedado. Cuando la vio con el vestido quedo totalmente maravillado, y eso que ya lo había visto porque lo habían elegido y comprado juntos. Pero verla a Emma siempre era un espectáculo maravilloso para sus ojos, él siempre la encontraba hermosa y radiante.

La ceremonia del casamiento fue al atardecer, en una pequeña iglesia a las afueras de la ciudad. Ana estaba preciosa con su vestido blanco, pero para él Emma era la más preciosa de todas las mujeres presentes, él solo tenía ojos para ella. Escuchando los votos de los novios se imaginó a él y a Emma en esa situación. ¿Aceptaría ella casarse algún día con él? No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea. Él quería un para siempre con Emma, él quería pasar toda su vida con ella.

La cena y la fiesta, fue en una casa quinta que había cerca de la iglesia. En el momento de los lentos, recordó cuando había sacado a bailar a Emma en el casamiento de August y Mérida. Pensar en eso le hizo ver lo mucho que había avanzado y crecido la relación que tenían, y eso lo hizo sentir agradecido y orgulloso de los dos. Emma estaba conversando con Rose, pero él los interrumpió, tomó a su mujer de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile. Se fundieron en un ritmo armonioso al compás de la música, bailando en perfecta sintonía. Killian adoraba la sensación de bailar con ella porque lo hacía sentir que eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

\- Al parecer somos la única pareja que resta casarse. – Comentó él haciéndola dar un giro.

\- ¿Esa es tu manera de proponerme casamiento Jones? – Preguntó ella a modo de broma, pero sintiendo un poco de pánico.

\- No te preocupes, sé que nuestra relación todavía no está para eso. – Aseguró él para tranquilizarla. - ¿Pero que dirías si lo hago en un futuro? – Preguntó.

\- ¿En un futuro? – Repitió ella la pregunta y él asistió. – Diría que si. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Killian saltó de alegría al comprobar que ella también quería tener un futuro juntos. En un futuro Killian iba a proponerle matrimonio, y Emma iba a aceptar.

* * *

Emma se despertó agitada y transpirada después de haber sufrido una pesadilla. Emma solía tener pesadillas de vez en cuando. Pero desde que había visto como Rumpelstiltskin asesinó a Jefferson, sus pesadillas volvieron a resurgir e invadirla cada noche con recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres y de la muerte de Jefferson. Una vez que logró tranquilizarse supo que no quería volver a dormirse porque le daba miedo tener otra pesadilla. Así que agarró un libro, y salió de la habitación del hotel que compartía con su hijo, para no molestarlo. Fue a la sala de juegos, se acomodó en uno de los sillones y se puso a leer. Al rato, el ruido de alguien entrando a la sala llamó su atención, era Killian.

\- Lo siento, no sabia que la sala estaba ocupada. – Se disculpó él sintiéndose algo incomodo ya que hace varios días que no estaban a solas. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- No podía dormir, y como no quería despertar a Henry, decidí venir a leer acá. – Respondió ella señalando el libro que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¿Por qué no podías dormir? – Preguntó él algo inseguro, porque no sabía si tenía el derecho de hacer esa clase de pregunta.

\- Pesadillas. – Contestó ella.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo él apenado. - Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. – Informó pensativamente y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

\- Killian. – Lo llamó ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó él volviendo a enfrentarla.

\- Podes quedarte, la sala es lo suficiente grande como para que estemos los dos. – Dijo ella, acomodando su cabello detrás de sus orejas.

\- Bien. – Aceptó él.

Emma miró a Killian ir hacia la biblioteca y ver la gran cantidad de libros que había. Lo vio elegir uno, y luego unirse a ella en el sillón para leer. Cada uno se concentró en su lectura, pero Emma sentía que había gran tensión en el aire. Ella quería hablar con él, necesitaba que acomoden todo lo que había pasado, y que juntos decidan si querían o no seguir con su relación. El silencio y la espera la estaba matando, pero ella quería darle todo el tiempo que necesitaba. Él siempre la había puesto a ella primero, y ahora le tocaba a ella hacerlo. Así que se aguantó las ganas de refugiarse en sus brazos, que tanto adoraba y extrañaba, y se concentró en su lectura. Le llevo un largo rato poder enfocarse en lo que estaba leyendo, porque tener a Killian tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez la hacía poner nerviosa.

\- Emma. – La llamó él sacándola de su lectura.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó ella apartando la vista de su libro y enfocándola en él.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – Pidió él.

Él le pidió de hablar, y ella se sorprendió porque no se lo había esperado. Cerró su libro y centralizó toda su atención en él. Lucía cansado y en estado de conflicto. Igual que ella, aunque en ella probablemente se veía peor. Era bueno hablar, ellos lo estaban necesitando desde hace unos días. Que él quiera y este listo para hablar, le dio un poquito de esperanza. Así que dio un suspiro e intento relajarse, para poder enfrentar lo que sea que venga.

\- Claro. – Acordó ella.

\- Ésto no es sencillo para mí, nada de lo que estuvo pasando estos días y de lo que me enteré lo es. – Dijo él mientras se acomodaba en el sillón para poder enfrentarla.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió y se sumergieron en un largo silencio. – Sé que ya te pedí perdón antes, pero necesito volver a hacerlo. Perdón Killian, perdón por haberte ocultado algo tan importante y haberte hecho sentir que no confío en vos. – Explotó ella. – Pero por lo que no puedo pedirte perdón es por protegerte, eso no puedo. – Aclaró sintiéndose algo derrotada.

\- ¿Harías lo mismo en otra situación o cambiarías lo que pasó? – Preguntó él después de otro largo silencio

\- Haría lo mismo y no cambiaría lo que pasó, porque están todos a salvo y eso es lo que importa. – Contestó ella con honestidad.

\- Jefferson no está a salvo. – Comentó él presionándola.

\- Ni se te ocurra usar eso. – Advirtió ella seriamente, gritando de furia por dentro. – Entiendo que estás enojado y entiendo si necesitas tiempo o espacio, o lo que sea. Incluso entiendo si queres romper la relación que tenemos, pero no sigas con está indiferencia por favor, me está matando. – Dijo tristemente apretando sus uñas contra las palmas de sus manos.

Y así se sumergieron en un gran silencio, donde ella tenía que esperar una decisión de él sobre como seguir. El silencio le dolía en el alma. Los minutos pasaban, y él no decía nada, y eso la rompía en pedazos. Ni siquiera la estaba mirando, y eso hacia que la esperanza y paciencia se vayan perdiendo poco a poco. Al no recibir respuesta, comprendió que Killian no quería estar más con ella. Se levantó del sillón dispuesta a irse y dejó que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo caigan libremente por sus mejillas.

\- Perdón. – Dijo él con sinceridad, sorprendiéndola y agarrándole la mano para que no pueda irse. – Perdón por haberte hecho sentir culpable de todo, perdón por haber reaccionado tan impulsivamente y haber estado evitándote. – Explicó.

\- Está bien… - Comenzó a decir ella, volviéndose a sentar en el sillón.

\- No, no está bien. – La interrumpió él. – Porque vos también estás mal y estás sufriendo, y evitándote como estuve haciendo seguro te hice sentir que soy alguien más que te abandonó. – Expresó lo que lo hacía sentir culpable.

\- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con ésto? – Preguntó ella insegura.

\- Que a pesar de lo que pasó, te amo y te perdono. – Respondió él secándole las lágrimas suavemente.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella, todavía sin creer lo que había escuchado.

\- Porque te amo, y la verdad es que si habría estado en tu situación, yo habría hecho lo mismo. – Admitió él algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me estuviste ignorando y evitando? – Cuestionó ella sin comprender.

\- Porque todo lo que me enteré de Millah me hizo replantearme quien soy. – Respondió él. – La primera mujer que amé nunca fue sincera conmigo, nunca confió en mí, y tengo miedo de que lo que hayamos tenido haya sido una mentira. – Explicó sintiéndose vulnerable. - ¿Si yo no fui suficiente para ella por qué haría de serlo para vos? – Preguntó, su voz quebrándose.

\- ¿Y si yo no fui suficiente para las familias adoptivas y para Neal, por qué haría de serlo para vos? – Retrucó ella usando su razonamiento, y haciéndole recordar a él lo que Liam le había dicho.

\- Vos sos más que suficiente para mí Emma, yo te amo. – Dijo él con convicción.

\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo ella acariciándole la mejillas tiernamente. – Somos suficiente porque nos amamos, y el amor siempre es suficiente. – Agregó secándole una de las lágrimas que caía de sus ojos.

Como si las fuerzas del universo los unieran, juntaron sus labios en un pequeño beso que sabía a sal y permitía sacar afuera el dolor. Después se refugiaron en un cálido abrazo, un abrazo que para Emma significó todo. Ella había extrañado tanto estar en sus brazos, porque estando en ellos era en el único lugar que se sentía segura y protegida. Él la amaba y eso le permitió volver a respirar. Él la había estado ignorando, pero no por lo que ella había creído, no porque no quería estar más con ella, sino porque lo que se había enterado de Millah habían generado muchas inseguridades en su persona. Y eso Emma podía entenderlo porque ella siempre había tenido esas inseguridades, ella siempre había creído que no iba a ser suficiente. Pero lo que ambos tenían que aprender era que si eran suficientes, al menos el uno para el otro lo eran. Allí, en sus brazos, recuperó la paz y pudo fundirse en un sueño agradable y tranquilo, sin pesadillas.

A pesar de esa hermosa conversación que tuvieron, los siguientes días él siguió estando algo distante y eso le dolió un poco. Pero por lo menos ya no la ignoraba, y los momentos a solas habían dejado de ser incómodos. Él la amaba y ella lo amaba, entonces había que tener paciencia a que las cosas vuelvan a acomodarse. Cuando los dejaron irse del hotel y volver a sus rutinas diarias, él le pidió nuevamente que lo acompañe al casamiento de Ana y eso la hizo feliz. El casamiento fue hermoso y Killian estaba precioso con el traje que ella le había hecho comprar. En algún momento de la noche se encontró preguntándose si alguna vez Killian y ella se casarían, y como si él pudiera leerle la mente se lo insinuó mientras bailaban. Emma jamás había deseado casarse, jamás lo había imaginado como una posibilidad para ella. Pero bailando en sintonía junto con el hombre que se había ganado su corazón, se dio cuenta que la idea no era para nada terrible. Ella había cambiado gracias a él. Al permitir entrar el amor en su vida y arreglar los pedazos rotos de su corazón, las ideas románticas y de estilo "felices para siempre" ya no le daban miedo. Si, Emma definitivamente estaba dispuesta a casarse con él en un futuro. Hasta quizás incluso si se lo habría propuesto esa noche, habría dicho que si.


	25. Chapter 25

Killian estaba nervioso, ese día iba a conocer a su sobrina. Liam y Elsa finalmente habían sido aprobados por el Estado para adoptar a una niña. La niña se llamaba Lily y tenía seis años. Según su hermano y su cuñada le contaron, tuvieron una conexión desde el primer momento que la conocieron. Lily había sido abandonada por sus padres a los días de haber nacido, y hasta el momento ninguna familia había querido adoptarla. Liam y Elsa conectaron con ella desde el momento que la conocieron, por eso continuaron visitándola al hogar. Y cuando finalmente decidieron ofrecerle de ir a vivir con ellos, no hubo nada que habría hecho a ellos y a la niña más felices que eso. Por eso Killian estaba nervioso, porque eso era importante para Liam y Elsa. Eso era parte de la felicidad de ellos, y Killian quería que sean felices. Por eso Killian quería tener una buena relación con Lily y ganarse su cariño. Pero tenía miedo que la niña no lo acepte. ¿Era tonto tener miedo de conocer a una niña? Emma le aseguró que todo iba a estar bien, y le recordó que tenga paciencia con la niña, que probablemente iba a difícil ganarse su confianza y cariño por lo cual no debía tomárselo como algo personal.

\- Lily él es Killian, mi hermano. – Lo presentó Liam.

\- Y ella es Lily, nuestra hija. – La presentó Elsa.

\- Un placer conocerte. – Dijo Killian con una sonrisa.

\- Hola. – Saludó Lily tímidamente sin despegarse del lado de Elsa.

Después de presentarse, almorzaron tranquilos como solían hacerlo. Conversaron como si nada habría cambiado. La única diferencia es que ahora había una niña con ellos. Lily hizo muy pocos comentarios, comió mucho, y dedicó unas cuantas miradas curiosas a Killian como si lo estaría descifrando o probando.

\- ¿Puedo probar una? – Preguntó Lily a Killian, señalando las frutillas que estaba comiendo.

\- Claro. – Respondió Killian pasándole el plato de él.

\- Si eres el hermano de Liam, ¿Eso te convierte en mi tío? – Pidió saber la Lily mojando una de las frutillas en la crema.

\- Exactamente. – Asistió Killian.

\- Mmm, que rico. – Dijo Lily después de probar las frutillas.

\- Podes quedártelas, yo me serviré más cuando Liam y Elsa vuelvan. – Dijo Killian.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Lily sonrojándose mientras se llevaba otra frutilla a la boca. – Si eres mi tío, ¿Qué hay de mi tía? ¿Tengo primos? – Cuestionó con curiosidad.

\- Algo así. – Contestó Killian. – Estoy enamorada de una hermosa mujer que tiene un hijo, así que si queres podes conocerlos otro día. – Explicó.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Lily.

A la tarde fueron a navegar, y ahí es donde pudo notar que la niña finalmente se relajó. La calma del mar parecía divertirla y hacerla sentir segura, haciéndola recordar el cariño que Liam y él tenían por navegar. Jugaron un rato con espadas de madera, y le contaron historias de cuando eran pequeños y navegaban con su padre.

\- ¿Por qué tenes una sola mano? – Preguntó Lily.

\- Porque la perdí en un accidente. – Respondió Killian, evitando los detalles trágicos ya que no eran apropiados para una niña.

\- Podrías ser el Capitán Garfio. – Dijo Lily pensando en voz alta.

\- Si, podría. – Dijo Killian aceptando como algo divertido la propuesta de la niña.

\- Pero no, yo quiero ser la Capitana. – Protestó Lily, pero cuando dijo eso se quedo callada y se tapo la boca con sus manos expresando miedo.

\- Esa es una buena idea, creo que podrías ser una gran capitana. – Comentó Killian con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo ser la capitana? – Preguntó Lily sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto. – Aseguró Killian.

\- ¿Puedo llamarme "Tiger Lily" como el personaje de Peter Pan? – Preguntó Lily entusiasmada.

\- Gran nombre capitana. – Aprobó Killian.

\- ¡Liam, Elsa! ¡El tío Killian dice que puedo ser la capitana! – Exclamó Lily corriendo hacia la pareja cuando salieron del interior del velero.

Esa noche Killian se acostó sintiéndose más feliz de lo que se sentía desde hace tiempo. Ese día pudo ver lo feliz que eran Liam y Elsa de finalmente haber sumado un integrante a la familia, y pudo ver lo feliz que era Lily de que la hayan encontrado y elegido. Sabía que ellos tenían un largo y difícil camino por delante a partir de ese momento, pero sabía que lo iban a hacer bien. Porque Lily ahora era parte de la familia, y la familia para ellos era para siempre.

Y Killian también estaba empezando a formar su familia, o al menos eso creía cuando pensaba en Emma y Henry. Emma era el amor de su vida, ya no tenía ninguna duda sobre eso. Henry no sería su hijo y tendría a su padre, pero se querían y habían formado una hermosa relación. Killian podía imaginarse perfectamente viviendo junto a ellos dos, y en un futuro quizás poder agrandar la familia, tener un hijo/a con Emma.

Al otro día fue a la comisaría ilusionado, pensando en contarle todo a Emma sobre Lily. Sabía que Emma se iba a poner feliz con todas las noticias sobre la niña, y que iba a querer conocerla. Pero cuando llegó, Emma no estaba allí, lo cual era raro porque ella siempre llegaba temprano. Así que se dedicó a hacer papeleo, mientras esperaba que llegue.

\- ¿Tenes los papeles del accidente de transito de ayer? – Preguntó Robin interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- Si, acá están. – Respondió Killian luego de encontrarlos y se los alcanzó.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Robin agarrando los papeles. – Termino esto y me voy a hacer patrulla con August. – Informó.

\- ¿No te tocaba ir con Emma hoy? – Preguntó Killian confundido.

\- Si, pero ella no viene hoy. – Respondió Robin.

\- ¿Cómo que no viene? – Preguntó Killian, aún más confundido que antes. ¿Le había pasado algo a Emma y nadie le había avisado?

\- ¿Killian no sabes que día es hoy? – Preguntó Robin.

\- ¿Jueves 3? – Preguntó Killian comprobando la fecha en el calendario.

\- Si, hoy es tres de diciembre, hoy hace veintiséis años que Rumpelstiltskin asesinó a los padres de Emma. – Contestó Robin.

Escuchar eso fue como si le habrían dado un fuerte cachetazo en la cara. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Estaba bien que con Emma nunca habían hablado de fechas específicas cuando hablaban de las tragedias de sus pasados, pero esos eran detalles que tenían que saber y recordar. Emma seguramente lo necesitaba en ese momento, y él quería estar para ella. Intentó llamarla pero ella no respondió. Eso lo hizo sentir un poco de miedo, pero después recordó que no iban a ningún lado sin los oficiales de custodia y eso lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco. Terminó rápidamente los papeles que tenía que hacer, y después se dirigió al único lugar donde pensó que la iba a poder encontrar, el cementerio. Dio un par de vueltas, hasta que la encontró sentada en un banco. Estaba abrazando sus piernas, y junto a ella tenía dos ramos de flores "campanitas de nieve".

\- Hola. – Saludo él suavemente para no asustarla.

\- Killian. – Dijo ella sorprendida al verlo. - ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó.

\- Me enteré que día es hoy. ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? – Dijo él señalando el banco y ella asistió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar acá? – Preguntó ella dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de él.

\- Porque te conozco y me conozco, sé que solemos hacer lo mismo en éste tipo de situaciones. – Explicó él con sinceridad.

\- Gracias por haber venido. – Agradeció ella cerrando sus ojos.

Killian la refugió en sus brazos por un largo rato, disfruto de tenerla segura junto a él. Le acarició el cabello y la espada, mientras respiraba su fascinante aroma. Ella no le habría advertido de que día era ese en un principio, pero ahora que él la había encontrado supo que ella estaba agradecida de eso. Ella lo necesitaba, aún cuando más de una vez no podía o no sabía como expresárselo. Y él iba a estar para ella de cualquier manera que necesite, porque él sabía que también la necesitaría a ella cuando la situación sea al revés.

* * *

Emma nunca llevaba bien la fecha aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Muchos creerían que después de veintiséis años tendría que ser algo que ya tenga que tener superado, pero no era así. Ella no podía superarlo, el dolor se sentía siempre tan vivo como lo había sido ese día. Como solía acostumbrar, ese día no fue a trabajar. En vez de eso, fue al cementerio. Compró las flores favoritas de sus padres, y se sentó en el banco más cercano a donde estaban enterrados. Sus pensamientos se vieron invadidos por los recuerdos de esa noche en que los había perdido, todos los sucesos se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Los gritos, la sangre por todos lados, la risa de Rumpelstiltskin. El después. Los llantos, el velorio, las familias adoptivas, el abandono, Neal, la prisión. De repente, una voz la hizo volver al presente. Abrió los ojos y vio que Killian estaba frente a ella. Ella no le había dicho que día era ese porque nunca sabía como expresar esas cosas que resultaban tan dolorosas, pero estaba agradecida de que él lo haya descubierto y la haya encontrado. Se refugió en sus brazos, y se dejo contener.

\- ¿Te gustaría conocer a mis padres? – Preguntó ella sin salir de sus brazos.

\- Sería un gran honor. – Respondió él acariciándole el cabello.

\- Vamos. – Dijo ella, finalmente saliendo de sus brazos y levantándose del banco.

Con una mano agarró los ramos de flores, y con la otra la mano de Killian. Caminaron unos pequeños pasos hasta llegar a las dos lápidas, a las lápidas de James y Snow Nolan. Emma dejó un ramo junto a cada uno, y luego se volvió hacia Killian, buscando refugio nuevamente en sus brazos. Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, observando a sus padres.

\- Mamá, papá, él es Killian. – Presentó ella a su novio. – Creo que les gustaría, probablemente se llevarían bien y le tendrían gran cariño. Él es un gran hombre, es quien me hizo volver a creer en el amor y ser feliz. Así que estoy segura de que los haría feliz de que sea parte de la familia. – Dijo emotivamente. - Killian, ellos son James y Snow, mis padres. – Señaló las lápidas.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos. – Dijo él con respeto. – Su hija es la mujer más maravillosa que conocí en mi vida, y estoy agradecido de que me deje amarla y me ame. Les prometo que voy a cuidarla e intentar a hacerla feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas. – Relató con convicción.

Emma sacó una foto que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su campera y se la mostró a Killian. Era una foto de ella con sus padres. Era en su cumpleaños de tres años. Cada uno de sus padres estaba dándole un beso en su mejilla, uno de cada lado. Y ella estaba sonriendo, tenía una de esas grandes sonrisas que podía iluminar hasta el cuarto más oscuro. Esa sonrisa inocente de niño, que expresaba transparentemente toda la felicidad existente.

\- Los extraño mucho. – Dijo ella soltando las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en sus ojos.

\- Lo sé, y está bien que lo hagas. – Dijo él secándole con delicadeza cada una de las lágrimas.

\- Odio que estén acá, en la tierra atrapados, pudriéndose. – Comentó ella escondiendo contra el pecho de él.

\- ¿Por qué no los cremas? – Preguntó él.

\- Porque sus cuerpos son evidencias de asesinato, y hasta que el asesino no sea arrestado y el caso cerrado los cuerpos no pueden cremarse. – Le recordó ella.

\- Cierto. – Asistió él. – Si queres, cuando atrapemos a Rumpelstiltskin y este todo resuelto, podemos cremar a tus padres y a Millah, y llevar sus cenizas al lugar que queramos. – Propuso después de pensar por un instante.

\- Si, quiero. – Asistió ella. – También quiero conocer a Millah algún día, cuando vayamos a Nueva York. – Dijo tímidamente, porque no sabía si él iba a querer que ella conozca a Millah.

\- Podes conocerla ahora si queres. – Dijo él.

\- ¿Está acá? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Si, cuando me mudé acá decidí trasladarla a este cementerio por si había avances en la investigación. – Respondió él a modo de explicación.

Emma se tomó unos minutos más junto a sus padres, para dedicarles unas palabras y despedirse. Antes de irse, sacó una de las flores de los ramos para entregarla a Millah. Luego se volvió hacia Killian. Él la agarró de la mano y la llevó a través del cementerio, hasta llegar a otro sector, donde estaba enterrada su primer amor.

\- Hola Millah. – Saludó Killian. – Sé que hace mucho que no vengo, pero ya que estoy acá me gustaría presentarte a alguien, ella es Emma. – Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

\- Hola Millah. – Saludó Emma dejando la flor junto a la lápida. – Quiero que sepas que fuiste muy importante para Killian, él te amó mucho, y siempre te va a amar y recordar. – Expresó lo que sentía y pensaba.

Mientras Emma dedicaba esas palabras a Millah, Killian se alejó y se dejó caer en un banco. Emma se quedo un rato hablando con Millah, le contó sobre como estaba Killian, y le habló sobre Arthur, Ava y Nickolas. Le prometió que iban a atrapar a Rumpelstiltskin y hacer justicia por cada uno de ellos. Una vez que se sintió satisfecha, se unió a Killian junto al banco. Lo encontró llorando y eso no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, ahora era su turno de contenerlo.

\- No la había visitado desde que me enteré todo lo de su familia, estaba enojado y dolido. – Confesó él algo avergonzado.

\- Está bien y es entendible, cualquier cosa que sientas es entendible. – Aseguró ella uniendo sus manos para contenerlo.

\- ¿Crees qué alguna vez me amó? – Preguntó él con temor.

\- Killian yo no conocí a Millah, pero te conozco a vos y sé que es imposible no amarte. – Respondió ella ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de él. – Sé que todo lo que te enteraste de su vida duele y se siente como una traición, pero yo no creo que ella habría estado tanto tiempo con vos si no te habría amado. Quizás no habría estado en sus planes que suceda, pero sucedió. – Expresó ella honestamente.

\- ¿No te molesta que todo este tiempo haya estado con miedo de que ella no me haya amado? – Preguntó él, entre confundido y sorprendido.

\- No, claro que no. – Contestó ella. – Ambos tenemos un pasado, y eso está bien. Yo también tuve esos miedos con Neal, pero ya no dejo que eso me defina. – Explicó mientras le acariciaba la cicatriz que tenía en su mejilla.

\- Yo tampoco quiero dejar que eso me defina. – Coincidió él observándola con admiración. – Jamás pensé que iba a amar a alguien de nuevo, y mucho menos de está forma que lo hago con vos. Nunca amé a nadie como te amo a vos. – Confesó.

\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. – Gracias por hacerme creer en el amor. – Agradeció a la vez que rozaba sus narices suavemente.

Se quedaron un largo rato en el banco, sentados en silencio, disfrutando del simple hecho de estar sentados junto al otro. Era increíble lo mucho que Killian había cambiado su día con su simple presencia. Se sentía bien no tener que soportar todo el dolor sola, se sentía bien dejar que alguien la contenga y la entienda, que le quite un poco del peso que parecía siempre llevar en sus hombros. La intensidad del momento que acababan de compartir la dejó agotada emocionalmente, pero feliz porque tenían una relación donde podían confiarse hasta las cosas más miserables y oscuras.

\- Killian. – Llamó ella su nombre, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó él.

\- Creo que deberíamos sumar a Arthur, Ava y Nickolas a las cremaciones. – Dijo ella algo nerviosa, porque no sabía como él iba a tomar eso.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer algo así por mí? – Preguntó él asombrado.

\- Si. – Asistió ella. – Killian, ellos son familia, ellos se merecen estar juntos. Y Millah, ella fue tu familia en su momento, por lo cual está bien que hagamos esto. – Justificó nerviosa.

\- Sos la mujer más increíble que conocí en mi vida. – Dijo él descansando su frente contra la de ella. - ¿Cómo haces para ser tan maravillosa? – Preguntó.

\- Estás exagerando. – Se quejó ella, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Pero el beso que él le dedicó después de eso le hizo dar cuenta que no estaba exagerando, él la consideraba tan increíble como ella lo consideraba a él. Así era el amor, le gustaba pensar a ella, te hace ver lo más bueno de las personas aceptando los defectos. Y ellos tenían eso. A Emma le habría costado mucho tiempo admitirlo, aceptarlo, asimilarlo, y dejarlo ser parte de su vida. Pero finalmente lo había hecho, y ahora sabía que el amor de ella y Killian era el amor más puro y fuerte del mundo. Ahora no tenían que soportar más las heridas solos, ahora podían hacerlo acompañados.


	26. Chapter 26

Estaba durmiendo profundamente, cuando de repente empezó a sentir como alguien lo pateaba y lo empujaba. Intentó ignorarlo, y lo logró por un momento, hasta que escuchó un grito. El grito finalmente lo hizo reaccionar y despertarse. Le costó unos instantes comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que reconoció la voz. Emma estaba durmiendo con él en su cama, y estaba teniendo una pesadilla. La sacudió y llamó hasta despertarla, y la refugió en un gran abrazo cuando ella entendió lo que acababa de suceder y se largo a llorar. Killian era un experto en tener pesadillas, ya que más de una vez sus sueños se veían invadidos con la muerte de Millah. Y sabía que para Emma debía ser lo mismo, sabía que sus sueños debían estar invadidos por las muertes de sus padres. Pero había algo en la desesperación del llanto de ella, que le decía que quizás su pesadilla había sido peor que un simple recuerdo.

\- Shh, tranquila, estás bien, estás conmigo, estás a salvo. – Dijo él intentando calmarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda. - ¿Mejor? – Preguntó después de un largo rato, cuando ella consiguió tranquilizarse.

\- Eso creo. – Respondió ella con la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? – Preguntó él dándole la posibilidad de elegir.

\- Era Rumpelstiltskin, él los mató, a Henry y a vos, y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlos. – Contestó ella dejando caer gran cantidad de lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Fue solo una pesadilla, Henry y yo estamos bien. – Aseguró él mirándola a los ojos y secándole sus lágrimas.

\- Se sintió tan real. – Comentó ella hundiendo su cara en el cuello de él para aspirar su perfume.

\- Lo sé, pero no lo fue. – Dijo él pasando sus dedos por el cabello de ella.

\- Tengo miedo. – Admitió ella avergonzada. – Tengo miedo de perderlos, y cada vez que tengo pesadillas así de fuertes algo malo pasa. No quiero que nada más malo pase, no quiero que sea otra señal… - Dijo aceleradamente, casi sin respirar.

\- Tranquila, respira. – Pidió él acariciándole la espalda nuevamente. – Sé que todo esto es difícil, pero fue solo una pesadilla. – Volvió a asegurar.

\- Necesito ver a Henry, necesito… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- Anda a verlo así comprobas que está bien. – Lo interrumpió él. – Después ven a la cocina, prepararé chocolates. – Dijo levantándose de la cama y ofreciendo su mano a ella para ayudarla a salir.

Killian fue a la cocina y preparó dos chocolates con canela. Después de unos minutos Emma se unió a él. Bebieron el chocolate en silencio y volvieron a la cama. Emma daba vueltas, como si tendría miedo de quedarse dormida por el hecho de poder volver a tener una pesadilla. Él la abrazó y le contó sobre sus pesadillas. Intercambiando historias de sus pesadillas se quedaron dormidos.

Al otro día fueron juntos a trabajar. Ambos estaban cansados por los sucesos de la noche anterior, pero él estaba feliz de haber estado allí para ella. Emma fue de patrulla con Robin, y él fue de patrulla con Will. Al mediodía tuvieron una reunión en equipo, hasta que todos se encontraron demasiado hambrientos como para continuar.

\- ¿Podemos comprar comida? – Sugirió Emma poniendo en voz lo que todos habían estado pensando.

\- Gran idea. – Asistió David. – Tengo una reunión con los del FBI, así que podemos continuar con esto después. – Informó.

\- ¿Qué podemos pedir? – Preguntó Will volviendo al tema de la comida.

\- Pidamos pizza, así es más sencillo y no hay que estar tomando el pedido de cada uno. – Respondió Killian pensativamente y todos asistieron.

\- ¿Vamos a comprar compañera? – Dijo Robin volviéndose hacia Emma.

\- Vamos. – Aceptó Emma levantándose de su silla.

\- ¿Me llevan al banco de pasada? – Pidió Will.

\- Claro. – Respondieron Emma y Robin a la vez, y rieron tontamente ante eso.

\- A mi no me cuenten, yo iré a almorzar con Mérida. – Dijo August buscando su campera.

Y así fue como Killian se quedo solo en la comisaría. Mientras esperaba que sus amigos regresen con la comida, se dedicó a ponerse al día con el papelerío que tenía acumulado en su escritorio y a atender un par de llamados. A los minutos escuchó que alguien entraba y miró su reloj, habían pasado quince minutos. Era raro que sus amigos hayan hecho tan rápido en el banco y en pizzería.

\- ¿Hicieron magia que volvieron tan rápido? – Preguntó Killian chistosamente levantándose de su escritorio.

\- No creo haber vuelto tan rápido, cuando hace unos cuantos años que no nos vemos. – Respondió una voz extraña.

Killian se sorprendió al escuchar esa vos, pero cuando se volvió a la persona que había entrado a la comisaría sabía con quien se iba a encontrar; Robert Gold, Alias: Rumpelstiltskin. El hombre estaba allí parado, con un arma en su mano, y su famosa máscara de cocodrilo en su rostro. Killian había esperado estar frente a frente con él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora que finalmente lo estaba viviendo no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar. Ese hombre había asesinado a Millah y su familia, a los padres de Emma, a Jefferson, a tantas personas inocentes. Ese hombre había secuestrado a Henry, y había intentado asesinar a Emma. Ese hombre había destruído su felicidad una vez, y ahora quería volver a hacerlo. Killian no podía dejar que eso suceda. Tenía que detenerlo de una vez y para siempre, aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, ni como siquiera escapar de la mala situación en que aparentemente estaba.

\- Gold. – Dijo Killian secamente, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

\- Prefiero que me llames Rumpelstiltskin. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

\- ¿Qué queres cocodrilo? – Preguntó Killian en un tono firme y lleno de rencor.

\- Quiero que terminemos nuestros asuntos pendientes capitán. – Respondió Rumpelstiltskin apuntándolo con el arma. – Aunque primero creo que me gustaría tener una conversación con Emma. – Dijo pensativamente, buscando con su mirada alrededor de toda la oficina.

\- Emma no está, y estás loco si pensas que te dejaría hablar con ella si estuviera. – Dijo Killian con convicción.

\- Siempre fuiste protector de lo que amas, lo cual déjame recordarte es un error, después de todo perdiste tu mano por eso. – Comentó Rumpelstiltskin con una sonrisa malvada.

\- No estoy para tus juegos. – Advirtió Killian malhumorado. – Dime a que viniste o vete. – Indicó intentando dar cuenta si el otro seguía con el brazo lastimado por la bala que había recibido hace unos días atrás.

\- Todo a su debido tiempo, aunque no estaría mal comenzar por esto. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin acercándose a él.

Rumpelstiltskin se acercó a él, sacó algo del bolsillo de su campera y lo dirigió hacia él. Killian intentó detenerlo sin importarle que él otro tenga un arma. Forcejearon por un interminable momento, hasta que sintió un pinchazo en su cuello. Killian sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir, Rumpelstiltskin lo había drogado. Sintió como sus ojos se cerraban de a poco, hasta que cayó y todo se puso negro.

Killian despertó atado a una silla. Miró a sus alrededores y reconoció el lugar donde estaba, la sala de interrogaciones. Necesitaba liberarse y escapar de ahí. Necesitaba advertir a Emma y sus amigos de lo que estaba pasando para que puedan protegerse, y no caminar hacia al medio del peligro. Trató de forcejear las sogas que lo tenían atado, pero le resultó imposible. De repente, Rumpelstiltskin entró a sala, se sentó frente a él y se sacó su máscara de cocodrilo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué queres conmigo? – Cuestionó Killian frustrado ante la impotencia de la situación.

\- Terminar lo que empecé. Estuviste viviendo tiempo extra, pero ya no. – Respondió Rumpelstiltskin mientras jugaba con varios cuchillos que había en la mesa. – Verás capitán cometiste un grave error al enamorarte de Millah. – Comentó mirándolo con odio.

\- Millah no era tu propiedad, no es mi culpa que ella se haya dado cuenta de la clase de persona que eres y por eso te haya dejado. – Dijo Killian con furia.

\- ¡Millah era mía y de nadie más, al igual que Cora! – Exclamó Rumpelstiltskin con bronca. – Pero aún hay algo peor que todo eso. – Agregó mientras intentaba calmarse.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Killian.

\- Te enamoraste de Emma. – Respondió Rumpelstiltskin haciendo que Killian se sienta más confundido que antes. – Emma es la salvadora, y ella solo puede salvar a una persona, y esa persona voy a ser yo. Por eso necesito matarte, incluso más ahora que antes. – Explicó detalladamente.

En ese momento comprendió que Robert Gold, o Rumpelstiltskin, o como quiera llamarse, estaba más loco de lo que jamás habría podido llegar a pensar o imaginar. Recordó como asesinó a Millah y como casi lo asesinó a él, y el miedo que parecía invadir a Emma cada vez que hablaba de él. Estar en poder de Rumpelstiltskin era sin duda un grave problema. Solo quedaba esperar, y rogar que cuando lleguen sus compañeros puedan enfrentarlo y detenerlo.

* * *

Emma siempre había sido una persona que de vez en cuando sufría de pesadillas. Pesadillas sobre las muertes de sus padres y su mala experiencia en el sistema de adopciones. Pero cuando tenía pesadillas en las que Henry estaba en peligro o moría, siempre las tomaba como una mala señal, porque cada vez que eso pasaba solía suceder algo malo. Emma no era supersticiosa ni nada del estilo, pero al comprobarlo un par de veces lo había empezado a creer. Por suerte, esa vez Killian estuvo con ella, y le aseguró que todo iba a estar bien, y que solo había sido una pesadilla. Y ella le creyó, al menos hasta que volvieron a la comisaría y Killian no estaba allí.

\- ¿Dónde se metió? – Preguntó Emma colocando una de las cajas de pizza en uno de los escritorios.

\- Quizás este en el baño o la terraza. – Sugirió Will dirigiéndose hacia alguno de los destinos para fijarse.

\- Esperen. – Indicó Robin haciendo que los otros dos se queden quietos. - ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó señalando un pequeño charco de líquido azul que había en el piso.

\- Huele a cloroformo. – Dijo Emma agachándose en el piso. – Algo no está bien en todo esto. – Dijo empezando a sentirse preocupada.

\- Definitivamente hay algo mal. – Coincidió Robin sacando su arma para ponerse en estado de alerta.

\- Ya avisé a David. – Dijo Will guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. – Dividámonos y veamos que le pasó a Jones. – Propuso.

\- Bien, iré a terraza. - Dijo Robin.

\- Yo a los baños y la cocina. – Dijo Will.

\- Yo me quedo con la sala de reuniones e interrogaciones. – Dijo Emma.

Evitó que el pánico y los malos pensamientos se apoderen de ella, y en vez de eso se centró en hacer lo que mejor sabía a hacer, su trabajo. Tomó su arma y empezó a recorrer el espacio cautelosamente. Emma entró a la sala de reuniones y la encontró vacía. Reviso cada rincón de la sala, pero no había nada fuera de lugar. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha en que no iba a conseguir nada allí, se fue para la sala de interrogaciones. Entró a la sala de observación y a través del vidrio vio que del otro lado estaba Rumpelstiltskin con Killian. En ese momento toda la bronca y dolor que tenía acumulada explotó, y reaccionó a puro instinto. Abrió la puerta con una fuerte patada y se abalanzó contra Rumpelstiltskin noqueándolo con un golpe de su arma en la cabeza.

\- ¡Emma! – Gritó él su nombre nuevamente, como lo había estado haciendo desde que ella entró allí.

\- ¡Killian! – Exclamó ella y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Killian estaba bien y eso la hizo volver a respirar tranquila. Sabía que no era el momento adecuado como para besarlo, pero igual lo hizo porque necesitaba comprobar que eso era real, que él estaba bien y estaba con ella. Disfrutó a penas por un instante de la calma que solo sus besos eran capaces de darle, y luego se volvió hacia las sogas.

\- Si, estoy bien. – Respondió él. - Pero lo mejor va a ser apurarnos. – Indicó nervioso.

Emma comenzó a desatarlo, lo cuál no resultó sencillo ya que Rumpelstiltskin era muy bueno atando a las personas. La manera en que Killian estaba atado le hacía acordar a como había estado atada ella. Cuando terminó de desatarlo y Killian finalmente se levantó de la silla, Rumpelstiltskin ya se había recuperado y le pegó una patada a ella en la mano haciendo que pierda su pistola.

\- No se les ocurra moverse, ni dar un paso en falso. – Advirtió Rumpelstiltskin apuntándolos con su arma. – Quiero que se alejen unos cuantos pasos uno del otro. – Indicó seriamente. - ¡Ahora! – Gritó con furia cuando los otros no habían cumplido sus órdenes.

\- Bien, tranquilo, ya está. – Dijo Emma alejándose varios pasos de Killian.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tenes que complicar todo? – Preguntó Rumpelstiltskin a Emma.

\- Yo no… - Comenzó a protestar a Emma.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo desataste? – Preguntó Rumpelstiltskin con bronca señalando a Killian.

\- Porque lo amo y no voy a dejar que lo lastimes. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- Pero Emma vos no lo podes salvar, porque nada más podes salvar a una persona, y esa persona voy a ser yo. – Discutió Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Ya hablamos de esto. – Dijo Emma recordando lo que habían conversado cuando la tuvo secuestrada. – Yo no soy la salvadora, ni tengo magia. – Afirmó. – Lo siento, pero no puedo salvarte. – Se disculpó, aunque era lo menos que quería hacer.

\- ¡¿Me estás queriendo decir que todo este tiempo estuve equivocado y aposté por una persona falsa?! ¡¿Me engañaste?! ¡¿Estuviste jugando conmigo?! – Cuestionó Rumpelstiltskin furioso, sin dejar de apuntar su arma contra Emma.

Rumpelstiltskin continuó gritando y gritando, millones de cosas que no tenían ningún sentido, millones de cosas que lo único que expresaban era desilusión y enojo ante el hecho de que ella no pueda salvarlo. Que irónico que él haya pensado que ella iba a salvarlo, cuando incluso si podría hacerlo no lo haría, no después de todo el daño que le causó. Miró a Killian por un instante y supo que el compartía sus miedos ante esa situación, el miedo de poder perder al otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ambos estaban lejos como para recuperar el arma de ella. Pero entonces su celular vibró en su bolsillo, y Emma estaba casi segura de que era lo que significaba eso. Sus compañeros estaban en la sala de observación, viendo y escuchando todo lo que sucedía en la sala de interrogación. Si ella podía lograr que Rumpelstiltskin se dirija hacia el vidrio podrían bajarlo con una bala del otro lado.

\- ¡Bien, si tan enojado estás conmigo por no poder salvarte, entonces matame! – Dijo Emma desafiadoramente, dando unos pasos hacia el vidrio.

\- ¡No me provoques! – Advirtió Rumpelstiltskin.

\- ¿Emma, qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Killian desesperado, lleno de preocupación.

\- Estoy terminando lo que empezamos. – Dijo Emma usando las palabras de Rumpelstiltskin para molestarlo. - ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! – Lo presionó haciendo que el otro camine unos pasos hacia donde estaba ella. – ¡Si queres disparar, entonces dispara! – Insistió.

De repente se escucharon varios disparos. El vidrio, que del lado donde estaban ellos era un espejo, se rompió en miles de pedazos. Rumpelstiltskin cayó al piso herido. Y ella también cayó al piso, pero cayó porque alguien se había abalanzado sobre ella para protegerla, Killian. Ella no estaba segura de cómo había logrado atravesar la sala en tan poco tiempo, pero lo había hecho y la había cubierto como un escudo protector.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella examinándolo para asegurarse de que ninguna bala lo haya lastimado.

\- Si. – Asistió él. - ¿Y vos? – Preguntó haciendo lo mismo que ella.

\- También. – Respondió ella aceptando la mano de él para levantarse del piso.

\- La bala que disparó Rumpelstiltskin quedo en la pared. – Dijo David señalando hacia donde estaba la bala. - ¿Están bien? – Preguntó mirándolos con preocupación.

\- Si, estamos bien. – Contestó Killian.

La sala se llenó de sus compañeros y de los agentes de custodia del FBI. Rumpelstiltskin había recibido dos balas, una en su pierna y otra en su mano. Lo iban a llevar a un hospital y luego a prisión. Emma no podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo lo había atrapado. No sabía que pensar, ni que sentir. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, y Killian estuvo allí para sostenerla y refugiarla en un abrazo. Dejo que su amor la calmé, y disfruto de la seguridad que sentía en sus brazos.

\- ¿En verdad termino todo? – Preguntó ella con su cara hundida en el pecho de él.

\- Si, sé que es difícil de creer pero si. – Asistió él.

\- Pero queda el juicio. – Dijo ella sin salir de los brazos de él, a penas despegó su cara de su pecho para que puedan verse a los ojos.

\- Queda el juicio, pero va a resultar a nuestro favor con todas las pruebas que tenemos en su contra más nuestros testimonios. – Dijo él con convicción.

\- ¿Y si se escapa o si…? – Comenzó a decir ella.

\- Él no se va a escapar. – La interrumpió él. – Ya podemos bajar la guardia, finalmente lo hicimos, lo atrapamos, y ahora vamos a hacer justicia. – Afirmó.

\- Lo atrapamos. – Repitió ella para convencerse de que eso era real.

Emma volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de Killian, y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de eso. Killian estaba bien y estaba con ella, y Rumpelstiltskin estaba atrapado. Después de años y años de buscarlo, finalmente lo habían atrapado. Emma agradeció por todo eso, y volvió a respirar en paz. Killian tenía razón, ahora que lo habían atrapado no había vuelta atrás, ni escapatoria; era hora de hacer justicia.


	27. Chapter 27

Cuatro días después de que Rumpelstiltskin fue arrestado, comenzó el juicio. Él ya se había recuperado de las balas que había recibido y el juez encargado de su caso no quería perder más tiempo. Killian estaba tranquilo porque sabía que tenían suficientes pruebas para demostrar que Robert Gold era Rumpelstiltskin y había asesinado a todas esas personas inocentes. Lo único que lo ponía nervioso era tener que testificar, porque eso significaba que iba tener que recordar y relatar su triste pasado delante de todos. Cuando llegó su turno, no resulto tan malo como había creído. Relató como Rumpelstiltskin había asesinado a Millah, como lo hirió a él hasta que perdió la conciencia, y como despertó en el hospital sin una mano. También tuvo que relatar el episodio ocurrido en la comisaría.

Después de él, tocó el turno de Emma de testificar. Killian sabía que ella estaba igual de nerviosa que él y le habría gustado poder evitar que ella tenga que pasar por eso, pero la realidad era que su testimonio era uno de los más importantes. Emma habló de la muerte de sus padres, de las investigaciones que había hecho durante todos esos años, del episodio de las bombas en el colegio, del secuestro de Henry, de la muerte de Jefferson. Estaba empezando a comentar sobre el arresto en la comisaría, cuando Rumpelstiltskin reaccionó gritando desde su lugar que la iba a matar a ella y a todos sus seres queridos, todo porque ella no lo había salvado. Rumpelstiltskin fue retirado de la sala y el juez indicó que se tomarían un receso. Killian siguió a Emma hacia fuera de la sala, la hizo sentar en un banco, y le dio una botella de agua para intentar calmarla.

\- ¿Mejor? – Preguntó él después de unos largos minutos de silencio.

\- No lo sé... – Respondió ella con sinceridad.

\- Emma sé que fue difícil escuchar todas sus amenazas, pero él ya no puede lastimarte. – Le recordó él, tratando de contenerla.

\- ¿Podrías simplemente abrazarme? – Pidió ella suavemente.

Killian la refugió en sus brazos. Le acarició el cabello y la espalda, sabiendo que eso siempre la tranquilizaba. La mantuvo en sus brazos hasta que sonó la alarma que indicaba que el receso había terminado. Se separó de ella, le secó las lágrimas que había en sus mejillas, se puso se pie, y la agarró de la mano para guiarla devuelta hacia la sala.

\- ¿Emma? – Preguntó él cuando sintió como ella hacia fuerzas para que él no se mueva.

\- No puedo volver a entrar ahí. – Dijo ella algo avergonzada.

\- Entiendo. – Aceptó él dejando de tironear de la mano de ella. - ¿Vas a estar bien acá? ¿Queres que me quede con vos? – Preguntó preocupado.

\- No, anda, y no bien sepas la decisión del jurado y el juez, me avisas. – Indicó ella.

\- ¿Segura? – Pidió saber él, asegurándose de que eso era lo que ella quería y necesitaba.

\- Si, segura. – Asistió ella.

Le dio un beso tierno en la frente y volvió a entrar a la sala. Se ubicó entre Rose y su hermano, para esperar a que lean los resultados. Killian estaba nervioso y ansioso, quería que todo eso termine de una vez por todas. Sabía y estaba seguro de que lo iban a encontrar culpable, pero los minutos de espera a saber los resultados parecían ser interminables. De repente sintió que alguien agarraba su mano, Emma. Ella finalmente había vuelto a entrar a la sala, y se paró junto a él porque necesitaba su contención. Él también necesitaba la contención de ella, así que se aferró a su mano con todas sus fuerzas.

El juez se paró frente a la sala y empezó a leer el veredicto:

 _Ante la causa del asesinato de Cora Mills el acusado es encontrado culpable._

 _Ante la causa del asesinato de James y Snow Nolan el acusado es encontrado culpable._

 _Ante la causa del asesinato de Merlín Magic el acusado es encontrado culpable._

 _Ante la causa del asesinato de Grace Hatter el acusado es encontrado culpable._

 _Ante la causa del asesinato de Peter y Wendy Gold el acusado es encontrado culpable._

 _Ante la causa del asesinato de Arthur, Millah, Ava y Nickolas Pendragon el acusado es encontrado culpable._

 _Ante la causa del intento de asesinato a Killian Jones el acusado es encontrado culpable._

 _Ante la causa del intento de asesinato a los alumnos del colegio número nueve y el acto de terrorismo por poner bombas el acusado es encontrado culpable._

 _Ante la causa del secuestro de Henry Nolan el acusado es encontrado culpable._

 _Ante la causa del asesinato de Jefferson Hatter el acusado el encontrado culpable._

 _Ante la causa del secuestro e intento de asesinato a Emma Nolan el acusado es encontrado culpable._

 _El jurado decide como sentencia ante los hechos que el acusado deberá permanecer en prisión de aislamiento por tiempo indefinido, es decir cadena perpetúa._

Cadena perpetúa, Rumpelstiltskin iba a estar de por vida en prisión y ellos iban a estar a salvo. Habían ganado, de una vez por todas habían logrado atraparlo y hacer justicia. Killian sintió como un gran peso le era sacado de encima, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completamente aliviado y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante esa calma que de repente lo había invadido.

\- ¿Realmente terminó? – Preguntó ella, todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Si, terminó, ganamos. – Respondió él volviéndose hacia ella.

\- Ganamos. – Repitió ella, como queriendo asegurarse de que lo que decían era verdad.

Todos a su alrededor festejaban, pero Killian no podía festejar, ni hacer nada hasta saber que Emma estaba bien. Después de un largo instante donde solamente se dedicaron a mirarse intensamente a los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de ella, y atravesó el pequeño espacio que los separaba hundiéndolo en un gran abrazo. Killian correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Rumpelstiltskin estaba preso, y ellos estaban bien. Habían resuelto sus casos, después de todo lo luchado y sufrido lo habían conseguido. Y ahora podían estar en paz, juntos podían empezar a vivir la vida que tanto merecían.

Cuando faltaba una semana para Navidad, Killian recibió una invitación de Brennan, su padre, para ir a pasar Navidad a Irlanda. Él no sabía que hacer al respecto, no sabía si aceptar o no la invitación. La realidad es que no se llevaba muy con su padre; ya que después de la muerte de su madre, cuando Killian era tan solo un niño, su padre se había vuelto una persona muy ausente. Incluso consideraba a Liam más como su padre, que su propio padre. Pero Liam y Elsa aceptaron la invitación ya que querían que Brennan conozca a Lily, y Kistroff y Ana se sumaron. Killian no estaba seguro de que quería hacer, pero quizás si Emma y Henry iban con él, podía convertir ese hecho en una linda experiencia. Podía mostrarles el lugar donde nació y creció, podía demostrarles lo mucho que los consideraba su familia.

\- Falta poco para Navidad. – Comentó él mientras lavaba los platos.

\- Si, lo sé. – Asistió ella secando los cubiertos limpios que él le iba alcanzando. – Nunca fueron mi fuerte las fiestas después de todo lo que pasé en el sistema de adopciones, pero una vez que tuve a Henry eso tuvo que cambiar. – Confesó ella con cierta nostalgia. - ¿Tenes algún plan en mente? – Preguntó curiosa de que él haya sacado esa temática.

\- Mi padre me invitó a Irlanda. – Respondió él dando un largo suspiro.

\- Ohh, entonces supongo que estaremos separados. – Dijo ella, algo triste y desilusionada.

\- No, por supuesto que no. – Negó él. – A mi me gustaría que Henry y vos vengan conmigo. – Admitió con convicción.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó ella asombrada.

\- Claro que estoy seguro, ustedes son mi familia. – Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- Si pasamos Navidad en Irlanda, tendremos que pasar año nuevo acá porque Neal va a querer estar con Henry. – Dijo ella pensativamente. – Aparte me gustaría estar con nuestros amigos, ellos también son nuestra familia. – Agregó.

\- Navidad en Irlanda con la familia Jones, y año nuevo aquí con todos nuestros amigos. – Dijo él con una sonrisa y ella asistió con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces vienen conmigo a Irlanda? – Volvió a preguntar, para asegurarse que había entendido bien.

\- No hay nada que nos gustaría más. – Contestó ella alegremente.

A Killian no le importó tener los brazos mojados y llenos se espuma, en ese momento tuvo ganas de besarla, así que la besó. Nunca pensó que algo lo iba a poner tan feliz, como el simple hecho de que ella quiera pasar Navidad junto a él y su familia en Irlanda. La besó efusivamente, y al parecer ella entendía su necesidad de hacerlo porque correspondió el beso con la misma carga emotiva.

* * *

Los días siguientes al juicio de Rumpelstiltskin fueron difíciles. Ella todavía no podía creer que lo habían atrapado y habían hecho justicia, por eso continuaba preocupada. Tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño y estuviera a punto de despertar. Pero al pasar los días y continuar comprobando que esa era la realidad, empezó a relajarse e intentar comenzar a vivir una vida lo más normal posible. Normal, en el sentido de que ella había vivido toda su vida asustada y perseguida por un asesino. Ahora ya no tenía que vivir así, ahora podía vivir como cualquier persona normal; no que ella lo fuera, pero se sentía bien casi serlo.

Cuando Killian le pidió de pasar Navidad juntos en Irlanda se sorprendió mucho, pero se sintió agradecida y honrada de que él quiera incluirla a ella y Henry con su familia. Emma sabía que Killian no tenía una buena relación con su padre, pero que quiera hacer el intento de volver a reencontrarse y de presentárselo, hacía que se sienta orgullosa.

Cinco días antes de Navidad hicieron las valijas y se tomaron un avión. Emma nunca había viajado en avión y eso la ponía nerviosa. Henry se sentó contra la ventanilla, Killian contra el pasillo, y ella en el medio. Del otro lado del pasillo estaban Liam, Elsa y Lily; y detrás de ellos estaban Ana y Kristoff. Después de que les dieron la cena, Henry se quedo dormido mientras miraba una película. Emma le quito los auriculares y lo tapó con una manta. Miró a Killian y lo notó tan nervioso como ella, aunque sus motivos para estar nervioso eran completamente distintos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella dándole la mano.

\- Si. – Asistió él, aunque ambos sabían que eso no era del todo verdad. - ¿Vos? – Preguntó.

\- No lo sé, la verdad que estar volando en el aire me resulta totalmente terrorífico. – Admitió ella sonrojándose porque le parecía ridículo tener ese tipo de miedo cuando era una mujer adulta.

\- No tenes que preocuparte amor, los aviones son el medio de transporte más seguro del mundo. – Aseguró él. – Aparte, estamos todos juntos. – Dijo señalando a su familia, todos ellos ya profundamente dormidos igual que Henry.

\- Tu presencia ayuda mucho. – Dijo ella dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

\- Como la tuya me ayuda a mí. – Coincidió él dándole un beso cariñoso en la frente.

\- Vos tampoco tenes que preocuparte, todo va a estar bien. – Dijo ella después de un largo silencio.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó él.

\- No lo sé, es solo un presentimiento. – Respondió ella con sinceridad. – Todos nosotros estamos con vos, así que las cosas no pueden resultar tan malas. – Justificó para animarlo.

Se abrazaron hasta quedarse dormidos, y recién se despertaron cuando el piloto aviso por los parlantes que en diez minutos iban a comenzar el proceso de aterrizaje.

Irlanda era un país absolutamente hermoso y magnífico. El primer día visitaron Dublín, y al siguiente se fueron para el pueblo de donde eran Ana, Elsa, Killian y Liam. El pueblo parecía mágico, sacado de una película, con sus verdes campos y las construcciones tan típicas europeas. Se dividieron entre las casas de las Arandelle y los Jones. Brennan, el papá de Killian y Liam los recibió amablemente. Los dejó instalarse tranquilos en la casa, y luego se ofreció a llevarlos a distintas excursiones, o a prestarles el auto si ellos querían hacer algo solos. La casa era hermosa y por fuera estaba repleta de luces de Navidad, el ambiente era muy familiar, aún cuando hace tiempo el único que vivía allí era Brennan. En el comedor había un precioso árbol de Navidad, decorado con adornos en los tonos rojo y dorado. En la chimenea del comedor estaban las botas de Brennan, Liam y Killian, y otra que parecía más nueva que decía "invitados". Emma sintió algo de nostalgia y emoción al recordar como sus padres también habían tenido la costumbre de decorar todo. Killian y Emma se acomodaron en la habitación de Killian, y Henry en la de Liam. Los demás se quedaron en la casa de las Arandelle.

Los siguientes días los pasaron todos juntos, haciendo excursiones para conocer distintos lugares. Emma podía notar que Killian todavía estaba tenso y se sentía incómodo con la presencia de su padre; pero por suerte al parecer, por ahora, se habían sumergido en alguna especie de pacto donde ninguno generaba peleas.

La cena de Navidad fue en la casa de los Jones. La cena fue muy agradable, todos aparentaban estar felices y cómodos. Las conversaciones surgieron libre y naturalmente. A las doce de la noche brindaron, y después salieron a tirar fuegos artificiales y disfrutar de los que también tiraban los vecinos. Henry se quedo dormido, y al ver que Brennan se había sumergido en una charla profunda con sus hijos, decidió llevarlo a la cama para no interrumpir el momento íntimo. Acostó a Henry, y después a pesar del frío decidió sentarse en el deck a disfrutar de ver la nieve caer. Emma amaba la nieve.

\- Aquí tienes, creo que lo vas a necesitar. – Dijo Brennan ofreciéndole una taza de chocolate.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma aceptando la taza con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias a vos, por haber ayudado a que mi hijo vuelva. – Dijo Brennan sentándose en una silla al lado de ella. – Yo cometí muchos errores en mi vida y lastimé muchos a mis hijos, sobretodo a Killian. Él no quiso volver a verme desde que se fue a Estados Unidos, y tenerlo de vuelta es el mejor regalo que podría haber pedido. – Confesó con cierta tristeza y arrepentimiento.

\- Yo no hice nada. – Dijo Emma.

\- Hiciste más de lo que crees. – Discutió Brennan. – No habré podido estar para Killian porque él no me dejo, pero sé que pasó muchos momentos dolorosos y oscuros. Y que ahora haya vuelto a ser quien es, que haya vuelto a la luz y este dispuesto a darme una oportunidad, es todo gracias a vos. – Expresó sus opiniones.

\- Fue algo mutuo. Él también me ayudó mucho a mí, y me sacó de mi oscuridad. Creo que ambos, gracias a nuestro amor, pudimos superar las cosas que nos atormentaban. – Explicó Emma emotivamente.

Cuando terminaron el chocolate volvieron a entrar a la casa, y se acomodaron frente a la chimenea para recuperar el calor. Killian fue hacia ella no bien la vio, la abrazó, le susurró un gracias en su oído, y dio varios besos en su cuello. La mantuvo en sus brazos hasta que decidieron ir a acostarse. Dejar Irlanda fue más difícil de lo que jamás había imaginado, pero era hora de regresar a casa. Aunque Emma estaba segura de que a partir de ese momento, Irlanda siempre sería parte de lo que consideraban su "casa". Ahora tendrían dos casas: una en Bostón y otra en Irlanda.

Año nuevo fue otro momento fantástico, aunque Henry estaba con Neal y no tenerlo con ella era algo que no le agradaba. Festejaron el comienzo del nuevo año en la casa de Killian, junto con todos sus amigos y amigas. El nuevo año venía lleno de nuevas promesas y esperanza. En el nuevo año que empezaba, podían empezar a vivir como la familia que ya eran, pero sin preocupaciones de perderse en cualquier momento, sin preocupaciones de que haya un asesino persiguiéndolos. A las doce se aseguró de tenerlo en sus brazos y darle un apasionado beso. A Emma nunca le habían gustado esas cosas cliché, pero con él era distinto, con él le gustaba cada una de las cosas más tontas y románticas que se puedan ocurrir. A la mañana se fueron ellos dos solos a navegar en su velero, disfrutaron de la soledad y la calma.

\- ¿Estás lista? – Preguntó él.

\- Si, creo que este es el lugar perfecto. – Asistió ella, apreciando lo lejos que se veía la ciudad de ellos.

\- Bien. – Aceptó él.

\- No estoy segura de cómo hacer esto. – Confesó ella nerviosa.

\- Yo tampoco, pero creo que podemos hacerlo juntos como todo lo que hacemos. – Dijo él con convicción.

Emma tomó las cenizas de sus padres, y Killian tomó las cenizas de Millah y su familia. Contaron hasta tres, y luego derramaron las cenizas al mar. Se abrazaron, y observaron los rastros de las cenizas en el mar por un largo rato. Emma finalmente sintió como era poder respirar aliviada, ahora eran libres como ella siempre había querido.

\- Te amo. – Dijo ella aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo él dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Cuando se habían conocido eran dos personas rotas, dos personas que no creían en el amor. Habían creído que estaban demasiados rotos como para poder amar y ser amados, por eso protegían sus corazones como si fueran tan frágiles como un vidrio. Pero eso había cambiado, ahora eran dos personas valientes respecto al amor; y todo lo que habían necesitado para eso, fue conocerse. El amor que compartían los cambió, y lo cambió todo. El amor que compartían curó cada una de sus heridas. Emma sonrió al sentir como Killian correspondía el abrazo con la misma intensidad que ella. Ahora ambos podían afirmar que el amor los había curado. El amor los había salvado.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí llegamos al final de esta historia. Gracias a todos los que le dieron la oportunidad y decidieron leerla. Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron, a los que leyeron, dejaron reviews, dieron favorito y follow. Espero que les haya gustado :) A mi, particularmente, me gustó mucho escribir el crecimiento de estos personajes. Nunca había escrito una historia sobre policías y crímenes, así que fue interesante aventurarme en otro genero narrativo._

 _En cuanto a próximo proyectos, les quiero comentar que ya tengo planeada dos fics nuevas y ya empecé a escribirlas. Pero voy a esperar a volver de mi viaje para empezar a subir alguna. Así que tardaré unas semanas en volver a las publicaciones continuas. Si tengo tiempo, antes de irme de viaje, puede que suba algún shot o un epílogo a esta historia, pero prefiero no prometer nada._

 _Una vez más, gracias a todos!_

 _Nos leemos en la próxima historia :)_


	28. Epílogo

_No tenía pensado escribir un epílogo, pero Nai Jones (Mrs Puddin) me lo pidió y no pude negarme._

 _Nai, gracias por estar desde el principio conmigo y acompañarme en cada una de las historias que escribo. Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes! :)_

* * *

Un año después de que atraparon a Rumpelstiltskin, Killian y Emma se casaron. La ceremonia se hizo una hermosa tarde de verano en la playa. Killian vistió un traje en tonos color beige, y Emma vistió un vestido blanco estilo hindú-romántico. El altar fue decorado con las flores campanillas de invierno, las favoritas de los padres de Emma. Regina y Mary Margaret fueron las damas de honor, mientras que Liam y Will fueron los padrinos. Henry fue el encargado de acompañar a Emma al altar. Killian y Emma se sumergieron en su propio mundo y se perdieron en la mirada del otro, recién logrando reaccionar cuando llegó la hora de decir los votos.

\- Emma, cuando nos conocimos todos saben que no nos llevábamos bien. – Comenzó él, haciendo que todos rían. – Pero como te dije una vez, se debía a que podíamos reconocer nuestro propio dolor en el otro y eso era aterrador. Me volvía loco que todos los encantos que funcionaban con cualquier mujer, contigo no. – Aclaró recordando todo lo que les había costado darse una oportunidad. – Jamás pensé que iba a volver a amar, y menos de la forma tan especial e intensa que lo hago contigo. Gracias por haber llenado mi vida de luz, haberme ayudado a reencontrarme conmigo mismo, y aceptarme tal cual soy. – Dijo con la voz repleta de emoción. – Esta vida juntos es todo lo que quiero, y que nos amemos para toda la vida es mi sueño, el cual pienso cumplir. – Terminó mientras le colocaba el anillo.

\- Killian, cuando nos conocimos yo pensaba que no estaba hecha para el amor, que simplemente eso no iba a ser nunca parte de mi vida. Pero sin importar el tiempo que nos llevó, y todo lo que nos costó, me demostraste lo contrario. – Dijo ella emocionada. – Gracias por enseñarme que todos merecemos ser amados, por derrumbar cada una de mis murallas pacientemente, y por hacerme entender que el amor es fuerzas. – Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. – Por eso te entrego mi corazón, porque sé y confío en que nadie lo va a cuidar mejor que ti. Te amo para siempre. – Prometió colocándole el anillo. Ella sabía que él estaba algo inseguro de que hayan decidido usar sus anillos en sus manos derechas por la falta de su izquierda, entonces le dio un beso dulce en su mano para calmar sus nervios y asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Ambos estaban secando las lágrimas del otro, cuando el juez de paz dijo que se podían besar. Se miraron con ternura por un instante, y luego separaron la distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios en un intenso beso. La fiesta fue sencilla pero hermosa, fue allí en la playa como habían deseado, con música en vivo de una banda que habían contratado. La noche de bodas fue en el velero de él, y de luna de miel navegaron una dos semanas conociendo las playas de la costa atlántica.

* * *

Dos años después de que atraparon a Rumpelstiltskin, nació Colin Jones. Habían estado intentando quedar embarazados por tres meses, así que cuando finalmente lo lograron ambos fueron felices. El embarazo fue vivido con felicidad, disfrutando cada pequeña etapa y preparando con entusiasmo la llegada del bebé. El pequeño niño fue recibido con toda la alegría y amor del mundo.

* * *

Cinco años después de que atraparon a Rumpelstiltskin, Emma volvió a quedar embarazada. Al principio había estado nerviosa porque esa vez no lo habían planeado, y tenía miedo de que Killian no estuviera a gusto con la noticia. Cuando se lo contó, él sonrió emocionado y la besó con todo el amor del universo, haciendo que se todos sus miedos y nervios queden olvidados. Pero esa vez el embarazo resulto distinto. Cuando estaba de cuatro meses, fueron informados de que Robert Gold, o mejor dicho Rumpelstiltskin había escapado. A partir de ese momento el embarazo se convirtió en algo estresante, ambos con miedo de lo que podía significar que ese loco estuviera libre para su familia.

Una tarde se juntaron todos en lo de Robín y Regina, a festejar el cumpleaños de Roland. Emma estaba de ocho meses y medio, su panza enorme y pesada. Por un momento había dudado si ir a la fiesta o no, pero siguió el consejo de su esposo. A ambos les haría bien pasar tiempo con amigos y relajarse un poco. Aparte, ver a su sobrino Roland feliz lo valía todo.

\- Gracias por haber venido, Roland los extrañaba. – Agradeció Regina.

\- Lo sé, lamento que hayamos estado medio ausentes durante este tiempo. – Se disculpó Emma.

\- La verdad es que lo de Rumpelstiltskin nos tiene como locos. – Admitió Killian.

\- Los entendemos. – Asistió Regina.

\- Espero que podamos atraparlo rápido y olvidarnos de todo esto. – Deseó Robín en voz alta. – Mmm, parece que alguien necesita ser cambiada. – Dijo mirando a la pequeña bebé Rose, quien estaba en sus brazos.

\- Yo la cambio. – Se ofreció Emma extendiendo sus brazos para darle a entender que le de a la beba.

\- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Robín entregando su hija a su amiga.

\- Si, así vuelvo a practicar para cuando nazca Jennifer. – Respondió ella haciendo referencia a su hija, que en ese momento pateaba entusiasmada su panza.

Emma agarró a Rose en sus brazos y entró a la casa para cambiarla. Fue a la habitación, la acostó en el cambiador y le sacó el pañal sucio. Le limpió la cola, le pasó un aceite hidratante para que no se paspe, y empezó a jugar con ella haciéndole mimos y caricias. De repente ruidos de pasos llamaron su atención, y cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo. Reaccionando a puro instinto, lo primero que hizo fue agarrar a la pequeña Rose en sus manos de manera protectora.

\- Nos volvemos a ver Emma. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces acá Rumpelstiltskin? – Preguntó ella, sorprendida de que se haya aparecido sin su máscara de cocodrilo.

\- Vine por vos. – Respondió él.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedes tenerme. – Dijo ella con seriedad.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa maligna. – Si no venís conmigo la mató a la bebé, y también mató al que está creciendo en tu panza, y después mató a todos tus amigos que están allí afuera solo para hacerte sufrir. – Amenazó apuntándola con un arma.

\- Bien, iré contigo. – Aceptó ella dejando a Rose en la cuna. – Pero si voy contigo, no lastimas a nadie. – Negoció sus condiciones.

\- Eso es lo que quería escuchar. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Emma rezó para sus adentros para que todos estuvieran bien y a salvo, y por la pequeña vida que tenía dentro de ella. Rumpelstiltskin la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia fuera de la casa. La subió a un auto, le tapó la cabeza con una bolsa, y la durmió con cloroformo.

* * *

Killian estaba hablando de fúltbol con David y Henry. El niño, que ya no era un niño sino un adolescente, quería que lo lleven a la cancha. El problema es que Killian y David eran hinchas de distintos equipos, así que estaban discutiendo cual era mejor y a quien Henry preferiría ver. Finalmente decidieron que Henry debía a ir a un partido de cada equipo, para después poder decidir cual le gustaba más.

\- Perdón si interrumpo. – Se disculpó Robín interviniendo la conversación. – Pero, ¿No crees que Emma está tardando mucho? – Preguntó a su amigo.

\- Quizás se acostó a dormir, últimamente anda cansada porque no puede dormir mucho. – Dijo Henry pensativamente.

\- Puede ser, iré a ver en que anda. – Dijo Killian.

Entró a la casa de sus amigos y fue a la habitación de Rose. La pequeña estaba llorando acostada en su cuna, y no había rastro de Emma. Que su mujer haya dejado sola a la niña le resultaba muy extraño. Agarró a Rose en sus brazos y empezó a recorrer toda la casa, en búsqueda de Emma. Revisó todos los espacios, pero no la encontró. Algo estaba mal, algo malo tendría que haber pasado para que se haya ido sin avisar a nadie. Salió a la calle, y encontró algo que hizo paralizar su corazón. Había una máscara de cocodrilo sobre el parabrisas de su auto, lo que solamente podía significar que Rumpelstiltskin se había llevado a Emma.

Reunió a todos sus amigos y se comunicaron con el FBI para planear un operativo de rescate. Sus anillos de casados tenían rastreadores en ellos, así que por suerte podían ubicarla cuanto antes. En ese momento agradeció que Emma lo haya convencido de poner rastreadores en sus anillos, insistiendo que uno nunca podía estar del todo a salvo con sus trabajos de oficiales.

* * *

Emma se despertó en un lugar oscuro y húmedo. Estaba atada a una especie de mesa de metal y todo su cuerpo estaba conectado por cables a una maquina. No sabía que tenía planeado hacer Rumpelstiltskin con ella, pero le daba terror pensar que algo podía pasarle a su hija. Sabía que estaba en una mala situación, pero a la vez sabía que eso no iba a durar mucho, su marido iba a venir por ella no bien se de cuenta de su ausencia.

\- Bien, hora de hacer un poco de magia. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin, apareciendo y dirigiéndose a la maquina.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – Cuestionó ella, intentando controlar el miedo que sentía.

\- Como ya te lo dije antes, necesito tu magia porque sos la salvadora y sos la única que puede devolverme a mi mundo. – Respondió él. – Como no quisiste ayudarme voluntariamente, tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza. Esta maquina te quitará tu magia, así yo puedo poseerla y salvarme. – Explicó mientras manejaba un par de controles.

\- Estás loco, yo no tengo magia. – Dijo ella forcejeando contra los cables y los metales que la tenían atrapada.

\- Si la tenes, y finalmente estoy listo para obtenerla. – Discutió él.

\- Por favor, aunque sea espera a que tenga a mi hija. Una vez que ella nazca, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo y esta maquina. – Rogó ella algo desesperada.

\- No, así es mejor, tu hija también tiene magia así que robaré la de las dos. – Negó él.

Rumpelstiltskin encendió la maquina e inició el proceso que había preparado, haciendo que Emma empiece a recibir descargas eléctricas. Emma sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo, y sintió como su mente se bloqueaba ante las descargas como para protegerla instintivamente del dolor. Si eso continuaba así, iba a perder el conocimiento. Emma concentró todas sus fuerzas en proteger a su hija, pero no tenía manera de hacerlo. Estaba atrapada y no podía hacer nada para evitar cada una de las descargas.

* * *

Por suerte pudieron rastrear a Emma rápidamente. Estaba en una sala abandonada, en un subsuelo del subterráneo. Al entrar a la oscura sala, los agentes del FBI y la policía se fueron a enfrentar a Rumpelstiltskin, mientras Killian se fue hacia Emma directamente. Hubo unos cuantos disparos, pero a él no le importó, solamente se enfocó en llegar a su mujer. La encontró atada a una especie de camilla de metal. Empezó a quitarle las esposas y los cables, cuando los ojos verdes de ella se abrieron y se centraron en él.

\- Killian, sabía que me encontrarías. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Siempre te voy a encontrar. – Dijo él terminándola de desatar y ayudando a sentarla. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con preocupación.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió ella con sinceridad, sintiéndose debil. - ¿Y Rumpelstiltskin? – Pidió saber ella.

\- No tenes que preocuparte más por él, está muerto, ya no puede lastimarnos. – Respondió él levantado su vista y recibiendo la confirmación de David desde lejos.

De repente Emma soltó una queja de dolor, haciendo que Killian la miré detalladamente con preocupación. Emma estaba sangrando, y de un momento para otro perdió la conciencia. Killian la agarró en sus brazos y la llevó desespero hacia una de las ambulancias.

En la clínica se llevaron a Emma a cirugía, sin permitirle ir con ella. Iban a hacer que su hija nazca por cesárea, consecuencia de la electricidad a la que ella y Emma habían sido sometidas. Esperar a saber si Emma y su hija estaban bien fue lo más difícil que hizo en su vida, aún cuando estuvo acompañado por todos sus amigos y sus hijos. Después de dos largas horas Víctor salió a conversar con todos.

\- ¿Cómo están? – Preguntó Killian levantándose de su asiento de la sala de espera al instante.

\- Emma y tu hija están bien. – Respondió Víctor. – Jennifer tendría que quedarse unos días en la incubadora porque todavía no tiene el peso suficiente para permitirle salir de la clínica. Pero está bien, es muy sana y hermosa. – Informó.

\- ¿Y mi mamá? – Preguntó Henry.

\- Ella está bien para la cantidad de descargas eléctricas que recibió, y de hecho Jennifer está bien gracias a ella porque inconscientemente hizo que el sistema inmune de su cuerpo la proteja. – Respondió Víctor pensativamente. – Por unos meses puede que sus sentidos del olfato, el gusto y sus reflejos no funcionen. Pero de a poco van a ir regresando. – Explicó lo más simple que pudo. – Y agradezcan que llegaron a tiempo a salvarla, porque si le habrían dado más descargas no estaría acá. – Agregó emotivamente.

Lo primero que hizo Killian al entrar a la habitación de la clínica fue darle un beso en los labios a Emma, un beso lleno de amor. Luego agarró a su hija en sus brazos y la meció hasta que se quedo dormida, mientras Henry y Colín se acomodaron en la cama junto a su madre. Killian y Emma intercambiaron una sonrisa de felicidad. Su familia estaba bien, y eso significaba que todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

Era Navidad y estaban nuevamente en Irlanda, como solían hacerlo todas las Navidades. Emma miraba como Henry le leía uno de los libros de regalo a sus hermanos, Colín y Jennifer. Ella amaba a sus hijos con todo su ser, y verlos juntos y tan felices la hacía sentir emocionada.

\- ¿Estás bien amor? – Preguntó Killian sentándose a su lado.

\- Si. – Asistió ella refugiándose en sus brazos.

\- ¿Segura? – Insistió él, presintiendo que algo la tenía en cierto estado de sensibilidad.

\- Es solo que, Henry se irá a la Universidad próximamente. – Dejó salir ella lo que la tenía preocupada.

\- Está grande. Es un gran hermano, y va a ser un gran hombre. – Dijo él mirando a Henry con cariño y orgullo.

\- No quiero perderlo. – Admitió ella avergonzada de su miedo.

\- Jamás vas a perderlo, él siempre va a ser tu hijo y te va a amar sin importar cuanto crezca. – Aseguró él acariciándole el cabello sauvemente.

\- Tenes razón. – Dijo ella dando un largo suspiro.

\- Es normal que de miedo, a todos nos da miedo. – Dijo él para calmarla. – No quiero ni imaginarme como va a ser cuando llegue el momento de Colín y Jennifer. – Comentó él para poner un poco de humor a la situación.

\- Va a ser terrible. – Coincidió ella soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Lo va a ser. – Asistió él. – Pero vamos a estar bien, porque vamos a estar juntos. Y la familia es para siempre Emma. – Prometió con convicción.

\- Te amo. – Dijo ella uniendo sus labios en un beso.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el día que Henry se marcho a la Universidad. Killian, Emma y sus hermanos lo acompañaron y lo ayudaron a acomodarse en la habitación del campus universitario. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, acompañó a su familia hasta el auto y se preparó para despedirse. Primero se despidió de Jennifer, la pequeña apenas tenía dos años y no entendía mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo. La abrazó, le dio un beso y le hizo cosquillas en la panza (era su forma favorita de "molestarla"). Con Liam fue más difícil, él ya tenía cinco años y si entendía lo que pasaba.

\- Por favor Henry, ven con nosotros. – Rogó Liam abrazándose a su hermano con fuerzas.

\- No puedo Liam, así como vos vas al jardín, yo tengo que ir a la Universidad. – Explicó Henry con calma.

\- Pero esto es lejos de casa, te voy a extrañar. – Protestó Liam soltando lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Liam, no me voy a ir para siempre de casa. Cada vez que tenga días libres y vacaciones voy a ir a verlos. – Dijo Henry buscando convencer al otro.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – Pidió Liam mirándolo a los ojos para comprobar que su hermano estuviera siendo sincero.

\- Lo prometo. – Aseguró Henry uniendo sus dedos chiquitos. – Es más, también prometo darte regalos cada vez que nos volvamos a ver. – Agregó.

\- Y llamarme. – Sumó Liam al listado de promesas.

\- También. – Asistió Henry.

Después de unos minutos de estar abrazados, Liam se conformó y se bajó de los brazos de Henry. Ahora tocaba el turno de Killian. Sin dudarlo ninguno de los dos, se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. La relación que habían formado durante todos esos años era de completa confianza, respeto y cariño.

\- Más te vale no dejar a ninguna chica embarazada, usa protección. – Adivirtió Killian, aunque lo hizo con mucho humor.

\- Lo sé, no es necesario que me avergüences papá. – Dijo Henry riendo.

Killian no sería el papá biológico de Henry, pero desde hace un tiempo que Henry usaba llamarlo también a él con el título de padre. Henry sentía que Killian merecía ser llamado así por todo lo que hacía por él. Killian se sentía honrado de que Henry eligiera llamarlo de esa forma. Henry se sentía más afortunado que cualquier persona en ese sentido, él tenía dos padres.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti y la gran persona que eres. – Lo halagó Killian. – Disfruta está nueva etapa. – Le deseó.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció volviéndolo a abrazar.

Y por último llegó el turno de Emma. Esa si fue una despedida difícil, ya que en cierta forma ninguno de los dos todavía estaba listo para dejar al otro. Habían estado todas sus vidas juntos, y no sabían como era estar de otra manera. Se abrazaron con fuerzas, demostrándose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

\- No puedo creer que haya llegado este momento. – Dijo Emma sin soltarlo.

\- Yo tampoco, pero llegó, crecí. – Dijo Henry acariciando la espalda de su madre.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Emma y salió del abrazo. – Te amo y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, y sé que estudiar literatura aquí te va a hacer feliz. – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Me va a hacer muy feliz. – Coincidió Henry con los pensamientos de su madre.

\- Solo, no te olvides de nosotros, ¿Quieres? – Pidió Emma con la voz repleta de emoción.

\- Jamás me voy a olvidar, ustedes son mi familia y los amo. – Prometió Henry.

\- Te amo hijo. – Dijo Emma volviéndolo a abrazar.

\- Y yo te amo a vos mamá. – Dijo Henry correspondiendo el abrazo.

Todos volvieron a saludar nuevamente a Henry, dándole besos y abrazos. Luego se subieron al auto y emprendieron nuevamente camino hacia su casa, a Bostón. Liam y Jennifer se quedaron dormidos. Killian manejaba tranquilamente, mientras Emma miraba el paisaje por la ventanilla perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él después de largo rato, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Si. – Asistió ella. – Estoy feliz, ustedes me hacen feliz. – Admitió ella con una sonrisa.

\- A mi también amor, nuestra familia y amigos me hacen ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. – Dijo él con una sonrisa tan grande como la de ella.

Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla, y después lo dejó seguir manejando en paz para no desconcentrarlo.

Killian y Emma eran felices. Estaban juntos, y tenían una enorme familia en donde había amor de sobra para dar. Juntos se sentían capaces de hacer y enfrentar cualquier cosa. Habían encontrado el lugar a donde pertenecían, los brazos del otro. Sus corazones ya no estaban rotos, y ya no tenían que enfrentar ningún obstáculo a solas. Ya no eran Killian por un lado, y Emma por el otro. Eran Killian y Emma, juntos.


End file.
